Snap Run Grow
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Akatsuki didn't care much about each other- and Deidara was no exception. But when a jutsu turns him to a child with no memory of his ninja life, the gang has to band together to set things right. Akatsuki's bound to learn a lesson they'll never forget.
1. Of an Angel

Summary: Deidara gets turned into a little kid after feeling like the whole world and Akatsuki is coming down on him. When they S-ranked gang finds him with no memory except for brief collections of his childhood, they're stuck with trying to figure out the cause and watch this rambuctious child at the same time! With cameras everywhere they turn and two unknown masterminds behind this jutsu, the Akatsuki has only eighty days to change Deidara's past into something better before he vanishes completely! Will they grow closer or more distant as the little bomber's past life is revealed?

Warning: Hidan's tongue, some minor violence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters no matter how much I want to... IT'S NOT FAIR T~T**

* * *

Prologue- Open Book! Empty Page!

He slammed the bedroom door open, feeling himself sicken as he read the other name on the door along with his. Would the taunts follow him even to their room? His breath started to come out in short ragged pants. They would follow him, and they would jibe him some more.

Painfully clutching at his heart, Deidara staggered over to his bed and stood swaying before it. "Why…? Why are they mocking me? Why are they hitting me…?" His hand dropped lifelessly to his side. "They won't listen…" He brought a cerulean eye to the ceiling in question. "But you'll listen, won't you kaa-san?" When no answer came, Deidara's eye widened and he was suddenly seized with a fit of hysteria. "Kaa-san? Kaa-san? You'll listen, won't you? Won't you? Why aren't you answering me…am I a freak to you too?" Large tears began to roll down his cheeks, creating splotches on the wooden floor. "I won't let you leave! You can't leave me here by myself! Can't you see me?"

"Here I am! Please, here I am!" Falling to his knees with his hands folded together, Deidara let his body slump forward onto the edge of his bed. "I thought I was strong, kaa-san! I thought I could handle this- but I was wrong! You lied to me…how could you lie to me kaa-san? You said things would get better! How could you lie to me?" The sweat on his brow caused his hair to become plastered to his forehead, mussed, and wild from his outburst. Deidara groaned at the pain in his chest. "They hate me…all of them. Even Kisame-san does…what purpose do I have on an earth that does not need me? If I'm not needed…then why am I still here?" He buried his face into the bed sheet. "I don't want to do this kaa-san…no one will even be around to see me go with a bang…yeah…" He sighed and turned his head to the side, staring at the other side of the room that belonged to his danna. "Kaa-san…will you send me an angel?"

...

...

Sasori tried to keep the amused smirk off his face as he stood. "That was harsh. Couldn't you have let him off easy?"

"Not a chance!" Kakuzu barked. "That's the fourth time his stupid hands have leaked their saliva in my food! It's disgusting!"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "It's not like a little saliva can kill you."

Kakuzu shot him a sharp glare.

From the end of the table, Itachi looked up from where he was pushing around his own food. "But still…that wasn't very thoughtful of you Kakuzu-san. He's a kid, you know."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan laughed. "If he's a fuckin' S-ranked criminal then a little teasing shouldn't hurt! The little shit needs to man up and realize that this isn't Candyland. It's Akatsuki!"

"_You should all be ashamed of yourselves_!"

The group of five turned to look at the source of the voice in surprise.

Standing there with her fists balled together tightly and eyes livid with anger, Konan asked, "Who gave you guys the right to say all those things? You don't even know him, let alone what he's been through!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "The same goes for us too!"

Kakuzu blinked. "Yeah, why are you getting so worked up over him anyway?"

"Because!" Konan paused and averted her gaze. "Just…because…"

And then she left.

Itachi frowned, pushing out of his seat to follow after her. "She's right. But I'm going to go find out what's really bothering her…" The remaining four watched after them.

"What…was that all about?" Kisame quietly questioned.

Hidan snorted. "Whatever. It's not like it's fucking going to change anything."

* * *

A/N: The first chapter is kinda short but it gets the point across (I hope!)

Critisism of all kind is welcome! Except for really smokey flames...because then I can't breathe and my eyes water and- stuff like that.


	2. Fake? Deidara in Akatsuki

A/N: Sorry for those of you who read the summary! Please dismiss it as the story will NOT follow that! *bows repeatedly*

Thanks for all the reviews so far :D They really mean alot...cookies are good too :]

Warning: Sasori issues all over

* * *

"Excuse me…!"

Sasori rolled over in his bed, facing the wall as the chipper voice reached his ears. "Go away brat…" he muttered, trying to fall back into his state of sleep again. He grimaced as a the sheets covering him began to get pulled off. "What the hell do you think," Sasori started to say as he sat up to confront his partner, "you're…doing…?" His voice died off, eyes beginning to widen.

Perched on the end of his bed with a faint blush and clutching his bed sheet was-

A child.

Sasori slowly straightened his back.

There was a _child_ on his bed.

No…

The redhead took a closer look. Donned in an Akatsuki cloak that hung off the shoulders of the kid with hands missing under the long sleeves and bottom part falling over the edge of the bed like a dress. A large blue eye was looking at him in surprise, clearly embarrassed by the flush on his rounded cheeks and mouth parted slightly, unsure of whether to talk or not. Short blond hair covered the scope on his eye while the rest fell to the end of his chin. A tiny ponytail was pulled up on the top. If he didn't know any better, Sasori would have thought he was a girl.

"Deidara?" Sasori questioned aloud.

As if shot by lightening, the child stumbled off his bed and went into a clumsy bow on the floor. "G-Gomen nasai…I was just…"

Sasori pulled his sheets off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed as the blonde blurted out a muffled apology into the wooden floor. He stood and noticed with a frown that the child flinched as he had done so.

"-didn't know if I should stay quiet or not and-"

"Deidara." Sasori cut him off, beginning to walk over. Though his footsteps were quiet, he saw that with each step taken, Deidara would flinch. Was he scared of something? The puppet stopped next to the bowing lump, staring down with an even deeper frown than before. "What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know…" the child managed to get out. "I was supposed to be home with tou-san but- but when I woke up I was here and- I thought you might be able t-to help me…"

The puppet let out a heavy sigh and stalked over to his desk, pulling out the chair underneath it before sitting down. He crossed his arms and glared at the cowering blonde. Great. He was stuck with some stupid child that was _supposed _to be his partner but was obviously not. Deidara would never tremble so much- even if he was a confused brat. He would be spunky and demand to know what was going on.

Sasori grunted to himself.

He hated that brat even more for getting him involved in something he could care less about. Kami he hated children! And he hated Deidara! Did he suddenly switch places last night with a random kid in the village and runaway after their teasing of him?

If so, Deidara was even weaker than he thought.

Sasori abruptly pushed to his feet, frightening the child so much that he had covered his head with his hands. The redhead let out a noise of disgust before grabbing his cloak off of his closet corner and throwing it on in one motion. "Listen up brat," he said in a cold voice, "don't you dare move from this spot or else I'll kill you. I'm going to inform Pein about your stupid self and get you out of my sight within the next ten minutes."

Another noise left his throat when there was no reply save for a whimper. Sasori flung the door open and slammed it closed as he left, walking purposely down the halls with a disheveled look about him.

The young child stayed still, even as a shadowed figure slipped in, grabbed him, then left the room.

* * *

Sasori wasted no time in kicking his leader's door down, avoiding the kunai sent flying his way and angrily stomping over to the man at his desk. "I need to talk with you," he spat.

Pein looked over his shoulder with a blank expression. "You couldn't have knocked Sasori?"

"There is a _child_ in my room," Sasori ground out. "A child who claims to be Deidara."

The orange-haired man turned his attention back to the document in front of him, reading over its contents as he said, "Oh? So Deidara's a child now?"

"It's not Deidara."

Subtly rolling his eyes, Pein released a resigned sigh and pushed the chair back, standing up and facing the livid redhead. "You're telling me a child managed to sneak into this base without anyone, especially me, knowing about?"

Sasori took a step back as Pein moved forward and walked to the door, trailing him without a second thought. "No. It looks like Deidara ran away last night and got another brat to replace him."

Pein made a left turn down the narrow hallway, walking down the sun-filled passageway while looking from door to door. "I'm going to tell you right now. Deidara is still here. He hasn't left nor has his chakra faded from my detection. Unless you have good enough evidence to back up your theory, I suggest you leave me alone. I have work to do."

Sasori raised a brow at him as they came to a halt outside a small door. "Then what do you want me to do with the kid? Kill him?"

"Leave him be until I get out," Pein answered, opening the door. "I want everyone at the living room in thirty minutes to discuss this- make sure the child's there too."

"Well…" the puppet watched as his leader stepped into the room, "what's in there?"

Pein slowly closed the door, one eye gleaming in the dark. "Bathroom."

Sasori crossed his arms and glared holes into the wooden slab before him. "Who uses the bathroom in the dark…?"

* * *

Sasori entered his room, expecting to find the blonde still on the ground.

Imagine his surprise when he saw only his outline remaining.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and left the room as quickly as he came, drawing a kunai. Screw Pein. The kid would die for disobeying him.

* * *

The last place he checked was the kitchen, and lo and behold, there was the stupid child. Sitting in Itachi's lap and munching on a piece of toast.

Sasori was quick to throw the weapon in his hand.

Itachi casually plucked the kunai in mid-air, throwing it on the counter beside him. He picked up the food Deidara had dropped in shock, handing it back to him. "Ignore Sasori-san. He just gets cranky in the morning."

"How did you get that brat?"

"Someone put him in my room," Itachi calmly said.

Sasori glared and leaned in the doorway. "And what do you think you're doing now?"

Itachi, who was sitting on a stool by the fridge, answered, "Making sure you don't kill this child."

"Why?"

"Because Leader-san says not to," Kisame said, waltzing past the puppet and into the semi-empty kitchen. He stopped to look at a nervous blonde and then shrugged, going to get a pan out the cupboard. "You want pancakes, Itachi?"

Itachi stood, holding the child to his hip with one arm, and moved to open the fridge. "They're fine. Make enough for Hidan though. He tends to eat a lot on Tuesdays." The raven pulled out the milk and better, leaving them on the counter for his partner to take as he went to get the plates.

Kisame laughed and gratefully picked the objects up. "As if I didn't know that. Should I make some for the kid too?" He gave the blonde a toothy grin.

"Go ahead." Itachi looked at the child. "You're still hungry, right?"

The child blushed before hesitatingly nodding his head yes.

Itachi smiled, only to sweatdrop as he looked back at Kisame who had fake tears pouring from his eyes and was mumbling, "So kawaii…"

Sasori felt a vein begin to throb. "Why are you guys acting so normal? There's a strange child in the base and you guys are discussing breakfast?"

Kisame spared him a glance as Itachi handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes. "Of course. We're all hungry you know. And besides…" he gazed at the kid with a sparkle beginning to show in his eye. "Deidara is such a pretty child!"

Itachi stepped back as Kisame wailed and reached for the blonde. "Kisame…"

Sasori felt frustration rising up in him and moved from the doorway to stand by the table in the center of the kitchen. "You don't know that's Deidara."

"It's pretty obvious that it is," Kisame said, having gotten himself under control and going back over to the stove to make his promised pancakes. "One eye, looks like a girl(no offense chibi), and has those mouths on his hands."

The child looked down as Kisame said this, getting down to the bottom of his toast and staring at the tongues which wiped the crumbs from his palms. He scrunched his nose in distaste. Now his hands were going to smell and be sticky.

Itachi, as if reading his mind, took a wet cloth from the sink and started cleaning around the mouths, making the tongues spit in disgust before withdrawing back into his hands. "We realize that you're going to have a hard time believing the truth because you dislike him so much, but-"

"_Yes,_" Sasori seethed, amber eyes burning in fury. "I _hate_ that brat. He's stupid for causing trouble over nothing and even more stupid for thinking he could get away with it." He smirked in satisfaction as the child tightly clenched Itachi's cloak in fright. "The real Deidara doesn't deserve to be here and neither does this fake as far as I'm concerned."

Kisame frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "Sasori-"

"I'm not finished yet," the redhead shot at him. His eyes flashed menacingly at the blonde. "You're a coward for hiding behind a jutsu. Do you really think that you'll be accepted like this?"

He pointedly ignored the tears welling up in the corner of the blonde's eye.

Itachi disapprovingly narrowed onyx at him, turning the child's head into his shoulder. "You don't know what you're saying," he quietly said as Deidara started crying.

Sasori eerily grinned. "Yes I do. That little shit will die for doing this-"

CRACK

Itachi and Kisame looked over in surprise, Deidara's sniffles growing softer.

"What do you think you're saying?"

Sasori slowly turned his head back to its rightful position, his smarting cheek throbbing despite it being made of wood. His eyes widened. "Konan you-"

The woman fiercely glared, lowering her hand to her chest. "Be quiet you." She wore her Akatsuki cloak open, her mesh and pants showing underneath. The origami flower seemed tilted from its original position as if she had arrived in a flurry. "That _child_ you speak so inconsiderably about, has done nothing wrong except be confused about what's going on." Konan pointed a slender finger towards the three by the sink. "I don't care how much you hate him or not. I don't ever what to hear you speak about him that way again!"

Sasori remained frozen as she whirled around and gently walked over to Itachi and Kisame. _What…? Why is everyone being so…? _They all hated Deidara didn't they? They always made fun of him and shot him down, didn't they? Or was it-

The redhead felt his heart pulse loudly. Was it only him? Was he the only one who really meant what he said? What the hell was going on? He looked over to the huddled group.

Konan sweetly smiled at Itachi. "Thanks for watching Dei-chan. Mind if I take him?"

Itachi shook his head and tried to hand the blonde over, but found he couldn't with the tight grasp on his cloak. He glanced helplessly at the laughing woman.

"Nevermind." She shook her head and stepped back. "We can have breakfast after the meeting. For now, just take Dei-chan to the living room. Kisame you can keep making the pancakes, alright?"

Kisame crossed his arms. "Only if I can call him Dei-chan too."

Konan smirked. "No." She began to leave the kitchen from the back exit. "I'm going to go find our little puppet and make sure he doesn't do something idiotic."

Itachi and Kisame glanced to the empty doorway before nodding.

"Rough start to the day..." Kisame muttered.


	3. Tension and Chaos

A/N: I just got so excited that I had to post another at 1 in the morning. But that's okay! I'm still awake and rarin' to go *starts to nod off* or not... but besides that-

Your hits and reveiws are much appreciated! (future ones too) Though I owe my real thanks to the writer who inspired me with their story **Beginnings**. It's amazing and got me thinking in the chibi mindset :D

Warning: Hidan's uncontrollably language, chaos, and an abusive Deidara

* * *

"_Kaa-san…?"_

"_Yes Deidara-chan?" The woman with long flowing locks turned with a smile, caressing her son's cheek gently. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"_

_He melted into his mother's touch and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. Calm and like the waves of the ocean… he listened to her heartbeat until he was lost in her warmth and the warmth of her love. "Kaa-san…" he mumbled. "Where are you going?"_

_She looked down, keeping the smile on her face as she plucked a flower from the field they were standing in. Blue fading to gold on slim petals, a leaf protruding from its thorn less stem. "It's just a mission. Not too far away." Her thin fingers weaved the flower into his hair. "You're father will watch over you."_

_Deidara jerked in surprise. "Tou-san? But-"_

"_Shhh…" His mother softly pressed a finger to his lips. "It'll be alright."_

"_K-Kaa-san." Deidara stared at the beautiful women before him in awe. "Kaa-san, daisuke!" He tackled his mother in a tiny hug, knocking them both into the field. His eyes started to grow as they began rolling down the grassy hill, squealing as his mother pulled him tight and they tumbled to the bottom. Quite a bit of grass had been kicked up along with a few clumps of grass, but no real damage had been done. At least to the earth. The two falling, on the other hand, were covered in scratches and bruises. _

_It was only when they were sitting up, that Deidara realized she was laughing. _

"_That sound…" he mumbled, rubbing his bruising head and staring at her. "Sounds so nice…" Her blue eyes shone beautifully, blonde hair flying from the recent spill. _

_She suddenly stopped and blinked at him. "Deidara-chan?"_

"_Hm?" He was still in a state of shock._

_She laughed again and leaned forward, flicking him on the nose. "I love you too." With her other hand, she took the battered flower from his head and held it up to the sky. _

_There was a rustling in the tree above them, and then a small bird had jump out. Transparent and as if it were made of water, a honey-colored trail left it its wake. Spreading its short blue wings and blinking its golden eyes in the blinding sunlight, it sang out and arched gracefully into a dive. His mother giggled and spread her palm open, grinning as the bird swooped down and plucked the plant from her hand before rising up and vanishing in the sky._

_Deidara hastily lifted his head, searching the sky with eyes clear as day for any sign of the magnificent creature. Where was it? How had that happened? _

"_Deidara-chan."_

_He jumped and looked at his mother, gasping in surprise. _

_On her shoulder sat the bird, shimmering like falling rain and clutching a fresh flower in its mouth. She gratefully took the plant and drew her son near. "No matter how many times I leave you…" her hands pushed the flower into his. "I will always be nearby, waiting for your call."_

_The bird vanished in a flame of the darkest gold, releasing a smell of sweet fruit behind._

_His mother then pulled him into a long embrace. "Promise that you'll take care of yourself?"_

_Deidara nodded, his face buried within his mother's summer kimono. _

"_Good…Deidara-chan…"_

_And it was there, when time stopped all around them, that Deidara realized his mother was an angel of the heavens. Sent down for him- and him alone._

Deidara jerked awake, not realizing that he had fell asleep on the shoulder of the nice man holding him. He lifted a tiny hand and rubbed at the corner of his good eye, blearily looking around. They were in a more spacious room than the one he woke up in, sitting on a large sofa and facing a black-screened T.V. There were two other couches, but they were in the corners of the room and each had a desk beside them. On the walls were pictures of the people he thought to be in this place. He could hear the other nice man cooking in the kitchen, so he guessed not much time had passed.

Itachi looked down at the boy in his arms who was taking in everything he could. "Deidara, are you feeling better?"

The child nodded, leaning back into his chest.

"I want to tell you ahead of time," Itachi said, glancing at a clock they had drilled into the wall. "The rest of our members will come in soon and see you like…well, nevermind. Just remember that they'll be a little caught off guard. Don't listen to anything they might have to say."

Deidara slammed his head against Itachi's collarbone, beaming up at the teen and completely oblivious as to the pain he had just caused him. "Okay!" he chirped as Itachi felt his bone begin to swell.

_How did he hit so hard…_ Itachi moaned to himself. That was bound to leave a mark. But still, he got out a, "Good…"

They sat in a comfortable silence, the one sound being Kisame singing as he flipped pancakes onto a giant plate, and the other being Deidara who hummed along to the tune being sung. A twitching Uchiha sat in the middle, trying not to show his discomfort at the two obviously tone-deaf members.

Then a thought occurred to him. Itachi carefully shifted his torso back and said, "Deidara-"

"Hai!"

Itachi winced as the child elbowed him in the gut, his efforts at protecting himself going down the drain. Rubbing a hand on his sore abs, he kept the blonde in his grasp with the other and asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Deidara squinted his eye at him. "Questions?"

"Yes," Itachi slowly repeated. "Questions."

"Questions…ne?"

"About where you are. How you got here. What's going to happen to you now."

Deidara managed to look deep in thought. "Well…I want to know what happened to grump-san. He was being really mean, wasn't he? And I want to know where hime-san went." His little voice rang sweetly into the air as he counted off his fingers. "She sounded really kind, but I didn't want to move because you were kind too. I was stuck. I don't know where I am- but I'm sure it can't be too bad. Everyone here looks friendly!"

Itachi's shoulders dropped. _Everyone? He doesn't know what's yet to come. And also- _He straightened himself up. "Where is your speech impediment?"

"What's an- im-impeditive?" Deidara asked.

"That's not what I said," Itachi sweatdropped. "Impediment. Your yeahs, uns, and hmms."

The child stared in bewilderment. "Is that a food?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "It's okay. Forget I said anything." And as Deidara shrugged and went back to singing with Kisame, the raven was left in a deep thought.

_He has no memory of anything here, that's for sure. But he keeps talking as if he's supposed to be somewhere else and simply got lost- ending up here. I'm surprised he doesn't hold grudges, seeing as anything Sasori would say to him would stick for a long time. Perhaps it's because he's a child…? And his impediment. He has no memory of that either. Why? How did this happen. Those questions I asked to him…I don't even know the answers myself. _

_It'd be a miracle if Deidara knew what clay and explosions were._

"HOLYMOTHEROFFUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Both Itachi and Deidara stopped in what they were doing to stare at the two people walking into the living blonde instinctively drew back, squeezing Itachi's arm so hard he thought it would fall off. _Damn it Hidan, Kakuzu. Don't come in like that! I'll lose an arm!_

Kakuzu roughly hit his partner in the neck. "Move out of the doorway. I can't get in."

"Fatass," Hidan grumbled, stepping to the side.

"Dumbass." Kakuzu pulled his mask higher on to his face and then strode past. He paused in front of a sweating blonde and tense raven, throwing Deidara a glare and pair of fingerless gloves which smacked him in the face.

Deidara moved the gloves from his forehead after a moment, staring down at them with a cocked head. "These are…for me?"

Kakuzu sat in one of the corner couches, dark eyes burning holes into the ground. "I originally made them for your older self last night. But now you've gone and turned into a kid. Roll them up if they're too short- I spent too much money on those things."

Hidan plopped into the other corner couch, crossing his legs and glaring at the zombie. "You never make me anything, fucker."

"That's because you're too careless to make anything for."

"Yeah, you're right." The Jashinist slumped to glance at the child who had his eyes glued to the gloves. "I'd tear that shit up in seconds." As Kakuzu rolled his eyes, Hidan waved a hand at Itachi and said, "Is that little shit really Deidara?"

Itachi successfully removed the blonde's hold on his bloodstream, motioning for the child to try the gloves on. "Don't call him that Hidan-san. His mind hasn't become too tainted yet."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Hidan grumbled.

"Language-" Itachi chided. "And he's a child. Anyone can see that. Don't say things so loosely."

Hidan flipped him the bird, seeing as Deidara was too occupied with fitting the gloves to notice anything else. "How's that? Better for you kaa-san?"

Itachi sighed. "You've never been more mature."

"What's that pretty boy? I can slice your ass up in a second- so you better watch your mouth and keep it fuckin shut!"

"You really want to threaten me?" Itachi coldly asked, onyx turning to red.

Hidan growled but looked away.

"They fit!" Deidara exclaimed, marveling at the black gloves. "Arigatou mask-san, I didn't need to roll them up or anything, and my mouths can breathe fine!"

Hidan and Itachi stared at the child who had broken the tense atmosphere with a single shout of glee. _He never even noticed, _they thought at the same time.

Kakuzu gave a short nod. "I expect they should. That's how I made them."

Hidan jabbed a thumb at his partner. "Are you fine with the shit calling you mask-san?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered, looking at Deidara showing his hands to Itachi.

Hidan let out a disgusted moan. "What? Can I call you mask-san too?"

Kakuzu glared. "Don't push your luck."

They were all quiet until-

_"Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup baby, just to let me down-"_

Kakuzu placed his chin in his hand. "Oh for Kami's sake, someone shut Kisame up."

Hidan blanched, jumping to his feet with flames rising behind him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKIN' SAY? KAMI? THERE IS NO KAMI! THERE IS ONLY THE GREAT GOD JASHIN-SAMA!"

"Stop your frothing, bi-polar idiot," Kakuzu said. "You're scaring the kid."

"BITE ME!"

"Deidara-senpai!"

Hidan choked on his spit as he was trampled by an orange and black blur, crashing to ground with several footmarks on his head. "What the-?"

Itachi watched as the shocked child was unwillingly taken from his arms and swung around by the giddy Akatsuki member-in-training.

"Edible Deidara-senpai!"

Kakuzu put his head into his hand further.

"Deidara-senpai is sooo cute! I'm gonna keep you all to Tobi's self!"

Itachi stood and tried to get the nauseous child back. "Tobi- give me Deidara."

"But he's mine!" Tobi squealed, holding the blonde close and squashing him against his body. "You can't have him because- because Tobi's a good boy!"

"I had him first," Itachi said. "Now give him."

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"_Tobi_."

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Give me the child!"

Zetsu came up through the floor as Hidan pushed to his feet, letting out a heavy sigh at the arguing pair. _"They're so loud…"_ **"And with fruitcake singing in the kitchen…"**

"So annoying," Kakuzu filled in.

Deidara was lost in the chaos as the room grew more crowded and the world spun round and round. Everything was a blur of silver, brown, black, orange, and white, and all the voices were jumbling together. He began to feel very queasy.

**_"What do you think you're doing?"_**

Konan threw a pillow at Tobi's head, nodding in satisfaction as it smacked both him and Itachi across the face.

And suddenly the spinning stopped. Deidara gave a wobbly smile as the voice registered in his mind. "It's hime-san…" he murmured dizzily. "Only she sounds angry…"

"Give me him!" Konan snatched the child from Tobi's arms and smacked both him and Itachi over the head. "You've made him sick with all that motion. Go sit on the sofa- now!"

Hidan sweatdropped as Pein entered the room and stood beside the blue-haired woman. _Fucking scary…_ The image of two powerful beings released a heavenly aura which made the immortal want to fall to his knees and bow. It affected everyone, not just him. The one who actually ended up bowing repeatedly by smacking his head on the floor being Tobi.

Deidara lolled his head backwards to look at the new arrival which had silenced everyone so easily. His eye widened almost immediately. A terrifying presence like the one of his father, and yet- it wasn't the same. Deidara could only describe it one way. _Another angel? _

The aura radiating from the orange-head was dark and sinister, but filled with a warmth he couldn't describe. Even his extra mouths had stopped moving beneath his gloves. Deidara felt as is he were looking up at a god about to deliver his judgment. His head rolled to the other side, feeling the urge to tend to this man's every need. This angel was the father, and Deidara was the mere son. His will was succumbing to the unknown force and as he opened his mouth to speak-

"Carrot-san…"

He was definitely in complete awe.

Hidan guffawed, Konan stifling a laugh as Tobi giggled behind his sleeves.

Pein held a twitch in check, looking at the woozy blonde in Konan's pale arms. "My name is Leader-san."

Deidara dropped his head onto hime-san's chest, mumbling, "Carrot-san is steaming..."

Pein opted to ignore him for sanity's sake. "Once Kisame stops singing and gets himself in here, we can start our meeting." He looked around at the state of disaster the room had been thrown into. "Everyone take a seat or stand, I don't care for it. But don't make a single noise. I already have a headache."

The five did as they were told, Konan remaining by her leader's side with an almost drunk Deidara on her hip. She turned to Pein and said, "I've taken care of Sasori. He'll come in on his own eventually."

"That's fine with me."

Itachi closed his eyes in annoyance as Tobi bounced beside him on the sofa, Hidan going back to original spot on the couch, and Zetsu gliding to the corner where Kakuzu sat.

After three minutes in silence, the last member waltzed in wearing a large grin and Akatsuki apron. "Breakfast is ready for whenever!" Kisame sang, pinching a dazed Deidara's cheek and then sitting in between Tobi and Itachi.

Pein gazed at Kisame. "Thank you for telling us something we already knew."

"No problem!"

Pein visibly twitched. "...We're starting our discussion."

* * *

It's one of those chapters that had to be there to connect with the next so if it's not as good I apologize ahead of time. Chap 4 will start to really get into it!

Ah! Sasori WILL be in the next one- and good news- he won't be such a meany! Cheers all around!


	4. Leave Me Alone

A/N: Finally we get to some of the main issues! You'll see why Dei was so scared in the beginning and why he's not now. Long chapter for you guys that reveiwed- seeing as I might not being able to update so quickly with school coming up! Also, I've noticed that the last chapters weren't viewed as much- I apologize if my writing style seemed to have changed and that's the cause!

I hope things aren't too confusing in this chapter :}

Warning: Language and fast-changing personalities and shouting.

* * *

_"It's an apology flower from me to you..."_

Sasori sighed, standing and stretching his aching limbs from where he sat on top the Akatsuki base. He slipped the blue and gold flower into his cloak, really starting to feel like an old man reminicsing. "I guess I'll go inside and make sure that brat isn't completely lost."

* * *

-Ten minutes prior-

Sasori eyed the object Konan was trying to get him to hold. "I don't want that."

Stormy eyes flashed. "Too bad. You're going to take it."

"It's a piece of dirt covered in more dirt." The redhead reproachfully gazed at it. "Something like that…will not last."

"Sasori."

Sasori blinked and stared her in the eye. Though the woman's face was filled with anger, her voice wasn't. It remained calm, a threat lying underneath the angelic tone, fully reminding the puppet of his place. "Forgive me. I spoke too far."

"Hmm...It's not just any flower." Konan held the discarded plant out to him again, a satisfied smirk on her lips. "It's an apology flower."

"…For what?"

Konan grasped Sasori's hands, slipping the fresh stem between them. "Because I was out of place." She smiled at the rare look of confusion that spread across his face. "All of us know you're still sore about your last partner- even if Deidara has been here for over two years now. Despite what everyone else thinks," her smile grew, "I also know that you care for our little bomber."

Sasori stared.

"So!" Konan stepped back, motioning to the flower. "That's my apology for hurting you earlier. But really," she frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't go running off like that. You may not look it- but you're quite dramatic aren't you?"

"…"

The woman began to leave, talking giddily over her shoulder. "Hurry up and come inside. We're going to figure out what happened to Deidara. Who knows, you might be stuck with a kid as a partner for the rest of your life."

Sasori snapped out of his daze. "That's not going to happen."

"You never know…"

* * *

-Present time/ Akatsuki living room-

"We're starting our discussion-" Pein began to say.

"Ooh! Let Tobi start first!"

Pein glanced irritably at the shinobi who was waving obnoxiously and shouting despite the fact that they were all within a ten foot radius. "No." He looked at everyone else. "We're going to start with the obvious."

They nodded in unison.

"Something happened last night to make Deidara a child."

Hidan stared at his leader. _That's too fucking obvious…_

"And," Pein continued, "he has no recollection of where he is or why he's here. All of you, except for Tobi," Tobi bobbed his head, "were the last to see him yesterday night."

Deidara looked at Konan and whispered in what he thought was a low voice, "I didn't know I was here last night. Was it a party?"

Konan gently shushed him.

Everyone stiffened as Pein narrowed his eyes, feeling the abrupt waves of anger erupting from the man before them.

_"What did you **idiots** do to Deidara?"_

Kisame immediately pointed to Hidan. "It was him! He was making fun of Deidara!"

"What? Fuck you!" Hidan pointed to Kakuzu. "That asshole over there made him leave!"

"Don't blame me for Deidara's absence you raging fucktard!" Kakuzu looked at Itachi. "Deidara was already upset at Itachi for-"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't bring me into this."

Kakuzu glared at him and then looked back to Hidan. "Unlike you, I can actually tolerate Deidara. I wouldn't go off and kill him like you!"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Deidara clapped his hands togther, chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"Dei-chan don't say that," Konan tried to calm him.

But Tobi started to chant along too.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"Tobi!" Itachi hit the man over his head as Kisame cried for the blonde's tainted mind, Hidan and Kakuzu still arguing in the background. Konan looked worriedly around the room, a squealing child calling out to Pein who looked like he wanted to use his Rinnegan on everyone there.

"Carrot-san! There's something on your face carrot-san!"

Pein shot Tobi a searing glare. "You are never touching Deidara again."

"Nooo! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi wailed.

It was Zetsu who calmed then all down by coming through the center of the room. He separated his white half from his black half and then morphed back together, effectively silencing the entire room as he slunk back to the corner once more.

Pein raised a brow, his cool collected. "That never ceases to amaze me Zetsu."

_"I knew as much as that." _**"Could you get that kid to stop staring?"**

Pein looked at the child staring wide-eyed at Zetsu. "Deidara pay attention. We're going to talk about you."

Deidara immediately whipped his head to look at him. "Okay!"

"Right..." Pein cleared his throat. "I can see that none of you know what actually happened and can safely assume that no one here is the cause of this. That leaves the question of whether Deidara did this to himself by use of a jutsu."

"Not fucking possible," Hidan drawled from the wall he was leaning on, considerably cooled down. "Deidara sucks at any jutsu that doesn't involve Earth or clay."

"Well," Kisame got a contemplative look on his face. "Maybe he tried to use a henge and it went wrong."

Itachi shook his head. "He's not that stupid that he doesn't know how to make a simple transformation Kisame. I say that someone else did this to him."

Kisame glanced at the child watching them all eagerly. "Leader-san said that no one here could of done it, so that's wrong right away."

"Not quite," Kakuzu slowly interjected. "Not if Itachi is suggesting that there was an outside influence on this incident."

Pein gave a thoughtful hum. "You think that someone on the outside is targeting Deidara and thought that this would be the best way to make him vunerable for an attack."

Kakuzu nodded, pulling his mask up slightly.

_"It could _be," White Zetsu said_, "those shinobi from Otogakure. They followed us to the village here." _He was talking about the group mission to Oto the day before, where they had inflitrated one of Orochimaru's hideouts in search of a valuable scroll. They arrived back at the Akatsuki base late that night and sent a willing Deidara out to get dinner as they cleaned up the dirty kitchen. No one had really paid much attention to the low-class ninja following them...was it possible that they underestimated them?

"And with strawberry shortcake going for his clay and food supplies the night," Hidan said, "those bastards would have had plenty of time to track him or cast a jutsu of some fuckin sort."

Itachi brought a finger to his temple, beginning to rub it in circles. "I forgot that Deidara can get so immersed in his clay that he becomes unaware of his surroundings."

Hidan scoffed. "Then it was probably a piece of cake!"

"That doesn't matter," Pein said. "What matters is why."

Tobi shot up from his seat. "Tobi knows why!"

"You weren't even there," Pein snapped.

The masked man sat back down, sniffling with his arms crossed. "Well neither were you..."

Pein gave him a dark look.

Konan, who had stayed strangely quiet the entire time, blurted out, "Maybe they were trying to help him."

All eyes turned to her in question.

"How is turning him into a child helping him?" Kisame asked. "Deidara's completely out of it." He motioned to the blonde attempting to play with the piercing in her nose.

Pein raised a brow. "What would make you think that?"

Konan shrugged. "It was just a suggestion," she coolly said.

_"A strange one,_" White Zetsu said under his breath.

"No," Itachi quietly spoke. "What I don't understand is why his memories were taken away." He explained as everyone focused on him. "If it was truly a jutsu that simply turned him into a child, Deidara would still be able to remember where he is and who he is. This morning when I found Deidara in my room, he was scared out of his mind and thought I was going to hit him."

Hidan pushed off the wall. "Geez, I know you're goddamn scary when you wake up- but making the little shit frightened like that?"

Itachi glared at the Jashinist and said, "It wasn't like that." he then looked at his leader with a hint of confusion hidden in his eyes. "He thought I was his father."

Deidara stopped moving as the words registered in his mind.

Kisame tilted his head. "He thought you were his father and you were going to hit him?"

_Tou-san? Is tou-san here? Are all the nice people here friends with... tou-san?_

"But when I turned the lights on and Deidara looked at me properly, he immediately stopped shaking and called me an angel," Itachi murmured.

Deidara's tiny hands started to clench the front of Konan's cloak, eye widening as the voices continued to speak.

"That's kinda weird isn't it?" Kisame asked.

"Nah." Hidan dismissively waved a hand at him. "It just means that Deidara's tou-san was some fucked up asshole who must've enjoyed beating the shit out of him."

Konan narrowed her eyes, missing the suddenly harsh breathing of the child in her arms and the sweat forming at his brows. "How can you say that like it's nothing?" she demanded.

"Oh please," Hidan laughed. "Shit like that happens every second of the fuckin day." He shook his head, eyes turning to slits. "What's so special about this case? Is it because it deals with Deidara? Che! You always babied the little shit when he was a teen, and you still fucking do now."

_Tou-san...tou-san_... Deidara started to gasp for air with each pant of breath he released_. To kaa-san...he- to kaa-san-! _

Pein blinked at the spike in chakra he felt coming from the blonde, averting his gaze from Itachi to the child. "Konan-"

"That's not true! I know there are others out there suffering and as much as I want to help- I can't!" Konan angrily held the child in her arms. "But Deidara's here. And if I can't help with anyone else, then I'm going to help him! It's more than you ever do here."

Hidan stepped forward. "What did you just fucking say?"

_Tou-san killed kaa-san!_

Kakuzu pulled on the back of his cloak, dragging the livid immortal beside him. "Calm down dumbass. You're both too riled and aren't listening to a single thing the other is saying."

"Hell no! What right does that bitch have to say-"

Kakuzu kicked his back, breaking his lower bone and causing him to fall. "Shut up already."

"You fuckin heathen! Don't go around snapping my bones like that!"

"I'll do as I like." Kakuzu stepped on the bone in his leg as Hidan swore violently. "You're so stupid sometimes-"

Deidara slowly raised his head at the sound of cracking limbs to stare at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Stop..." his whisper was lost beneath their shouts.

Tobi pumped a fist into the air. "Fight, fight, fight- yaayyy!"

Pein urgently addressed his partner. "Konan, Deidara is-"

She ignored him in favor of glaring at Tobi.

Itachi and Kisame looked dispprovingly to the side, hitting Tobi on the head at the same time. "Shut up," they chimed.

Deidara moved his head from one side to the other. "Stop..."

_'Iie! Tou-san don't! Stop! Don't hit me anymore!'_

Black Zetsu rolled his eyes and said, **"If anymore blood spills, I'll end up eating you both."**

"Fuck you!"

"Damn plant..." Kakuzu said, lifting his foot from where he was stepping on the immortal's face. "You'll be paying for the losses then." He waved his foot around tauntingly, ignoring Hidan's stream of curses and preparing to bring it down.

_'Stop...stop! Stop hitting me! Leave me alone!'_

Pein whipped his head from Deidara to the bickering pair. "Kakuzu don't-!"

"_STOP!" _

Konan jerked in surprise, nine pairs of eyes flying to the blonde child in shock.

Deidara brought his hands to his ears, trembling into Konan's shoulder as he hysterically shouted, _"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear it anymore! Stop fighting...stop fighting already!" _His squeezed his eye shut. _"You're hurting me!"_

Everyone was stunned into silence, some looking at him in horror, the others with growing understanding. Konan tried to comfort the child but he shied from her touch. She dropped her hand with lowered eyes. "Deidara-"

"Deidara!"

The little blonde looked up in surprise at the new voice, hesitatingly moving his hands from his ears. His eye widened. "G-grump-san..."

Sasori purposefully strode forward from the doorway, amber eyes flashing in the light.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That took a while with all my thoughts being thrown around!

Figures Sasori would be the one to come- right?

Next three-four chapters will probably finish the prequel to _the Snap Arc_. Then Snap begins and we get crackin'!


	5. Call Me Danna

A/N: Good morning! Rise and shine to a new day! :) You're all too kind btw 3

So! There was mention of whether or not their would be pairings in this story. For the First Arc (and prequel) there won't be any major pairings that'll pop out at you. They're gonna be subtle and small things until- KATSU! they'll smack everyone in the face after building to the right explosion point :D

It's a great thing to think about though, so I WILL add them in the following arcs.

Let me know which pairings you'd like to see!

And now for our daily warning-

Warning: Language (of course, it's Akatsuki!) and maybe some things that don't make sense...

* * *

Deidara let out a noise of surprise as the redheaded man plucked him from Konan's arms, standing defensively out of her range.

"How dare you," Sasori seethed, holding the kid from under his arms and keeping him a good distance from his face as he glared. "Don't shout so loudly in this base, brat. You've given me a massive headache! You piss me off more as a child than a teen!"

Hidan broke out of his stupor and pain to tilt his head up from the ground. "He's an asshole as usual…"

Itachi and Kisame sweatdropped as Tobi squealed in delight. _Sasori…_

Sasori shook Deidara back and forth, a vein throbbing. "And what's with the shaking? You never shake like this so cut it out already!"

Kakuzu never looked up from stitching Hidan's wounds back together as he said, "Have you ever that maybe he's shaking so much because _you're _shaking him?"

"Shut up!"

The blonde stared in awe at the face in front of him. _Pretty..._ He hadn't really gotten a good look earlier that morning with the man threatening him and whatnot, but now that he was able to see him up close- Deidara sucked in every inch of his features, retaining what he could. All he could think as the world started to spin once more was, _Pretty...like kaa-san. _

Konan shrieked and held out a fist. "Stop shaking him dammit! You're going to make him sick!"

Sasori whipped his head to glare at her, letting Deidara hand limpy in his grasp. "What would you know? He was the one screaming in your arms."

"Oh, so now you care."

"You're the one who said everyone already knew!"

"I lied. But now they do," Konan smirked.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the smug woman. "You're evil." He looked back to the child he was in possession of, one eyebrow raising at the blush he wore. "Why are you looking at me like that, brat?"

Deidara's head tilted to the side. "Are you an angel too grump-san?"

Sasori deadpanned. "Far from from it kid."

Konan crossed her arms grouched beside Pein. "You got that right," she and the others members muttered.

The puppet gave them all an evil look in reply. "I don't recall asking for your opinions-" he stopped as a stubby finger was pressed into his jaw. "What the-"

"You have soft skin," Deidara pointed out.

Sasori stared at the blonde.

Konan widely smiled and said, "It's probably from his polish."

"That or he sanded himself down," Kisame laughed.

Tobi clapped his hands together. "Polish and sand are good to eat!"

Pein quickly intervened before Sasori could attack them with a child in his arms. "Now that Deidara has calmed, we're going to concentrate on more important matters." His eyes roamed over the crowded room, feeling a sense of deja vu wash over him. The only new addition was Sasori and blood on the carpet. "Sasori, would you mind taking a seat somewhere? It's dangerous to hold Deidara by one arm, you do realize this, right?"

"_I know that_," Sasori mumbled, swinging the giggling blonde back into his two arms and reluctantly taking a seat on the large sofa with Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. The only thing to his benefit was the fact that he had Itachi on his side and the corner on the other.

Now that the area around him was a little less claustrophobic, Pein directed Konan to the open couch which once belonged to Hidan and was pleased to find himself in the center by himself afterwards. Peace and order- for a while anyway. "Before you entered and everyone here lost control," the leader addressed Sasori, "we came to a conclusion that the shinobi from Oto who were tracking us yesterday, cast a jutsu on Deidara. One that Itachi believes to have taken him back to his childhood."

Sasori tried not to look at the child playing with the flap on his cloak collar. "Not a transformation the brat cast on himself then?"

"Iie." Konan shifted in the couch, staring adoringly at Deidara.

Sasori shifted so that his arm hid the child's face from view, smirking as he heard something in Konan snap, and paying all the more attention to his leader.

Pein shook his head at him. "We've already established what happened. But I want to have Kakuzu run a few tests on him, just to make sure it's only a jutsu. I trust you'll be able to find out the jutsu used and all other added information," he asked the the zombie.

"Not a problem," Kakuzu said as he finished patching the Jashinist up. "I can start after we're done if you so desire."

"Don't bother," Pein said. "Wait until this evening."

"Hai..."

Hidan flexed his arms, cracked his neck, and stretched his backside. "What do you plan on doing with the little shit for later?"

Pein slowly nodding, thinking to himself as he said, "Deidara is incapable of completing missions and seems to have forgotten all about clay or its existence. Even so, I will not remove him from this organization. He's too valuable to lose. We don't know how long this jutsu will last, so until then, I want all of you to try and reinstall some memories into his head. If Itachi's theory is right, Deidara has literally traveled back in time to his childhood before becoming a shinobi. I doubt he knows what any kind of jutsu is."

Sasori thought of a day in the base without the blonde's experiments detonating every five seconds_. Not normal_.

"Also-" Pein motioned to Deidara. "He seems to have a problem with massive violence of any kind. Watch how you act around him until we figure out what triggers that attack he had. I'm sure none of you want to re-experience that screaming again. If you see signs of Deidara's breathing changing or his demeanor of a child fading, interrupt his train of thought with something else. It doesn't matter what."

"Hai, Leader-san."

"And Sasori-"

The redhead looked at his leader.

"Since Deidara is your partner," Pein said, "you will be responsible for him and all actions made unless placed under different guardianship. I'm not sure if it's wise to have him in a room by himself so he'll be staying with you. Everything else will proceed as they normally do after breakfast. Kakuzu, Hidan, you have a mission to complete so see me when you're done eating. Konan, I would like to have a word with you. Itachi and Kisame, go heat up those pancakes and make sure they taste good. Zetsu, I want you to scout around the village and border of Oto before touching anything you consider food. And Tobi-"

"What can Tobi do?" Tobi shouted, perking up.

Pein sighed. "Nothing. Sit at the kitchen table and don't move."

"Okay!"

Deidara peered at a silent redhead, question evident on his features. "What should _we_ do then?"

Sasori looked at him. "You caught all that?"

"Mm." Deidara nodded and grinned.

"You always were quick," Sasori grumbled under his breath. "But you're right brat. Pein!" he barked at his leader.

Pein rolled his eyes at the lack of respect, responding in a bored voice with, "_Yes, _Sasori?"

The redhead head pointedly motioned between him and the child. "What am I supposed to do?"

At this, the man couldn't help but smirk at his subordinate. "I already told you. Deidara is staying with you at all times. Your job is to babysit him."

"What?" Sasori looked from Deidara to Pein. "You want me to_..._babysit...my nineteen year old partner?" He felt what blood he had left run dry as Hidan started to snicker.

Itachi was also smirking, but was better at keeping his amusement in. "Technically we don't know how old Deidara is."

"Shall we ask him?" Kisame gleefully asked. "Ne, Deidara-chan, how old are you?"

Deidara glanced at the shark-man. He kept forgetting to tell him how cool his gills and skin were... "I think I'm six."

They all looked at him.

"Honto ne?" Kisame leaned back. "You act much younger than that Deidara-chan."

"Do I?"

Black Zetsu nodded knowingly. **"It's the innocence."**

"Tobi likes innocence!" Tobi chirped.

"Oh." The child slammed his head back against Sasori's chest, missing the wince the redhead made. "Is innocence a bad thing?"

Itachi cringed along with Sasori, knowing very well how that blow to the collarbone felt. It looked like even wood couldn't protect Sasori from Deidara's hard skull.

Sasori held back a groan, feeling the wood where the blonde hit begin to chip. _What the hell was that? That felt ten times as bad as Konan's slap. _

"Grump-san?"

Sasori loosened his hold on Deidara. "Sometimes...innocence is a very bad thing..." His growing bruise could attest to that.

Pein cleared his throat for attention. "That's enough. We have work to do." He turned to leave. "Take care of your orders, reintroduce yourselves or something- I'm going now."

"Hai," the group chorused, Konan standing to leave with her partner and Zetsu vanishing into the floor.

Deidara waved to Pein as Kisame stood and pulled Itachi to his feet. "Bye Carrot-san!"

Pein halted, glaring at the kid over his shoulder. "It's Leader-san to you."

"...Okay! Bye Leader Carrot-san!"

The orange-haired man twitched and stormed out the room. "This is why I hate kids," he grumbled.

Konan smiled pleasantly at the blonde and then harshly glared at Sasori. "You better watch Dei-chan properly. Just because he has a sudden attachment to you, doesn't mean he likes you any better than me."

Sasori scoffed under his breath, looking away. "I'm his partner. It's only natural he'll like me more than you."

"Keep thinking that."

"I will."

"Good!" Sasori said to the wall, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Yes, it's very good!" Konan eyes were crackling with lightening.

Itachi sweatdropped_. Like children fighting for a piece of candy..._

"Hmph." Konan pivoted and left the room much like Pein did.

"..." Kisame looked at the quiet raven beside him. "She has a point. Why would Deidara-chan change sides so quickly?" He sniffled and brought a sleeve under his eye. "It's not fair...Sasori was so mean to him before..."

Itachi shrugged, an action barely noticeable in his cloak. "Apparently people change."

"That was fast," Kisame mumbled.

Kakuzu pushed to his feet and waited to go to the kitchen, flinching as Tobi skipped over to him. "What is it?"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Leave me alone," Kakuzu said and bopped him.

Deidara tugged at Sasori's cloak once the aura around him died. "Can we get something to eat now?"

The redhead gruffly stood, holding the blonde to his hip as Konan had. "Fine, brat."

"Ano..." Deidara's short hair brushed against the puppet's cheek. "I can walk..."

"No."

Hidan placed a hand on his hip. "He's not a fucking baby, Woody."

Tobi stifled a cheery laugh.

"You're lucky there's a child in my presence. He's the only thing holding me back from unleashing my wrath." Sasori walked out to the kitchen, Deidara's head popping over his shoulder as he waved goodbye to the five left in the room.

"Bye nice mans!"

* * *

Pein shut his bedroom door behind him as Konan materialized next to his desk. "I've never seen Akatsuki so loud except when Hidan goes crazy on Easter."

The woman smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? Deidara seems to have gotten everyone excited."

"No."

Konan's eyes widened, her smile faltering. "No?"

"I..." Pein sighed and came to stand beside her. "This is going to cause problems for us. With shinobi from Otogakure targeting our now weakest member for an unknown reason and the location of our base possibly known, Akatsuki may be in more danger because of it."

"Not if the shinobi were trying to help," Konan quietly said.

Pein blinked at her from the corner of his eye. "You said the same thing back then."

A torch on the wall started to waver in the darkened room.

"Konan...what do you know?"

She put on an impassive face. "Nothing. Like before, it was just a suggestion."

* * *

"Who are you guys? Why do you wear the same cloaks? What's your names? Where am I again? When is breakfast going to be ready?"

Itachi hung his shoulders. "Why ask these questions now...?" he asked while trudging into the kitchen.

Deidara bounced on the redhead's legs. "I couldn't remember them before."

"Leader-san says to fill him in Itachi," Kakuzu said as he walked to the fridge. "We might as well start now."

"You are right," Itachi sullenly replied.

Hidan threw himself into a chair at the table, diagonal from the redhead and blonde, and far away from Tobi. "Fine then. Where do you propose we start with this crap?"

Kakuzu brought out a container of orange juice. "I thought it would be obvious we would start with our names dipshit."

"Fuck off heathen!"

Kisame chuckled good-naturedly as he walked in. "Names it is then. I'll go first!" He leaned against the counter and grinned brightly at the blonde child. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, from the Hidden Mist village. My sword Sameheda is in my room, you can take a look later if you'd like. We're friends you know, even if you don't remember me."

Kakuzu raised his eyes to the ceiling as he poured his juice into a large glass. "You're so cheesy..."

Deidara frowned. "But I've never met you before."

Kisame felt depression smack him over the head. "You don't know me...?"

"Wait a second." Hidan stared at the child in disbelief. "Why the _fuck_ are you acting so...so damn normal around us if you don't know who we fucking are?"

"Because you're nice to me..." Deidara said.

They all sweatdropped. "That's the reason why?" Kisame asked with tears in his eyes.

The blonde started fiddling with his overgrown cloak's hem. "That and...I don't see...tou-san anywhere nearby, so you can't be bad." _Tou-san..._

A giant tremor rippled across the room, everyone stiffening as they realized he was going into one of his moods.

"Danger, there's gonna be danger! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Shut up!" Kisame wailed. "Someone stop Deidara-chan from going beserk!"

"A HA HA HA!" Hidan jumped to his feet and waved his arms, pointing towards himself and his partner. "M-My name is Hidan you little shit, a ha ha...! And that's er- Kakuzu! He can be a real bitch sometimes though-"

"You're the bitch!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Tobi's a good boy!"

Itachi and Sasori sighed in relief as Deidara stopped panting and began to bounce around on the redhead's legs again.

"So Kisame-san...Hidan-san..." The blonde looked at each person as he said their name. "And...Kakuza-san!"

Kakuzu sighed. "It's Kakuzu."

"Sorry Kakuza-san..."

"Forget it."

Deidara smiled. "Okay!"

"We definitely have to watch what we say," Sasori muttered. "Anything we say could set him off."

He never saw the head coming.

"Excuse me grump-san!"

Sasori blanched as bone met with wood once more. "What is it...brat?" No wonder the kid was so stupid and had a short attention span. He was knocking his brain cells out his head every five minutes!

Deidara swung his massive sleeves on his tiny arms, effectively whacking the puppet in the face as he turned and said, "Who are you?"

"No one!" Sasori felt a vein about to burst. _That's the third time he's hit me in an hour._

"Sasori be nice," Itachi said with no real conviction. The way the child swung sleeves around made the simple piece of cloth look like a whip. But nonetheless- "I am Itachi. My partner is Kisame and I'm here to help you whenever you're in trouble."

"That's my line," Kisame complained, finally beginning to get their food heated up.

Sasori glared at the raven who apologetically raised his hands in defense.

"I'm only saying what everyone's thinking," Itachi said. "We all want to help Deidara out."

"Am I in trouble?" Deidara asked.

Itachi dropped his hands and gave a small smile. "Not at all. Don't think about it too much-"

"Who are you?," the blonde asked the man holding him again.

"Sasori," the puppet tiredly said. There was only so much a person could handle...

"And I'm Tobi!" The masked man excitedly butted in. "Tobi loves Deidara-senpai as if he were Tobi's own son!"

Hidan and Kakuzu choked on the juice they were sharing, Itachi moving Tobi out of his and Deidara's face. "Some things you need to keep to yourself."

Deidara slowly turned his head from one side of the kitchen to the other. "So...Kisame-san, Hidan-san, Kakuza-san-"

"It's Kakuzu," he grumbled.

"Itachi-san, Tobi-san, and..." Deidara trailed off with a frown on his slightly chubby cheeks.

Kisame set a stack of fresh pancakes in the center of the table, going to fetch the butter and syrup for it as well. "What is it? You didn't say Sasori's name."

Sasori shot a sour look at the child resting on his chest. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"No..." He shifted, staring at the steaming piles of dough presented before him. "But Sasori-san sounds too empty."

"Empty?" Hidan grabbed the plates that Itachi had gotten, throwing them at each person to catch and smirking as Sasori caught two with his fingers. "What the fuck does that mean? Unless you're literally speaking about him- in that case he would be fuckin' hollow-"

Sasori dropped the two plates in front of him. "Shut up."

Deidara tried to reach out for his plate and pouted when the redhead lifted it from his grasp. "My plate..."

"Tell me what you meant first, brat."

Itachi shook his head and carefully put three pancakes on Tobi's plate, handing the masked man his dish. "You're mean as always."

"Yo bitch!" Hidan shouted to the Uchiha. "Hand me some syrup!"

The bottle smacked him in the face.

"Ow! Goddamn motherfucker-!"

"Something's missing from it..."

The five looked at the blonde who was staring ponderingly at his plate, filled with two pancakes, drenched in syrup, and topped with butter. Just the way he always ate it.

Sasori's eye twitched. "There's nothing missing from your plate. Just eat the food!"

Deidara looked over his shoulder, pointing to the pancakes as he said, "Not the food Sasori-san. Your name. Something's missing from your name."

"Nani?" Kisame fell into the chair across from them, sobbing onto Kakuzu'a shoulder. "How can you remember something so trivial about him and nothing about me?"

Kakuzu moved his shoulder away. "You're damaging my cloak! Material like this can't be used as a tissue."

"I don't know..." The child scrunched his nose at the redhead. "Sasori-san doesn't look like a Sasori-san. Grump-san fits more."

Hidan snorted, shoveling a pancake into his mouth with a red mark on his head from where Itachi had thrown the syrup. "It sure does."

Sasori threw his fork at him.

"My _eye _you douche!"

Luckily Deidara hadn't seen, busy trying to think of a proper name.

When five minutes passed and the blonde was still staring at him, Sasori groaned and said, "Danna. Just call be danna, brat."

"...Danna?" Deidara cocked his head, hair covering his entire left side of his face as his cheeks turned pink. "Danna sounds...right."

"Damn straight," Sasori muttered.

"But it's too weird to say! Grump-san works for me!"

The redhead's nose flared. "Brat!"

* * *

Konan angrily shook her head. "I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"That I have something to do with this! Why would I turn Deidara into a child?"

"You have strange reasons for a lot of things, Konan."

"You're wrong-"

"Leader-san."

Konan and Pein halted in their argument, turning as one towards the sound of the voice.

Zetsu was staring at them with a raised brow on his black side, his white with a look of confusion. "Leader-san."

Pein hastily composed himself, narrowing his eyes as he responded, "What is it?"

_"I just wanted to tell you that I did what you asked of me. There's not a trace of any shinobi from Oto in the area, nor any sign that they've left," _White Zetsu reported. **"They're just screwing with us. I can't tell which way they went." **His other side added.

"I see," Pein said, shooting his partner a look. "Do me a favor and search the base."

Zetsu titled his entire body to the side. "The base?"

"Yes. Check every room for anything suspicious you find." Pein avoided the glare Konan was giving him. "You have my permission to do so."

"Right. As you order," Zetsu said, still confused as he sunk back into the floor.

Konan turned on the orange-haired man as soon as the plant left. "What do you think you're accusing me of?"

Pein looked up at his ceiling, dark and empty in the candle glow. "Nothing. I'm just taking every precaution for the safety of my members."

* * *

"Akatsuki is just an organization our Leader runs to make money," Kakuzu explained. "We carry out missions too dangerous for normal shinobi so we're considered S-ranked. Everyone has partners to make sure the other can stay safe on these missions. You're here because we found you in the woods after a particularly dangerous mission, decided to take you in for the time being, and keep you as a part of our organization because of your genuis talent." He let out a heavy sigh. "Do you understand?"

"Mm." Deidara tried to unstick his hands from each other, not realizing how hard eating pancakes could be until today. " Secret organization and missions. I understand."

Sasori grumpily picked up a napkin to help Deidara clean his fingers. Just because Kakuzu had to lie about their real goals and profession, didn't mean he had to bullcrap the kid on everything else. "You're so full of it."

Kakuzu pulled the mask on his face closer to his nose. "Better than anything you would say."

"That's true," Kisame said standing and looking around at the empty plates and fellow members. "You guys want something else?"

"Tobi does!"

"Me too, fucker."

"I don't care."

Itachi sighed. "I'm fine, but I'll help," he said, getting out of his chair and collecting everyone's empty plates.

"Okay!" Kisame danced his way to the sink. "Super secret dish coming right up!"

"..."

"What the fuck are you on," Hidan asked, licking the butter off his fingers.

Kisame kicked the flame up on the stove once more. "I just wanted to be happy..."

Itachi patted his partner on the back reassuringly. "They just don't know you yet."

"I know, I know. But-" Kisame clung to the raven. "It's so hard to be myself!"

"Nice apron," Hidan called.

"See what I mean?"

Deidara sat squirming in Sasori's lap.

"Brat, stop moving!"

The blonde continued to struggle as he placed his palms on the table and tried to pull himself forward. "But I want to see what Kisame-san is making!"

Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's head and attempted to hold him back. "What's so exciting about that? Sit still!"

Kisame laughed from where he was at the stove, Itachi handing him ingredients by his side. He looked at the two fighting at the table, pushing at each other's cheeks and glaring. "It's almost ready Deidara-chan," he sang.

"Really?" Deidara nudged the redhead's elbow from his eye, not wanting to go blind in that one too.

"Yup!"

"I can't wait!" Deidara took a big whiff of the fresh scent coming from the sizzling pan before turning and giggling with Tobi who sat next to them.

Hidan watched with his cheek in his palm. "They're acting too fuckin' happy over food..."

"Quit bitching," Kakuzu said. "At least be glad we're not the ones entertaining Tobi."

"Yeah...you have a point shitstick."

"I'm glad," Deidara suddenly said, catching the attention of the five with him. A smile was on his small face, light from the window above the sink casting a heavenly glow onto his seemingly older form. "I'm glad that I learned all of your names. And I'm glad you guys are taking care of me because I don't ever want to go home again. I don't know who you guys are that well, but you know who I am so it doesn't matter. It-It makes me feel like I'm a part of something important. Just like Akatsuki..." He looked down, going back to having a childish air around him. "So...arigatou."

They looked at the young blonde who had spoken like more than a child, taken by surprise.

"Brat..." Sasori mumbled.

And suddenly Tobi and Kisame had let out the loudest squeal the gang had heard in their entire lives, flying from their spots at the table to attack the child in a smothering embrace.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kawaii Deidara-chaan!"

Sasori jolted back in the chair, arms possessively wrapped around Deidara as the two swooped in from two sides. "Shit! Brat- look at what you did!"

Deidara stared wide-eyed at Kisame and Tobi, pancake halfway in his mouth. "They have hearts in their eyes grump-san."

Sasori glared down at him. "Don't call me that!"

They both blanched, Deidara burying his head into Sasori's cloak. "We're gonna die grump-san!"

"I said not to call me that!"

* * *

Deidara laughed as Sasori tossed him into his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against the wooden slab as if his life depended on it. Down the hall they could hear Tobi and Kisame calling their names, Itachi trying to calm them down at the risk of his own sanity. Kakuzu and Hidan had immediately left after Sasori took the blonde and ran for their lives, going to complete their mission. Anything to escape the madness of Akatsuki for a few hours.

"Deidara-chan! Don't let Sasori keep you locked away! You'll never come out," Kisame cried as he was dragged away by Itachi.

Sasori listened to their retreating footsteps, only moving from the door once he deemed it safe. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Not even noon and I feel like I've been here for years dealing with this brat and his problems. _Sasori walked over to the blonde who was standing in the middle of the crowded room with a silly grin on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because it was fun!" Deidara giggled.

"Yes. Running away from two deranged S-ranked shinobi is always fun," Sasori dryly said.

Deidara stuck his tongue out, and upon noticing a missing glove from their hasty escape, his right palm stuck its tongue out too. "It is grump-san." He looked around curiously with his good eye, absorbing the sight of so many broken puppets and puppet parts lying on the floor and shelves. The blonde was going to ask why there was so many when he caught sight of something hanging out of the redhead's cloak. "What's that?"

Sasori glanced down at his chest uninterestedly, saw the crushed flower he forgot all about, and suddenly became interested. "Nothing," he said, moving to take a step back.

But it was too late. Deidara had grabbed his cloak with one hand and picked the flower from where it hung with his other. "A...flower..."

_Please don't let him have an attack while we're alone_, Sasori thought to himself, inwardly clapping his hands together in a prayer.

Deidara remained still, staring at the wilted plant. It's vibrant blue petals tipped gold shone dully in the room. His small hand held it gingerly.

_"Deidara-chan...you look troubled. What's wrong?"_

_The flower kaa-san..._

_"No matter how many times I leave you, I will come whenever you call."_

_Then you're here with me now? Is grump-san an angel like you?_

_"Good...Deidara-chan..."_

Deidara looked up at Sasori with an unreadable expression on his face. "Sasori...no...danna..."

"What?" Sasori flushed, taking note of the incredibly tight grasp on his cloak. "What did you just call me?"

"Danna...Sasori...no...danna."

"..."

"...Kaa-san's flower..." He held it to the redhead, urging him to take it. "It's kaa-san's flower."

And Sasori did, feeling a strong will flow through him at that moment. _What-? Why am I-? _His pale fingers wrapped around its thin stem, and as he gazed down at the boy in front of him, he felt his face grow redder and heartbeat speed up. "Deidara." Why would this stupid brat, with such a sensitive trigger to his past being shown, be looking at him with such a gentle smile on his face? Why would he be be clinging to someone like him so roughly? Shouldn't he be screaming right about now?

"Danna."

Sasori gently lowered his hand with the flower, weaving it into the left side of the child's hair. "It's an apology flower. Because I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning." His withdrawing hand caused the blonde locks to sway.

"This morning..." Deidara stepped away, touching the flower absently with his fingers. "I don't remember. Was it bad?"

"..." Sasori stared at his hand in surprise, not sure what made him do what he did, and what the feeling of warmth in his chest was. "Very bad..."

"...I don't mind," Deidara quietly said.

"Why?" The redhead looked at the child. "What makes you say that?"

Deidara cupped a hand by the flower. "Because of this. My kaa-san's and your flower."

Sasori twitched and averted his gaze, crossing his arms with his cheeks dusted pink. "You stupid brat..."

"Danna." The blonde smiled and lunged forward, tackling the man in a large embrace. "Sasori-no-danna!"

* * *

A/N: And there is the ending of a chapter that I just couldn't help but put in.

Now our two partners have bonded by use of a flower!

Let me know how it was! Caring is sharing :D


	6. Bombs Away!

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Hopefully things will go faster ^v^

Yeah...really sorry for the slow update... but here's a long chap for those who waited! Real long one...

So you'll probably notice a change in how Deidara starts to act and his thoughts. There _is _a reason for this, so if he seems to have suddenly matured mentally you'll know that it's not because he's gotten older in age. (confusing much? I know, I don't get it myself)

Also-

Warning: Language :D

* * *

Zetsu slid into the next room on his list, already tired from finding nothing yet being mentally scarred by the various belongings of his fellow Akatsuki members. He groaned when he saw where he was. Right dab in the center of the Jashinist's room. Just what he needed to complete his breakfastless day- being chased by Hidan for 'breaking and entering' without permission.

**"Let's get this over with...**"

Carefully, he glided throughout the bedroom, halfway through the floor to provide an easy escape lest any of the immortal's traps were to go off. He checked everywhere, searching for any signs of betrayal or involvement with Oto.

But honestly, who in their right mind would betray Pein?

Zetsu headed for the one spot he hadn't checked, taking note of the golden chest on top of Hidan's dresser. It was surrounded by a series of drawn symbols from freshly cut blood, the immortal probably having done it before he left for his mission. With a sigh, the two-sided plant pushed ahead and raised himself out of the floor completely. He tilted his head forward, poking the rusted clasp on it first, and then flicking the lid open after deeming it safe.

His eyes narrowed.

"_N-No way..."_

_

* * *

_

"Take this."

Deidara looked at the outstretched hand and then up at his danna. "But-"

"Just take it, brat," Sasori said, already bored with holding his arm out for so long.

Hesitatingly, Deidara took the clump of grey in one of his gloved hands, flower glowing in his blonde locks. His eye widened as he realized what it was. He questioningly gazed back at the impassive redhead, hand loosely cupping the clay.

"Do you know what this is?" Sasori asked, taking another lump of the substance from within his cloak and holding it up for the child to see.

"It's clay, Sasori-no-danna."

"Good." Sasori lowered his arm, turning around and pointing to a spot in the middle of his floor. "What do you use clay for- you can sit brat- and how?"

Deidara respectively knelt where he was told to, one hand on his lap as the other wonderingly turned the clay round and round. "I...I use it to make sculptures...but I can't- I can't remember how," he told his danna in worry.

Seeing this, the redhead took a seat opposite of him, cross-legged. "That's fine," he said. "But I want to know what kind of sculptures. Can you tell me?" The child remained silent, staring blankly at the clay he was holding. Sasori raised a brow. "Well?"

"I-I don't know," the blonde quietly said. His fingers pressed and molded the clay absently- nothing coming out of it. Beneath his gloves, his tongues tried to push through, but Deidara ignored them in favor of trying to mold.

Sasori watched him with the clay for awhile and then sighed. "Look carefully," the puppet placed his piece of the grey blob in front of them. "Here's what you have. And this-" he pulled out another chunk of clay, this one being purely white. "Is what I now have. What's the difference between the two?" Sasori also put that piece in the middle.

Deidara pushed his lips out in thought, head tilting. "They're different colors."

"Why do you think so?" Sasori asked.

The blonde studied the two carefully. He could tell there was something running through the white clay which made it that color, because all clay that he had encountered, no matter where in his short four years of discovering and using it, was never white. In fact, most tended to be a murky brown or dark-stained yellow. But it wasn't only that. Deidara didn't know how, but he felt as if the white clay had more life in it. The grey seemed too limp and empty to really be anything more than just clay.

"Well?"

Deidara broke from his thoughts, looking down at the squashed lump in his hand. "Do you mind...danna, if I hold that?" He pointed to the smooth white clay.

Sasori nodded.

Nodding back, Deidara cautiously grabbed the clay. His eye widened. This was it. This was the difference between the two_. Alive...this one's...alive! But with what_? He winced as his palm mouths bit down on their tongues in anger, dropping the clay in surprise. "Itai!"

Sasori blinked, looking at the blonde as he struggled to pull off his gloves. "What are you doing? You still haven't answered my question."

"S-sorry danna," Deidara answered, staring wide-eyed at his hissing mouths. "I was just_-" _His palms frowned, catching his attention. _They're angry at me. And they've been pushing out since Sasori-no-danna showed the clay_. He twitched in pain as his teeth bit his tongues again, starting to make them bleed. "Why are you doing that? If you don't behave you won't be getting any-!" Deidara froze_. Clay...you won't be getting any clay? What does that mean-? No, wait. Is this how I've molded_? "With these...?" _I feed them clay, don't I? And in return I get-_

"Are you ever going to answer me, brat?" The redhead felt his nerves beginning to grate. "Stop worrying about your hands and-"

"Chakra." Deidara flexed his palms, reaching out for the grey clay first. "I think...that this one doesn't have chakra." His tongues eagerly speared the clay- only to draw back in disgust. The blonde did the same, flinging the clay away. "That's gross!"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched as he heard a splat on his wall. "Keep your clay in one spot, brat. I'm not cleaning up after you." But he was inwardly relieved that Deidara remembered the basics about chakra and its feel. It saved him the trouble of having to explain it.

"I-I'm very sorry danna, but-" He and his hands spat out the taste from their mouths. "That was so disgusting..." Deidara said in a dejected voice. "I think the one with chakra would taste even worse..."

Heavily sighing, Sasori crossed his arms and looked down at the troubled blonde. "I don't care whether you try it or not. But I want you to pay attention to what I have to say next."

"O-Okay..."

"Alright then." The puppet watched with narrowed eyes as Deidara picked up the white clay this time, the child's face lighting up as his palms dabbed at the lump. "The clay you're holding now is infused with chakra that's sealed inside. The kind you had before and claimed to be so 'disgusting' was clay from the river behind this base- untouched and pulled out exactly the way it is." He didn't mention the fact that he had a hell of a time trying to figure out where to find the 'right type' from the 'wrong type' that Deidara always complained about when he had been older.

Deidara grasped the clay with both hands, letting his tongues do as they liked, roaming on all surfaces of this white substance as he grinned. "How did the chakra get in here?"

Sasori closed his eyes, sighing again. "If I explain this to you, you _will _listen to everything I have to say. Got it, brat?"

"Hai!"

"Then," Sasori opened his eyes and grabbed one of the grey clumps on the floor, "I will tell you. Your hands, and the mouths on them, are filled with excess saliva. When you feed your hands previously prepped clay- the kind you're holding- they'll surround it in that saliva, wrapping completely around. The saliva, because of your kekkei genkai, has the abilty to change itself into chakra. The clay is surrounded by this large amount of chakra, enough to make it...as you said, 'alive'. It breathes, following your will, because it's a part of you." He moved the lump in his hand away from his face. "Have you caught all that?"

Deidara beamed, holding up the white clay which he had molded into an owl. "I remember Sasori-no-danna!"

The redhead felt a part of his snap as he struggled to keep in his anger. "Were you even listening?"

The blonde insisted his danna take the owl with a large eye. "Of course! You said that the chakra got inside because of my saliva. My kekkei genkai makes it alive and then it does as I say and I end up making this!" He looked at the figure in his hands. "But...how did you know all of that Sasori-no-danna? I forgot about it until you reminded me for some reason...but no one except for my family knew about this. Nee-chan was the one who told me about our kekkei genkai because tou-san ignored me and kaa-san refused to, and I'm positive that they was no one else around at the time-"

"Close your mouth already, you brat." Sasori felt the waves of annoyance rising off of him.

Deidara paused. "How did you know?" he asked again, ignoring the puppet's 'request'.

"You'll find out later on."

"But danna-"

Sasori found himself glaring. "Just keep quiet."

Deidara looked away, fingering the sides of his owl. "I just wanted...to know..." His blue eye dimmed in the bright room, flower beginning to wilt. "I can't remember anything...why am I here? How does everyone know something about me that I don't?" He remained oblivious to the chakra forming at his fingertips. "So when you reminded me of this...I thought...you might know...the answers to my questions."

_I don't believe this_, Sasori groaned to himself. "Deidara." He couldn't even find the will to be angry anymore. Resorting to the brat's first name of all things!

The child sniffled. "I'm sorry Sasori-no-danna-"

"Don't apologize," the redhead said, finally noticing the sheen of chakra around the clay. A smirk made it's way to his face. "Here. I'll answer one of your questions under a single condition."

"Single...condition?" Deidara looked at the man curiously.

Sasori's smirk grew. "Yes. I will answer a question about anything- for every clay figure you explode."

Deidara's eye widened, jumping as he finally realized the chakra-encased owl.

* * *

Itachi pulled the jacket around his body closer, dark eyes searching for his partner. How many times would he have to tell him not to wander off? Especially in a supermarket. It was way too easy for Kisame to be noticed unless he himself was around to place the others under a genjutsu. He sighed and stopped in an aisle full of junk food, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans for his cell phone.

The ringing stopped after the third time, a familiar voice drawling, "What is it?"

"Kisame," Itachi released a heavy sigh. "What do you think you're doing? You weren't supposed to leave my side."

"Ah-" the voice perked up on the other side. "Gomen Itachi, I'll be there in a second."

Itachi irritably glanced at the phone as the shark hung up.

"Yo!"

The raven jumped on the inside, turning with a twitch to the man behind him. "Kisame..." he lowly said.

Kisame raised his bag-filled hands. "Don't give me that look. I told you I'd be here in a second." His own bright jacket made his skin look pale, dark sweats covering the muscle beneath. He wore two medicinal patches to hide his gills, stretched out by the wide grin on his face.

"Nevermind," Itachi mumbled, lifting a brow at the amount of bags. "What did you buy? I thought Leader-san said to get milk."

"I did." Kisame beamed, holding up a tiny bag amongst the many others.

Impatiently tapping his foot, Itachi asked, "Then what do you have in the rest?"

"Deidara-chan's new clothes!"

Stepping back, Itachi was for once thankful for the sunglasses on his head, as he pulled them down and protected his eyes from the bright light emitting from his partner. "Kisame control yourself will you. I don't want to go blind any faster than I have to." He nodded as Kisame toned the light to a minimum, although he still glowed. "Right. And why did you buy Deidara clothes? You realize Leader-san will be angry that you've spent our money on that."

Kisame crossed his arms, bags and all. "Well I won't just let Deidara-chan walk around in that cloak. It's like a bedsheet on him Itachi," the shark said matter-of-factly.

"Even so..."

"Itachi," Kisame started to draw out. "Come on. _We _don't even wear our cloaks in the base unless you're Sasori or it's below zero."

Itachi sighed for the third time. "Fine. But it's your responsibility."

"Of course!"

* * *

"In order to make your sculptures explode," Sasori said as he stood, "you'll have to form this seal," he demonstrated, "which will release a burst of your chakra into it. By adding more chakra as you mold, the clay will eventually turn into living creations- courtesy of your kekkei genkai. When you want them to detonate, form the seal again. It'll let loose the chakra you've put inside, causing it to explode from the lack of space." He walked to his desk as he said, "It's a very basic jutsu that you should be able to do. Seeing as it's meant for a low-class bomb anyway."

Deidara stared at the puppet in awe. "You know alot about this danna."

The redhead uninterestedly shrugged. "So I do." _Not mentioning the fact that you told me how your techniques work. For once I'm glad of his big mouth back then._

"I guess..." the blonde quietly said, "I'll have to wait until I can ask some questions..."

"That's right." Sasori rummaged through his seemingly bottomless desk drawers. "And you have a time limit, brat."

"A time limit?"

Sasori lifted a giant package of unmodified clay out from his desk drawer, turning and dropping it onto the floor in front of the blonde. "You have one week to make all this clay explode. Infuse your chakra into this to make it white like the one in your hand with several touches or prods- you'll probably have to do it a few times seeing as your chakra isn't as powerful. Then use your kekkei genkai to seal the chakra inside." He inclined his head towards the owl. "That's how you'll get the clay into the state it's in right now. After that, you'll do as I taught you. Concentrate on making them explode. You can worry about getting them to breathe later on. If you can perform this simple jutsu, I'll answer a question."

"Sasori-no-danna-" Deidara looked at the owl sitting innocently in his lap. "You want me to blow my owl up?"

"Why not?" Sasori gave him a haughty look. "You like explosions don't you?"

"N-No..."

Sasori twitched, the wood in his fingers cracking. "Well nevermind that then." _This makes no sense. If the damn brat has only been sculpting these things with no chakra, then when did he start to become obsessed with blowing things up? _"Just try it." _Will he be able to?_

"O-Okay." Holding the owl somewhat clumsily between his tiny hands, the blonde began to focus.

The both breathed as one, thoughts racing.

Deidara concentrated on the chakra inside the owl, feeling for the its location and immediately locking on after finding it. It was soft and cool, tickling him on the inside as he reached for it more and more. _Can I do it? _Hesitantly, he formed the seal he had been taught.

Sasori waited impatiently. He knew it wasn't the same, and realized he ought to give the kid some slack seeing as it was his first time. _But that's the problem. Even Deidara would have never taken this long when he was older. And the chakra...something isn't right-_

_FIZZ *pop*_

They looked at the bubbling puddle in the blonde's lap, grey muck splattered all over his over-sized cloak.

Sasori felt what little hope he had burn with the clay, all patience wearing."What...was that?" _Deidara would've been able to make an explosion._

"Sasori-no-danna?" The child hopefully peered up to Sasori, ignoring his burning skin and fingers. Maybe he would be able to tell him what he had done wrong.

"What- no saying to go with it?" The redhead's sarcastic words fell harshly from his lips.

Deidara frantically looked at his danna, startled at the cold words. "W-What saying?" _He's getting farther away...I can feel it. Why? What am I doing wrong? Danna!_

"I guess you can't remember that either, huh?" Sasori bitterly chuckled. _I thought for a moment...that Deidara would be able to create that ludicracy he calls art. _His eyes narrowed as he straightened himself out. _How pathetic of me to think that just a small part, somewhere, of the old Deidara remained. He doesn't even know his own jutsu._

"Sasori-no-danna..."

"Tch." Sasori veered towards his bedroom door, opening it with ease. "How disappointing...brat." _I'm pitiful..._

"Danna-!" Deidara stared at the closed door. _He...left..._

His fingers ran through the steaming muck in his lap as his tiny fists clenched. _He left me. _

_Was this... _Deidara slowly looked down at his swampy hands. "Was this really important to my danna?"

* * *

Pein studied the drawing in front of him, fingers holding his chin in thought. "This is concerning, isn't it?" He looked up at the twin-plant, a smile spreading on his face. "Good work."

"No problem," Zetsu said with an equally large grin. "Should we go out and greet them?"

"No..." Pushing the accurate drawing of the blonde child away from him, Pein turned and addressed the dark-haired woman standing silently by his door. "Konan, a favor."

She reluctantly stepped forward, distaste evident on her features. "Yes? Did you need something?"

"Bring me Hidan. They should be on their way back from their mission."

* * *

Deidara aimlessly wandered down the vast hallways in search of his danna. He never understood why the hallways were so dark and lit by these massive torches that were too high for him to touch when there were windows and doors that could be opened to let light in through. He guessed it had something to do with Kakuza-san telling him about needing to save money. But how could they save money while wasting torches? Deidara shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts. It was making his head hurt...

Though the base was really huge, Sasori couldn't have gone too far, right?

The blonde let out a tiny sigh, fingers throbbing beneath his hanging sleeves. _I don't understand...what am I doing wrong? _

He had tried to finish the jutsu with the remains of the owl, but ended up with the same results. After burning his hands several more times, he decided to stop and find his danna who would be able to help him. But no luck so far...

"Deidara?"

He looked up, bewilderment on his face as he stopped and stared at the man looming above. "I-Itachi-san..." He could barely recognize him with the jeans, jacket, and sunglasses on.

Itachi knelt down, tilting his head as his eyes scruntinized him. "You have clay all over you. And you look tired. What happened?"

"W-Well, I-" Deidara bashfully lowered his head. "I was practicing a jutsu Sasori-no-danna taught me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I see. How did that work out for you?"

The child stepped back and dipped his head lower. "Not very good. I think danna got angry...because he left. I- um...I'm trying to find him now."

"Like that?" Itachi let out a low chuckle, studying the bashful child some more. "Well you won't find him like this. You're more bound to get lost." He smiled as the blonde seemed to grow more upset, reaching forward and ruffling the front of his bangs to cheer him up. "A beautiful flower Deidara. Where did you get it?"

"Sasori-no-danna..." the blonde mumbled. "He gave it to me..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Itachi said with a warm smile. "That means you're special. Sasori is probably just frustrated by a problem of his own and took it out on you. He'll be back in a better mood later on." _The things I say for a child... _"After all, Sasori doesn't give flowers to just anyone."

The child absently touched the flower, blushing as he unconsciously revealed his burnt hands. "R-Really?"

"Yes." Itachi subtly frowned, leaning back on his haunches. _A flower and calling him danna...Sasori really has issues..._ The raven thought to himself. _And then leaving Deidara by himself? Oh well, I guess I better watch over him in Sasori's absence then. _"But we should take care of your hands first. I know they must hurt."

Deidara looked at him, startled, quickly bringing his hands down and holding them against his chest. "It-It's nothing."

Itachi found his frown deepening. "Those are serious burns- holding them like that is just going to make it worse. I'm sure Sasori would want to have those taken care of."

"He didn't notice."

Blinking at the change of tone in the child's voice, Itachi lifted a brow and said, "What?"

"He didn't notice..." The blonde cradled his arms to his chest, eye wide. "I want to work really hard and learn the jutsu. Itachi-san...then he'll notice..."

_'Worthless piece of trash,' the man slurred, waving around his half broken bottle. 'Learn a fancy jutsu-thingy and maybe you'll get something to feed your useless hide.'_

_'But, tou-san, I don't need to be fed. I just-'_

_'So now you think you're better than me, huh?' the bottle flew from his hand, shattering against the wall, missing the child's head by inches. 'Just do what you're damn told to do!'_

Deidara shook his head. "All I want...is to be noticed...Itachi-san."

Itachi inwardly sighed, feeling himself soften at the sight. "Alright. I understand." And then- _Crap. Doesn't it look like he's about to go into one of his moods? Need a change of subject! _He casually straightened himself up and said, "Kisame bought you something. Would you like to see it?"

The child perked up almost immediately, the atmosphere growing lighter with his excited smile. "Kisame-san bought something for me?"

"Of course- we wouldn't forget about you so easily," Itachi said, smiling himself as the blonde absorbed these words. "We can go now if you'd like."

Deidara bobbed his head, gently latching onto the raven's wrist so he would not aggravate his burns anymore. His tongues were sizzling as it were.

Itachi made sure the child was comfortable before they made their way down the long hallway, disappearing around a narrow corner and fading into the darkness.

* * *

"Thank fuckin' Jashin-sama we're back," Hidan moaned as they entered the Akatsuki base an hour later.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and continued walking straight past the immortal. "Okay, we get your point. Hurry up dumbass, I want to report to Leader-san as quickly as possible."

"Fuck you!" Hidan exclaimed. "How were you not affected by...that _creature_?"

"First of all," Kakuzu glared at him over his shoulder, "that was a woman, not a creature. Second of all, there was nothing to be affected by."

"She was growing horns!"

"That was her jutsu."

"Goddammit! That's not normal Kakuzu!"

_"Boys..."_

Hidan and Kakuzu turned as one towards the voice that came from above them, watching as a certain blue-haired Akatsuki member dropped from the ceiling.

"You don't have to worry about the mission report for now," Konan said with a blank face, quietly landing. "Pein wants to see Hidan alone at the moment."

The Jashinist blinked. "Me? For what? I didn't fuckin' kill anyone I wasn't supposed to this time."

Konan sighed. "I don't know Hidan. I am only a messenger..."

"..."

Her eyes dangerously narrowed at the immortal. "So hurry up and get to Pein's chambers!" she roared, kicking him towards its genreal direction. She ignored the colorful curses and instead faced Kakuzu who stiffened. "You- Pein wants those tests done on Deidara now. Understand?"

"H-Hai." Kakuzu felt a bead of sweat run down his temple at the icy stare.

"Good." Konan sweetly smiled. "I'll see you later then!"

Thoroughly exhausted, the zombie released a heavy sigh and slowly made his way to the halls that contained their rooms. _That's the person who's not normal, _he thought, beginning to sulk.

* * *

"There you go, Deidara-chan!" Kisame stepped away from the blonde, a toothy grin on his face. "I knew these clothes would fit you. Itachi knows _nothing _about style."

Deidara laughed, lunging for the shark with a gleeful grin across his cheeks. "Arigatou, Kisame-san!"

Kisame pinched his cheek with a flushed expression. "No problem. I'm glad I thought of this ahead of time." He swung the blonde around and then put him back in front of him, hands going to rest on his hips. "The rest Itachi and I will carry to your room later on. Aren't you glad you don't have to walk around with such a long cloak?"

"Now I won't trip!"

Itachi rolled his eyes from where he stood in the corner by the door as the two started to laugh at themselves. He couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed by his partner's obvious skill with kids. While Deidara was completely open with the shark, he was shy and there was a fine line of trust between him and the blonde. To be honest, he half expected Deidara- no offense to his partner- to be scared of Kisame.

_I guess it's the other way around_, Itachi thought with a smirk. "Do they feel alright?" he asked the child.

Both Kisame and Deidara faced the Uchiha in surprise, seeing as he hadn't said a word the entire time they had been there. And they had been there for a _long _time.

"H-Hai!" Deidara looked down at his clothing as if to confirm his answer.

"They should," Kisame laughed. "I picked them out myself!"

"Yes. You did." Itachi skeptically lifted a brow. "But was it really necessary to get him _all _grey and black?"

"Hey, I can't see those colors in the dark. Why should anyone else?"

"Kisame..."

Deidara smiled at himself as the two began to bicker. He wore small black pants that came to his ankles, grey leg warmers coming up to his knees and snugly keeping his dark sandals into place. A thick mesh shirt covered with a grey sleeveless top kept him warm in the freezing base. There was really no need for the cloak as Kisame had said and he had decided to leave his hands out for the time being, wanting to wear the gloves Kakuzu had made him once his palms had healed.

"Kisame-san, Itachi-san?" Deidara interrupted the two. "How did you know what size I was?"

"Oh Itachi did all of that," Kisame cheerfully admitted, ignoring the look he received from the raven. "It turns out the sizes I was going to get you were going to be way too small (and weird), so Itachi re-picked them in the colors I thought were best." He stuck his tongue out at his partner who only sighed.

"Itachi-san did?" Deidara turned and beamed at Itachi. "Arigatou Itachi-san. They're really comfortable!"

Itachi inclined his head slightly. "It was really no problem Deidara. Just do me a favor and be careful of your hands, alright?"

Deidara hesitantly nodded. "Okay... I will."

"Your hands?" Kisame cocked his head. "What's wrong with them?"

The blonde child faced the shark and put a palm close to his face. "I burned it on accident- WAAH!"

Kisame pulled Deidara into a suffocating hug. "I'm so sorry Deidara-chan! I didn't even notice! How cruel of me!"

Itachi twitched. "He seriously didn't notice this entire time...?" he muttered to himself, moving to help the blonde from suffocating to death. "Kisame, you're strangling him."

"I am? Deidara-chan, forgive me!"

Itachi seized his partner by the back of his jacket, the two not having changed out from their shopping attire yet. "Kisame! Release the child!"

"But-"

_"Kisame_-"

**Knock Knock**

Kisame stopped his death grip on the blonde as all three in the room looked at the door in question. "Should I get that?"

Itachi protectively brought Deidara into his grasp. "That would be best," he warily replied.

Kisame shrugged and sauntered to the door, pulling it open with no caution. He grinned in surprise. "Well look who it is. What's up, Kakuzu?"

The man looked around the clothes filled room, spotting Deidara and Itachi shortly after. "Leader-san wants those tests done on Deidara now. I've come for him."

Kisame sweatdropped, stepping aside and letting the older male in the doorway. "You didn't have to say it so creepily..."

"Whatever."

"The mission," Itachi said. "Where's Hidan?"

Kakuzu uninterestedly stared at him. "The idiot's holed up in Leader-san's chambers. I don't what he screwed up this time." He pointed at the blonde. "The point is, while I have time, I want to get these tests completed before tonight."

Kisame literally drooped, shoulders hanging. "You can't take him away like that..."

"Here you go," Itachi said, handing the child to Kakuzu.

"Itachi!" Kisame exclaimed.

"What is it?" His partner looked at him with dark eyes. "It's what Leader-san wants." Itachi then looked at Deidara who was now standing in confusion by Kakuzu's side. "He's going to make sure there's nothing wrong with you Deidara. A few tests and then you are free to do what you want."

Deidara nodded. "A-Alright. But I'll probably be..."

"Yes. That's fine." Itachi knelt and ruffled the blonde's hair one last time. "Just remember to take care. Don't overdo it."

Kakuzu lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

Kisame crossed his arms, staring at them with large eyes. "That makes the both of us."

Itachi smirked and stood. "He's yours Kakuzu. Just let him wander when you're done. Deidara, Kisame and I will stop by with those clothes in the meantime."

"Arigatou again, Itachi-san."

Deidara waved at the shark and smiled at the raven before being dragged out the room by an eager doctor ready to discover the secret behind the mysterious jutsu used.

* * *

Kakuzu didn't bother asking about Sasori. He had seen the redhead sulking ontop the Akatsuki base and then try to kill his partner for calling him 'Woody'_. He's probably realizing that this Deidara isn't the same as the one we once knew. Oh well, Sasori had to see this sometime or another_. He bustled around his medicinal quarters beneath his bedroom, fiddling with a rack of needles on one of his many shelves.

The child lay unconscious on a bed, shirt off and tube connected to his right arm.

_That mouth on his chest always did get me. So he had it even as a child, huh_. Kakuzu prepped a needle full of light green acid, squirting some of it before turning towards the blonde. But it didn't matter how interested he was. His first priority was to learn about the jutsu- nothing else. The mouth could wait until he received permission from the kid.

"Now...let's see what this jutsu is. It's time for some answers."

* * *

Sasori stared at the clouds passing by overhead, resting on his elbows which were on top his folded knees. Now that Hidan and Kakuzu had arrived back at the base, things were bound to grow loud within the next few hours or so. He originally had come out just to recollect his thoughts- he planned to go back inside and make sure Deidara hadn't done anything stupid and hurt himself. But the outside ended up being better than he thought it would be, and a great place to wallow in the depths of his mind.

Thin clouds drifted in a loose pattern, a breeze picking up and catching his attention.

_"Danna, you're such a grouch in the morning un." Deidara complained, hands on his hips._

"I am not..." he muttered as the thought entered his head.

_"You have no idea what art is, Sasori-no-danna. Just look at Hiruko yeah!" Deidara snickered, leaping away as the puppet lashed out at him with Hiruko's tail. _

_"Art is fleeting un." The blonde glared harshly from under his long fringe, a frown on his face. _

"What a stupid brat. Everyone knows true art is eternal." Sasori glared at a cloud shaped like an owl.

_"Fleeting you old man!" Deidara shouted, throwing his arms up into the air._

"Eternal..." he whispered into the wind.

_"Katsu!"_

The redhead released a heavy sigh, averting his gaze. He needed to find something else to occupy his thoughts with.

Those un's and yeah's were annoying anyway...

* * *

"W-Where did you get that?"

Pein turned away as the Jashinist snatched the paper from his hands and held it close to him in minute horror. "Then you know what it is." He smirked. "I thought as much."

Zetsu eagerly trembled from where he stood by Konan. It was a rare opportunity to see the immortal so fearful and flustered like this.

Hidan clenched the paper tightly. "You thought as much? What do you mean by that?"

"Hidan." Pein's smirk was joined with a heavy glare. "What are you doing...with a picture of Deidara in your room? A picture of him as _a child_?"

"Deidara?" The sweat on Hidan's neck started to cool, a bit of his backbone coming into place. "That isn't fuckin' Deidara."

The orange-haired man lifted a brow, his glare shooting towards a certain plant. "No?"

Hidan sighed and showed the paper to his leader again. "No fucking way. It's...someone from my past. That's all."

Pein blinked. "I see. Then you are free to go. I was only curious."

"Yeah..." the Jashinist grumbled. "I'll kill that damn plant once we leave...going through my stuff..."

Zetsu sweatdropped, all eagerness gone. _I knew it was a bad idea to go into his room. _

"No, Hidan." Pein absently waved him and the paper away. "I asked Zetsu to do a check of all the rooms, for suspicious hints that might lead to the jutsu cast on Deidara."

"You-" Hidan shook his head. "You think one of us did it?"

"A possiblity."

"Fuckin' strange..."

Pein sat back down at his desk. "Strange or not, it's a chance I'm taking. Now you and Zetsu are dismissed. Don't come back until I either come out for lunch or call for you again."

Hidan and Zetsu looked at one another, the immortal with a wicked grin, the plant with a twitch. "Hai, Leader-san."

As the two vanished from sight, Pein flicked his dark eyes to his partner. "So Konan- any reason you specifically tried to put the blame on Hidan."

Konan scowled, folding her arms and leaning against the door. "I didn't do it on purpose Pein. He had the paper, that's why. And don't tell me you bought the whole 'it's not Deidara' thing. Who else on earth looks like that child?"

"Oh, I know that Konan." Pein's smirk was back and wide as ever. "I'm simply going to sit back and watch from here on out."

Konan's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Kakuzu handed the now conscious blonde his shirt, shuffling several stacks of papers in his hands afterwards. "You're all free to go. Just make sure to watch those hands of yours and stay out of trouble."

"Mm'kay!" Deidara tugged his shirt on and the raced out the door, suddenly hyped for a reason he couldn't explain. "Thanks for the treatment Kakuza-san! I couldn't feel a thing," he shouted over his shoulder.

Kakuzu felt his brow quirk. "It's...Kakuzu..." Maybe he had given the kid a little too much drugs to put him to sleep.

Ignoring that though-

He looked at the papers in his hands. All he had to do now was study these documents and do a little research based on his test results.

The answers were so close.

The jutsu and its caster would be known soon.

* * *

Itachi walked back into his room after faithfully dropping Deidara's new clothes into Sasori's room. The redhead might be angry at first- but what could he possibly do? It was Deidara after all. He smirked at the thought of a Sasori who couldn't say no. _The day he does that is the day I eat vegetables. _A laugh escaped his lips as he entered his private bathroom and turned on the lights. _Not likely-_

"Itaaachhiiii!"

_Holy-_ The Uchiha ducked as the masked man went sailing over his head. "Tobi? What do you think you're doing in my bathroom?"

Tobi bounced to his feet as if he had not just rammed himself into the wall. "Tobi was waiting for Itachi so they could make dinner together!"

Itachi quickly composed himself, telling his self that he had not just been scared out of his mind by his bi-polar relative in a mask. "It's not even lunch yet."

"So...Tobi _can't _make dinner with Itachi?"

Itachi placed a hand to his face. _Oh for the love of- _"No, that's not it. We can...go make dinner..." _At eleven thirty in the morning._

* * *

Deidara felt strange, as if he was floating on air, as he aimlessly tried to find his danna's room within the humungous base. Needless to say, he was a little out of it when he came face-to-face with Kisame a moment later.

Kisame righted them both before they could fall, the blonde swinging in his hold. "Deidara-chan? Are you alright?"

Deidara nodded several times, head lolling immediately after. "I'm fine Kisame-san. Kakuza-san told me he just ran a few tests.'

"Probably drugged you too," Kisame muttered, hoisting the child over his shoulder. "Alright. We're going for some fresh air Deidara-chan. Hold on tight!"

"'Kay!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara shook his head ten minutes later as they silently walked through the base once more. He wasn't sure what Kisame had done, but he felt a lot better now. Better enough to get his mind back on track and think about the reason for his wandering down the halls. That's right. He had to get back to his danna's room and work on the jutsu...something like that. But he wasn't feeling so good about it anymore. Especially as the redhead's cold glare came back into his head.

Kisame, who had been walking quietly beside him, now spoke at the far away look on the child's face. "What's wrong? Is your head still woozy?"

"No..." Deidara offered a small smile. "I was just thinking Kisame-san."

"About what?" Kisame and the child came to a stop in the middle of the passageway they were in.

"...Sasori-no-danna..."

Kisame raised a brow in question. "Danna? Oh, I see now. Why are you thinking about Sasori with such a sad face then?"

Deidara shifted, looking down. "Well, I told Itachi-san that he was looked upset because I couldn't do this jutsu he wanted me to do. Danna left after that- I think it was important to him, but I messed it up."

The older man started to laugh, surprising the blonde. "Is that what it is?" He bent forward and placed a hand on his small shoulder. "Look, Deidara-chan, I'll tell you right now that you have nothing to worry about."

"W-Why is that?" The child asked, still taken aback.

"Look," Kisame glanced around as if he were harboring a big secret, motioning for the blonde to move in closer. "You have to realize that Sasori can be complicated at times. He wasn't really angry at you or anything. He was just a tad bit disappointed. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he told you that himself."

Deidara heard and saw his danna in his mind's eye.

_'Tch. How disappointing...brat.'_

He slowly nodded at the shark. "He did...Kisame-san."

"Then you definitely have nothing to worry about," Kisame chuckled as he moved back and removed his hand from the child. "He's only saying that because he wants you to get better. I know that grump like the back of my hand. You see, he has this thing about art..."

Deidara suddenly became very attentive. "Art?"

"Yeah. You can ask him about what he creates later- he'll know way more than me," Kisame said. "But if there's anything he'll let you know of first- it's that art is eternal."

The blonde made a small frown on his face. "That doesn't sound right..."

Kisame feigned innocence. "It doesn't? What do you mean?"

"Art is..." Deidara struggled for the words. He knew they were there but he just couldn't find them. "It's not eternal..." A quiet thought flitted through his mind, a light going off after a moment. "Because art is like life...it can't be eternal." He thought about his clay sculptures. About the chakra which made them alive. The creations that his danna wanted him to explode. "Sasori-no-danna is wrong. Life passes so fast, doesn't it? So then...art should too."

A satisfied smile started to spread across Kisame's face. "I don't think so. Sasori says it's eternal. He has to be right- after all, his creations are his proof."

"No." Deidara firmly shook his head. "That's not right. Art is fleeting," he said, the word flowing off his tongue like it had always been there. "That's right. Art isn't eternal Kisame-san. It's fleeting!

Kisame shrugged and turned the other way. "I don't know Deidara-chan. You really don't have proof."

The blonde's eye widened_. Proof...my creations...my sculptures...they will be my proof_! "K-Kisame-san," he suddenly shouted, turning on his heel. "I have to go. I'm really sorry but- there's something I need to do!"

Kisame's grin was burning brightly now, the child unable to see it and he unable to see the child. "No problem. I'll just see you later on_." He's fired up as ever...strange looking at him as such a small kid with the same passion and desire in his eyes_. "Oh yeah," he called before the blonde could leave. "Let me know if you want to go to the training field sometime. I'll show you where it is. You'll have to start training sometime to be as great as us!"

"Right! Ja ne, Kisame-san!" Deidara sped down the halls, the walls and pathways becoming more and more familiar as he ran through them. He didn't stop to wonder why his head had suddenly cleared, as if his mind had been lifted from a thick fog, but raced to his danna's room instead.

He had to do this!

Art being eternal?

His little mind disagreed.

He had to show Sasori.

His tongues moaned at the energetic vibe flowing from the child. They knew when they were in for pain.

* * *

Kisame paused outside the kitchen, eyebrow raised as he watched his partner and a singing Tobi argue over what to make for dinner.

Dinner in the morning?

He shook his head and entered the large area. "What are you guys making?"

"Cake!"

Itachi took the empty bowl and spatula from Tobi's hands. "We're not making cake. That's not something you eat before a meal."

"But," Tobi stared with a glistening tear on the side of his mask. "Cake is good..."

"Tobi...don't be impossible..."

Kisame pointed to the fridge. "We could have ramen."

Itachi shook his head. "We had that for dinner since last week."

"Ah."

"Tobi wants cake."

They were left in a momentary silence, all three staring at one another. Then-

"You motherfucking plant! Get the HELL back here!"

"I was under orders for the last time Hidan! Stop chasing me!"

"Stop disappearing through floors!" Hidan roared, spike in hand as they zoomed past the kitchen doorway.

The three simultanuously blinked and then went back to silently arguing over what should, could, and would be eaten as a suitable meal.

* * *

Sasori stretched his sore limbs, looking with distaste as they cracked from the frigid air. He hadn't realized how could it was until now. Disadvantage of his puppet body. He noticed weather often when it was too late. But anyway, he was hungry. And a hungry man overpowered cracking joints any day.

_I wonder...what that brat is doing..._

He rotated his arms and then flipped from the boulder's top, landing on a ledge in front of the main entrance.

"I'll check up on him later. Food first."

Yes. It was amazing what food could do to the toughest shinobi.

* * *

"By the end of the week I will-"

Deidara focused on the clay in his hands, sore tongues wearily but dutifully dabbing at the lump of white. It was the last piece of white clay he had left before he would have to start cleaning the grey type. Thoughts of Kisame and his danna swirled around in his mind, fueling his concentration into clarity.

"-make all this clay disappear-"

A thin hue of blue started to form around the white clay, his fingers numb with pain holding the little spider in one hand, creating the seal of release with the other.

_I'm going to finish this jutsu. I want to make Sasori-no-danna proud of me. I want him to notice. _

He winced. His fingers hurt really bad...

_Danna..._ He refocused on the seal. "I will show you..." he found the chakra hidden inside the spider, eye widening. "Sasori-no-danna. You'll see-" this crystalline eye became overcome with a glint of darkness. He could feel the explosion energy beneath his fingertips- the power which he held in his hands. That which determined life and death. "-what true art is."

Deidara let out a slightly crazed laugh, strange sounding from his tiny form.

"I will most definitely show you..." he strengthened the seal, sending more chakra into the clay figure, heart pounding with each breath, "...my art!"

The seal burst.

_"Katsu!"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Er- Deidara gone crazy? o.O

Anyways, this chapter was really long and took forever with all the lack of time I had... I hope it wasn't TOO long though ^~^

So I looked up the word katsu and found out it was a Zen chant meaning 'realize it' or 'turn from the path of the deluded'- something like that. Because of this, I won't have Dei saying 'realize it' everytime he blows something up, only when it really has meaning.

If I didn't do that, it's be like Naruto saying 'believe it' in the dubbed series.

I apologize if things seem cramped in this chap :]


	7. Jutsu Revealed Deidara's Will

A/N: New chapter hurrah ^-^u

The beginning might seem rushed so I apologize (I think I apologize in every chapter...) Let's see...the plot begins to pick up just a tiny bit. The prequel will be over within the next chapter or two...

And it's late at night. I'm tired- so I'll just let you guys read :]

Warning: Language, some violence, the usual.

* * *

The chambers were dark, and once again, lit only by light of several candles.

Pein stood in the center of the room, arms crossed and looking down at the ground as he waited.

Konan was next to him, uninterestedly looking around the room.

Leaning against the wall and by the door, was Hidan and Kakuzu; Kisame and Itachi taking positions by their leader's bed.

Tobi and Zetsu were in the opposite corner of the room from everyone else, Zetsu wanting to be far away from the others in case his hyper partner began to act up.

And Sasori-

He sat _in _the chair that belonged to their leader, resting his elbow casually onto his desk and scattered papers.

No wonder Pein had a tick that wouldn't go away.

"We're here," the orange-haired man said with a twitch, "to discuss the jutsu used on Deidara. Kakuzu found out what it was."

All eyes shifted to their doctor.

And they waited in silence for him to speak.

Pein held back a violent twitch. "Tell us," he said, "what you found out. Kakuzu."

"Right, my apologies," Kakuzu said with no sincerity. "I have discovered the jutsu after running several tests on Diedara's body."

"Fuckin' pedophile," Hidan grumbled.

Kakuzu stabbed him in the head.

"Ow! You fuckin' douche!"

Kakuzu stabbed him again and then said, "It's a time reversal jutsu. Jikan Hanten no Kokoro. Time Reversal of the Mind technique."

Hidan held the hole in his head with a hand and asked, "What the fuck is that?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partner but turned to address everyone in the room. "A high-class technique that can only be cast by a skilled shinobi with exceptionally large chakra reserves." He motioned towards he was standing by. "It takes the targeted victim though a time warp, literally reversing everything that person has ever experienced. So it wasn't that Deidara's memory was taken away and his body was shrunk. It was the fact that he really went back through personal time travel."

"But then..." Kisame raised a brow. "That means it couldn't have been those shinobi from Oto. Didn't you say they were low-ranked?"

"That's right." Kakuzu turned his bright eyes to him. "It means we were wrong."

Itachi thoughtfully lowered his head. "In that case, we're up against someone much stronger than we thought."

Pein nodded, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "I have already discussed this with Kakuzu before the rest of you came. Because of this, and because the jutsu has no known antidote that we can produce off the top of our heads, Deidara is going to be stuck as a child for a while. He won't know anything about the ninja arts. So, I want all of you, except for Tobi, to begin training him."

"Wait a second," Sasori said from where he sat. "You're telling me that the brat out there is really a brat?"

Konan smirked. "You didn't even know that? What did you think he was? A man in a henge of a child?"

"Yes," Sasori began to glare at the woman. "That's exactly what I thought."

"Idiot," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" the redhead said.

"What? You can't hear now?"

"I can perfectly fine, thank you."

Pein and Itachi sighed, the rest beginning to tune them out.

"Deidara-chan should be with me, everyone knows that."

"You're crazy and like to slap people. You're hardly a safe enviroment to be around."

"Coming from the puppet who wanted to kill him two days ago."

Konan crossed her arms.

Sasori crossed his arms.

They stared at each other from across the room, dark auras starting to rise like licking flames.

"Some guardian you are," Konan shot, "I bet you don't even know where Deidara-chan is."

Sasori narrowed his eyes because it was true. "So? All you ever do is stay by Pein's side."

"I have no choice!"

Pein cleared his throat, glaring at the redhead. "You are to address me as Leader-san, _Sasori._"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Whatever. _Pein._"

Pein felt a vein throb. "Sasori you-"

"Leader-san," Zetsu interrupted.

"What?"

Hidan intervened before the plant could respond. "Yo shitplant, did you find anything else while you were screwing around in our rooms?"

All eyes went to the plant. "Our rooms?" they chorused.

"No..." Zetsu glared at a smirking immortal. **"Damn bitch. I'll get you later." **

"Try it fucker," Hidan said, flipping him the bird.

Zetsu narrowed his eyes but said nothing more, turning back to his leader. "We know the jutsu, but how do we get Deidara back to normal?"

Their leader gruffly fixed the collar of his cloak. "Kakuzu will work on that. For now, I have a few tasks for you to perform."

Zetsu raised a brow. "Me specifically?"

"Yes." Pein nodded towards the door. "Dinner. Bring Tobi with you."

Zetsu sweatdropped.

"Konan," Pein said. "You'll stay here."

"Again," Sasori laughed to himself.

"And Sasori," Pein snapped. "You'll find the child you were supposed to be keeping track of." He looked away as the redhead started to sulk. "Everyone else is dismissed to do as they like. Tomorrow I want a list of who will train Deidara in what subjects and in what order. I expect all of your names to be up there once," he pointedly glanced to Hidan.

Hidan snorted and removed his hand from his temple, the blood having dried out long ago. "Whatever, I'll fuckin' do it then."

Pein looked at the members of the Akatsuki. "Good. Then get out. I have more important matters to take care of."

The gang reluctantly left, Sasori still ready to have a spat with Konan and the rest bored with having no missions that day.

As soon as the door shut, Konan turned her angry gaze to her partner. "More important matters...?"

* * *

Deidara collasped to the soggy earth, face down, panting heavily.

He was alone in the safety of the farthest training grounds from the base, having asked Kisame to point him towards it the day before. It was huge and had plenty of hills to get over before he even made it to this secluded clearing. Obviously his danna's leader wanted things kept hidden. But it was good for him. He wouldn't be bothered. Not until he had perfected his chakra at least.

And since yesterday afternoon, he had been working non-stop on chakra control.

The blonde rolled over so he could stare at the bright blue sky, his breathing having settled down some.

A bird soared overhead.

_That's right...chakra control..._

His eye slowly traveled to his hands which lay palm-up towards the heavens. They were terribly wrapped in bandages he had found in one of his danna's draws, specks of blood visible across the dirt-stained wraps.

_I...can't stop yet. _

Deidara climbed to his feet. He had been careless that night. Trying to blow up his creation with such horrible control.

It was lack of chakra control that had done this.

That had made him weak.

_Katsu...huh?_

_-Flashback-_

_Almost immediately after, he screamed in pain as the explosion scorched his already burnt palms. His head jerked back, another pile of goop sliding through his fingers and onto his danna's floor. Deidara pitched forward, clutching his hands to his chest in an attempt to smother the stench of burnt flesh and the dripping of blood._

_His eye was wide, the force of the burst sending him into shock. He shook like the frightened child he was and slowly lowered his gaze to his hands._

_They were completely burnt, angry red sores already broken open and leaking down his hands. His mouths were limp, tongues curled reflexively into his palm. Deidara suddenly became nauseas, feeling sickly saliva build up in the back of his throat- stomach feeling warm and detached._

_What…had he done?"_

_The elation of power that he had felt quickly changed to horror._

_Blood._

_He had wanted to see more blood._

_And he liked it._

_Deidara let out a soft moan and tried again to rid himself of the agonizing pain he felt._

_The explosion may have seemed incredibly loud to him, but in reality, it was nothing more than the sound of a door slamming shut. He briefly wondered if anyone in the base had heard him scream, but from the looks of it, no one had._

_His face grew dark._

_No one had noticed._

_And he would keep it that way._

_-End Flashback-_

Deidara's fists clenched despite the pain, his damaged tongues trying to heal his palms beneath his poorly done bandage job. _Never again…_ "This…" He clamped his fingers back together, switching them to the seal of release after gathering his chakra once more. "I will do better this time-" A tiny burst sent him crashing to his knees, the sheer heat enough to melt the metal of a kunai.

_No…. _He forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly. _Again. I have to…do it again. _

The blonde had realized long ago- as he sent off another burst and gasped in pain- that in order for this jutsu to succeed, he needed to have explosive chakra. One that rose, breathed, and detonated with his art. The chakra had to build up to a boiling point, then explode and draw back just as quickly as it was brought out.

Chakra control.

He'd never been taught chakra control at his home (Could Iwa be called his home anymore?) only knowing what chakra even was because of his precious nee-chan. And now suddenly being thrown such a task by his danna…

No!

He would take the stupid challenge and surpass it.

Deidara huffed for air, removing his hands from his knees.

_Pant_

There was just one week.

_Pant_

One week to master chakra control.

_Pant_

One week to master the technique.

_Pant pant_

Deidara formed the seal with one hand this time, too exhausted to raised the other hand which was throbbing painfully.

_Pant_

He had one week to prove himself to someone he didn't even know. To prove his art was true.

Deidara summoned his chakra again.

_Pant_

Gather- then release! Release- then draw away.

This time he managed to pull it off, but it was shaky and unstable. Too dangerous to consider a job well-done.

His chakra flared in agreement.

Again.

His hands burned as he formed the seal.

He would do it...again.

* * *

As soon as their leader released them- Kisame made a made dash for the safety of his room. He saw the look the redhead was giving him, and wasn't going to stick around to find out why his glare was so intense. Unfortunately the Fates weren't on his side that day.

"Kisame." Sasori narrowed his eyes and grabbed the back of Kisame's cloak before he could run away. "Where's Deidara?"

Kisame sweatdropped, trying to pull out of the iron grasp. "I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do."

The shark hesitantly looked away, searching for an escape route. "Er-"

Sasori yanked the taller and supposedly stronger Akatsuki member towards him in one motion, eyes dangerously glinting in the darkened hallway. "Where. Is. Deidara?"

Kisame squeaked, shrinking from the deadly aura. "He's supposed to be at the training grounds! Don't eat me!"

The redhead released him, smirking as he turned away. "We'll see..."

"S-Sasori..."

"What are you two doing?"

The two glanced to their right, Itachi having finally left Pein's chambers. Now the raven stood with a raised brow, arms folded across his mesh.

Sasori snorted and averted his gaze. "Nothing. Kisame was just helping me-"

"Itachi!" Kisame gratefully grabbed his partner, holding him in front of him like a shield. "Sasori was trying to eat me. Good thing you came!"

Itachi coolly stared down the puppet. "Helping you?"

"...Whatever," Sasori muttered.

Itachi sighed and carefully removed Kisame's hands from ripping his arms in half. "If you're looking for Deidara, I saw him out in the training grounds behind the base."

Sasori shot the blue-skinned male behind the raven a glare. "You couldn't tell me that straight ahead?"

Kisame slowly sank in the shadow of his partner.

Itachi rolled his eyes at them both and then addressed the shorter redhead. "Leave Kisame alone. You know he doesn't talk much."

Sasori gave him a look.

"And besides," Itachi continued, "there's something you should know about Deidara."

At this, the puppet started to pay attention. If it concerned his brat, it was his matter. "What is it?"

"He's hurt."

Sasori felt as if Konan had struck him a blow across the face again. His eyes narrowed and a frown began tugging at his lips- but he managed to keep a blankness around his face. "Hurt? And at the training grounds?"

Itachi waved a hand at Kisame to keep him from blurting out over exaggerated nonsense about the blonde's wounds and said, "It's nothing major. Obviously if he's at the training grounds, he's okay."

"Hmph." Sasori whirled around, stalking off towards his rooms. "I'll be the judge of that, Itachi."

Itachi and Kisame glanced at one another and then sighed.

He wasn't even going in the right direction.

* * *

Pein inwardly rolled his eyes at the woman currently biting his head off for no reason.

"-more important things to do? Deidara is the important one here! And why do I have to stay here? You always keep me here-"

Honestly, how could a man think like this? Pein flicked his eyes to his livid partner and then looked at the documents in front of him again.

"-why can't you have Sasori for once? Or Itachi? I want a chance to check if Deidara's alright-"

My goodness, was that the problem? With a heavy sigh, Pein looked at Konan, interrupted her rant, and said, "Fine. You can go look for him since you care so much. Just don't bother Sasori. It's too much noise with you two together..."

Konan felt her face grow hot. "Since I care so much?"

Pein looked back to his documents, carelessly flicking through them. "That's what I said."

"Then I won't leave! You should care too! Didn't you bring him here in the first place?" Konan shouted, a new rant starting up. "What about everyone else? Do you not care about them either? What's _with _you-"

Pein focused on his documents, tuning out the woman behind him.

* * *

Zetsu turned, halfway in the ground and looked at his partner. "We're leaving Tobi. Don't be left behind."

"Okii-doki!" Tobi bounded to his side. "What did Leader-san tell Tobi to do? What does he want Zetsu and Tobi to do?"

The plant exasperatedly began to exit the base, the masked man on his heels. "You were there. He wants us to head to the market."

"For what?"

"Dinner. We're going to get dinner Tobi."

"Yay! Dinner's good to eat!"

**"You would be too you little fucker," **Black Zetsu said with an annoyed snarl.

Tobi shrank away, tears in his mask's hole. "Zetsu-san is mean! I'm not going!"

"Tobi. We don't have time for this," Zetsu said. "Don't you remember last time we didn't bring Leader-san his dinner on time?"

"...Nope!"

Zetsu sighed, hanging his head. "Nevermind. Let's just go."

* * *

Kisame lifted a brow as he passed the living room, catching sight of an unconscious Jashinist. He wandered into the kitchen, only to find Kakuzu with a vile of light green liquid and Itachi with a knife. They both turned towards him as he entered the doorway.

"Kisame," Itachi started to say.

"What did you guys do to Hidan?" Kisame backed away with his eyes wide. "I refuse! I will not become victim to your experiments! How many times has Leader-san said not to go around sedating other members? You saw what happened with Orochimaru! Oh my Kami you're turning into Orochimaru! Help! Leader-san! Konan-!"

Kakuzu sighed as Itachi knocked his partner unconscious as well. "Just take him to the couch like Hidan."

Itachi gave a short nod, hoisting his much larger comrade over his shoulder. "Maybe we should go to your lab. If Tobi saw he would probably react the same way as Hidan and Kisame."

Kakuzu gave a dry snort. "I doubt Tobi would curse so fluently. I swear that curses are the idiot's native language."

Itachi exited the doorway.

"Geez," Kakuzu pulled his mask higher onto his face. "What a base full of idiots..."

* * *

Pein pushed away from his desk, having at last finished looking over what he needed to. To his chagrin, Konan was still standing beside his bed with an angry expression on her face. He briefly wondered if she had stood just like that for the last hour, but dismissed the thought once he deemed it as unnecessary. He stood to his sandaled feet and stretched his sore back. "Konan," he said as he looked at her from an upside down angle, "was there something you wanted?"

She narrowed her eyes and stayed silent.

Slowly raising himself to a normal standing position, Pein then bent forward to restretch his back. "You don't have to glare at me like that everytime I talk to you."

Konan scoffed, dark eyes scrutinizing him. "I wouldn't have to if you'd concentrate on real important matters."

Pein let out a sigh of defeat. "Enough, Konan." He rotated his shoulders and then lifted the documents he had organized into a folder. "Do you know what these are?"

Konan gave him a blank look. "Your documents on that latest bounty from Amagakure? Mission reports that you go over for no particular reason?"

"..." Pein stared at her. "You think I actually care about that stuff? I only pay attention to new missions that come in so we have enough money to run off of."

At this, his partner slowly felt realization dawn on her. "They're...not?"

"No."

"Pein, are those-?"

The orange-haired man gave her a wry smile. "The files Kakuzu gave me on the jutsu. I was going back over them to make sure we hadn't missed anything. I want to find a cure as soon as possible. Deidara's too vulnerable to attack in his state."

Konan flushed, looking down. "Then- all this time you..."

Pein placed the folder down on his desk, beginning to walk towards his partner. "Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean I don't care. A leader can't show too much emotion."

She sharply glanced up at him. "Why didn't you stop me? You could've told me to leave anytime."

"I did," Pein said with a resigned sigh, looking Konan up and down. "But you went off again."

Konan's face grew darker. "Right. I apologize then-"

"No need to." Pein removed his face from her personal space and headed for the door. "I'll be back. Do me a favor and check with Hidan. I want to learn more about that...picture of his."

"H-Hai, Leader-san."

Pein paused in the doorway, looking back with a raised brow. "Leader-san? Konan, are you feeling alright?"

Konan whirled around with flames in her eyes and a face deep red. "Yes, I'm fine! Just get out and do your business already!" she exclaimed, kicking him out from his own room.

Pein rubbed his back as his door slammed shut, glancing irritably at it. "Ow."

* * *

He looked around the room, guilt growing larger with each blink of his eyes.

The dried pile of clay on the floor that Deidara attempted to clean.

The still full bag of clay sitting on his bed that Deidara must've have hauled up there himself.

The splattered blood on the wooden planks which had to have come from Diedara's hands.

_Deidara..._

Sasori left his bedroom, purposefully heading for the back training grounds. "That stupid brat..."

His gut twisted tighter.

* * *

Konan silently walked through the halls, looking for any sight of a silver-haired Akatsuki member. _Where is that moron? I just saw him in the meeting two hours ago. _She gave a resigned roll of her eyes, deciding to head for Kakuzu's room instead. Hidan tended to spend a lot of time with his partner who he claimed to hate so much. The blue-haired woman snorted. Yeah right. Hidan sure knew how to lie. And with that picture of Deidara in his room...

"What is that guy up to?" she muttered to herself.

She came to a halt outside the zombie's room, not even raising a hand to knock before it swung open. Konan appraisingly nodded to the man in front of her dressed in nothing but pants. "I even hid my chakra. How did you know I was here?"

"Secret," Kakuzu gruffly answered. "What is it?"

Konan tried to look over his shoulder, but he was carefully blocking anything from sight. "I'm looking for Hidan. I need to talk with him."

Kakuzu tilted his head. "What for? What did that dumbass do _now_?"

"Nothing important," the woman lied. "Where is he? Is he with you?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Why does everyone think that _idiot _is with me?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that," the Akatsuki member but her off. "Look. The last I saw him, he was heading for the shower with one of his ritual pikes."

Konan gave the man a skeptical look. "The shower? Why would he be going there?"

Kakuzu twitched. "Is this twenty questions? Hidan is not with me for the last time!" Then he slammed the door shut.

Konan smirked and called through the closed door, "What are you hiding in your room?"

"I was just trying to sleep dammit!"

Konan smirked.

Kakuzu was a bad liar too.

* * *

Deidara fell back to the ground_. Itai...I don't think...I can feel my hands. They hurt...so bad..._

His eye lazily dragged itself to the heaven painted sky. Golden and maroon, purple streaks dashing across the drifting clouds.

Evening.

It was already evening and he had been out since yesterday morning.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had so far to go, but time was flying by too fast.

The blonde tried to roll over and stand, but failed pathetically. His palms smacked against the ground as he stumbled forward- but there was no pain. His hands really had gone numb...

_'Deidara. Deidara-chan?'_

Deidara looked up with a start, on all fours, eye wide. "K-Kaa-san?"

_'You're hurt, Deidara-chan. Who hurt you?'_

Deidara wildly turned his head from side to side, searching for the voice. "No one did. I did this! Kaa-san, where are you?"

_'Rise to your feet, Deidara-chan. Can you feel my presence? I'll give you my strength.'_

"Matte!" The child staggered to his trembling feet. "Wh-Where are-?"

He suddenly felt as if he had been struck by lightening.

_'This is all I can give you. Train hard. Become a splendid shinobi...Deidara-chan.'_

Deidara jerked in surprise, lowering his eye to his hands, surging with power. They were still heavily damaged- but they weren't numb with pain. They felt smooth and filled with chakra. That was it. His body...he had more chakra in his body.

He lifted his head to the golden sky in time to see a maginificent bird, transparent and shimmering like a waterfall, vanish into the clouds.

"Kaa-san..."

A tear slid down his cheek.

"Arigatou."

* * *

Konan patiently stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for the immortal to get out the shower so she could talk to him. It turns out Kakuzu wasn't lying about that part after all. Although it had been ten minutes _after _she visited Kakuzu's room that Hidan had even entered the shower. _Now what does that say? I'll get him sooner or later. _

She had just thought that he was taking too long, when the Jashinist suddenly started to curse and shout.

"MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? GODDAMMIT YOU FUCKIN' HEATHENS!"

Konan blinked as several thuds resounded and the sound of metal cutting through the shower curtain could be heard. "What...?

* * *

Hidan was walking into his shower, a pike in hand as he prepared to complete his ritual under water this time, when a flash went off.

Immediately blinded by the incredibly bright light, he waved his pike around anything he could feel in an attempt to kill it.

Preferably the shower curtain.

And apparently the curtain didn't feel like dying, seeing as it somehow managed to wrap itself around his naked body and trip him to the ground.

"OW! FUCK IT!"

Hidan was seething, and his sight was just starting to come back, when the door uncertaintly swung open.

Konan stared.

Hidan stared back.

"Why..." Konan cleared her throat, not removing her eyes from his wrapped up form. "Why are you on the ground like that? Kakuzu's going to kill you for damaging all this."

Hidan growled, rolling around like a dog as he tried to break through the curtain. "I don't give a flying shit about that asshole right now! Something attacked me!"

"Attacked you?" Konan looked around the bathroom with skeptism.

Until her eyes landed on a certain object on to the sink cabinet.

She stepped over a frothing immortal and gently picked the mechanic up, studying it carefully. "Something, like this?" Konan waved it towards Hidan.

Hidan stopped his struggling to stare open-mouthed at the object. "What...the...fuck?"

Konan tucked it into her cloak, beginning to exit the cramped bathroom as fast as possible. "I'll show this to Pein. Good job Hidan, I think you might've found a clue to our suspects."

The silver-haired Akatsuki member watched her go in silence.

And then reality kicked in.

"OI! UNTIE ME FIRST YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

* * *

Sasori finally made it over the last hill that led to the training grounds.

Really, their leader needed to stop being so paranoid about strangers invading their grounds.

Hills were a bitch to climb.

He sighed and looked around the large field, the hues of the setting sun casting a glow onto his face.

Where was Deidara again?

His eyes caught sight of movement in the farthest corner of the field. _What is that brat doing all the way down there? How did he even manage to climb these hills...?_

With another sigh, the redhead started the trek down the large hill, beginning to casually run towards the blonde dot growing larger.

* * *

Deidara felt it- another presence coming from behind him.

But he was too tired to turn around. Even with the excess chakra, it was still tough on his physical body.

Imagine his surprise when he saw that it was his _danna_ heading towards him at such a fast pace.

_Sasori-no-danna? What is he doing here...? I wanted to perfect my chakra control before- _Deidara suddenly felt very tired, not bothering to finish the thought. He didn't know anymore. He just wanted to prove himself. So he ignored the redhead and formed the seal again.

It was almost mechanical how he moved.

Forming the seal.

Falling to the ground.

Standing back up.

Forming the seal again.

He had done this at least three more times before Sasori had come within ten feet away.

Deidara struggled to his aching feet, soles burning as they dug into the backs of his sandals. His new clothes that he had gotten from Kisame and Itachi were covered in sweat, dirt, and flecks of blood. His hair was wild in the constant breeze but humid atmosphere.

This, was what Sasori saw as he came to a stop in front of the child.

Deidara blew off his presence and made the seal of release that he taught him.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked the blonde as the child panted for air.

Deidara felt his chakra waver at the voice, but cleared his mind and focused on creating a controlled burst of chakra.

"Oi, brat." Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You can stop now. It's been a day already."

Release, then draw back.

Explosive.

That's what it had to be.

Deidara formed the seal.

Sasori stepped forward. "That's enough. Stop it, brat." _You're just hurting yourself even more. _His eyes landed on the child's hands. His guilt grew heavier. _Is this...my fault? No. _He shook his head and fiercely glared at the blonde who refused to listen. "I said to stop," he said as Deidara crashed to the grass, crushed from so many falls.

"No."

Sasori's eyes turned to slits. "What did you say?"

Diedara slowly lifted his face from the dirt, tiny hands starting to push him back up again. "No." He winced, arms shaking so hard he almost fell again. "I have...to show...you..." he gasped between pained attempts for breath. "My...my..." _My art. I have to show you it, danna. _His knees trembled as he climbed to his feet. It hurt so bad to stand...but- "I won't stop...Not until you see me, Sasori-no-danna."

"Cut the crap, brat."

Deidara lifted his fingers to the seal, only to have them grasped by the gentle hold of the redhead. He jumped and faced his danna with a wide eye.

Sasori glared as hard as he could, crouching beside the child and holding his hand with his own. "I already see you. You're the only one I ever see. So stop already."

"D-danna..."

Sasori glanced at the blonde's hair. "You lost the flower."

Deidara touched the side of his head in a panic with his free hand. "T-The flower? H-How did I...?"

"You fell so many times I'm not surprised," Sasori muttered, looking back into the sad eye of the child. _That's right...how many times have you fallen? Stupid brat. _

"I lost it..." Deidara's gaze dropped, swaying on his feet.

Sasori took a look at the self-beaten blonde, eyes beginning to soften. _I hate this brat so much for doing this to me. _He sighed and pulled the child into an awkward hug. "The flower doesn't matter as much. As long as you remember what it meant."

Deidara sagged in his danna's embrace, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. "O...kay," he managed to whisper.

And then the darkness took over, bringing him into blissful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well...how was it? ^-^

Haha, Now I really don't know when the next update will be. I'll have to finish writing the next chapter out first :P

Anyway! Next Time:

Our first 'device' is found by Konan and Hidan. What could it _possibly _be?

Itachi and Sasori begin to train Deidara in the ninja arts.

The first clue to the suspect is revealed.


	8. Dinner For Eleven Unexpected Visitor!

**A/N: Another day another chapter haha ^-^**

**So I might be abusing the line breaks just a little bit in every chapter- but hey, they're necessary for lack of confusion :D**

**I apologize for any spelling errors. I mostly type at night so I can't tell if I make mistakes when I'm half asleep ^-^**

**Warning: Language (go-figure), violence, anything you might find needs a warning...**

* * *

Deidara slowly opened his eye, at first seeing nothing but blurs.

There was a soft mattress beneath him and the fading lights of dusk shining through the window by a desk.

He would recognize this place anywhere, even as his sight started to clear up he knew.

But why was he in his danna's room?

And then he remembered. The series of events came back to him in pieces, but he was able to put it all together within the next few minutes.

_I was training…right? And then…Sasori-no-danna came…I think. My flower- I lost it._

His gaze dropped with his mood. "I lost the flower. Now I remember…" Something white caught his eye. He blinked in surprise as he looked at his hands. They were freshly, and neatly, bandaged. The feeling of salve fresh beneath the wrappings was cool and healing.

He still felt tired, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Deidara looked around the empty room. _Did danna do this? _

"You're up, brat."

Deidara sharply brought his gaze to the door he didn't even realize had been opened.

Sasori walked in with a smug smile. "And only in three hours. To be honest I didn't think you'd be up for another week. That's how stupid you were."

The blonde averted his gaze. "Sorry…danna."

"It doesn't matter," Sasori said. "You feeling better?"

"Um," Deidara looked back up. "H-Hai."

"Good." The redhead came to a stop in front if his bed which he had momentarily placed the child on so he could recover. "I have something for you." The look on his face grew more smug.

Deidara began to fidget, fiddling with his hands. "Y-You do?"

Sasori reached into his cloak, smirking as he knelt eye-level to the child. "I do, brat. Do you want to see it?"

"….I-I don't know….danna…."

"It's something you lost. I found it again, brat."

Deidara's eye widened. "Something…I lost?"

With a normal smile, Sasori pulled out the precious plant, no longer wilted or dirty. "Surprise."

Deidara took the flower held out to him, watching in awe as it glowed gold in the sunset. "S-Sasori-no-danna, when did you-?"

"While you were sleeping," Sasori stood back up, the smile gone but the warmth still in his eyes. "It was in this condition when I found it. Not surprisingly, it was in the spot you decided to fall on so many times."

"Danna…" Deidara blinked back the tears welling in his eye.

Sasori ruffled his blonde locks. "Don't worry about it. I had nothing better to do, brat."

_But still…._ The child wiped his face with his arm. "Okay." _You care…Sasori-no-danna._

"Now," the older man went to his desk, picking up a sheet of paper as Deidara placed the flower back into his hair. "Listen to me well."

Deidara nodded, shifting in the bed.

"You will not try and kill yourself while training again, understand?" Sasori demanded.

Deidara nodded again.

"If you need help, go to either Itachi or me. We're the only sane ones here you'll find."

Again Deidara nodded.

Sasori dipped his head back in satisfaction, holding up the sheet of paper. "Starting tomorrow, you'll begin training with all of us. To become a shinobi worthy of Akatsuki. This will be your schedule once Pein approves. Any objections?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, danna."

Sasori placed the paper back down. "I want you to know that you still have a week to make that bag over there disappear. Don't slack in your personal training because of this."

"Yes, Sasori-no-danna."

The puppet felt newfound warmth wash over him as he stared at the obedient child. Goodness knew how long that would last. "Alright Deidara. You've done well, but don't go overboard. Hurting your hands is dangerous to your kekkei genkai, okay?"

"Mm."

Sasori smiled once more at his small partner. The kid was really starting to rub off of him. "Fine. You haven't eaten since yesterday. Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Deidara's stomach made a pathetic gurgle. The blonde flushed and bashfully looked at his danna.

"I guess that answers it," Sasori said, smirking. He held out a hand. "Let's go then. Can you walk or should I carry you?"

Deidara stumbled from the bed in his haste. "I can walk!"

Sasori nodded approvingly. There was that spark of defiance he had seen from the kid earlier that day. _He's grown comfortable here in such a little amount of time. That little brat…_

His spunk was already starting to come back….

* * *

Pein stared at the object in his hands. "Is this….what I think it is?"

Konan rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "What do _you_ think it is?" she sarcastically asked.

The man shot her a glare and then looked to the twitching Jashinist standing in front of them. "How did you come across this again?"

Hidan rubbed his aching shoulders, the curtain still wrapped around his body. He couldn't get the damn thing off no matter how many times he tried. And he had tried for a long time. "I fuckin' told you already. I was about to get in the shower when that stupid thing blinded me and set the curtain to fuckin' attack me like the heathen it is!"

The two stared at him.

Pein showed Hidan the so-called attacker, holding it up for him to see clearly. "You're telling me….that a _camera _attacked you?" He sighed as the immortal nodded, rubbing his brow. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered under his breath. "Hidan, why was this in the bathroom?"

"The hell if I know," Hidan reproachfully eyed the camera. "No one steps into the bathroom Kakuzu and I share unless it's a life or death situation. And as far as I'm fuckin' concerned, that asshole wouldn't dare stick something like _that _in the same area as me. He knows I'll be bitching about it for years to come."

"Alright then." Pein placed the square box on his desk. "You're dismissed Hidan. Just…go get dinner or something. And put on some clothes."

Hidan grumbled about lack of injustice but headed for the door all the same, stumbling in the curtain and causing Konan to stifle a giggle. The immortal glared at her and swung the door open, ready to leave the humiliating state he was in.

"Oh, Hidan-" his leader called, grey eyes on the camera. "Don't mention this to anyone until I'm ready. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I fuckin' understand Leader-san. Just shut your wife over there up already."

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Hidan," he said in a warning tone.

Hidan snorted in anger. "Fine! I'm fuckin' leaving," he said over the blue-haired woman's laughter.

"Bye," Konan waved mischievously.

"Fuckin' bitch…"

_CRASH_

The Jashinist smacked his head on the door as he tried to make a graceful exit to go with his words, feet getting tangled in the evil, evil curtain he would sacrifice later on.

"Ow! Motherfucker!"

This time even Pein couldn't help but to smirk.

* * *

As Hidan stalked down the halls clad in his fancy blood-covered curtain, he passed a talking redhead and baffled blonde holding his hand.

Sasori looked him over with a smirk as he pushed by. "Nice dress."

Hidan snarled, baring his teeth at him in reply. "Shut the fuck up Woody!"

As he turned the corner of the short hallway, he could hear Deidara asking what fuck meant. The silver-haired Akatsuki member had just thought he could run back to his room in peace, when three other members appeared from around another corner, obviously heading the same way Sasori and Deidara were.

"And then Tobi asked Zetsu why he couldn't go shopping with him anymore and you know what he said?"

Itachi sighed. "No. I don't."

Kisame guwaffed as he caught sight of Hidan, effectively cutting off anything Tobi might have had to say next. "Hey Barbie, you find Ken yet?"

Hidan shot him a sour look but kept going, Tobi squealing at his exposed tush.

"Tobi likes that view Hidan-saaan-"

Itachi clamped an arm around the masked man's mouth, merely giving the immortal an apologetic look as he dragged both Tobi and Kisame away from the scene.

And as he threw himself into his room two minutes later, who should he come face-to-face with other than his partner.

"What the FUCK are you doing in my room bastard?" Hidan screamed as a half-naked Kakuzu turned to look at him.

Kakuzu met his furious and embarrassed gaze with a cool stare. "One: this is my room dumbass. Two: is there a particular reason why you're wearing the brand new shower curtain I bought _yesterday_? And three: you're going to pay for anything you damaged."

Hidan tugged on the curtain irritably, some of his anger dying down. "I didn't know this was your room fucktard. And why was everyone headed in the same direction?"

"It's dinner," Kakuzu said, turning his back to the immortal in search of a shirt to pull on. Once he had completed that task, he faced Hidan once again and threw a bundle of clothes at him. "Hurry up and get changed idiot. I won't wait for too long." He paused and then glared at his partner. "Now I sound like Sasori. Thanks a lot."

"No problem bitch," Hidan gave him a cheeky smirk, and held the clothes away from him as he analyzed them. "There's….just one problem…."

"I thought you said no problem," Kakuzu dryly said.

Hidan scoffed. "Fuck off Kakuzu. I can't get this damn curtain off of me. Figures you'd buy something so goddamn cheap."

His partner rolled his eyes, but stepped forward to help nonetheless. "Dumbass. Figures you'd ruin something so goddamn cheap so quickly." He studied the tightly wrapped curtain with a raised brow. "How are we going to get this off," he mused aloud.

"Just fucking cut it," Hidan snapped. "I can't use my hands for anything."

"Fine." Kakuzu pulled out a kunai from his back pocket. "But I can't promise I won't look."

* * *

"We've just figured a major clue out," Pein said as he rotated the camera for the third time in his fingers.

Konan loosely held her elbows. "What's …that?" She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Pein smiled and threw his head back to look at her. "Our culprit…is right here in this base. They're one of us."

Konan's eyes narrowed.

"The question is...which Akatsuki member did it?"

* * *

Sasori sat Deidara next to him at the long table in the kitchen, going to ransack the cabinets a second later. "What do you want, brat?"

"Um…" The blonde placed a bandaged finger to his lip in thought.

"Nothing that your danna cooks," Kisame laughed as he entered the room.

Itachi entered a second later, Tobi at his heels as Sasori glared.

Deidara looked to the man in surprise. "Why is that, Kisame-san?"

Kisame pivoted to the child with a wild glint in his eye. "Sasori can't cook. The best he can make is a bowl of cereal and cup of water." He toothily grinned. "You're better off with me, Deidara-chan."

Sasori felt his fingers twitch. "Come again?" he ground out.

"Er-" the shark suddenly remembered his near death experience with the puppet earlier that day, sweatdropping. "N-Nevermind…"

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

Tobi, meanwhile, had bounced over to the blonde child and was now glomping him. "Let's eat Deidara-chan!"

Deidara looked horrified as Sasori and Kisame raced to dislodge the man from their bomber.

"You," Sasori said as he grabbed the blonde, glaring at Tobi with narrowed eyes, "are going to stop hanging around Zetsu so much."

Tobi hung his head. "Okay Sasori-san…"

"We could go out for dinner," Itachi suddenly said.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the impassive man.

"You want us," Kisame looked at his partner skeptically, "to go out in public for dinner?"

Sasori swung the blonde onto his back, ignoring any of the child's little protests. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"But-"

"We should wait for everyone else though," Itachi turned to the redhead. "We rarely get time when all of us are at the base at the same time."

"You guys-" Kisame tried to say.

"Yay! Tobi likes dinner!"

"Fine. Deidara," Sasori looked at the child on his back. "Do you need anything before we go?"

Deidara shook his head. "No Sasori-no-danna." Though he was slightly miffed at being carried, the thought of eating dinner out excited him. "But danna, shouldn't we change first?"

They all looked at what each other was wearing. Their training clothes covered in dirt. Except for Itachi. He hadn't gone out much that day.

Sasori nodded, smirking at the child. "You're right. Good job brat."

Kisame started to sulk. "I was going to say that…"

Itachi looked down at himself and then at Tobi. "Kisame," he said, "find Tobi some casual clothes to wear. I'm dressed already so I'll go let Kakuzu and Hidan know. When you're done, go check with Zetsu."

"Fine…" Kisame kicked at an imaginary pile of wood.

Sasori began to leave. "I'll tell Konan and Pein."

Deidara tilted his head to the side. "Carrot-san?"

The redhead smirked to himself. "Yeah. That guy."

* * *

Itachi politely knocked on the door belonging to Kakuzu, automatically sensing Hidan's chakra as well.

"What is it?" Kakuzu called, the sound of scissors being heard.

The Uchiha stared at the closed door. "We're all going out to dinner."

There was a crashing sound and muffled arguing before an answer came.

"Together? All ten of us?"

Itachi nodded. "That's the idea."

Kakuzu's voice drifted by some time later. "When are we leaving Itachi?"

At this, the raven smirked, turning away. "Whenever you finish up your…business."

"Fuck you asswipe!" Hidan shouted. "We're not fuckin' doing shit- ow! Watch where you stick that thing Kakuzu, you bastard!"

Itachi's smirk grew.

"It's not like that bitch!" Hidan exclaimed as if reading his thoughts.

"Hurry up. That's all," Itachi said before leaving.

* * *

Sasori kicked open the door to his leader's chambers, not bothering to knock. "We're going for dinner Pein."

Pein irritably shoved the camera into a desk drawer, glaring at the puppet. "Your manners never cease to amaze me."

"I know, fascinating isn't it?"

"What about me?"

Sasori stiffened and suddenly glared at the woman standing by the doorway. "You can come too, _Konan_."

Konan pinched his cheek roughly and then gave Deidara a pleasant pat on the head. "Damn straight I will. All you boys going out together, I wouldn't dream of leaving you guys alone." She gave him a sugary smile. "Besides, I can't just let Deidara-chan go out on his own."

Deidara blinked as a tense atmosphere grew around his danna and the pretty woman.

"Figures you can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pein rolled his eyes. "We'll be there. Leave before you break anything."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later had all ten Akatsuki members standing in the living room, looking over one another as they searched for any flaws in the other's clothing choices.

Itachi and Sasori matched, both wearing jeans and a white shirt, only Itachi had his necklace as usual. Kisame had those medicinal patches again, a black hoodie and sweats. Hidan had a purple t-shirt and light jeans, Kakuzu wearing a green one and dark pants. Tobi insisted on wearing his cloak as did Zetsu. Konan opted to wear a feminine outfit, pale blue dress and the flower in her hair more fancy than before. Pein found to his chagrin that he matched his partner, with a blue shirt and jeans.

And Deidara, peeking from behind his danna's legs, wore a new pair of gloves on his hands, only for the occasion as he wanted to save Kakuzu's gloves for training. A small black jacket with a pair of dark grey pants was everything else.

Really, Itachi wasn't lying when he said all Kisame bought were those two colors.

Hidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is why we don't fuckin' go out like this everyday. It's too much work and time."

"Just be glad you're getting food," Kisame said as they headed out. "We actually didn't have anything in the fridge 'cept for milk."

"Dammit…"

Pein put a hand in his pocket. "Let's get going. We're not having a late night out."

"Double dammit," Hidan swore.

* * *

"Um...how many, sir?"

Pein glanced behind him at his disfunctional gang and then back to the wide-eyed waitress. "A table for ten."

"Right." She hastily grabbed a giant stack of menus and led them through the near-empty restaurant. After all, it was uncommon to eat so late at night with a child and friends in Amegakure.

Deidara glanced around at the high-class bulding, his own eye large in wonder. His village had nothing on this place. He still clutched his danna's hand tightly so he wouldn't get lost, but was glad he was finally off his back and could walk. He was beginning to forget he could even walk...

"Here you go," the waitress spoke from beneath light brown bangs. "Another server will be with you shortly. Please, enjoy your dinner."

Zetsu licked his lips. "_Oh, _we _will_."

Pein gave him a look as the woman scurried away. "Must you always do that?"

The plant shrugged. "It's a must."

"Order cheap," Kakuzu ordered as everyone sat down in their respective seats.

Hidan plopped down beside him, in between the zombie and Kisame. "Where's the fuckin' fun in that?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the immortal. "Do you _want _to continue taking showers? Our water bill is already well over what is should be because of your stupid rituals you do in the bathroom-"

"_My stupid rituals?_" Hidan dropped his chin into his hand, leaning onto the table. "I dare you to fuckin' say that again you wussy little-"

Deidara stared with a wide-eye.

"Shut up," Sasori said as he sat across from him, Deidara in the seat to his right. "You'll hold back on your language while in Deidara's presence."

Hidan scrunched his nose at the redhead. "Since when Woody? Are you the damn leader now?"

Itachi took a position across from Kisame and next to Sasori. "Just listen Hidan. We're trying to have a peaceful dinner."

"My ass," Hidan muttered, but quieted down all the same.

They settled in, Konan taking the last seat at the opposite end of the table. She looked around and then glanced at their leader with a lifted brow. "Why did we come here?"

Pein lifted a brow straight back. "I thought it would be obvious. Not a lot of people come in here so it's relatively safe."

Kisame lifted a brow at Pein who still had his brow lifted at Konan. "But aren't you the leader of this village? It would be safe anyway, right?"

Hidan lifted a brow at the shark. "There could be other fuckin' shinobi in disguise dumbass. We still have to keep a low profile."

"That was," Kakuzu lifted a brow at his partner, "one of the only intelligent things you've said all night."

Itachi looked at them all before lifting a brow himself. "Has there been any news concerning Deidara lately?"

Sasori lifted a brow at him. "Why would you even bring that up?" He then looked down at the child in his lap who was attempted to raise his eyebrow like everyone else. "Don't do that, brat," he said, lowering the child's brow with his fingers.

Pein's brow went even higher onto his head. "No. There has been nothing as of late. And if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

Zetsu's brows went flying up too. "That's not nice." **"Keeping secrets that is."**

"Uh- excuse me?" A short waitress with a long ponytail tied back stared at them. "I came to take ya'll guys' orders, but...why're all ya'll staring at one 'nother like that?"

Everyone looked at one another and then shook their heads, faces going back to normal and brows resting in peace.

"No reason whore," Hidan said, brushing his cloak free of imaginary dust.

If their waitress was even the slightest bit affected, she didn't show it. She only winked at the immortal.

Pein cleared his throat as a bouncy looking waitress waited. "Listen to Kakuzu and order cheap."

"Fine," they said in unison.

"Hi! I'm Akina, and I'll be your waitress tonight!" Her large brown eyes looked over the mis-matched group in awe. "Y'all are all so cute! What'll ya have to drink?"

Sasori twitched. That accent was so goddamn annoying. And she had just arrived! _I wouldn't turn her into a puppet any day...even if I take out her vocal box, she'd probably still talk like that. _

Little did he know that everyone else felt the same way.

"Ya'll guys' drinks?" The waitress asked again.

They all twitched, Konan and Itachi being slightly more refined as they did so.

"Water."

"Water."

"Water with lemon."

"Tobi wants water!"

"Water."

"Water."

"Fuckin' water."

"Water."

"_Water_." **"Blood."**

The waitress gave Zetsu a repriminding look. "We don't have that here sir'."

Sasori looked at the blonde staring up at him in question. "Do you want water?"

Deidara paused and then nodded. "Yeah- water's good for you, right danna?"

"Aa, that's right, brat."

The waitress squealed, lunging forward to pull at the child's cheeks. "Who's this cute little bugger? Who's the mother of this pretty 'ittle gal?"

The whole table went rigid.

Sasori dangerously leaned towards the blonde child, glaring at the brunette. "Deidara is not a-"

"I'm the mother," Konan cheerfully said from the far end of the table.

"WHAT?"

Kisame, Sasori, and Pein glared at the smug woman.

But the waitress took no notice. "Ah! I can see it in the eyes. What a pretty thing you and your gal are. Who's the father?"

"_I am_."

Kisame and Sasori shot each other sour looks and then tried again.

"_I'm the father_."

Sasori crossed his arms and the male on the other side of the table. "You are not. Everyone knows I am clearly this child's guardian."

"Yeah right." Kisame sniffed and also crossed his arms. "I'm more suited for the job. At least _I _can cook..."

Deidara looked around the table, confused as to what was going on. He thought they had come for dinner. Why was everyone talking so much? And why was his danna and the shark man fighting?

"Actually-" Konan said before the redhead could put his two cents in, reaching for the closest arm to her. "This dashing young man," she smiled prettily when she saw who it was, "is the father. "It's where Deidara-chan gets such pretty hair from."

Itachi let out a sigh at the woman digging a hole into his arm.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "What? They don't even look alike."

Konan turned her nose up with a smirk. "Neither do you." She then looked back at the brunette waitress. "Sorry about that. Sasori loves playing father. I swear that kid has nothing else on his mind except for Deidara-chan-"

"You son of a-"

"Anyway," Konan ignored the livid puppet, "Sasori's Deidara-chan's brother and so is Kisame. The silver-haired one," she indicated towards a dozing Jashinist, "is his grandpa-"

Now Hidan was awake. "Oi!"

"Kakuzu is our masked doctor and Pein, the one with all the peircings, is Deidara-chan's cousin," Konan smiled at the glare she received and then waved to everyone else. "The rest are close friends of the family."

The waitress beamed at them, front teeth missing. "I see! Seems like ya got the roudy boys, din'cha?"

Pein felt a vein about to burst. He couldn't take much more of this. "Could we please...just have our drinks..." he said, twitching.

"Er-" the waitress sheepishly grinned. "What did ya'll want again?"

Pein rolled his eyes and was about to tell the oblivious brunette again when he caught sight of a certain redhead drawing a kunai that he obviously intended to kill with. He blinked and then made motions with his hands, silent death threats mixed in as the two began to quietly bicker about killing the girl in public or not.

_I'm going to kill her. _

_No, you won't._

_Yes I will!_

_Sasori calm down._

_I refuse! And Konan? She is NOT Deidara's mother._

_Whatever you say. Just put the kunai away..._

_...Fine._

"Tobi's the mother!"

And that was that.

* * *

They paused outside the towering base, smirk on their pale face.

In their hands was an explosive note-

and a camera.

Their smirk stretched to the farthest of their corners of their cheeks.

There would be blood tonight.

* * *

When it came to ordering food, the waitress had calmed down some and they were now able to order properly.

All members stared at the steaming plates place before them.

It took _one _hour just to get this?

Onigiri and fish.

Hidan made a disgusted face. "This isn't what we fuckin' ordered."

"Ya'll ordered cheap." The waitress let out an atrocious giggle and then bounded away. "Enjoy, folks."

Pein sternly looked at Sasori who was aiming a kunai at her back.

"Whatever," Sasori muttered, starting bring it back into his sleeve.

Konan clapped her hands together, tilting her head to the side as she glanced around the table. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go on ahead."

Hidan turned his nose up, Kisame prodding at the still living fish with his fork. "Er-" Kisame started to say.

Deidara stared at the food in curiousity.

Itachi frowned down at the half-cooked rice. "I don't think this is edible."

"Too cheap," Kakuzu mumbled.

Seeing as no one else was making a move, the blonde unnoticably reached out and grabbed an onigiri.

"Way to go fucktard," Hidan drawled. "You got us some meal from the garbage-"

Kisame let out a startled cry, staring fish-eyed in alarm at the blonde munching on the hazardous food. "Deidara-chan no!"

Sasori glanced down at the child, and then tried to take the onigiri from his mouth.

Deidara mindlessly chowed on.

Sasori pulled a little harder. "Brat...give me this."

"Bmuf ist gwood dawna!"

"I don't care."

Deidara stubbornly shook his head.

Sasori's mouth twitched, a cloud of darkness forming overhead. Now he was reminded of why he hated the brat so much. _Stubborn brat._ "Fine. If you die, then it's on you."

Deidara started to choke.

Sasori nodded. "See?"

Itachi soothingly leaned over and helped the child get down some water.

Konan threw a knife at him. "Don't say that to him!"

"What do you want me to say? Eating this shit is healthy for you?"

"Don't curse around the child!"

"Stop throwing knives!"

Hidan, growing bored with another pointless argument, uninterestedly balanced a piece of fish on his fork.

Pein quickly stopped Tobi from joining in on the utensil throwing, glaring at the Akatsuki members around the table.

Hidan glanced over to his partner, an ever deadpan expression on his face, and then decided to flick the fish at him.

Kakuzu chose to ignore it at first. But when the next eight pieces came flying, he snapped. "Stop throwing your shit at me fucking idiot."

"Che. You're the idiot, _bitch_."

"That's it, you're dead-"

"No violence," Itachi said, meaningfully glancing towards Deidara.

Who was eating more onigiri.

"Deidara-chan, don't eat that!" Kisame attempted to take the plate away and succeeded in getting his fingers nipped at.

Itachi sighed as his partner depressingly shrunk back. "You can't bite people Deidara."

The blonde shrugged. "Sorry, Itachi-san."

The raven felt his eye curve. "It's alright." _He's not acting like he was a few days ago...Amazing what clay can do to him._

Sasori glared at Itachi, not liking the idea of someone else telling his brat what to do. Let the kid bite who he wanted to bite!

Itachi rolled his eyes at the silent message. "I won't let him bite my partner."

Kisame mischeviously grinned at the redhead from out of Itachi's eyesight, sticking out his tongue.

Deidara giggled beneath a mouthful of rice.

Sasori stiffened. _He's dead..._

Pein placed a hand to his face. "Unbelievable..." he muttered, Tobi singing loudly into his ear.

Konan leaned back and watched the scene with a considerably brighter aura. "You guys get along swell," she giggled.

But no one heard her amongst the ruckas.

Except for Zetsu.

And he stored this information for later, subtly sinking into the floor.

"_On top of old Smoky-"_

"Tobi shut up!"

* * *

"That was...really fun!" Deidara said as his danna swung him onto his back once more.

It was pitch black out and the group of ten had split up, respectively heading back to the base after each could take no more.

There was a reason they never ate out.

"Whatever you say, brat." Sasori hoisted the blonde into a more secure position before beginning to head down the near deserted village street. They had been the last ones to leave because Deidara _insisted _on talking to the cheery waitress about how good the food was. "Nothing's bothering you? Hands at all?"

The child paused in thought and then shook his head. "No." His hair and the flower tickled the puppet's cheek as they brushed past. "I feel much better Sasori-no-danna."

Sasori smirked. "Good." He suddenly jumped onto a rooftop, skimming the buildings as he raced for the Akatsuki base. "What are you going to do when we get back?"

"Back?"

"Back home, brat."

_Home...Akatsuki_? Deidara tilted his head to the side, leaning against his danna's face. "I'm...going to work on chakra control?"

"Wrong." Sasori's smirk grew at the thought that the blonde would even think about training so late at night. "You're going to get cleaned up and then go to sleep. You're not going to be half-dead when we start your training tomorrow. You can work on your chakra control later that afternoon."

"..."

_A home...with these people..._

Now they were racing through trees, feeling the wind slicing by and leaves whipping at their faces.

Sasori spared the child a glance and risked getting his face ripped off by a branch. "What is it?"

Deidara was silent for a little longer, deep in thought. And then-

"...Nothing...I was just thinking..." the child tightened his arms around the redhead's neck. "I was thinking...that home...would be a nice place to be."

Sasori felt something in him drop. "Home, in Iwagakure...?"

"Iie." Deidara's lips formed a small smile from where there were pressed on his danna's face. "Home...here. In Akatsuki, danna."

_Akatsuki is my home now...right kaa-san?_

* * *

Kisame chuckled as he carried his sleeping partner to his room. "You're lucky you have me for a partner. Hidan would die to take a picture of you like this."

The raven in his arms made no reply, but Kisame was fine with that. He had gotten used to it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. How'd you managed to fall asleep so quickly anyway?"

He was so occupied with the man in his hold, that he missed sensing the figure hiding in the corner of the hall.

They smiled in delight.

* * *

Kakuzu groggily stared at his leader and then at the object he was holding.

It was late. He was tired.

And Pein wanted him _to disect a camera_?

"Don't tell anyone else about this. Hidan already knows seeing as he found it on accident," Pein informed him. "I would like to have an analysis on this by tomorrow morning. There's something unsettling about all of this."

Kakuzu continued to stare at the camera with a blankness around him. _A camera...in Hidan's and mine private bathroom...what...?_

Pein impatiently held the mechanism out. "Take it Kakuzu."

He did as he was told, holding it firmly in one hand.

"..."

"..."

After a long period of silence, Kakuzu spoke. "What do you want me to do with this again, Leader-san?"

The orange-haired man sighed, rubbing his brow. "Search for any traces a suspect could have possibly left behind. Run a few data tests. Get back to me by morning."

Kakuzu blinked. His leader wanted him to stay up all night working on this stupid camera? "Alright_..." I can't believe I have to do this._

"Good," Pein said with a nod, turning towards his bed in satisfaction. "You are dismissed. I have to sleep."

Kakuzu frowned as he exited his leader's chambers, slouching through the halls.

He wanted to sleep too.

As he headed for the lab beneath his bedroom, he happened to pass silent redhead.

Kakuzu glanced at him. "Where's Deidara?"

"Asleep."

Something in the puppet's tone told him that there was something not quite right. So Kakuzu came to a stop in the dark hall, Sasori doing the same. "What happened?" he asked.

Sasori remained facing the other way. "He had a small attack, nothing I couldn't control."

Kakuzu stared at him. "What did you say that triggered it?"

"Nothing." Sasori's shoulders could be seen dropping beneath the cloak. "The brat must have been thinking about a sensitive subject, that's all."

"I see..." The zombie then shrugged. He was still trying to wake himself up. "Where are you headed?"

The redhead finally turned to look him, holding a sheet of paper for him to see. "Leader-san's chambers."

"He's sleeping."

"Hasn't stopped me before."

"Right..." Kakuzu eyed the paper. "And that is...?"

Sasori gave him a cocky smirk. "Deidara's training schedule that starts tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night's rest. You're up first."

Kakuzu's face dropped under his mask. "Why am I first?"

"Because," the redhead faced the way he was headed to originally, starting to walk away. "That's just how it worked out. Don't stay up too late, Kakuzu."

The man glared at him.

As he stomped his way to the safety of his lab, he could faintly hear Sasori slamming their leader's door open.

"Pein, I have your stupid papers!"

"Sasori what the-? Why are you in here?"

"-! Put on some clothes!"

"Sasori get the hell out! Don't speak so casually to me!"

The rest of the argument faded to muffled voices as Kakuzu sank below the cave's surface- camera firmly tucked into his cloak.

* * *

The bedroom door slowly creaked open and they slipped inside.

Past the puppets and past the poison.

Soundless feet hovered where the blonde slept.

A twisted smile graced their soft lips as they brushed the child's cheeks with a pale hand. "**_Deidara-chan..."_**

Their hand turned to a bladed point.

_**"Sleep tight- nighty night!"**_

* * *

Hidan let out an exasperated sigh, rotating his sore shoulders. "Man, that bitch fuckin' pissed me off so much! Leader-san has _terrible _taste." He sighed again and went to the corner of his room, searching through his various pikes for the one that he used in the shower.

* * *

Kisame placed his partner onto his bed and then went to take a shower. "Itachi's out like a light...strange considering he was wide awake before." _Oh well, _he thought as rummaged through his drawers for spare clothes. _I have to remind him about those eyes of his when he wakes up then. _

* * *

Exactly One Minute Later-

* * *

Sasori and Pein were 'discussing' the schedule in front of them when it happened. The redhead leaning onto the desk with one arm and his leader sitting in his chair.

A sudden chill had settled over the base.

The halls had grown quiet.

The torches blew out.

And a sickening laugh resounded throughout the base.

* * *

"**_Run run run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm death's hand..."_**

* * *

Kakuzu froze, his fingers poised over the open back of the camera.

The flickering figure silently turned towards them, their hood falling from their face.

He didn't have a chance to move.

* * *

Zetsu's sides quickly seperated.

The sound of a whizzing blade boomeranged around the room.

* * *

Kisame moved protectively to the unconscious form of his partner. _Shit. I can't see._

A breath of air chuckled in his ear.

* * *

Hidan slowly looked over his shoulder. "What...the...fuc-?"

Blood splattered across the walls, his pike clattering to the floor.

* * *

_Click._

Sasori's eyes widened the same time Pein's narrowed, both staring at the figure by the now locked door.

Pein remained sitting at his desk, even as he asked, "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

They laughed, disgustingly and repulsively, face shadowed by the darkness. A thin finger revealed the explosive tag.

"**_I've a death to deliver- time to make you quiver."_**

* * *

And tucked beneath the sheets of his danna, lay a tiny blonde.

His flower gone.

A trickle of crimson red dripping down the side of his head.

* * *

**A/N: O.O **

**Okay so this chapter was sort of weird- definitely hope it wasn't rushed- where it started to settle down a bit...and then go back up **

**Hopefully it wasn't too boring or strange. ^-^u**

**The plot will thicken...yes...it will thicken...hahahahaha er- Also**

**Who do YOU think is behind all this? **

**Something to think about ;]**


	9. Dream a Little Dream Run for the Goal!

**A/N: Would you believe me if I said this was the final chapter of the prequel? It's certainly long enough... The next chapters will belong to the Snap arc.**

**So a lot happens in this- but I won't say anything more than that. I just hope things aren't confusing. ****Haha, I'm not going to make this easy! ^-^ You're really going to have to look if you want to figure out who's behind all this. The clues are all there.**

**I'm not the best at fight scenes so...there is a strong possiblity that they are really bad and hard to understand ^v^ Hopefully it won't kill the story!**

Warning: Language, some blood (alot), and craziness dealing with our characters (mainly Sasori)

* * *

_"Ne, Deidara-chan, what do you dream of?"_

_"Huh?" The tiny child looked over from where he picking flowers in the large field of grass and trees. _

_The sky was white, glowing in a heavenly hue._

_The woman gave a pretty smile and tucked a strand of her blonde hair back. "You look at peace when you dream. So I was wondering, what Deidara-chan dreamt of."_

_Deidara felt himself blush. "I..." he glanced down at the lilies in his hand. "...I dream of becoming a shinobi."_

_The woman raised a brow and leaned towards him. "Maa...that's dangerous Deidara-chan. Why would it be peaceful to dream of that?"_

_"Because," the blonde kept him gaze down, but now a small smile had spread across his lips. "Because I dream of protecting you...Kaa-san. So it's nice...to dream about that."_

_She smiled in response, ruffling his hair. "Should I tell you what I dream about then?"_

_Deidara hesitantly looked up. _

_His mother poked him on the forehead. "Dreams."_

_He tilted his head in confusion. "Dreams?"_

_"Yeah." She crouched down in front of him. "I dream of dreams Deidara-chan."_

_Deidara stared at the beautiful woman, unsure of what to say. He'd never heard of people dreaming of dreams. "Kaa-san..."_

_"Although sometimes," her shining smiling grew. "Sometimes I have nightmares. Don't you get those, Deidara-chan?"_

_The blonde nodded. _

_She flicked him on the nose. "Then you understand it's better to dream of dreams?"_

_Deidara paused and then nodded. "I understand kaa-san."_

_"Good." _

_The woman gracefully turned and went back to flower picking, leaving her child with a change of mind. _

_Deidara looked at the flowers in his hands again and then at the large sunflower his mother held. _Kaa-san... _"Ano- ah...kaa-san...?"_

_"Deidara-chan?" She glanced back at him with warm eyes. _

_"I...want to become a shinobi kaa-san."_

_She nodded with a patient smile. "I know Deidara-chan."_

_He fidgeted where he stood. "To protect you...right?"_

_"That's what you want, Deidara-chan?"_

_Deidara slowly bobbed his head. "But then...can I protect your dreams too?"_

_Her smile grew as she picked up her startled child and swung him around. "Of course!" she laughed. _

Because I..._ Deidara stared at his mother as she continued to laugh and hold him. _I don't want you to have nightmares. Kaa-san...

_Finally his mother placed him down, her cheeks flushed from the warm and air and happy spirit. "Deidara-chan."_

_He blinked as she pulled him into a hug. _

_"Protect yours too."_

* * *

_**"Dream a little dream; the requiem for my soul. Kukukukukukuku..."**_

* * *

Kisame moved his body to the side as a katana gleamed through the darkness, barely dodging its strike. At the same time he stayed close to the bed where Itachi lay in case an attack should go for him.

The chilling atmosphere had lightened considerably, but it wasn't enough to make him any less cautious.

_Where's everyone else? Are they being attacked too? _Kisame thought as he moved again. He couldn't see the attacker or feel its chakra. All he could hear was a mocking laugh that came out more like a rasping noise of glee. And all he could feel was the choking air closing in around him. There was nothing he could do except reach for his Sameheda. He could sense it calling to him but- it was too far away from the bed.

Kisame grunted in annoyance as metal flashed from his left.

Right.

Water clones.

_I'm really slipping aren't I? _The shark quickly clapped his hands together and then formed the necessary seals, jumping back as the katana lashed out in a frenzy.

He knew that seven of his clones had spread out in the room, and in satisfaction, clutched the handle of Sameheda which was leaning against the closest door he remembered he left it at. Really. It was a waste of time for him to panic. He had plenty of chakra. He had a giant sword. And he had a partner to protect.

It didn't take much of anything else to get him pumped.

"Alright you." Kisame smirked, swinging Sameheda over his shoulder. "Now we can get started."

Amused laughter filled the room from the shadows.

And Kisame joined right on in.

* * *

"Goddammit! What kind of motherfucker..." Hidan grumbled as he pushed himself up from the ground, his stomach sliced open and arm spurting like a fountain. He held the insides of his stomach and stared at them in disdain. "Dammit! It's hurts like a bitch to have Kakuzu put these fuckin' shits back in." He looked around his dimly lit room, taking note of the blood everywhere. "Well, no need to do my ritual now. Fuck. And that asshole's going to complain about this crap on the walls. I'm not paying for this fucking shit!"

There was the sound of breathing from over his shoulder again.

"Hell no!" Hidan slid forward, using his blood as a slide as he turned around and faced his opponent. "I'm not falling for that fuckin' trick again you-...huh?"

No one was there.

The breathing was still echoing around but-

There was no one in front of him. Or to the side of him. Or below him.

The immortal cautiously looked around the room again. "Great. A fucking invisibility jutsu or something?" Hidan was just about to scratch his bloody hand to the side of his head when he found one of his ritual pikes flying towards him. "Whoa! What the fuck?" he exclaimed, turning his head to look where it lodged itself into the wall.

The breathing in the room grew louder.

"HEY FUCKER! DON'T THROW THE GIFTS OF JASHIN-SAMA AROUND!" Hidan angrily waved a fist at air. "Fucking _heathen! _Damn I hate them!"

The breathing turned to quiet laughter a moment later, a dark cloud beginning to form by his door.

Hidan stared wide-eyed. "What the HELL is that?"

It morphed into a hooded figure a second after.

"Ohhh," Hidan patted at his insides, letting them hang from his open wound. "So you're the pain in my ass who's done this..." He glanced down at the blood all throughout the room and smirked. To the hell with it! This was gonna be fun. Seeing the person standing still, the Jashinist pushed himself from where he stood on the ground and proceeded to slide all the way around the room in a complete circle. There was a reason why he never pushed any furniture close to the wall.

Hidan grinned.

Blood surfing.

Greatest. Pastime. Ever.

The best thing he'd ever created.

As he zoomed past his drawers, he plucked his own weapon from where it was resting and twirled it in his hands, speeding towards the wall opposite to the unmoving figure. He jumped with a splash of blood and-!

_Squelch!_

The Jashinist cheered as his feet made contact, gliding along _the side of the wall _before pushing off and swinging his scythe towards his opponent.

"Here I come- YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! ! !"

_

* * *

_

_Click._

"_**What's the face for? I've only locked the door….hehahahhaheee!"**_

They dropped the explosive note, and as it slowly fell to the floor, the entire room lit up- glowing in a deep violet hue. The walls were covered in detonation seals.

Pein calmly stood from his chair as if he had no care in the world. "I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

_**"You're no fun..." **_Chakra- just as violet as the notes on around them- flared around the sheltered figure.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked, fingers itching to grab a scroll from within his cloak.

_**"Ah..."**_ They faced the redhead with interest, lips curling. _**"A pleasant surprise. How nice to see you, Sasori-san. You still look the same."**_

"..." Sasori ignored the eyes of the leader on his back, fingers itching now more than ever. "Who...are you?'' he repeated.

They darkly chuckled, raising a pale hand to throw back their hood. _**"Well, since you're so persistant..."**_

Pein eyes narrowed.

_What? It's just a kid. _Sasori analyzed the man before him who could only be in his early twenties. The smoothest of skin framed by hair so dark a purple that it looked black. Red eyes gleamed mischeviously.

_**"Don't think of me as just a kid Sasori-san, it's not nice. I've been around long before you were born." **_They pulled a long katana from within their cloak, deliberately allowing its double-bladed edge to catch the faint light coming from the walls. _**"How is that possible?"**_ A malicious grin spread across their handsome features. _**"Good day to you. I am Oni."**_

Sasori racked his brain for any recognition of the name. Oni? Who was that? He had never heard of him-

And then it hit him.

The resounding voice.

The purple glow.

False looks of youth.

This was oni.

"You..." Sasori stared at the being as if it were on fire.

_**"That's right. I...AM...ONI."**_

* * *

Kakuzu wasn't exactly having trouble.

The pretty face staring out at him could have been distracting to some but-

He was too busy trying to stay alive to worry about that.

From above him, he could hear a certain immortal hooting from his room and cursing everytime he seemed to miss.

Kakuzu casually bent backwards as the figure jabbed a blade at him, taking one of his vials from a nearby rack and studying it. _Would this break the camera if I used it to reveal what was on the film? _Gathered from what he could hear and what he was fighting now- Kakuzu judged that he wasn't the only one being attacked. So the base had been inflitrated? But by who? Although he was curious as to what the answer was, he had to focus on keeping this camera safe.

He uninterestedly avoided another hit and walked to his medical cabinets.

Maybe he shouldn't use the acid for the film?

The figure behind him paused at his calm demeanor and then started to laugh a laugh full of darkness.

* * *

Sasori brought out a summoning scroll, whipping it open and taking a defensive stance.

Pein uninterestedly looked at the puppet. "Is he familiar to you?"

Sasori looked unblinking at the smiling figure. "Oni. The tales of of child's dream. Supposedly the foulest and most unpure demon of legend. He appears at the call of a strong summoning- that person having to weild so much power that it's almost impossible to summon him."

"But someone did."

"Yeah." The redhead brushed his fingers over the thin inscriptions on the scroll, preparing to bring out the Third. It wouldn't do much- probably nothing against this being- but still, it was something. And he could use it to get a taste of this demon's prowess. "Who sent you?" he asked the _still _grinning figure.

_**"Oni says nothing...and I grow bored of this." **_They waved their sword at the two across from them. _**"I want...to play a game."**_

Pein and Sasori narrowed their eyes.

_**"With the life of a child on the line."**_

* * *

As his black half merged with his white half once again, Zetsu ducked down into the ground. The whirling shuriken was moving on its own, removing itself from the wall and spinning out of control towards him.

Zetsu sighed in exasperation. _"What's with this? Is it only us?" _his white half asked his black half.

**"No...it seems like the others are occupied as well. But..." **Black Zetsu trailed off as they swooped through another wall, the shuriken tearing through stone just to follow him.

_"But what?_ White Zetsu said as they looked over their shoulder, face dropping at the sight of such a weak weapon breaking their sturdy walls like glass. _"What is that made of?"_

**"It's just a normal blade. And also-" **Black Zetsu turned their head back around, dropping their body weight through the ground so that they could freely move throughout the first floor. **"I can't sense Konan anywhere around. Or Tobi."**

_"So? They're probably together."_

**"Who knows..."**

* * *

At this, Sasori stopped moving. _A child...Deidara! That damn brat- he hasn't been kidnapped though. So then..._ He glared at the playful being. "Where's Deidara?"

They shrugged. _**"I dunno. Why not check and see?" **_With a dark laugh, they motioned towards the locked door. _**"That is- if you can get out."**_

Pein stepped forward. "You mentioned a game. State your rules and let us begin."

The dark-haired demon frowned. _**"You're such a bother. No fun at all."**_

"..."

_**"Oh fine. I'll do your bidding **_**Leader-san_." _**Oni sarcastically rolled his eyes and pointed his blade at the walls around them. **_"You see these Mr. Killjoy? They're covered in my seals. My essence..."_**

"Get on with it," Pein interrupted.

Sasori flashed his leader a warning glance, but the being had already appeared beside the other man. He felt a shiver run though him.

Oni casually slung an arm around Pein's shoulders, leaning towards his face with a growing grin. _**"Stupid humans have no patience..."**_

Pein coolly stared them in indifference. It made Sasori wonder if there ever a moment where he leader felt fear. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he hadn't heard of an oni until now or that he hadn't grown up with the haunting tales of murders in the night by demon. Even now as he watched his leader and the oni staring at one another, it didn't feel real. None of this could possibly be real. A demon from the legends? The demon knew their names. It knew who they were. And targeting them for a reason he had yet to figure out? No. It was too...surreal. Wasn't it?

Sasori inwardly shook his head. This being was dangerous. The worst thing to do would be to provoke it. _But..._ Oni had done something with Deidara.

_**"Now, Leader-san, will you listen to my rules?"**_

Sasori noticed as Oni drifted to the middle of the chambers, that his leader- who kept the nuetral look on his face- had a bead of sweat dripping down the corner of his temple. So Oni had struck a blow with only his presence? The redhead wasn't surprised. In fact, if he wasn't made out of wood, he was sure that he would be covered in sweat too. Just staring at the being was making him think too much.

He was frozen with an emotion he was unfamiliar with. _But..._ But that didn't change the fact that he had touched Deidara.

_**"The game title is simple. It's called...Run. Kukukukukuku..." **_Oni only stared at Sasori as he laughed. _**"Your objective is to get the treasure at the end. A treasure which can only be won by completing the game. The treasure...is your **_**precious _Deidara-chan."_**

Sasori felt the emotion in him grow stronger, but he was no longer frozen. A part of him was beginning to heat.

In anger.

_**"All throughout the Akatsuki base, I have isolated and surrounded your comrades with pieces of my being. I wonder..." **_The darkened figure gave him a bemused look. _**"How fast can a ninja run...? You have ten minutes to find and rescue them. I won't tell you how many, who, or where they are. It's all up to you."**_

The anger began to boil.

If Pein noticed, he said nothing to calm the livid redhead, instead asking, "And what happens if the game is not completed?"

**_"I thought that would be obvious."_** Oni stuck out his tongue, dragging his eyelid down with his finger. _**"Deidara-chan dies of course. Along with everyone else. Well, that wouldn't actually work seeing as Deidara-chan is already dead," **_Oni mused to himself.

The anger exploded in disbelief and shock.

The being grinned at the redhead. _**"Though I suppose I could bring him back to life if you so desire."**_

Sasori snapped. "You **fucking bastard!" **He summoned the Third.

Now Pein called out to him in warning. "Sasori."

Sasori whipped his head in the direction of his leader, seething with red. "Stay the fuck out of this."

"Calm down."

"Are you kidding with me? Tell me you are," the redhead begged, clearly starting to lose his mind.

Pein's eyes flickered from the snickering oni to the crazed puppet. "He hasn't finished speaking. Let him finish."

Sasori had to force himself to remain as sane as possible. I swear Pein-"

"Just let him finish," the man calmly said.

Oni chuckled more loudly. _**"Arigatou Leader-san. I would listen to your leader well Sasori-san. As you stand here and waste time, the others are fighting for their lives. The game has already started."**_

Sasori growled. "What?"

_**"Three minutes ago to be exact. Now before you go running off on a mad dash- there's a few catches you should be aware of Sasori-san." **_The figure pointed the katana at the ceiling. _**"Because what's a good game without some daring catches? If you can successfully get the others out of danger, I will take you to your darling Deidara-chan. But you have to first, break out of this room."**_

Pein Rinneganned the door within the blink of an eye, exploding into millions of tiny shards and causing dust to rise from the debris.

Oni swung their head round to the orange-haired man. _**"Well now that that's done-" **_they dryly said. _**"I'll tell you the other one. Run is a one-player game."**_

Sasori was inching towards the door. He didn't care what this being had to say anymore. He would find out who summoned this oni later on and kill them.

_**"Meaning...one of you must stay here. Whoever chooses to stay back will fight me. We will fight until the ten minutes are up. No one else can interfere. And then- if the game is not completed- these seals will detonate." **_Oni went back to grinning. _**"The base will be no more. And neither will anything else. These seals will break Hidan-kun's immortality, destroy Kakuzu-kun's hearts easily, and prevent you from using your other bodies, Leader-san. So don't get any ideas..."**_

The two shinobi stopped at what they were thinking and doing.

Oni looked them over. _**"Who will stay? You'd better choose quickly. Five minutes left, kukukuku..."**_ They vanished from sight, flickering in front of Pein a moment later. They drew back the weapon with a laughing mouth. _**"If any of these rules are disobeyed, I'll be forced to take severe action! Hehehehhahahahhehe!"**_

"I'll be the one to stay." Pein casually grabbed the blade swung his way, pulling himself closer to Oni. He narrowed his eyes at the grinning being. "Now's your chance. You know where they are."

Sasori stared in slight surprise at his leader. Of course he knew. He knew the members of Akatsuki as if they were his own flesh, blood, and wood. "If I don't make it back-"

"Time's wasting Sasori." Pein began to smirk, thin coils of chakra starting to flow from beneath his cloak. They wound themselves up and around the cackling figure, slicing skin and drawing blood. "Get out before I kill you myself."

Sasori left without another word.

* * *

He first headed to the lab, knowing without a doubt that Kakuzu was there. He had seen the zombie head down that path himself, hiding something within his cloak. There seemed to be no sound of struggle as he ran down.

Sasori increased his pace to his maximum speed. He wouldn't have to worry about growing tires or burning his feet off.

There were benefits to being made out of wood after all.

Four minutes and forty-five seconds left.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, three copies of Oni appeared out of the ground, surrounding in clouds of puffing smoke.

Still having the Third out and never pausing in his tracks, Sasori swung his hands in front of him and jerked his left index finger back.

The three found themselves full of kunai and senbon- vanishing just as quickly as they came- five more coming up in their place.

"Fine." Sasori continued to run, dragging his right pointer finger around and causing his puppet to turn on its side and spin, blades out as it tore through the hall. He dashed through the even bigger cloud of darkness left behind.

He wouldn't give them a chance to strike.

* * *

Kakuzu narrowed his bright eyes as a certain redhead came flying through his lab door, the Third Kazegake out and ready to attack.

The figure stopped in its failed attacks and also turned, grinning prettily at the puppet.

Sasori manuvered his puppet in front of him.

Kakuzu had never seen a fiercer look in his eyes.

And for the first time since they had both been in the room, the being spoke.

_**"Kukukukuku wasn't that fast? Congratulations- one down."**_

It vanished with a flourish.

Sasori suspiciously looked around him, knowing he couldn't waste another second. Was that it? Wasn't Oni going to attack him? And Kakuzu didn't seem to be in any trouble...

Had he been tricked?

No.

All he had to do was 'rescue' the other members. Oni never mentioned having to fight. _That's why Pein stayed behind. It's him who's fighting for all of us._

The redhead gave Kakuzu one last look before running through the door and up the stairs.

Four minutes left.

Kakuzu blinked. "At least he got rid of the nuisance." He shook his head and went back to studying the camera. He'd admit that he had been installed with a little fear at first. But after a while it had been plain to see. He wasn't fighting the full essence of this being. Someone else was. _But I wonder who it was. Appearing like that here isn't normal. _

The sounds of Hidan's laughter floated down to him once again.

Whoever it was- wasn't much of a challenge.

* * *

Oni leapt backwards and grinned. _**"Your comrades are most interesting. I don't say that alot you know."**_

Pein gracefully twisted to the side before lurching forward and engaging in battle once more with the being.

Really it was more like a dance.

A dance of life or death as the oni would say.

_**"I wonder how long you can hold out against me."**_

So the demon had noticed him already becoming fatigued?

Pein smirked despite his disadvantage. "Oni-sama, you are missing out on something very important."

_**"Oh?"**_ Oni pulled the other man close, his blade at his neck and breath on his skin. _**"What would that be?"**_

"The Akatsuki...**never lose.**"

* * *

Sasori swiftly stepped to the side and then ran along the side of the wall as the Third shot fire out from its mouth.

He loved this puppet.

And he hated Oni.

So really, it worked out well.

Although the figures of the oni that appeared were now attacking more vigorously, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He couldn't even remember the fear he had once felt- too high off of adrenaline, anger, and desperation for that to even matter.

He would never lose.

Akatsuki's motto seemed so unimportant at first.

But now- with the life of Deidara at stake-

He refused to lose.

* * *

Hidan cackled as the figure dodged again, aiming its katana for his chest. "Fuckin' low blow man." He swooped down into another pile of blood and skidded to the other side of the room. He was so goddamn lucky Jashin-sama provided him with this much body fluid. Fuck it. He _loved _it! All this blood was making him fuckin' in ectasy! "Woohoo! Come at me you motherfucker!"

The figure was starting to get irritated- he could tell.

So what else would he do?

The Jashinist twisted before propelling himself forward once more. "What's the matter? Piece of fuckin' cake!"

Of course he would taunt that bitch to the next century.

It didn't matter that his room was completely damaged and that Kakuzu would probably kill him. He was living for this moment right now.

Unfortunately his moment didn't last long.

Sasori came bursting into the room, blasting the door down with his puppet.

"..."

Hidan stared at him and slowly slid to a halt as the black cloud disappeared.

"..."

"..."

The redhead took a short look at the blood-covered room and Jashinist with his organs hanging out. Dear Kami he didn't want to know. Some things would never change... "Clean this up," he ordered before turning on his heel and sprinting away.

Hidan continued to stare, unable to believe that the greatest move he was about to perform-

Was just ruined by a puppet.

"FUCK YOU WOODY!**!** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF?"

Three minutes and ten seconds left.

* * *

Though he had been struck in the leg once, it was nothing too serious.

Well, this is what Kisame reasoned as he swung Sameheda before him. So maybe the wound bled alot, but he could still move on it.

He formed four seals again, ten more clones forming around the bed and Itachi once more.

Someone else was coming. _Sasori's presence...? So I'm not the only one then. Well- _Kisame grinned to no one in particular. _I should of realized if Hidan's shouts were anything to go by. _

"I guess," the shark blocked the katana strike and attacked the being, "I'll just have to hold out until then."

* * *

Sasori wasn't sure what he was to expect next, but seeing Zetsu with a giant shuriken chasing him as they broke through the wall beside him, was something he definitely had not anticipated.

Quickly he brought his puppet to shield him as the stone chunks flew towards him. "Is anyone with you?" he asked as Zetsu landed next to him.

"No one except for _that_," Zetsu said, staring at his puppet.

Sasori looked at the shuriken currently lodged into the torso of the Third. "Figures..." He looked his puppet over again as he said, "I don't have much time to waste, but do you have any idea where Kisame, Itachi, Konan, and Tobi are?"

"Er-" Zetsu was beginning to get weirded out by the strange way the puppet was acting. "Itachi is with Kisame last I saw. I'm not sure how well Kisame is holding up but it looked like he was injured. I couldn't see much with that shuriken behind me. As for Konan and Tobi- well- they're no where to be seen."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah-"

The hall turned dark.

Zetsu suddenly looked around. "We're surrounded Sasori."

"I know," the redhead said. He smirked. "But it's no match...for me!"

The plant raised both brows as Sasori went ballistic, striking out at every corner of the hallway with every kind of attack. He blinked as a burst of fire zoomed by. Blades were flying like nothing seen before, crazy in the heated atmosphere full of exhilaration and anger. _"Sasori is," _White Zetsu looked with his side of his face dropping. **"Out of his mind," **Black Zetsu finished for him.

Sasori finished a moment later, giving the plant another glance and then continuing on the way he had been originally heading.

Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds left to go.

* * *

_**"My dear Pein, you've been doing so well." **_Oni cackled. _**"But we have a guest."**_

The two broke from the standstill they had been in, eyes turning as one towards the door.

Entering through the busted doorway, a blue-haired woman paused to take in the scene.

"What happened?"

Pein gave her an accusing look. "Now's not the time to be asking that."

Konan searched the room, taking in the explosive tags, her partner, and his opponent. Her eyes noticebly grew a margin wider. "Oni?"

Pein's gaze grew sharper. "You know of it too?"

"Of course..." She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. "A legend from children's stories. To summon him one would have to have great power."

"Sasori said the same thing." The orange-haired man looked back to the demon. "Where were you?"

"In the village." Konan came to his side, studying the being with a critical eye. "Are you hurt?"

Pein smirked. "No. But you are."

"-!"

"You're dripping blood everywhere. Even I can tell with this darkness around us." Pein glanced at her. "How did that happen?"

Konan frowned, ignoring the crimson liquid coming from her arms and stomach. "That's not important right now. Where's everyone else?"

"Fighting," Pein said. "Just like I am. You cannot interfere with this."

"...Why?"

"Rules of the game."

Konan shot a dark glare towards the oni. "Game?"

_**"Don't look at me like that Konan-chan. You'll put a hole through me. Kukukukuku..."**_

Konan's glare grew deeper. "So that's how it is...huh?"

Pein zoomed forward, voice carrying back to his partner.

"Your wound is deep. It's be meaningless to interfere anyway. All you can do is watch."

Konan's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Kisame jammed his sword into the ground, panting as he looked around. Thanks to Zetsu and a shuriken breaking holes into the walls, a little bit of light was able to skim through from the other rooms. So apparently his wound _was _worse than he assumed it to be. It had grown infected in such a short amount of time and now it was getting harder to keep his balance.

He eyed the dark form made visible by the light. Just what was in that sword? A normal wound wouldn't even effect him like this.

The shark closed one eye as he stared at the figure. It had stopped attacking at the same time he had and hadn't moved for quite a while- but even so, he didn't let his guard down.

"Kisame...?"

Both the figure and Kisame looked over towards the bed as a bewildered raven sat up.

A rare sight to see- shame that he couldn't enjoy this moment more. Kisame flashed him a toothy grin, along with the five clones posted by the bed. "Good to see you up."

Like the true Uchiha he was, Itachi wiped any sort of expression off his face and was on his feet beside his partner within the next second. His Sharingan activated, he said, "Did you realize you were hurt?"

"Of course," Kisame let out a short laugh and then winced. "It's not a normal blade he's using. Sorry, Itachi, I wasn't careful enough. I don't think I can move much," he laughed again.

Itachi blinked at the dark form. "It's not a person."

"Haa?" Kisame opened his shut eye and looked more closely at the hooded being. He knew Itachi's eyes weren't wrong but- "Are you telling me that I've been fighting a clone?" He glanced at his leg. "That's annoying. I got hit for nothing then."

Itachi threw a kunai at the figure and watched as it flew straight through their opponent. "How did you get hit?"

The figure began to stalk towards them, slowly, and with an air of amusement.

"Ah." Kisame's clones formed a line in front of them. "Had to keep you protected."

Itachi smirked. "So I'm nothing then?"

Kisame stared at him and then looked away with a slight flush. "That's not what I meant."

"Hn."

"How can you be so mean in a situation like this?" Kisame complained.

Itachi's smirk grew. "It's easy."

"Itachi-"

Sasori entered the door behind them with a smug smile on his face, the Third clacking its mouth in anticipation.

Kisame looked at him but Itachi kept his eyes forward. "What happened to your puppet?" Kisame asked.

The redhead looked down at the puppet and then grinned. "Shuriken." He then focused his gaze on the figure.

_**"Alright. I get you. Kukukukuku...but do you know where to go now?"**_

Sasori stiffened. He forgot all about Konan and Tobi.

_**"Oh don't worry about them. I've already taken **_**good _care of your little partners."_**

"Sasori. You know this guy?" Kisame turned back to the figure.

Sasori didn't answer.

_**"Come find me if you can. Your game's not over yet."**_

Sasori vanished with the being.

Kisame and Itachi exchanged a glance.

What was that all about?

* * *

Their fight came to an abrupt end. The demon stopping in its attacks and Pein and Konan drawing back.

_**"So he's actually done it."**_ Oni moved away and stood straight up, dropping its blade to its side. They grinned at Pein. _**"Lucky for you and her. I was just about to get serious too." **_Oni began to dissapate into tiny particles, swirling around the two Akatsuki members. _**"I'll take my leave then."**_

Pein narrowed his eyes. So Sasori had completed the game? _There should be nothing to worry about now-_

"Is it gone?"

Konan's voice made him turn. "It is gone," Pein confirmed for her, noticing the puddle of blood growing around his partner.

She gave him a small smile and began to fall forward. "Good..."

* * *

Sasori ran outside the base, past the rows of trees, the small stream, and towards the training field that was farthest away. He knew this was where Deidara would be. It had been the one place the child had spent so much time in. Of course he wouldn't be inside the base anymore. Oni wasn't stupid- it would make sure he had to work to win. But despite all this, it was beginning to take a toll on him. But he wasn't paying too much attention to his slight exhaustion. There were more important things to focus on.

Besides, five minutes wasn't enough to rid him of his anger.

He wanted to kill Oni. But he couldn't.

Because then he would lose the game. There was only one thing he could do.

To finish the game with no casualties on either side.

And get Deidara back.

* * *

Pein carried his partner to the bed, slowly placing her down. He stared at her in silence for a long time.

"Leader-san."

He turned towards what remained of the door and saw Zetsu tiredly hanging his shoulders. "Zetsu. What goes on with everyone else?"

Zetsu wearily sighed. "Everyone is fine as far as I know. Kakuzu says that he's found nothing on the film except for a few pictures of Hidan rolling around on the ground."

"And Sasori?"

The plant looked over his shoulder to where Itachi was standing. In his hands he held several rolls of bandages and salve. As the raven moved inside the damaged chambers to give his leader some of the medicinal products, Zetsu said, "He's...fighting I think."

Pein nodded to Itachi and then focused on Zetsu. "Fighting? He doesn't require help?"

"Iie." Zetsu shook his head. "Sasori's pretty crazy right now. And also- he said not to interfere."

"I see." Pein turned back to Konan. "So that's how it is..." He paused. "Fine. Make sure everyone stays in this base. Get Kakuzu to fix up any wounds. I'll be staying here."

"Hai."

* * *

Sasori came to a halt in the center of the clearing, having put the Third away long ago, sealed inside its scroll.

It wouldn't be needed. There would be no fighting.

As if on cue, Oni stepped out from the shadow of a tree.

A smile on their face.

And a child in its arms.

Sasori felt his anger begin to boil again.

Oni chuckled and walked forward, gently holding the unconcious blonde. _**"That's a nice look to have on your face. Keep it."**_ They stopped ten feet away.

"Give Deidara back," Sasori ground out, eyes narrowed.

They wagged a finger at him and shook their head. _**"I don't think so. Didn't I tell you that your game wasn't over yet? What kind of fool would make such an easy game?" **_They gave a wicked grin. _**"You were fast. And now you have one minute left. Everyone knows that a good game will have an undefeatable boss at the end. Isn't that right? Luckily for you, this game is Run. So you will not have to fight me. Your leader has already done that-"**_

"State your rules," Sasori rudely interrupted.

Oni raised a brow and then beamed. _**"Sasori-san..." **_They dug their nails into the arms of the child, blood exploding from his skin.

Sasori froze, his eyes wide.

_**"That's a good expression too...Don't interrupt me. Or else I will start your minute ahead of time." **_Oni sweetly smiled. _**"Shall I continue?"**_

Sasori didn't answer, eyes stuck on the blood dripping from his brat's arms. A wound _he _had caused.

Oni continued anyway, still smiling. _**"As I was saying...because this is not a game like Fight 'Till you Drop or Kill, all you have to do is one simple thing."**_

Sasori slowly looked up.

_**"Avoid getting tagged by me for a minute. The game ends if you successfully do this. And the child is yours." **_Several copies of Oni appeared around the field, the one with the child drawing back into the shadows. _**"Your minute...starts now!"**_

Sasori jumped into the air as the four Onis raced forward, only to twist sideways as one came at him from above. He dropped his weight to the ground, feet barely touching the grass before he was shooting for the trees around them. _They're fast. _An image of a blood-covered blonde flashed into his mind and he faltered, almost getting touched by an oni from the side. He narrowed his eyes and bounded backwards off a tree branch, landing on another one, turning around, and jumping to the next. _I can't lose focus. I've started this...now I have to end it. _

He was counting the seconds down in his head.

Fifty-eight to go.

Yeah, they were moving fast.

His eyes sharply flicked to the left and he dropped again, latching his hands onto the thick branch and swinging himself around so that he could flip to another branch. Oni materialized in front of him and he was forced to switch directions in mid-air, push himself around another tree and fall to the dirt below. The problem was that the oni were soundless. He couldn't hear when one was approaching- only when he saw them. Two came from behind and he took to the forest once more.

It was easier to avoid them up here. The leaves would move ever so slightly when the presence of an oni was nearby, so he could judge where they were coming from.

Sasori barely managed to avoid a touch to his back. _But even so...this is hard. Have I ever moved this fast before? _

Fifty-five seconds.

No. He hadn't. Then again- this wasn't exactly _normal _speed.

He glanced around for any sign of the original Oni and Deidara.

A mistake.

One oni appeared before him, smile on its face and hand reaching for his arm.

He had no time to move.

_Shit! There's no where to go! _It looked like the demon was stretching forward in slow motion. He had to do something- NOW!

Sasori dislodged his arm from the elbow, his forearm and hand falling to the ground. The Oni touched air and Sasori was on the move again, swooping down to retrieve his hand before it could be grabbed by another oni. He popped it back into place as he rolled forward and sprung to his feet, racing for the open clearing.

Forty-eight seconds.

Screw the trees. He would run in a circle around the clearing.

His cloak tore as he scraped by a tree trunk, an oni pressuring him into a corner and failing as the puppet dodged to the side.

He had a long way to go.

Sasori skidded across the field, dirt from his heels flying into the air, three oni giving chase. He blinked in surprise as two more came charging from the front. With no thought in mind, he collasped to the ground in clumsiness and watched as the two oni crashed headlong into the three behind, dissolving into one another. He bounded back to his toes and flipped over a newly materialized oni.

Forty-four.

Landing with a light _thud, _Sasori never looked back and proceeded to do exactly what he said he would.

Run around the clearing.

* * *

Itachi walked to his closet after making sure Kisame stayed seated on his bed. The shark's room had been destroyed worse than the raven's, so in the end they decided to come here.

"You can't wrap bandages to save your life Itachi," Kisame said as he studied the horrific job done on his leg.

Itachi spared him a glance, dark eyes filled with amusement. "At least I _can _wrap." He pulled open the closet door with a smile. "You should be-"

"ITACHI-SAAANN!"

"What the-?" Itachi stepped to the side as Tobi came bursting out from the depths of his closest. "Tobi?" he asked the man clinging onto his arm.

Kisame stared wide-eyed. "What the heck?"

Tobi wailed as loudly as possible. "It was so scary Itachi-san! Tobi was scared...and a good boy!"

Itachi and Kisame sweatdropped.

"Have you been in here the entire time?" Kisame asked in curiousity.

Tobi energetically nodded. "Oh yeah! Tobi won't say anything about the noises you and Itachi-"

Itachi clamped a hand over his mask as he and his partner flushed. "Just don't mention it."

Tobi wriggled out of his hold. "OK!"

"Unbelievable..." Kisame muttered in embarrassment.

* * *

There were exactly thirty seconds left and things weren't getting any easier for a certain redhead.

He was tired- having used his chakra to its limit already. Puppet advantages only worked for so long.

Sasori ducked and jetted off to the side.

As he raced past a group of trees, he caught sight of an oni standing still, contemplative look on its face. Sasori's eyes grew large when he saw the blonde in its arms. _That's- that's the original! _

But so what? What did that mean?

A large group of Oni materialized behind him.

Sasori clenched his teeth and looked doubled back around the clearing, avoiding every touch sent his way. There was something about Oni that was disturbing him. The rules stated rang back throughout his head as he slid between two oni.

He zoomed towards the original Oni, thoughts racing.

Avoid being tagged by Oni.

That was all there was to it- right?

The demon never said anything else.

Right?

Aarggh! He didn't have time for this!

There was an oni lunging for him, trying to touch him from the side.

Sasori pushed himself forward. He couldn't get touched by this one!

Oni looked up at the puppet with a smile as he came closer.

The other oni was within an inch of grabbing him- he could feel the chilling air as it grew closer.

Sasori whipped out a hand, face full of doubt and fear.

The oni's finger had sharpened to a blade- it was centimeters away!

Sasori bent forward in a panic.

And tagged Oni.

Everything seemed to freeze in that instant. Sasori unable to believe what he had just done, and Oni smirking up a storm.

Every oni around them disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

_**"Sasori-san. You've just..."**_

He staggered backwards. _No...why did I do that? _He killed everyone. He killed Deidara. Akatsuki would never exist-!

_**"...won the game."**_

Sasori sharply inhaled. "What?"

Oni vanished and then reappeared several feet away, their arms empty. _**"You won. And there's your prize."**_

Sasori jolted and then looked down as he felt a weight in his arms.

It was Deidara.

Oni laughed.

The puppet shook his head. "I-I don't understand."

_**"You should. You're the one who found a loophole." **_The demon started to walk in his direction. **_"The game was to avoid being tagged. I never said anything about me though. If you wanted, you could have tagged me from the start. But of course- that would be too easy. So I had copies made. Your tactic would have only worked if you tagged the original me, but in order to do that, you'd have to first find where I was hiding."_**

Sasori took an unsteady step back as the demon approached, eyes widening at the hand headed for his face. There was no telling what the being would do. So far it had kept its word but-

Oni stroked his cheek. _**"Are you afraid?" **_They looked down at the blonde in his arms. **_"A delicate child...anything could happen to him."_**

Sasori was unable to speak. Images of his fallen comrades flitted through his mind. He knew they could take care of themselves but what if- _What if something happened after I left? And Deidara, he didn't even know. I'm suddenly-_

Fear.

He was...afraid?

The adrenaline had run out and now-

He was starting to feel afraid.

But he wasn't a selfish person. He could care less about himself. What mattered was Deidara. A defenseless child dead to the world.

Oni chuckled, reading his every thought. _**"Don't worry. I am a demon that keeps its word. You've won the game and you've gotten the treasure. I hope you've learned a thing or two. It'd be a shame if you didn't." **_

"Who..." Sasori looked straight past the being and into the trees surrounding them. "Who summoned you?"

They leaned closer to the puppet, now speaking into his ear. "_**If I told you, this wouldn't be fun anymore..."**_

"..."

_**"But they're stronger than you think. And smart."**_ Oni nipped at his ear. _**"That's all I can say. Can't have a breach of my contract now can I?"**_

Sasori shivered.

**_"Oh- Sasori-san, one more thing." _**Their voice turned to a whisper. **_"..."_**

The redhead's eyes widened with every word.

"_**Sayonara…**_**Sasori**_**-**_**no-danna**_**. hehahahahahhahee…."**_

And then Oni had vanished. As if it had never been there. As if nothing had gone wrong.

And Sasori was left alone.

Just him and Deidara.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been standing. Only the shrill cry of a bird waking him from the trance he had been left in.

It was time to move.

Sasori shakily took a step, the child resting peacefully in his arms.

A gust of wind brushed by, soft touch caressing his hair before gliding away- far into the next world.

He remained rooted to the spot, frozen with an emotion he couldn't explain.

It wasn't until the sun had completely warmed him that he moved again.

With an almost dazed expression on his face, the redhead turned towards the Akatsuki base.

Their voice still echoed loudly in his ear...

"_**Do you believe in nightmares Sasori-san? So real and terrifying that makes you want to die? The Mangekyo your friend possesses is nothing more than the surface of true fear. This- Sasori-san- this is true fear." **_

He entered the base, sunlight filtering through all the tiny cracks. It looked abandoned and torn but-

Two arguing voices came from the living room.

Kakuzu and Hidan.

Sasori was filled with a strange feeling of nostalgia and relief.

They were still alive. And this place- their home- was still standing.

"_**Remember it. This feeling of helplessness." **_

Sasori passed by a limping Kisame being supported by his partner. Kisame gave him a sheepish grin and a half-wave, Itachi acknowledging him with a blink of his eyes.

"_**Humans are so frail. You know this? Of course you do Sasori-san. Life is not eternal…we try to hold dear to it- but eventually it ceases to exist. So cling to this life in your hands, and the lives of your comrades. The life of that child…"**_

The redhead absently stopped outside the broken door of his leader's chambers, arms sagging as if he were holding a limp doll. Inside he could see the orange-haired man tending to his long-time partner, a roll of bandages in his hands.

"_**Shinobi are no better off. They rush to their death well ahead of their time."**_

He must've been staring for longer than he thought, because the next thing he knew, Pein had appeared by the doorway.

Sasori stared.

Pein opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, shaking his head instead. The next time he looked up, there was the barest hint of emotion there. But whether it was for him, his partner, or the child in his grasp, Sasori couldn't tell. He figured it wasn't important much.

Because he turned and left on his own.

"_**Oni comes once and once only. But fear does not. My dear Sasori-san…succumb to the fear. The fear of life and the fear of death. Say I love you to the precious ones…And pray-"**_

Sasori slowly walked through the halls, feet dragging on the stone floor. The grip on his brat tightened. And in his mind's eye, he saw the events of the past days flash before him. _Deidara…_

* * *

"_**Pray. That an angel hears you."**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I know it was a lot to take in and hope it wasn't too much ^-^u And I hope it wasn't bad...**

**Did it answer or make more questions arise in your heads? Confused?**

**Have your opinions on the characters changed at all? ****Any suspicions gone or replaced?**

**So many questions!**

**But here's something for you- look closely and there's a hidden clue as to who's behind all this**. (wow I did not mean to make that rhyme ^-^'**)**

**THIS ENDS THE PREQUEL. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS BELONG TO THE SNAP ARC. **

Coming up:

Akatsuki recovers

Deidara makes art

And Oni's gone- but who summoned him? Why are there cameras everywhere around the base?

It's a new kind of race in Snap.


	10. A Snap or Two

**A/N: Thank you for those who have kept reading up through now ^-^ The support is great and your reviews are definitly appreciated! **

**So here's the first chapter of a brand-new arc! Exciting right?**

**I just wanted to clarify a few things so that none of you are confused. When this starts, it's three days after the attack by Oni. Deidara was unconscious for the first day but woke the second and proceeded to begin his lessons from everyone in the base. Let's see... this means that five days have passed since Sasori first told Deidara he had a week to master the jutsu if you go back to the chapters where our blonde begins to make his art. **

**Deidara still has an innocent mind, but it's not as young as when he first started out. His thoughts and realizations on art have made him mature slightly.**

**:D**

**Warning: Language, violence, and a no-longer-afraid Deidara...sort of **

* * *

Mornings were never particularly loud in the Akatsuki base. But being this quiet was just plain unusual. They all supposed it had to do with the fact that there wasn't a nineteen year old blonde making obnoxious explosions left and right like normal, but they also knew it was because of the damage throughout the base that had to be fixed and taken care of.

A money-spending Kakuzu did not leave a happy Kakuzu. No matter what the cause was.

Kisame had insisted that all damages be fixed before Deidara woke up and in turn caused more money to be spent as they bought more expensive products to get the job done. Pein and Konan hadn't exactly disagreed and even looked pleased once the base was almost normal looking after the patching up was done. There were a few long cracks running through the stone and scorch marks on the walls, but it wasn't noticeable if you weren't looking.

Hidan was still sore from having to clean the ocean of blood from his room.

At the present time, back in the safety of his room which he hadn't left for anything but food, showers, and the blonde child, a paranoid redhead was working hard at nothing.

Literally.

He would pick up a limb, place it down, and then pick it up once more before staring at it for a long period of time.

All that could be heard in the room were small noises of muffled mutters, the clinking of tools, and the crinkling of a bag.

Sasori nervously flicked a glance behind him and did it again.

Studied him. His brat.

He sat cross-legged with his arms in his lap, wearing small grey pants and a tiny black top. Deidara rolled a ball of clay in his hands, a look of concentration on his face as he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth in thought. This would be the first attempt of the day. He was working hard already, having done chakra control earlier that morning before the sun was up so that he could get this right. His arms were wrapped from the elbow up and so was his head. But other than that, he was completely fine.

And couldn't remember a single thing that happened three nights before.

Sasori sighed and looked back at the puppet pieces and tools lying scattered on his desk. He supposed it was a good thing the brat couldn't remember- but having to pretend like nothing had happened? A pale hand picked up the dented blade belonging to the third. Turns out the Third hadn't escaped all damage that night. With the exception of the giant shuriken he made sure to store away for later purposes, he hadn't really been paying attention to anything that may have hit his puppet.

He hesitantly looked over his shoulder again, half expecting Deidara to be gone.

But he was there. Snapping his head up to grin at his danna and wave around the clay he had successfully molded into a butterfly.

Sasori smiled back and hastily turned to his desk again, a frown taking over almost immediately. How long could he keep this pretense up? He couldn't pretend to be truly happy knowing of the horror he had felt over days ago. It wasn't normal. He wouldn't be able to let it go so easily.

"Danna?" Deidara's innocent voice forced him to face the child.

Sasori offered another smile as he shifted in his chair. "What is it, brat?"

"Um," he contemplatively held it up in his now carefully gloved hands. "Katsu?"

BANG!

Sasori stared as the butterfly went up into smoke. Not a pile of burning sludge- but an actually cloud of smoke formed from an explosion. Now granted it was small, only a tiny poof and nothing more. But it was a definite improvement from when he had first started.

Deidara watched until every last ash had fallen, eye shimmering in excitement. He then glanced expectantly up at the redhead. "Did you see that danna? It was a real explosion!" All the time he spent with Kisame to help his chakra control improve didn't seem like such a chore anymore!

_I thought he said he didn't like explosions_, Sasori thought with a smirk. Really, this kid was too easy to change his mind. "Good job," he said. "But you still have a long way to go. And a full bag to get rid of within the next two days." Sasori indicated towards the open bag of clay behind the blonde.

"That's not fair," Deidara mumbled, turning on his knees to rummage through the bag of clay. "I've hardly had time to work on my art because of all the extra training everyone's been giving me." He held a lumpy rock of grey clay in his hand, smoothing it out with his tiny fingers with no problem. It was a natural act for him to do now.

"Your art?" Sasori couldn't help but to smirk. "How many times have I told you that blowing things up isn't art? True art is-"

"Everlasting," the blonde rolled his eye as he completed the sentence, a smile on his face. "And then Sasori-no-danna will say that everlasting art is real beauty."

Sasori raised a brow. "You couldn't even pronounce everlasting until yesterday brat. But it's nice how you try to reuse the words. It might put a few words into that empty head of yours."

"Danna that's mean!" Deidara paused in the feeding of his clay to his mouth palms, cheeks pink as he struggled to hold in his laughter. "You're just saying that because you know that's what you were going to say next." He didn't know why- but lately all the members of Akatsuki had been extra kind to him. Though it was weird at first, he learned to deal with it. Especially his danna's new thing for teasing him.

"Hmph." Sasori narrowed his eyes with a smug look growing on his features. It was a marvel really. How much Deidara had already changed from that terrified child in the first hours to a cheeky brat within five days. _He looks healthier. And…happy. Is that what Deidara is?_ "You're right. Now get back to work before I bring Kakuzu in here and make you start your lesson early."

The blonde puffed his cheeks when he heard this, a saliva covered wad of clay coming out of his mouths as he said, "That's really mean…" Did his danna have any idea how horrifying it was to have to sit and take notes on the human body and its functions? With his masked sensei pulling out live samples from himself?

Sasori felt a smile tug at his lips, the smug look fading into something genuine.

He needed to stop worrying.

Oni was gone.

Deidara was safe for the time being.

And he would never let anything happen to him again.

* * *

Hidan gorged himself with another cup of coffee. "I fuckin' hate mornings."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

"Too goddamn early to start," Hidan muttered to his partner, slamming his head onto the kitchen table. "I have to get with that little shit in thirty minutes to pray."

Little shit. The 'affectionate' nickname he had taken to calling Deidara as of late.

Kakuzu lifted a brow at him. "Praying? Aren't you supposed to be teaching him meditation- not the ways of your god?"

"Praying, meditation," Hidan grumbled from where his face was plastered. "Same difference."

"Not really..."

"Morning," Kisame called, interrupting anything Kakuzu might have said next as he entered the doorway, Itachi trailing in behind him.

The zombie bothers grunted their greetings back. If Kisame didn't sound so damn perky in the morning...

As if on cue the shark nin cheered from the open fridge and sang, "We're having eggs for breakfast~!"

Hidan threw the coffee mug at him. "Shut the fuck up!"

Kisame ducked as it shattered against the fridge. "I was just trying to be happy!"

"You don't need to be!"

Itachi stepped over the broken cup to get his own and gratefully take the coffee pot from Kakuzu's outstretched hand. "Is Konan doing alright?" he asked the man over the bickering pair behind them. Kakuzu had been the only one allowed ,along with Zetsu, inside Pein's chambers for reasons the rest didn't know.

"She's fine," Kakuzu said. "I've patched her up just as well as the rest of you, so there isn't much of a worry."

And even though he wanted to ask what had been going on behind those closed doors, Itachi knew better than to do so. It was his leader's wishes and he would follow them. So with a slight nod he took a sip of his drink, black because he was too lazy to find the sugar, and took a seat at the table. He tuned in to what his partner and Hidan were arguing about after another taste of his bitter drink.

"My partner's way better than yours."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? Even that asshole over there is a better partner than pretty boy."

Itachi sighed at the nickname given. They needed a change of subject. "Shouldn't you be getting ready" he asked the Jashinist before Kisame could respond. "You have a lesson with Deidara, right?"

Hidan blinked at him. "You're fucking crazy. You know perfectly goddamn fine that Woody's been on edge lately. He won't let anyone inside his room unless it's the fuckin' _exact _minute of the lesson time. He won't even let Leader-san and well- holy fuck it's Leader-san!" Hidan shook his head. "Uh-ah, not taking that risk."

"But," Itachi looked into his coffee in question. "Sasori lets me in every morning without a problem."

"What?" Hidan narrowed his eyes. "Fuckin' favortism! I'm gonna have a word with that fucking piece of wood whenever he comes out of his stupid hiding place-"

Kakuzu raised his eyes to the ceiling as his partner rambled on. "Good grief, the man won't shut up now. Why Itachi? Why?"

Itachi busied himself with his coffee. "My apologies," he said with no sincerity.

"I can't stand that fucking short stick sometimes! He's so freakin' annoying with his stupid smirks and damn puppets-" Hidan rambled on.

And on.

And on.

By the time he was done, Itachi had finished his coffee and had stood to his feet, leaving to take a shower before eating breakfast. "Kisame," he said to the older man, "do me a favor and make sure Deidara gets food put aside for later on. Sasori probably forgot to feed him last night."

"And the night before that," Kakuzu uttered.

Kisame paled. "You mean Deidara-chan hasn't eaten in _three _days? NOOOO! I have to bring him now-!" he began to panic.

"Relax," Itachi said from the door. "I'm sure Sasori knows what he's doing."

"That doesn't make sense Itachi!"

Itachi only shrugged as subtly as possible. "Just trust him."

"My ass," Hidan snorted, having finally calmed down.

Kisame stood in a traumatized state. How could Sasori get away with not feeding his Deidara-chan? It was inhuman!

Itachi took this time to escape, leaving Kakuzu to deal with his partner.

"Itachi- hey wait-" Kakuzu started to call after him. "Dammit!"

Uchiha's were fast.

* * *

"Pein."

"What is it?" Pein glanced to his right as Konan stood from the bed and walked over to where he was seated. At his desk as usual.

Konan tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sasori hasn't come out of his room."

Pein looked back at the strips of film laid out in front of him. "I know."

"He..." She carefully watched her leader and said, "He's been acting strange. I'm worried for him..."

Pein never lifted his eyes. "I can't do anything about it."

Konan frowned at his suddenly far away demeanor. "Yes you can," she said. "I think something with Oni really upset him. Someone should talk to him."

The orange-haired man uninterestedly looked at her. "You know as well as I do that he hasn't let anyone except for Itachi and Deidara talk to him. I don't know why he refuses to speak with me."

"Maybe you should find out," Konan insisted, crossing her arms. "It could be serious."

"Or it could not. Either way, I'm not going to approach him."

Konan had enough. "Why are you being so cold? It's like you don't care anymore!" she snapped.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't?" Pein snapped back. "I'm sick of seeing all this trouble over one of my members. I'm sick of trying to figure out who's behind this because there are no leads pointing anywhere. And I'm sick of having to hear you shout at me for everything I don't do your way. I don't want to deal with this anymore! Somebody here summoned that oni to attack their own comrades- so don't get on my case about not caring because there's obviously someone here who cares even less!"

His partner uncrossed her arms. "Pein..."

They'd been having these arguments a lot lately. Getting frustrated over the tiniest things and unable to understand one another like they used to be able to. This was the fifth time in only three days. It was troublesome, but they didn't know how to see through things anymore. Their teamwork was falling apart.

Pein put his face in his hands, trying to quell the rising ache in his head. "What kind of a leader lets his subordinates get hurt...?"

"It's not your fault," Konan quietly said, still a little shaken from his outburst. "We'll find out who's behind this."

"When? When Konan?" Pein kept his face hidden. "After another oni comes to attack? What will we do then?"

She embraced him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "Then we'll fight. Like we always do."

Pein slowly turned his neck to stare into her dark eyes. "And...what if we lose?"

Konan stared at him for a long time before laughing and pressing her cheek against his. "Pein...Akatsuki _never _loses!"

Pein sat dumfounded as his partner continued to laugh. Hadn't he said the same thing to Oni? What was he thinking? A leader shouldn't lose his composure so easily...she was right. Things would be alright as long as they focused.

Konan's laughter grew louder and soon he too was chuckling along.

Akatsuki would never lose.

No matter what the situation.

Because that was their motto.

* * *

He giggled, sliding through the cracked door before leaning over and plunking his precious down. Somebody was going to have a fit with this one.

Another giggle.

He tapped its blinking top and then danced away, grinning all the while.

* * *

Itachi wasn't one to lose his wits easily.

But when he walked into the bathroom he and his partner shared and saw a camera broad as daylight sitting on his sink, he was more than a little worried. With the events from the last few days, everyone was a little on edge. He cast a sharp eye around the tiny bathroom, knowing very well that neither he or Kisame possessed a mechanism like this. With narrowed eyes, Itachi strode over to the sink, with nothing more than a towel around his waist, and cautiously picked it up.

His Sharingan was activated when it happened.

Eyesight enhanced tenfold and holding the camera up to his eye- when it went off.

Creating a flash bright enough to blind the sun, the tiny object snapped a picture and sent the young raven stumbling backwards.

For once he was glad he was alone. No one had to see him trip into the door or stub his toe on the sink pipes. And the others most certainly didn't have to see him grope blindly for the walls like as if his eyesight had already gone.

But they all heard the curses.

Words that Itachi should have been banned from using floated down to the kitchen, Pein's chambers, and even Sasori's room so far back.

* * *

Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan all exchanged a baffled look before exiting the kitchen and heading for the source of profanities. They passed by Pein's chambers and saw that the two inside had poked their heads out in surprise as well.

"Is that Itachi?" Konan asked in near disbelief. She and Pein stepped from the room a moment later, joining the other three towards their destination.

Kisame nodded.

Konan shook her head. "No way. _My_ Itachi?"

Pein glanced at her irritably. "_Your _Itachi?"

"Yeah I know," Hidan said. "Fuckin' unbelievable isn't it? He sounds just like me when I wake up to another shitty morning and see Kakuzu's face."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "How mature, idiot."

"It's true," the immortal argued.

"Would you like to lose your stupid head?"

"Try it, bitch!"

Pein glared at them. "Stop arguing."

"Killjoy," Hidan muttered, but quieted all the same.

It didn't take them long to get through the long hallways and head for the bedrooms and bathrooms so far back. At one point they all thought together that this was really too much work for a person to do just to get from food to their beds, but no one voiced it out loud. Who'd be stupid enough to do that?

"This is too much fuckin work for a beauty like me," Hidan grumbled.

Kakuzu glanced at him in indifference as the others blinked. "Keep thinking that. We'll see how far it gets you."

"Aw shut the hell up," Hidan shot at him. "Stupid heathen..."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

They turned the corner just in time to see Itachi stagger out the bathroom, still cursing and waving around a little gadget that looked too familiar for Kakuzu's liking.

"Damn," the zombie muttered, "Not another one..."

Kisame rushed to the raven's side, stopping him from running into the hallway wall. "Easy Itachi. You okay?"

Itachi allowed himself to rest securely in the arms of his partner, keeping his burning eyes shut in an attempt to nullify the pain. He blindly held out the camera for whoever wanted to take it. Because he'd be damned if the stupid thing went off again!

"What happened?" Konan asked, taking the camera into her thin hands and turning it over in wonder. She handed it to Pein after a moment and said, "No one came out an attacked you?"

"No..." Itachi groaned and held a finger to his head.

Pein lifted a brow. "What was it?"

"The flash..."

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Hidan wisely said.

Itachi glared while rubbing his brow, Kisame supporting him by the arm. "Yes. Thank you for pointing that out."

"Kakuzu," Pein said, studying the camera curiously. "Treat Itachi's eyes. And when you're done," he held out the small but lethal object towards the zombie, "find out if there's a similarity between this camera and the last. You still have it, correct?"

"Hai." Kakuzu took the camera and slipped it under his cloak. "Kisame, bring Itachi down to my lab so I can make sure his eyes aren't damaged."

"Alright," Kisame said as he slung his partner's arm around him. He could ask about the _other _camera later on.

Konan shook her head as the three walked past. "Honestly Itachi," she chided. "Why would you hold something like _that _up to your eye? With your Sharingan on?"

Itachi softly snorted, his headache beginning to ebb away. "I was checking for anything suspicious. Most people don't have camera's in their bathrooms," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Okay, take it easy," Kisame chuckled as they moved further down the hall.

Kakuzu just sighed. "Hurry up you two."

"Coming doctor," the shark laughed.

"Shut up Kisame. Hidan, get your ass down here."

Hidan scrunched his nose at his partner. "Fuckin' _douche_." But he followed the three all the same, scuffing his heels onto the stone floor.

Pein and Konan waited until they had disappeared from sight completely, and then shared a meaningful glance.

There would most certainly be a meeting later.

* * *

"Danna?" Deidara looked at Sasori with his eye wide. "What was that noise?"

"Nothing." Sasori absently listened to the retreating footsteps with a keen ear. "It was nothing, brat."

"Oh...okay." The blonde went back to his latest sculpture. A bird the size of his head.

Sasori listened for a little longer and then sighed, looking back to the child on the floor. "Your lesson with Hidan should've started five minutes ago. I'm...going to get him. Stay here."

Deidara glanced at him when he heard the change of tone, but said nothing about it. Only nodding his head to show his obedience. _Danna you've been sad lately. You think I haven't noticed but...what are you sad about? _He molded half of a wing onto the body of the bird. _I want to..._ His mouth palms coated the clay in a thin layer of saliva, fusing it with his chakra. _I want to help you...Sasori-no-danna..._

The redhead reluctantly stood and headed for the door. "I'll be back, brat." But still he lingered in the doorway, unable to make himself move. What if he left and something happened? It's be all his fault- he'd be hurting Deidara again! His eyes traveled from the blonde's confused face to his bandaged arms. _It was my mistake first. But it won't happen again. ...Right? _

"Sasori-no-danna?"

He blinked and found Deidara staring at him in worry, a three-forths molded bird in his lap.

"Are you..." Deidara struggled to find the right words. "Are you okay, danna?"

Sasori forced a smirk and turned his back to him. "Of course. Concentrate on your art, Deidara." And then he had left, as swift and quick as possible so the child would not have to see the fear in his eyes.

Deidara slowly began to form the other half of the wing, eyes lingering on the spot his danna once was. "You would have never called my sculptures art..." he said aloud to himself. "You would have never called me by my name... Sasori-no-danna..."

_You're such a liar. _

_

* * *

_

Kakuzu switched off the tiny laser he had been using to check out Itachi's eyes, tucking it into his cloak. "You should be fine now. The shot I've given you reduces the pain just enough for you not to feel it. No major damage done otherwise." He looked the raven up and down. "I really think it was more of a shock to them than anything else."

Kisame laughed and leaned in front of his partner's twisted face. "You hear that? To think your eyes were more shocked than you- the way you were swearing could've proved me wrong anyday."

Itachi flushed. "I was caught off guard, Kisame."

Kisame doubled over. "That's a good one! Haven't heard that one before," he managed to get out.

Itachi frowned. "Kisame..." he shook his head. "You realize that flash could've blinded me, right?"

Kakuzu sighed at the melodramatic turn in the atmosphere.

"It could've, you're right," Kisame dutifully said. "But..." he cracked a wide smile. "It didn't and was funny as hell!"

Itachi released a heavier sigh than Kakuzu. "Nevermind..."

"You got it way better off asshole," Hidan complained to him. "At least you didn't get wrapped up in a shower curtain..."he grumbled under his breath.

Kisame choked on his laughter at the memory, turning his face into his shoulder as the immortal glared at him.

Itachi arched a brow, feeling better already. "Is that what that was? Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Leader-san made him swear," Kakuzu said from his medicine cabinet.

They all gave him a look.

Kakuzu let out an impatient sigh. "Not like that you morons. He made him swear not to tell yet- the both of us."

"That's right," Kisame said in a realizing tone of voice. He thoughtfully looked at the zombie re-organizing his vials. "You knew about all of this too. That's why Leader-san let you into his chambers so much..."

"Something like that." Kakuzu took out a bottle of asprin and held it out to Itachi who gratefully accepted it. "He had me take the film out and study the camera- but there was nothing suspicious about it. Itachi- take another one in five hours- the pain should be gone by tonight if you follow the pattern throughout the day."

"Alright." Itachi wobbled to his feet, his partner chuckling as he went to support him again. "Arigatou Kakuzu."

Kakuzu grunted. "Sure. Now get out already. I have to check this camera out."

"That's a good bitch," Hidan laughed, ushering Kisame and Itachi out of the room before his partner could sever a limb or two.

Kakuzu stared at the empty doorway for a good amount of time and then sighed. Glaring at the camera in his hand. "You're such a pain in my ass. Kami, I hope you're the last damn one."

* * *

Deidara paused in his sculpture. It was finished and all that was left to do was watch it burn. But...

There was something watching him.

He shifted from where he was now kneeling, turning his head to the side and sweeping his gaze over the seemingly empty room.

Bed...desk...dresser...open window...blinking square of metal...blocks of wood...

Deidara started in surprise, dropping his bird to the ground as he quickly snapped his gaze to the window's ledge. _What...what is that?_ he managed to think, staring at it mystified. Intricately designed with a shifting lens that moved on its own and a timer that steadily but faintly ticked in the background- how had he not noticed it before? Deidara slowly shook his head and pushed to his feet, wobbly unsteadily at first from being on the floor for so long. Then he started.

One step at a time.

Towards the strange device.

Was it a bomb?

The blonde shook his head to himself. No. He could tell it wasn't. Ever since he had been molding with his chakra and working on flaring it with precision and control, he found himself able to sense an oncoming explosion. So this_...thing_... wasn't going to explode anytime soon. That was for sure.

He paused in front of the window sill, wind blowing at his hair as if it had no care in the world. As if there wasn't some strange mechanism staring him straight in the eye like the weapon of a murdering. The lens twisted again and he moved back with a little bit of nervousness. What if it was dangerous? His danna still hadn't come back yet and he had heard nothing from anyone else except for the shouting voice which sounded strangely like Itachi.

Deidara reached out his tiny fingers, hesitantly moving for the square device still ticking.

_What should I do if it's dangerous?_

He had no answer and didn't like to think of one. So he cautiously wrapped his hand around one side of the cool object, immediately feeling the large spike of chakra inside it and the metal latches along its side. It had taken him up to now to see that the device was black as night, adorned in a purple multi-layered lens and covered in little buttons and clips. Now all of this had caught his attention. But more specifically- a blinking green light.

Deidara pulled the mechanism closer to his face in an attempt to get a better look at the strange thing, turning it over once and then flipping it back to its original size. His face dropped. "Doesn't look harmfu-" he started to mumur aloud.

And then it went off.

_SNAP!_

The camera fell from his hands in shock as he tripped over his feet and crashed to the ground. He couldn't see and there were funny black dots closing in on his eye. A dull throb began to pund his head as he bumped it onto the corner of his danna's desk. In a panic, he wildly moved his hand across the floor in search of his clay bird. And when he couldn't find it, he only concentrated on the chakra he had fused inside, hoping that he didn't have to be holding his sculptures for them to explode.

"K-Katsu!"

* * *

Kisame had just finished putting his partner in his room when the sound of an enormous explosion rang all thoughout the base. He glanced up and down the halls as if he had been hearing things and then hastily began to make his way towards the source which could only be a certain puppet's room.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked, sticking his body halfway through his door as Kisame strode by.

Kisame shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll check it out."

Hidan watched his retreating back for a while and then shrugged. "Suits me just fine fucker. Let me know if it's anything important"

"Will do!" Kisame called back, his steps becoming just a tad bit longer.

_That was Deidara, no doubt about it. But it wasn't normal. The chakra coming from Sasori's room is unbelievable! _Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Geez," he said under his breath. "Where's Sasori in a time like this?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Where is Sasori anyway? I tell you, all this guy does is walk off in the middle of my story...But ignoring that-**

**How was it? I know it's shorter than the last, but that was the ending of an arc. **

**You can expect the next few chapters to not be as long ^v^ hahaha**

**By the way- very important- there was another clue in this chapter. In fact, there were two. Did you pick up on them? **

**What happens to Deidara? Where was Sasori? An explosion that big is bound to do some major damage :P**


	11. So Hate Consequences

**A/N: Okay, I lied. This chapter is longer than it was supposed to be- but I couldn't help it :)**

**For those of you tiring of this game of who did what- please be patient! Hehe, I'll let you in on a secret. *looks around* Our culprit will be revealed within possibly the next two chapters! Great- I know right? But that doesn't mean the story will be over. It's FAR from over...**

**Anyway, there isn't much going on in this chapter so I hope you don't mind. **

**Warning: Language, maybe what you might call gore, and anything else you might find needs a warning.**

* * *

He felt the scorching of his skin before anything else, and the shouting voices in his mind, screaming at him in worry. The blast had been strong enough to knock him into the wall by his danna's window, leaving him gasping thick ash for air as he was left to crumple to the floor, having been winded from the blow. On instinct, he rolled over to his unbruised side, peering around the room for any sign of the bird he had been making. With his mind in a slight haze, he struggled to think back to what had happened and how long ago.

It couldn't have been too long ago. Someone would have come- right? Deidara blinked, feeling a thin trail of water spill through the corner of his eyelid and drip down his cheek. The smoke was burning his nose and eye, and the pain in his side was really beginning to hurt. Part of the ceiling had fallen in. Everything was choking on the gas fumes in the air, the thick smoke forming a heavy blanket around him. Then he managed to catch sight of a disfigured wing, hidden by plumes of smoke that should have died out by now but were still burning high in the room. _That's right...my wing..._ He tried to reach a hand out for the melted clay but found it too far away. _No..._ He bit his lip in frustration, trying again with the same results.

"No..."

This time when tears fell down his face, it wasn't from the explosion.

They were his.

Purely his.

Deidara angrily clenched his tiny palm, unknowingly setting off a chakra flare.

He never saw the second explosion coming. All that gave it away was the tiny sizzling like a rope being lit. Deidara jolted roughly in surprise when he noticed the noise, eye frantically searching the room until his dark eye came to rest on the large bag of clay lying on the ground with half of its contents scattered in front of it. Clay he had infused with his chakra the night before to ease the process of molding the clay into a more comfortable hold. But now he could see the chakra inside, pulsating and fueled by his own flare and the heavy flames around them. Like miniature bombs like sitting ducks, waiting to set off.

Deidara stopped breathing.

Time seemed to slow.

_I'm going to..._

And then the explosion happened.

Much larger than the original and ten times as powerful.

Deidara stared with a wide eye. _I'm going to-!_

As a golden heatwave the size of a miniature tsunami engulfed the remaining section of the room, all Deidara could think was that he was going to die and how he would never reach his wing. By the time he had finally realized that the might wave was bearing upon him, it was too late for him to do a single thing but tuck his head beneath his arm and pray for the safety of the wing.

_I think...I'm going to die..._

Tears were now flowing in a steady stream down his face, hidden beneath an ash covered arm. But he couldn't tell if they were from the smoke or self-pity.

The heat screamed over his shoulders, burning the clothes off his back. The room was completely overwhelmed in darkness, pitch black in the flickering flames that seemed to begin to die out after the last heatwave.

And suddenly the heat stopped.

Though the pain in his side hadn't left, the unbearable heat had. The room had become eerily silent. Not even the sound of flames cackling could be heard. It was as if someone had put a mute over him. Deidara felt as if a thunderclap had sent his entire existence into another world where he was alone. White walls, white sound. Everything was white. He was floating in a white oblivion. Just him...and the white which surrounded him.

"You _stupid **child**_!"

The whiteness which had been shattered like glass by the sound of such an angry voice filled with unbridled emotion.

Deidara looked up startled, hair darkened by the soot that fell on it and the singed ends it now had, arms lowering from the protective position he had covered his face with. His eye had never gone larger.

There like the sorrowful hero of a tragic battle, stood Sasori- the Third's arms spread out protectively behind him, separating the flames of the explosion like the parting of the Red Sea.

Deidara's mouth struggled to open, stuck in a state of shock and relief that left him petrified. The dark fury in his danna's eyes set off another explosion within his little heart- a new fear sinking down from his mouth to stomach. He suddenly felt queasy, but didn't dare look away from the eyes which now held his fate. _I-I can't move...I can't move! _He started to inwardly choke, afraid to show his fear and suffocation. His lips unwillingly moved.

"D-Dann-"

_SLASH_

Deidara stared at the ground, eye wide.

He began to pant in horror- eye filling with newfound tears as he watched his own blood drip to the ground.

His tiny form started to shake uncontrollably, and he tried to focus so he could- so he could... _so I could...what...what's going on...?_ He couldn't think, the world spinning and colors of black, red, and orange, mixing together to form a blob of darkness.

The pain that followed was enough to make him keel over, holding his hands to the cheek which was now bleeding profusely.

And then he fell over, lying panting on the ground and trying to get himself to move. He felt like he was drowning in blood.

Stuck in a pit full of smoke, ash, and blood.

His eye grew large and he screamed in pain as the gash on his cheek pulsed. Noises, the flames...all turned to a fish-eyes view. Deidara brought up a blood-covered hand to his face, grasping at the source of agony as another scream was ripped from his lips. His heart beat louder and louder, faster, and harder- until he thought it would explode. Both hands scratched at his face, tugged at his hair, tore his roots with the desperation of one holding on to their life. His limbs slowly being torn apart...the pain was real. The pain was real! His muscles were peeled off, his guts being twisted and pulled, strung up on a burning wire.

Someone was grabbing for him, cradling him in their arms.

His leg was torn from his socket. A kunai was sent though his head. _What is this? What is this?**!** _Another scream followed by a rush of tears and wild shrieking. He was hanging in his own blood, dangling by rusted chains in the center of oblivion. This was oblivion. Oblivion wasn't- would never be- white. It was _his _blood, growing wider and wider by the second beneath him...And then- he couldn't breathe. The screams changed to muffled cries as he tried to gasp for air. He was hurt- bones shaking and grinding upon one another. He felt himself trying to move, but he couldn't and collasped again. A sobbing bundle of blonde. His senses were filled with nothing but that of burning planks. It was too warm... His skin was on fire! He was going to burn to death!

Someone was stabbing him in the shoulder- the point of a thin needle.

"Shh...it's alright. I'm giving you the antidote..."

Deidara looked around in a blind state for the source of the voice, clutching at the smooth cloth the person holding him was wearing. He caved, falling into the comforting hold of the angel, his cries turning to shuddering sniffles as he buried his face into the angel's shoulder.

The angel which had struck him and was saving him now.

"I'm so sorry...I will never do this to you again," Sasori murmured to the child, stroking a hand through the matted blonde locks. Behind him the Third vanished- sealed away in a scroll. He didn't know what had overcome him. Anger, that was for sure. But to strike Deidara with one of his more lethal poisons? Too far. He had gone too far again. "Forgive me, Deidara."

It was to this scene that Kisame appeared, standing in what was left of the door in slight horror at the mass destruction that greeted him.

The room was completely destroyed and the walls were blown out. Glass from the shattered window laid strewn around the burning floor, little chunks of clay still smoking, and the remains of everything that was once Sasori's lying completely unusable in every other place. In the center of all this, crouched a quiet redhead soothing a calming blonde.

Kisame hesitantly turned his head over his shoulder. "I-Itachi!" he called down the hall. _Holy crap...I don't believe this happened. Where's everyone else? _He worriedly glanced back at Sasori who told him with his eyes that Deidara would be alright. Kisame gnawed at his lip. "Should I get Leader-san?"

Sasori's expression clearly said no, but they didn't have a choice. And there was no way that any of the Akatsuki members _hadn't _heard the blast. They needed Pein and that was final. "Go ahead," Sasori said with some effort, slowly getting to his feet and carefully rocking a blonde to sleep.

"I'll get him," Kisame confirmed and then turned, racing off for their leader's chambers.

As he left, Itachi came to take his place, standing a good amount of distance from the blasted doorway. "Sasori," he said as the redhead looked at him. "Come out the room. You're about to catch on fire."

Sasori blinked down at his arm which was indeed beginning to get warm. Without another word, he exited what was once his room and stood beside a curious raven.

Itachi nodded a head to the dozing blonde in Sasori's arms. "What happened to Deidara?"

"Nothing," Sasori quietly said. "The explosion scared him. He's hurt in his side and a little burnt. He'll be alright otherwise."

"And the scratch on his face?"

"..."

Itachi's dark eyes accused him in the silence that followed. "Sasori..."

Sasori looked down the left of the hall where Pein and Konan were storming from, cloaks billowing out behind them. The redhead straightened before noticably wincing, starting to feel an ache in his back. Something probably had fallen on him-

"Sasori, what the HELL happened?" Pein shouted as he drew closer, his brows knitted in what Sasori later realized to be concern. "Itachi," he snapped. "Put out that fire already."

"Hai."

Konan almost screeched when she saw the state her blonde was in. "What did you do?"

Sasori irritably glared at her as the flames in his room began to die out, but stayed silent. His grip on a stirring Deidara tightened.

Konan's glare never lightened up even though she withheld the words she wanted to say. It didn't matter how much she may have loved the Akatsuki members. There were limits as to what could be done. And anyone could sense the traces of poison still lingering in the child's system.

"Sasori," Pein said in a much softer voice. "I've sent Kisame to get Kakuzu. I want you to go down there first- Deidara can be taken by Konan later on. Do you understand?"

Sasori nodded, looking down.

"Good..." Pein placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can discuss this later. With Kakuzu. He'll be furious about the amount of money this will cost. Especially because we just fixed it..." He let out a sigh and then motioned for Konan to step forward. "Please take Deidara. Sasori- head for Kakuzu now. Your back doesn't look good."

Deidara tiredly stared up at his danna as the redhead nodded again. "S-Sasori-no..." he couldn't finish, his voice nothing more than a whisper and weak from the strange antidote he had been given.

The redhead squeezed him in answer.

Konan held out her arms for Deidara but was surprised when the child shook his head at her. "Deidara?"

"I want to stay here. With...danna."

"Deidara-chan," Konan said with small smile, almost bitter with her tone. "I know you want to- but you need to get taken care of. Both of you do."

Deidara slowly looked from one face to the other. Then he glanced up at Sasori and quietly asked, "Is it alright?"

Sasori mutely dipped his head in permission. The ache in his back was really beginning to hurt...

Pein narrowed his eyes.

As he stared at his danna, Deidara found himself being lowered to the ground by him and steadied with a hand between his shoulder blades until he could keep his balance.

"Sasori, go to Kakuzu," Pein said.

Konan cheerfully ruffled Deidara's hair. "We're going to get you cleaned up and then see Kakuzu. That's okay, right?"

Deidara hesitantly nodded as the blue-haired woman grabbed his hand and started to walk them both down the hall.

Sasori stared.

"I'm going to re-assess the damage done." Pein started to step into the redhead's room, meeting with Itachi and looking at Sasori once more. "Sasori, go to Kakuzu," he said again.

Sasori remained where he was, watching as his brat walked away from him; an ache in his back. Holding the hand of someone other than him. The child he cared for so much was now with someone else. He wanted so much to say he was sorry. But his throat was stuck And it had been that way for the last few minutes. But that didn't matter. He couldn't take his eyes off the pair.

Konan and Deidara disappeared around the hallway corner- the blonde child casting one last look at the puppet over his shoulder. His lips mouthed the words that Sasori would have never imagined hearing from anyone but those who were dead to him.

'I forgive you- danna...'

And then they were gone.

Sasori felt as if a part of him had been ripped away.

* * *

Deidara didn't notice anything unordinary until the grip Konan had on his hand had become unbearable. He opened his mouth to say something about it when she abruptly stopped and whirled around, taking him with her. Deidara felt his eye widen.

"Deidara," Tobi said, voice deeper than before and arms crossed across his chest. His manner was no longer that of a child- now it was imposing and dark.

Next to him, Itachi stood with his arms at his sides. But his face spoke strictly of business. "We need to have..."

Both Uchihas spoke next.

"A _talk_."

* * *

"Sasori?" The older man looked up from where he was putting the pieces of a camera back together. "What are you doing down here?"

Sasori gave him a blank look. "Pein sent me down here. I don't know why."

Kakuzu gave him an odd look and then stood from the stool he was on, pushing the mechanical pieces aside. "Sasori- turn around."

The puppet did as he was told.

"Right, that would explain it," Kakuzu said. "You can face me again." When Sasori did, the doctor motioned for him to sit down on the 'thing-with-the-plastic-shit-on-it' as Hidan called it. "Sasori," he continued to give him a strange look. "Did you realize that you have one of the Third's blades in your back?"

Sasori blinked and then tried to look behind him. "No..." But now that he thought about it...the Third had been behind him when the second explosion went off...if his puppet's arms had been open... He stared at Kakuzu. Well that explained that. "Can you take it out?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I can. Give me your cloak."

Once again, Sasori did as he was told.

Kakuzu carefully folded the redhead's cloak so it wouldn't be damaged any more than it already was. "You can have this back afterwards. Let me get this taken care of first," he said, indicating towards the nice hole in the redhead's back. After a moment of quiet where netiher said a word, Kakuzu asked, "Why didn't Pein send Deidara down with you? I could have taken care of both of you in one sitting."

"I suppose he didn't want Deidara to see my puppet body," Sasori said as Kakuzu went to pry the blade out.

"Did you want him to?" Kakuzu asked, eyeing the deeply embedded piece of weapon.

Sasori sullenly looked at him. "I guess not."

* * *

Sasori had been sitting quite calmly on the four-man couch when Deidara wandered in, Itachi, Konan, and a bouncing Tobi behind him. His amber eyes narrowed however, after seeing the almost unusual light in Deidara's eye. It was a look of fear mixed with shock that he had grown to notice more easily over the years.

Pein merely cast the odd group an acknowledging glance and then went back to staring at the floor in thought as Itachi sat beside his partner and Konan hung by the door. Tobi pranced for Zetsu who rolled his eyes and pointed towards the open seat next to Sasori on the couch.

Deidara stayed standing in the doorway until he locked eyes with Sasori.

Sasori blinked. "Come here brat."

Deidara shakily smiled and did as he was told, climbing onto his danna's lap. Sasori wrapped his arms around him without hesitation and gave him a gentle smile back. Then they both looked back up to focus on their leader.

They were missing Hidan- Kakuzu having been sitting in the corner after giving Sasori treatment. He had never gotten around to treating Deidara...but the kid seemed fine now so why worry? And it looked as if Konan had taken care of the clean-up part. New clothes with his blonde hair slightly damp. The sh$ower had been a wild experience, but they had managed. Geez, the kid acted like a cat when he got near water!

Seeing the new occupants of the room settled in, Pein cleared his throat to get the room's attention on him. "Now that we're all here," he began to say,"We're going to discuss several important matters. First is dealing with the recent appearance of what you've all noticed to be cameras. I don't know how they're getting here or why, but they're causing more damage than anything else. I want all of you to be on your guard for anymore that you see- and if you do find one- bring it to my attention immediately. Secondly," Pein seemed to be mulling over something in his head before he said, "I wanted to let you know that I know that one of _you_ are responsible for these occuring instances. A warning: don't think you'll get away this. You _will_ be found out."

An uncomfortable silence settled over everyone- subtle glances cast at one another from where they either sat or stood. They had known that it was one of them, but really didn't think about it too much until it was thrown out into the open.

Talk about alertness.

"Also," Pein brought his gaze to the blonde. "I have come to a decision on your punishment."

"Punishment!" The more outspoken members of the group exclaimed through the thick atmosphere.

Sasori glared at his leader. "It was an accident. You can't blame him for it."

"I've already made up my mind," Pein said.

This sent them into an uproar.

"What? What kind of punishment can you give to a kid?" Kisame asked.

"Pein, you didn't tell me this," Konan accused.

They all knew that punishment in Akatsuki meant an hour with Itachi.

Kakazu raised a brow. "You plan on sending him into-"

"He wouldn't last," Itachi stated the obvious.

**"Well isn't that harsh?"** Black Zetsu smirked, White Zetsu glaring at him. _"I'm sure that's not what Leader-san is planning on doing."_

Sasori saw the confusion on his brat's face and shot his leader a deadly look.

"Deidara," Pein called out quietly, effectively gaining the attention of everyone still arguing with one another in the room. "Normally this wouldn't be a problem, even if it was an accident. But you near killed yourself and Sasori. I can't have that happening anymore. Your rights to work with clay by yourself- I'm revoking them. All of your punishment that you might have received with fall onto Sasori. When his room is back to par, you'll be in solitary confinement for a week. No contact with anyone unless it's an emergency. That includes Sasori as well."

Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Deidara of Iwagakure-"

_Iwa...? _The blonde slowly blinked. _Iwa...gakure... That's where I'm from. Really from...right? _He didn't think too much about it once the orange-haired man spoke again.

"On top of that- your lessons will be stripped for the time being. You may teach yourself but nothing else and nothing including chakra. Do you understand?"

Deidara wanted to cry, but bit down on his lip and nodded. He didn't want to create all that trouble for anyone. The camera had just...taken him by surprise, and he had acted on reflex. But in the end all he had done was hurt his danna. And his clay...he really loved it. But to have it taken away... He didn't want to be alone.

Sasori comfortingly held the blonde tighter.

Pein offered a small smile. "I'm sorry. But I have no other choice."

Deidara felt all eyes on him as he slowly nodded again.

Pein nodded back and then said to everyone else, "There is something else that has come to my attention. We're running low on income. So as a result- where's Hidan?" Pein suddenly asked as he looked away from the two partners in the couch.

Everyone looked around.

"Here." Hidan walked into the room, waving a hand at his leader. "Fuckin' present," he said and crashed beside Kakuzu.

Pein eyed him for a second and then continued with what he had been saying. "So as a result, all of you will be going on missions starting tomorrow. One pair will stay behind to watch the base and Deidara." Pein thoughtfully looked over the room. "I have already made the neccessary changes to the partners for tomorrow. If I call your name you will see me later for mission details as individual groups. If you're not called, then you are to stay here." He smirked and pointedly looked at Sasori. "First team: Itachi and Kisame. Then: Zetsu and Tobi. The third team will be Konan and...Sasori."

"..." Konan gave her leader a nasty glare.

Hidan sat up and pointed between himself and his partner. "Does that mean we're staying here? Damn! I don't want to be a fuckin' babysitter!"

Kakuzu sent him a sour look.

Sasori's eye threatened to twitch. "You haven't changed any of the partners except for mine."

Pein's smirk grew larger. "It's still a change. And a punishment for what happened this morning."

"I'm glad you realize this is a punishment," the redhead snapped.

Pein inwardly rolled his eyes and went back to addressing the entire congregation of the Akatsuki. "Today though, I need Itachi and Kisame to head down to the department store in the village. We need to fix Sasori's room. Zetsu- take Tobi to the market. You guys eat food like animal... Sasori- you'll be going on a mission today as well. In fact you can take Konan with you to work on your partnership ahead of time."

"I take this as a punishment too?" Sasori dryly asked.

"You don't expect Deidara to go on a mission, do you?" Pein asked back. "I told you in the beginning that Deidara will be your responsibility first and foremost."

Sasori felt his lips tilt down. "But that would mean leaving the brat on his own."

Pein nodded his head towards the zombie pair. "Kakuzu and Hidan will be here. They will watch him."

_"Hidan_?" Sasori raised a brow. "Why can't _you _watch him?

"Oi!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I am the leader of Akatsuki. There are some things that I need to take care of that Deidara doesn't need to see," Pein said.

Sasori continued to stare. "So do I. But I don't try and hide it. I actually _try _to take care of this responsibility." He ran a hair through the blonde's ponytail.

Konan grudgingly agreed. "That's true enough."

"Of course it is," Sasori shot back. "Compared to you-"

Kisame finally spoke up from where he was lounging beside Itachi. "Anyway, what's the need for suddenly having to start up missions again? I thought we were set for the next few months."

Hidan released a strangled laugh. "_Months? _You've got to be shitting me!"

The other Akatsuki members looked at him in question.

Kisame lifted a brow at the Jashinist. "What- is it less?"

"Listen," Pein started to say.

"That's a fucking understatement," Hidan said, letting out a yawn and covering his mouth with a hand. "Kakuzu's got a shitload of money in the bank. We can blow that stuff off for the next five years."

Kakuzu shot him a glare. "Don't put your hands on my fucking money," he grouched.

"Damn!" Hidan defensively raised his hands. "I was just telling the truth, bitch!"

Deidara, who had been quiet and mulling over his thoughts, felt his mood begin to lighten.

Pein sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I need you guys to start going on missions again- going grocery shopping doesn't count. Eating out is dangerous. We may have money, but hardly have enough to use freely-" everyone looked at Kakuzu "-so we really don't have a choice."

"It's final then?" Itachi asked.

Their leader nodded, glad to have atleast _one_ cooperative member amongst them. "It's final," he confirmed.

Sasori swore under his breath, earning him a room full of disapproving looks. He frowned. "What?"

Konan shook her head. "Swearing by a child..."

"That's wrong," Kisame woefully said. "What if he picks up on your habits?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the two. "Hidan does it all the time."

"But that's different," Kisame reasoned.

The redhead felt his patience snap. "How the hell is it different?"

"Languaaaggee!" Tobi sang with a laugh.

Sasori glared at him.

"Language," Konan repeated with a smug smile.

Hidan smirked.

Sasori felt like punching a hole through his face.

"Danna?" Deidara blinked up at Sasori. "Are you…leaving?"

"I…" Sasori glared at Pein. "I really don't have a choice," he mocked the man's words from earlier.

"_Sasori_."

The redhead huffed a little, looking away. "Whatever…"

Pein stared him down. "You're being difficult," he said.

"Bite me."

Deidara giggled. "Don't worry Sasori-no-danna," he said with a smile. "I'll be alright. It won't be the first time I've been alone."

"That's not it," Sasori said in an irritated voice, taking on the tone of a mother scolding her child. "I don't want you to be reckless and decide to create an explosion much larger than what you're capable of handling. It's dangerous and unstable. You're lucky you didn't get hurt and only the room was destroyed…"

Deidara flinched at the memory.

"Although-" his voice grew lighter. "Now we don't have to clean. The mess was beginning to bother me anyway."

Kisame choked on his spit. "Did he just make a joke?"

Itachi gently shushed him.

"But…I feel so guilty," Deidara quietly murmured. "For everything…"

Sasori tilted his head to the side, a frown playing on his lips. "What do you mean?"

"I-" the blonde started to say, nervously looking around the room. He could feel the curious looks from the others and felt his breath catch. Then his eyes met those of Itachi and he regained his wits, shaking his head and forcing a weak smile on his lips. "For the room danna. And- And the projects you were working on. I ruined them…"

"Those?" Sasori let out a short chuckle, shifting the child more comfortably in his lap. "Don't worry brat," he copied the blonde's earlier words. "I'll be alright. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened."

Deidara tried to look interested. "Really?"

Sasori smirked. "Yeah. But it's not that important. Unless you want to hear…?"

Before Deidara could say anymore, Konan spoke up from the doorway. "There's no time for your stories now Sasori-chan," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. "We have a mission to get ready for."

His smirk dropped. "Don't remind me," he muttered.

Her lips quirked. "What was that?" she sweetly asked.

"So-" Kisame quickly intervened as the room started to take on a dark feel. He let out a tense chuckle. "Itachi, should we go?"

Itachi removed his contemplative gaze from Deidara and inclined his head towards his partner. "The sooner the better." He stood and stretched his stiff back. "Alright, let's go. Stay safe Deidara," he said as he left the living room.

"Yeah." Kisame gave the blonde a toothy grin as he followed the raven out. "Take care kid."

Zetsu came out of the wall. "We better get going as well." **"Who knows how long this'll take.**" He turned and waved to Tobi. "Come on. Let's go Tobi."

"Okay!" Tobi bounced from his seat on the sofa, leaned down and ruffled Deidara's fringe, and then bounded to the already exasperated plant. "Tobi is ready!"

Zetsu slunk out the room with Tobi on his heels. "Alright, alright. Just don't start singing again."

"Tobi's a good boy~!"

"Tobi!"

"I'll be waiting for you Sasori," Konan coldly said from her new position inside the room, having moved so everyone could pass through the door. "Don't be late."

Sasori narrowed his eyes after her. "Have I ever?"

"Hmph. You were…for one thing…" Konan then smiled warmly at a very tense child. "We'll be back as soon as possible Deidara-chan. Until then, I want you to stay occupied with anything _but _clay. You'll need supervision for a while."

Deidara slowly nodded.

"Then I take my leave." She turned away. "Ja ne!"

Pein watched the retreating form of his partner and then focused his attention on the remaining occupants of the room. Hidan was knocked out cold, probably too bored from lack of excitement, Kakuzu was staring at the floor, and Sasori was still holding Deidara. The man felt his eye twitch at the placid expression on the puppet's face. He cleared his throat and said, "Sasori, you should get going now."

Sasori sighed, loosening his hold on the brat. "I was going. I just wanted to make sure Konan was out of striking distance."

Pein sighed right back at him. "At least you're honest…"

"Am I ever not?" Sasori removed the child from his lap with no effort, placing him on the cushion beside him. "Alright brat," he started to say to him as he reluctantly got to his feet. "Behave yourself and don't get into trouble. You can practice throwing and taijutsu but nothing else, understand? Like Konan said, stay away from clay until I come back. I...don't want you getting hurt. You being in pain…it's not a good thing to see."

Kakuzu and Pein looked at Sasori in a surprised silence.

_Danna… _Deidara's cheeks were flushed, the heavy feeling in his gut growing deeper and deeper.

Sasori blinked as if just realizing what he said, shrugging and moving to leave. "Well it's true in any case. Watch after yourself brat. Kakuzu, you better keep a good eye on him."

Kakuzu pulled his mask higher over his mouth. "Of course."

"Good." Sasori nodded and walked to the doorway. "Then I'll get going. I don't like being late."

"D-Danna!" Deidara cried out, the emotion in him too much for him to handle any longer.

Sasori looked back at him, nothing but a smile full of caring on his face. "I'll be back."

Deidara felt sick.

* * *

**A/N: Was it bad? I'm not too pleased with it but there's nothing I can do with it. It took forever to try and get my thoughts down!**

**I hope some of your questions were answered- if you had any. :D**


	12. Falling to Pieces

**A/N: This one got up faster than usual didn't it? :D **

**I am going to say right now that you will all most likely be confused by this chapter. If you do get confused- that's a good thing. Trust me. I have also used the line breaks like none other. This is because I want you to get a feel of the lack of proper time sense that Deidara goes through. I don't think it's too hard to follow...but I put this here just in case. **

**Also- congratulations to those who made guesses as to who our culprit is. I must say I typed this a bit late but I thought now was as any good of a time to put this up here. A lot of you, reviewers and none reviewers too, are along the right path! You guys are great! ^v^**

**I actually want to thank reviewers DragonFire44 and KT for pointing out some things that I blatantly missed. I tried to incorporate it in here...somewhat... So! Thanks! **

**Warning: minor language, a little blood, and a hint of madness here and there. **

* * *

"Ohaiyo," Deidara sadly chirped. "You're up and early, aren't you?" He reached out and placed a hand on the slightly frosted glass in front of him, watching the hawk on the other side of the window. It was sleek and small with light brown feathers and a single patch of white on top of its head. The sun behind the creature was a glowing ball of fire, flooding the room with the rays of Hell. His eye was a tinted purple and hair orange in the sea of red.

The rising of the sun had never been so sorrowful to Deidara.

The hawk tilted its head to the side, flapping a wing.

Deidara let out a half-hearted giggle. "Can you understand me?"

The hawk gazed at him intelligently with its dark eyes before shaking out both wings and flying away, shooting for the vast sky above.

Deidara watched it leave and then lowered his head. "I guess you're not allowed to talk to me either…"

His danna's room had been newly refurbished late last night after Kisame and Itachi had gotten back. They had a few issues with the supplies and furniture that was needed due to a certain doctor shouting at them through the phone about spending too much money and to get their ass back to the base before they went bankrupt. But against Kakuzu's wishes- his danna's room had been filled with copies of the original furniture and the rest of the member's had pitched in to give them back what they had lost. Mostly clothes from Kisame once again, and precious ninja tools that Sasori had used.

And then suddenly- all the other Akatsuki members had stopped talking to him. Even Kisame who had been so nice earlier had acquired a dark gloom about him and said not another word. Almost immediately after, a silent Sasori had taken him to his room, locked the door, and took off for his mission without so much a glance back.

Deidara had heard his punishment clearly from the orange-haired man, but…he didn't think it would be this bad. He thought one of the others might have sent him a glance or something- but no one did.

No one paid attention to him.

Slowly, Deidara raised a hand to his cheek where a thin scar ran the length of his cheek. When his danna had struck him- he cut the left side of face and so he was able to hide it with his bangs. He deserved the hit but that didn't stop it from hurting. It hurt so much more on the inside that the outside and Deidara swore to never see his danna so upset again. For both their sakes. A flashback of the pain caused him to drop his hand and tears start to well up in the corner of his eye.

_I can't even see Sasori-no-danna…. He won't look at me, _Deidara thought, cheeks now wet. He sank down beneath the window, knees pulled to his chest and face buried inside the crook of his arm.

He had never felt so alone in his life...

* * *

_Deidara looked down at the rose in his hands. The smooth stem between his fingers marred by a single thorn on its side. His fingertips pricked the protruding point._

_He watched as the blood oozed down his fingers._

_Ever so slowly, a feeling of remorse filled him and his body was heavy with lead. His vision became blurry and mind blank. Those in the back didn't matter anymore. It was just him- and him alone. The drop of blood began its journey down the flower's stem, beginning to seep in with the crimson color of the petals. Deidara stared at it for a brief moment, before lowering his head and shutting his eyes tightly. His fist clenched more around the rose; his hands ran more with blood. Shoulders started to shake, trembling uncontrollably in the misty morning. Sobs withheld earlier, now set free from his broken form, rose in low and high waves. He tried to suppress them, made attempts to silence himself, but he couldn't._

_Reality was setting in._

_Kaa-san was gone._

_In a pitied action of anguish, the blonde crashed to his knees, arms crawling around his chest as he tried to console himself._

_The rose remained in his hands._

_And he cried._

_

* * *

_

Deidara woke in the same position in the late evening. He was still alone in an empty room still covered in rays of light, only these were richer and he was feeling drained of all energy. He didn't want to leave the room, not knowing whether being confined to the room meant he couldn't use the bathroom and eat or not. But he wouldn't have been able to move anyway. He felt tired. So…so tired. His eye felt like it would close any minute and he found his sight turning black with spots.

And so he allowed himself to sleep again. Thoughts of his danna, Akatsuki, and his kaa-san running though his head.

He dreamed the same dream.

* * *

Day two he woke late.

Deidara found himself lying underneath the window with water dripping from the edge of the sill onto his head. The room was lit in its normal noon sunlight and he could see the shadows of tree branches waving, casting onto the wooden floor its dark sinewy forms. He blinked at the bright light and then turned his squinted gaze to the window sill- succeeding in getting a drop of water to the eye.

He had to use the bathroom now. Badly.

Sitting up and rubbing the cold liquid from his eye, he looked towards the bedroom door with a blank stare.

No.

He couldn't go.

That would be disobeying the orange-haired man's rules and getting everyone into trouble again.

Deidara moved into a front leaning rest position, hands balanced on the bones of his fingers rather than his palms. He felt his mouths smile in thankfulness beneath his gloves.

His own lips gave a small smile back in return.

And he started on the first set of one-hundred pushups.

* * *

It had to have been evening again when he finished his one-thousand pushups.

Instead of crashing to the ground for sleep, he forced himself to stand to his feet.

The first set of two-hundred squats was the hardest to get through. After that- he thought no more and every one of his actions became mechanical. His eye was trained on the same spot of wall for the next two hours.

Only when he was satisfied with the throb in his arms and ache in his legs did he collapse onto the floor.

Darkness engulfed him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Splash…Splash…Drip**_

_Another water drop started to form on the edge of the metal pipe. The metal pipe that connected the tattered remains of the village store together. The puddle in which the cold rainwater had been leaking from, released an abnormally large ripple, reflecting the terrified face of a child and his assaulters._

_"K-Kisame-san! Itachi-san!" He shook his head, eye wide in fear. "S-Sasori-no-danna? Why are you doing this? I trusted you!"_

_A brighter streak of lightening painted the cloud-clotted sky, showing four figures in the far corner of a village alley. Cloaked in red and black, the tallest stepped forward. His sharp teeth shone in the oncoming darkness brought by the storm clouds. The air stunk, making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone try and gasp for clean air. It stunk…of eternal death._

_"Useless trash wandering around on the street is a nuisance. No matter, it'll soon be over. The end for the rest of you and the 'scraps', ne Itachi?"_

_"I…I don't want to die! Stop…Leave me alone!"_

_The small, fragile, six-year old boy took a trembling step back. His pale face was painted in blood, mixed in with the tears and falling rain. His hands, his body, his mind, were consumed in the red liquid, slowly tearing him apart. As the man shook his head and lifted the bloody knife, the child raised his small hands protectively in front of him. Another flash of light before the area was consumed in darkness once again. The boy let out a wailing cry, one that reached the ears of the entire village. Hissing in a menacing way as if being found out, the man narrowed his black eyes and retreated from where he came. The shadows._

* * *

Deidara bolted up from where he was lying face-down, panting with a bead of sweat running down his temple in fright. He slowly flicked his eye to all corners of the room, body trembling in the moonlight shining down on him. It was a nightmare…only a nightmare… He shuddered, hearing his heart thud loudly against his chest. A minute passed. His body sagged back down, eye starting to close in a sudden wave of exhaustion.

This time he didn't dream.

* * *

By the third day Deidara had lost track of all time.

He laid sprawled under his danna's bed, back to the ground and staring up at the many springs and fractures the mattress above him had on its bottom. One hand played with the bottom of his fringe, the other lying limp beside him.

'_Deidara….we need to have…a talk.'_

He was listening to the voices inside his head. The events of the past and the jumbled thoughts that he couldn't form into words.

'_A…talk? A-About what?' He was caught off guard, hand warm in the grasp of the woman next to him. _

'_How did you create that explosion, boy?' Tobi demanded to know in a voice that scared him. Hadn't the masked man been cheerful all the time? _

'_I-I don't-'_

'_Don't play with me. You created the explosion, and whether on accident or not, I want to know how.'_

_He took a reflexive step back at the demanding voice, beginning to hide behind Konan's leg. "I don't know….I was just- I just focused my chakra like Kisame-san taught me on my bird. That's all I did," he whimpered, hiding his face. _

Deidara twisted his hair around his finger in a tight loop, absently tugging on it. His eye closed.

_He could feel the glare Konan was giving Tobi and hear Itachi say, 'You're scaring him. Let me…' A hand was placed on his shoulder. 'Deidara…you didn't just blow up your bird. You told me earlier that you were working on a bag of clay that Sasori gave you.' The hand turned his face away from Konan's pant leg. He reluctantly stared into blank dark eyes. 'What happened to that bag of clay?'_

'_I…' In his mind's eye he recalled seeing the spilled contents of the bag scattered across the floor. He blinked in surprise. 'It blew up…' he slowly said. 'There was chakra in the clay. I got angry and it blew up.'_

'_Your temper is dangerous.' He watched as Itachi gave Konan and Tobi a meaningful look. _

'_Deidara,' Konan spoke for the first time, hesitantly looking down at him. Her grip tightened. "I think it's time we told you something.'_

Deidara shakily opened his eye as the words Konan spoke rang loudly though his head. He stared at the springs and fractures for a moment longer, untangling his finger from his now ruffled blonde strands.

And then he moved- rolling out from underneath the bed and getting to his feet. His feet, painfully bandaged, subconsciously walked to his danna's new dresser where he grabbed a kunai he had set out earlier that morning.

He sharply raised his eye to the target he set above his danna's door. The chair he had stepped on to tack it up there still had blood on it from where he had accidentally stepped onto one of the nails used to hold the target in place.

The kunai left his hand.

Hit the outer ring.

He dragged the larger chair over to the door.

Grabbed the rough hilt of the weapon.

Pulled it out.

Jumped off the chair.

Went to the farthest corner of the room.

And did it again.

'_There's something we need to tell you…'_

His aim was off. He hit the wall above it.

As he went to collect the kunai, Konan's words echoed in his ear once more. He couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't mention what had really happened in the explosion. He couldn't mention that he was innocent and knew nothing about anything.

He couldn't mention that he wanted all of this to end.

'_You'll have to pretend. You can do that, right?'_

Deidara threw the kunai with enough force to rattle the door beneath.

Inner ring.

Once again he retrieved his weapon.

And proceeded to throw until the kunai hit the bulls-eye one-hundred times.

* * *

That night, the blonde rolled back beneath his danna's bed, hands swollen and mouth palms begging to be fed their dose of clay they had grown accustomed to. His stomach was tight with cramps and burning, throat dry and itchy. He hadn't used the bathroom for a long time. But he could easily ignore that with the voices echoing around him.

* * *

The fourth day he slept.

Waking only to stare wide-eye around in him fear of an oncoming nightmare or hear the words of the blue-haired woman ringing in his ear.

* * *

On the fifth day he was delirious.

The one thing that managed to keep him sane was the changing of the bandages on his feet and massive application of salve on the wound and busted heels.

There was blood on the floor from where he had repeatedly kicked the floor in a mad attempt to rid his mind of the plaguing thoughts that cursed his head.

_

* * *

_

_They were walking to the living room and he was still in a daze from all that had been told to him. Konan was back to holding his hand, Tobi bouncing behind, and Itachi trying to keep him in check. It was like nothing had ever happened. And then Hidan appeared. Itachi pulled the silver-haired Akatsuki member aside and talked with him in low tones. _

_No matter what state he was in, he still managed to overhear the few exchanged words. _

'_What were you thinking?'_

'_Don't get on _my _fuckin' case, pretty boy. You told me to do something and I did it.'_

'_When I said "something", I didn't mean _that_.' _

* * *

Deidara tied off the last of the wrappings and then let his head loll so he could gaze out the window. It was just before noon and what should have been beautiful colors of orange and gold- looked like nothing more than a mess of paint, thrown across the sky. Everything seemed unfocused as if it he were watching from another world.

His stomach made a pained growl.

* * *

That night he sat cross-legged with his back to the door.

His eye was glazed and zoned out, hands lying limply in his lap. Suddenly, his body jerked, and he started to laugh. Then the laughing stopped and his head fell.

This happened three more times.

The fifth time when his head came up, he was no longer laughing.

He was sobbing.

His hands rose from where they were uselessly laying and covered his face as he cried.

And he cried until the moon rose high into the sky.

* * *

When his tears had finally dried and he was left feeling like more than a used towel left for trash- Deidara curled himself into a ball at the foot of the door. His fingers ran through and through is bang, sometimes coming up to rub his hidden eye, sometimes tracing the scar along his cheek.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason." She gently tucked pieces of his bang behind his ear so that his left eye stared blankly at her, right one wide in surprise. "Ne, Deidara-chan?"_

He was scarred and he had to pretend.

Who did he think he was?

His shoulders shook but nothing came out.

* * *

By the sixth day, he had risen from his weakened state in a crumpled heap on the floor.

His hands had thin trails of saliva running from their mouths, a dry pool at the base of his palms. He slowly moved his good eye from one side of the bright room to the other.

The world seemed different from this angle- everything being tilted to the side.

_Everything's always tilted to the side. No matter what I do…._

He achingly began to push to his feet. Was it possible to not use the bathroom for five days straight? He didn't exactly eat or drink either…He didn't know if he was allowed to leave. Solitary meant no leaving at all- right? That's what he had thought originally…right? Or was it something else?

Deidara tiredly walked to the dresser where he had carefully replaced the kunai. He couldn't remember. He didn't even know what day it was. Was it- was it morning…or was it night? No- the sun was out wasn't it? Was that even the sun? His fingers brushed the hilt of the kunai briefly.

And then he was falling.

Falling back into darkness.

Falling onto the floor.

His head cracked against the dresser corner.

He fell.

And didn't get back up.

_It's all falling…_ Deidara thought as blood trailed down his cheek and his eye began to close. _All of it is…_ He let out a small whimper. _All of it's falling to pieces…._

* * *

"_Deidara-chan."_

"_Hai, kaa-san?"_

_She pulled an arm around him and pointed towards the stars. "One of these days I'm going to be up there. You're going to have to make decisions on your own afterwards."_

"…"

"_Would you choose to leave…or stay? Deidara-chan…what would you do?"_

"_I would go! Of course I would go kaa-san! I would never leave you to go on your own!"_

_She laughed and patted his head. "The world isn't black and white Deidara-chan. We'll see…" her fingers caressed his fringe. "how things will turn out in the future. Ne?"_

"_Mou…kaa-san I don't understand when you talk in riddles," he quietly mumbled. _

"_You will someday. When you too have to make a choice to stay or go."_

* * *

The seventh day he moved as if he had risen from the dead. He glanced lifelessly around the room, took down the target, placed it in his danna's bottom draw, and then kneeled in front of the door which held him prisoner. Slowly he went through the lessons of his temporary senseis in the Akatsuki base.

Kakuzu who had taught him the vital organs of the human body- how to strike them efficiently- how to take them apart and reconstruct the tissue into its original form. The pressure points and how the nervous system worked.

All of it he learned- but he couldn't recall any of it

Kisame who worked with him through chakra control. Control that he still didn't have and what resulted from his lack of training and skill. A wild explosion and week alone.

Itachi who took him through genjutsu. He hadn't actually been put through one as of yet- only having the raven teach him about it more in depth than his nee-chan did. Itachi showed him his red eyes once and once alone. And then he told him that he wouldn't use them until he was ready.

Ready for what?

Konan who had him adamantly folding paper in his time with her before showing him how to use kitchen utensils properly. But he wasn't old enough to cook so he only watched and nodded his head like with his kaa-san.

Tobi always took him outside, and they would sit on top of the base and watch the clouds as if the two of them had nothing better to do. But now…now Tobi seemed different. He couldn't look at him the same way again.

Not without the dark voice. Not without the frightening chakra.

Zetsu took him out to the forest around the base on occasion, but mostly to his room which was covered in plants. He learned about medicinal herbs, poisonous plants, edible grasses, and all about the structure of plants and their living systems.

That was when he first learned Zetsu was a plant.

Sasori had been bringing him to the training field that he had first gone to with the help of Kisame. Then he would summon a puppet that he created and beat the crap out of him before pointing out what he did wrong. But it didn't make sense to Deidara who had never done anything to start a fight in the first place. His danna called it training his hand-to-hand skills. But his danna was fighting with a puppet so…

It was also when he realized that the seemingly unimportant wood chunks his danna worked on during long night, _were _these puppets. Deidara didn't know puppets could be used in battle like that. And he even told his danna that.

Then Sasori used the puppet to beat him up again and told him to remember it.

Even Pein was teaching him. Lessons on choosing and feeling for the right weapon. That's where the target practice had come in.

Deidara paused before the last one and tilted his head to the side. Hidan's was…

He glanced down at his hands and then up at the door in front of him.

No matter when he had lessons with Hidan, the man would always say it was time to pray.

Deidara realized that was the one lesson he hadn't been doing on his own.

Would it hurt to pray now? He wouldn't even know if he was doing it right….

_I'm going to pray_, he warily thought, glancing around as if he would get in trouble for saying it in his head. _I'm going to pray…. I'm going to- _"-pray…" his voice was disgustingly hoarse from not using it for the last six days. He tried again. "I'm going to pray…"

Deidara clapped his hands together and bowed his head.

_I'm going to pray….for Akatsuki…my danna and them…_

* * *

Three hours later his head remained bowed.

And then he heard a click.

A click with a _fizz_ before it.

He opened his eye and snapped his head around to the dresser where the sound came from.

Deidara stared.

Another flash accompanied by a snap.

He felt his heart stop.

As if by magic, he heard the words Pein spoke to him the day his punishment was assigned.

'_No contact with anyone unless it's an emergency.'_

Deidara stumbled to his feet and leaned against the door, eye still wide and plastered to the camera on the dresser. His breathing began to hitch, coming out in short pants.

A flashback of the explosion. The rage of his danna's eyes. The burning heat. Konan's threatened words. The secrets running through his mind.

And then he turned, grabbing the knob of the door and yanking it open.

He was greeted with a gust of warm air and the sounds of noise from the kitchen.

His stomach growled like never before.

He hesitantly looked over his shoulder- and froze.

It was gone.

The camera had disappeared.

The thought of obediently staying in his room occurred to him. So did the thought of waiting in the one area where someone was obviously hiding. The latter struck a deep chord of fear within him and his grip tightened on the door handle.

Stay….or go?

Stay or go?

His body told him to stay. His mind screamed for him to go. His body firmly told him to stay again.

But then he was running.

Running out the door, staggering into walls, and racing for anyone. Anything.

His footsteps made light patters on the stone ground. Not at all the sound of one running as if their life depended on it. He sounded like he was escaping.

_Yes…I'm escaping,_ Deidara thought as he dodged out of the way of a startled shark nin. _I'm escaping from the madness of it all!_

Kisame snapped his head after the blonde. "O-Oi! You weren't supposed to leave your-"

His words were lost on the child as Deidara rounded a corner.

He barely realized he was laughing like someone who had lost his mind- a grin on his face and the elation of being free finally dawning on him.

It didn't matter than he shouldn't be able to run. It didn't matter that his throat hurt to laugh. It didn't matter that he had no idea where he was going. Or that his bandaged feet were burning with each step.

What mattered was now.

He was free of that room!

Safe from the blinking lens of another camera!

He raced past the kitchen, locking eyes with his surprised danna in the doorway before he laughed again and ran off.

Sasori threw a round of shuriken after him- his surprise quickly changing to a desperation to stop him. The other members in the kitchen came out after the redhead and followed suit.

Deidara avoided all shuriken, grinning as the edge of one sliced his hair tie and sent his ponytail loose.

Itachi materialized in front of him but he slid beneath his reaching arms and bounded to his feet to avoid a grab from behind.

Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Konan came running by the Uchiha a moment later and he joined in as the group of now five chased after the child. Behind them was Kisame who had doubled back around after seeing Sasori's failed attempt.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kisame shouted at the puppet from where he was.

Sasori refused to look back. "Why didn't you?"

"Don't you care? Do you remember what Pein said?"

Kakuzu sharply glanced back at Kisame. "We don't have time to argue. Hurry up."

Stepping out of the shadows was Konan and Tobi who quickly stepped in between Kisame and the rest, running on the lead group's trail.

Konan silently stared ahead.

Deidara took one look at the group of eight Akatsuki members and then laughed again as he successfully outran them. Unknown to him, he had been moving with the speed of a demon. It was as _if _he was a demon.

Then Pein appeared.

Standing several feet with a very blank look on his face.

Deidara knew danger when he saw it.

The orange-haired man was angry. Extremely angry.

And Deidara was crazy. Crazy, deprived, and full of pent up confusion. There was a voice in his head that refused to leave.

He skidded to a halt, breathless and gasping for air. His hair hung in front his face, his visible eye wide in excitement and madness. His fingers twitched and he felt his tongues begin to get feeling in them. It was as if all his senses had heightened. Risen in the moment of anticipation.

Behind him he could hear the other Akatsuki members come to a halt. Pein had given them all a harsh glare as if telling them that they would suffer if they interfered anymore.

Deidara swung his head around to stare at them in frenzied satisfaction, a grin beginning to spread across his face. They were all watching him with wary expressions…except for Konan who shared an expression similar to Pein and Tobi whose mask he couldn't see beneath. Deidara's grin remained, even as he ground his teeth at the two. Konan always spoke to him in a sweet-sugared voice. Tobi always covered his face. He couldn't tell what they were thinking and he would get them for it!

All eyes switched to Konan and Tobi as the blonde's malice focused on them and them alone.

Pein stepped forward and immediately gained the attention of the child who whipped his head back towards him.

Deidara was caught between who to attack. Stuck in the middle, trapped with Akatsuki's leader on one end and the members on the other. A dark chuckle that was much too old for his body managed to escape. His lips formed a cocky smirk much too arrogant for a child. He faced his body completely towards the single man and looked down at one hand, the mouth on it smiling up at him.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked with his head still down, trembling in excitement. His voice rang out in an innocent tone despite his looks.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "…"

Deidara looked up, still smirking.

Pein appeared behind him, a dark light in his gaze and kunai in hand. He held it at the blonde's neck. "Who summoned you?"

Several Akatsuki members looked startled.

Deidara turned his head slowly, eye narrowed and smirk wide. "What are you talking about… _**Leader-san?**_"

Sasori stiffened in disbelief before beginning to shake. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Anywhere at all.

"Get out of Deidara's body," Pein quietly ordered. "Stop controlling his thoughts before I kill both of you."

"_**No fun at all. You're still a sod," **_Oni said as their summoner quietly dismissed them through the mind.

Deidara felt all energy leave his body and he fell back in unconsciousness.

Pein caught him, kneeling as he laid him down.

There was a moment of stunned silence where they all were flashed back to the night of the attack made by the summoned being.

The orange-haired man stared down at the blonde, hair cast everywhere it could touch on the floor and dead to the world once more.

And then he snapped.

Pein faced the Akatsuki with a fury unlike any other as he stood. He crushed a foot onto the blonde's ribs and threw the kunai in his hand inches from his head. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of the child's mouth. Pein's eyes were cold as they looked into the group of shocked members.

"W-What the fuck?" Hidan's eyes widened in rage at the sight.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as Kisame shifted to an offensive stance.

Sasori was the first to move, ready to tear the man in front of him apart- but was stopped when his leader twisted his foot deeper into the blonde's chest. The sound of bones cracking could be heard. Sasori bristled but did nothing more. He couldn't.

Pein glanced from Sasori to the defenseless Deidara. "You will _all _tell me now. You'll tell me who's responsible for this or God help me-" he dug his heel into flesh. Deidara coughed up blood. "I will kill this child."

They all looked at him in a deafening silence.

Pein drew another kunai. _"_**Who. Was. It?**"

* * *

**A/N: Confusing, right? This arc may look like it's coming to an end, but it's not. There's plenty more before that end hits. **

**Happy be-lated Halloween. I sort of forgot... ^-^u**

Read the next chapter to find out:

What went on with the Akatsuki members throughout the base _while_ Deidara was locked away.

The reason for Sasori and Kisame's edginess.

Why they cannot allow Deidara to escape.

Pein's hidden motives.

And...

Who's behind this.


	13. A Week of Pein! The Suffering We Share

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER SLOW UPDATE! I will try not to let it happen again! You have no idea how much this chapter killed me ^-^u I had to rewrite it almost six times until I was satisfied...I hope it didn't bother you guys too much. **

**A few things- This chapter is probably as confusing as the other. Only this one has benefits at the end! Hurray for benefits! Time is key in this chapter and the events you may find a little bit strange how they occur. I'll apologize ahead of time for anything wrong or out of place in here. It's been a LONG two weeks :) **

**There's something else I want to explain real quick. **

**Several people get angry in here (actually just two) I would like you guys to keep in mind exactly how it feels to be really angry. Where you don't think and just scream the things that have been bothering you and try to point out every fault of another person without thinking of the consequences. And then when you realize you've gone too far and don't try to stop because you might as well get it all out. You want to fight and feel the other person beneath you suffer as much pain as possible because you're so frustrated at them. **

**So if the anger seems a bit unreal to you- I'll apologize for that too. I did try :]**

**Anyway, enjoy :D That was too much talk in the beginning...(after the warning of course)**

**Warning: Contains blood, violence, perhaps some confusion, and jumping around. I hope there's not any OOC! D:!**

* * *

_"You will all tell me now. You'll tell me who's responsible for this or God help me-" he dug his heel into flesh. Deidara coughed up blood. "I will kill this child."_

_They all looked at him in a deafening silence._

_Pein drew another kunai. "**Who. Was. It?**"_

* * *

-Flashback to the night before the first day of the week-

* * *

Sasori locked the door behind him with a pain in his chest he was unfamiliar with. He could still see the hurt in his brat's eyes as he refused to acknowledge his presence, and it hurt him too to know that Deidara felt that way.

He was greeted by his leader as he turned around, emotionless mask back in place. "Pein."

The man gave him a mild look. "I give up on telling you to call me Leader-san."

Sasori stared back at him. "…" What was the proper way to tell someone that you hated them with a burning passion at the moment? Not only that- but he was supposed to leave for a mission. What could his leader possibly want?

"We're having a short meeting." Pein turned and began to leave. "Come to the living room."

Sasori waited until Pein was out of sight before heading in the opposite direction.

As if.

* * *

"What have you summoned me for? Didn't you get want you wanted the first time?" Oni floated in a cloud of darkness, violet eyes narrowed at the person before them.

"I have another task I would like to ask of you, Oni-sama."

"Your politeness irks me…but I suppose I should be grateful for it…" Oni folded their legs, now sitting cross-legged on their cloud. They placed their chin in their hands. "Alright. What is it that you want me to do? Terrorize the redhead again? That was actually fun…" Oni trailed off with a sadistic grin.

"That will not be necessary. I would like you to watch over Deidara. The blonde child from before."

"I know who he is," Oni said with a raised brow. "I know who everyone is." Their eyes narrowed. "Do not forget who it is you are talking to."

"…My apologies."

Oni waved a hand at them. "I'm not one to baby-sit weak mortals…but I am bound by contract so I have no choice." They raised their head and dropped to the floor in a plume of dark matter, feet touching the ground without a sound. "Any specific conditions?"

"You are not to harm him in any way."

Oni frowned. "That's no fun. Can I at least take over his body?"

"Take over his body?"

"Not completely," Oni said nonchalantly. "Just so I can read his thoughts and delve into his little soul."

"…Will it harm him?"

Oni smirked. "Not at all."

"Then you may do as you wish."

"Of course." Oni vanished in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

-Day one-

* * *

By the time Sasori actually decided to show himself, it was the next day at a second meeting the man had called. And it was almost over. He blatantly ignored the deadly look given to him by Pein and stood waiting in the doorway as the man droned on about funds from their missions.

No one but Pein noticed a missing Tobi.

But he didn't bring it up. He had a few of his own conclusions that he was beginning to draw. _When the time is right I will take care of things. _This was exactly what he had been telling himself for the last few days. But he had to be sure. He had to know for sure if his suspect was correct. It wasn't as if he could throw accusations left and right. Or he could- but that would only serve to confuse everyone else even more. So until then- there wasn't much he could do.

"-there has been a steady increase from just one day-"

Sasori was ready to leave the pointless meeting when Pein suddenly cut himself off and looked towards the doorway. But he didn't seem to be staring at him. More like he was focusing on something else past his shoulder and deeper into the base.

"Pein?" Konan gave him a curious look from her position beside the man.

Pein snapped to his senses, unable to believe what he had just sensed. His eyes scanned the occupants of the living room once more and then subtly widened.

Tobi wasn't the only one missing.

Konan placed a hand on his arm. "Pein?" she asked again.

He glanced to her and then moved out of her grasp. If that's the way things were going to be… Pein thoroughly looked around again. _I see…How did I not notice it before? _He started to rub the side of his head in aggravation.

It was time to raise the stakes.

"I have something to say that concerns Deidara," he suddenly said.

As expected, the entire room abruptly focused on him.

Hidan cocked his head. "What? Are you going to let the little shit out early?"

Sasori glared at the immortal.

"It hasn't even been an hour," Pein told the Jashinist. "No…It has to do with something else…"

* * *

Oni snickered as they watched the blonde child walk to the window. Really, as much as it degraded them to sink into the lowly form of a bird, watching this kid come so blindly into their trap made it just a tad more enjoyable.

And when the blonde started to talk to them- well then they just lost it.

The being inwardly cackled and left the useless body of the hawk, flying effortlessly into the window and zooming into the body of the child. They felt the child jar in mild surprise before ignoring their existence all together as the bird outside the window came to its senses and flew away.

Oni smirked as the blonde lowered his head.

This might be fun after all.

* * *

"From here on out, anyone who steps within a foot of Sasori's door will be punished."

Everyone in the room blinked in surprise.

"Well what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hidan asked, speaking for everyone else.

Pein narrowed his eyes, firmly looking at the space between the immortal's head and Kakuzu's. It's just as I said it. Also- If I find that Deidara has left his room at all- for anything- I will not hesitate to kill him."

Sasori's eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms. "What did you say?"

"Deidara," Pein said with no hint of emotion on his face. "I will kill him if my rules are not obeyed."

"Pein!" Konan exclaimed, aghast. "What kind of thing is that to say?"

Pein looked away. "I have gotten too lax. This works out better."

Kisame stood in protest. "Works out better? He'll starve!"

"We've all done it before," Pein answered. "This time will be no different."

"Except for the fact that he's a child and not a grown man who can take care of himself," Sasori spat. He glared at his leader. "Why can't we pass by the door? It's not like we're going to bust him out."

"You could talk to him when no one else is around." Pein glared back at him. "Therefore, that is contact." What was it with Sasori trying to pick a fight with him? Couldn't he just leave it alone? _Impossible. _

"It's _not _contact."

"Sasori, are you trying to irritate me?" The orange-haired man felt the air around them thicken. "Or is it that you've already talked to Deidara against my rules and are to cover it up?"

Sasori's eyes widened in rage. What an accusation!

Pein continued to stare. "Should I go right now to Deidara and send him far away so you can't see him? Would you like that?"

"Don't antagonize him," Konan said to her partner. "There's no reason to."

"I cannot have my own members sneaking around behind my back," Pein answered.

"I haven't talked to him since the day you had me lock him up!" Sasori suddenly exploded. "You're not making sense at all! Isn't it enough that he has to go through this by himself?"

Pein faced him completely, face etched in anger. "Remember who you're speaking to. Do not question what I do or I might presume that you think lowly of me."

This seemed to set the redhead off. "I don't know what to think of you anymore." Eyes turned to slits, he turned and stormed out the doorway.

Konan sighed and placed a hand to her head. "Pein…"

The man glared at the spot in the doorway before stalking out after him.

* * *

-Day two-

* * *

Hidan yawned and trudged into the kitchen, scythe over his shoulder and bag in hand. The atmosphere was calm for the most part, but even he could sense the hidden unease that had loomed over the entire base since the night before. He greeted the other three inside with a tired, "Mornin' fuckers."

Looking over from the stove, Kisame put on grin and asked, "Have a rough night?"

"Aw shuddap…" Hidan mumbled, sparing the redhead at the table a wary glance. "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee…" Sasori said while stirring a finger around in the white mug. In his free hand he rested his chin, messy red hair even more ruffled than usual and a completely blank expression on his face. Everyone in the base had been a little cautious of the puppet since his outburst and he couldn't help but be a tad bit annoyed by the fact that the other members were trying not to set him off again. His mind briefly wandered to the previous night. The confrontation with his leader had been anything but quiet.

"…_Sasori." _

_"…"_

"_Sasori-"_

"_What?" Sasori kept his gaze in front of him. _

_They were by themselves on top of the boulder which made up their base, Sasori sitting, and Pein standing a few feet behind. The stars were twinkling brightly above, but the low moon was invisible, covered by the towering trees surrounding them. It was several hours after Sasori had escaped from the meeting, still livid beyond disbelief. He had come out hoping to distract his thoughts from Deidara and his apparent death sentence but- his leader had appeared moments later. _

"_Sasori. I know you're upset because of this punishment. In fact, the rest of the members have been staying a good amount of distance from me," Pein said. _

"_I'm not surprised," Sasori bit out, fiddling with a leaf he had caught in the cold wind. "I was trying to do the same."_

"_Don't be cute." Pein frowned in disapproval at the blatant lack of respect. At least the others had tried to make it seem as if they weren't avoiding him- a poor effort though it was. Especially with Konan turning her nose up at him every time he walked by. "I thought you would like to know that I'm not just doing this because I feel like it."_

"_Then why? Why would you think of doing this?" Sasori spared him a glance. "He's only six."_

_Pein's frown deepened at him. "He doesn't act like he's six Sasori and you know it. Whether you realize it or not- Deidara is a member of Akatsuki and will be treated as one no matter what his age."_

"_It wasn't his fault," Sasori defensively said._

"_Do you know that?" Pein pointedly asked. "We don't know what really happened because we weren't there. You can't defend him over everything. I am left with no choice but to dish out a punishment he can handle."_

"_What if he can't?"_

"_He's perfectly capable."_

"_But what if he's not?"_

"_Sasori- do not test my patience. None of this would have happened had the person behind this come out and said it already."_

"…"

"…"

"_You…you think I did it," Sasori said with a bit of surprise. Of all the people for his leader to suspect, he didn't think it would be him. If his leader suspected him, who was to say that the others didn't as well? His fingers twitched. _

"_I never said that."_

_Sasori dropped the leaf in his hand, beginning to glare. "You think it was me."_

_Pein coolly stared him down. "Did I say that-?"_

"_You fucking think it was me!" Sasori stood to his feet, cutting off his leader and facing him in fury. "What reason would I have to do this to Deidara?"_

"_Do not speak as if you are above me," Pein said with a hint of anger lining his tone. "If you hadn't heard correctly- I told you that I never said it was you. I simply thought you would like to know my reasoning."_

"_Well I don't!" Sasori shouted at him. "I don't care what your reasoning is! Deidara did nothing- you have no proof of what went on and yet you'll punish him anyway? I thought you said all his responsibilities would fall on me. But threatening to kill him if he leaves his room? Do you really think he will? He's probably too scared to even go out for the bathroom!" The redhead narrowed his eyes when he was answered with silence. "I don't like you. I don't like the way you think, I don't like the way you're handling this. You don't know if the one behind all this is someone in Akatsuki. You're just assuming it. It could be someone else for all we-"_

"_Bite your tongue!" _

_Sasori felt his eyes widen as his leader appeared behind him. Only to turn to slits once more. He didn't care anymore. His leader was not a threat to him any longer! What right did Pein have- taking away someone precious to him? "Or what?"_

_Pein swung an arm around his neck, dragging him backwards into his hold. "You will learn to speak to your superiors with respect." _

"_What the hell are you going to do?" Sasori hissed with a glare. _

_Pein roughly grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and hissing back in his ear, "Teach you a lesson." He started to push the struggling redhead down to the base's entrance. "I've had it with your attitude."_

_Sasori continued to struggle in the iron grasp his leader had on his hair and the arm around his neck, even as Pein stormed through the halls and called attention to everyone inside. _

"_You have ten seconds to get your asses out here!"_

_His voice thundered through the base. _

_Pein threw Sasori into the living room where Itachi and Kakuzu were already seated cross-legged on the floor across from one another- having been in there to discus the expenses spent on the furniture bought for the redhead's room. Now they both looked up in surprise from the papers in front of them as Pein dangerously faced an equally livid redhead. After being released, Sasori immediately made an attempt to escape- only to be pinned to the ground a second later with an arm pulled behind his back and face pushed onto the stone below. _

_Pein put a knee into his back as well. "You will not move if you still want to have this arm."_

_Sasori gnashed his teeth but stayed still. "I'll kill you. I'll really kill you- you motherfuckin-" His curse was replaced with another as the man on top of him smashed his face back into the ground. "Fuck you," he gasped once he could breathe again. _

_Kakuzu slowly put down the receipt in his hand, feeling something build up in him at the unusual display of violence from their leader. He exchanged a glance with Itachi who looked just as taken aback as he did. "Leader-san, is there anything-" he started to say. _

_Pein snapped his head towards him. "Keep quiet!"_

"_H-Hai."_

_Konan and Hidan came running in a moment later- having heard the commotion and their leader's command. Hidan froze in the doorway at the cursing redhead, ending up being pushed aside as Kisame came barreling in a few seconds after. They all had thought they were under attack again but- it turned out that it was a fight between two of their own! _

"_Pein! What are you doing?" Konan took a step towards her longtime partner._

_He looked up at her and then pushed Sasori's face into the floor again. "Stay out of this. Where the hell is Zetsu and Tobi?"_

"_We're here Leader-san…" Zetsu said, pulling Tobi through the floor with him. Nobody questioned it. _

"_Good." The orange-haired man ran his hands through the puppet's tousled hair before weaving his fingers and forcing his head up. _

"_Pein!" Konan exclaimed again. _

"_You bastard," Sasori wheezed. His amber eyes were lit up in a fury that matched his leader's. He felt the blood running down his face. He felt the pounding of his heart against the floor. He felt his anger and frustration building to such a point that he couldn't control himself in front of the other members any longer. "You stupid bastard…you're a hypocrite! I hate you," he seethed. "I hate you and I'm going to kill you."_

_Pein gave a humorless smirk, staring his subordinate down. "You've been saying such kind things to me lately- but you haven't told me why. No one else is acting this way as you can see. Why are you behaving this way?"_

" _Because you're making a child suffer for your own selfish motivations!"_

_Any protest the blue-haired woman might have had, she forced herself to stay quiet. She realized, along with the others, that this was a personal argument that their leader cruelly wanted them to bear witness to. A fight that couldn't be talked about using words anymore. Nothing they said would stop it until Pein was satisfied. _

_Pein tightened his grasp on the redhead's hair. "…Excuse me?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "What did you just say? Suffer? No…Deidara is not suffering right now." Pein slowly stood, but before Sasori could even think of moving, he planted his foot on top the puppet's head. "Deidara is not suffering. But I can make him. Would you like that?" Pein stepped a little harder onto his head. "Would you?"_

_Sasori was ignorant of everything else around him, only feeling the anger coursing through him and the utmost of hate towards the man above him. _If Deidara gets hurt again… _His teeth grinded in frustration at being so helpless. If only Pein wasn't his leader. If only Pein wasn't stronger than him. Then maybe he could do something. Maybe he wouldn't be so held back by the chains which bound him and every other Akatsuki member to the man. _If Deidara gets hurt by anyone ever again I'll…_ He silently cursed and stared hatefully at the sandaled feet of his leader. _I don't know what I'll do_, he lamely finished, biting on his lower lip. How frustrating to be in this position instead of the other way around. For once he wanted to knock the man off his pedestal and stand with his feet on his leader's head. A bitter resentment started to grow in him. _

"_Answer my question."_

_He could never look at Pein in the same way ever again. He knew that without a doubt there would be a raw anger against the man afterwards that would never go away. It would always be there no matter what happened. _

_Sasori narrowed his eyes. _

_And he didn't care._

_The force on his head grew stronger. "Answer me Sasori."_

_Sasori tried to answer slowly, for fear that his mouth would say something unnecessary. He had to keep in mind the safety of his brat. He had to calm down. He bit down on his lip harder than he meant to- but it succeeded in calming his racing heart a notch. He had to. He had to stay calm. He had to stay calm! _I have to stay calm…for Deidara. Or else it could all be over. _But none of this processed through his mind, because suddenly, he was seized in a fit of pain so harsh that it sent tears to his eyes. _

_And it wasn't from his leader. _

_It was a pain inside him that had been aching to be set free ever since he had first encountered Oni. Ever since a permanent fear had been placed in him of having someone he cared deeply about be taken away. He didn't want to lose a precious person anymore. And it hurt so much that he could do nothing but lay helpless on the ground. His frustration and desperation at failing to protect his brat all came crashing down. He couldn't protect him from Oni. He couldn't protect him from hurting himself in an explosion. He couldn't even protect him from Pein. _

_The first drop went unnoticed, splashing soundlessly to the ground. _

_The second one caused the man on top of him to pause. _

_The rest of the tears that followed caused the Akatsuki members to stare in surprise. They had never seen the redhead shed a single tear in all their years with him, and most had assumed he couldn't because he was a puppet. But… _

_Pein's voice was quieter when he spoke next. "Sasori…will you be answering me?" _

_Sasori couldn't help but feel useless as he muttered an even quieter, "No."_

"_No?"_

_The weight was lifted from his head and he was left feeling lightheaded as Pein took a step back and began to address the others who were still in a shock. "Take this as a warning to you all. You have forgotten your place in this organization. Do not…forget again." _

_Sasori felt the dark eyes move to him as he slowly began to raise himself from where he had been lying. He had humiliated himself enough in the last few minutes. He lifted a hand to his face, brushing it briefly across his cheek. _

_It would be stained with blood and water for a while. _

Sasori woke that morning very disorientated and sore in the arm and head. Due to Deidara being locked inside _his _room, he had to sleep on the couch in the living room. The living room of all places. The one place where he'd rather not be reminded of his breakdown.

So now, as he stared listlessly into space, he tried to forget all that happened and get through the week as a saner man.

Beside him sat Itachi who was in a similar state, adding three spoons of sugar before beginning to drink his own coffee. He had been the one to help the redhead regain his senses after everyone left the living room, going so far as to push him into the shower so that he would not be permanently stained in his own blood. Needless to say, neither got much sleep the night before with Sasori trying to kill him for shoving him into water off guard and Itachi threatening to Mangekyo his ass if he didn't cooperate.

It made Sasori wonder why he ever considered Itachi to be a closer friend that the others.

Itachi sighed. Sugar- he had found- was a great way to get rid of stress. Momentarily anyway. "I call the shower first today…" he said, clearly exhausted.

Sasori finally picked his cup up. "Not if I get there first…"

"Right…we'll see…"

The two stayed put, coffee in hand and with the obvious intention of getting up but not being able to.

Hidan stared at them before shaking his head. "I swear, you assholes are waaayyy different when you've just woken up. Add a shower and breakfast and suddenly you're the bitches of the whole fuckin' house…"

As if proving his point, they sent him a wilted glare, Itachi saying, "You say the same thing every morning."

"So?"

Both Itachi and Sasori sighed.

Kisame loudly laughed and placed four plates on the table, stacked high with pancakes and butter. Though he was glad for the Jashinist lightening the atmosphere with his words, he really didn't want anymore squabbles to break out. "Just sit down Hidan," he said. "Or you might receive their wrath when they 'wake up'."

Although Hidan grumbled under his breath, he listened all the same and plopped down in a chair opposite of Sasori, throwing his bag and scythe onto the floor. He pulled the closest plate towards him and started to eat, filling the early morning silence with his fork scraping the glass and mumbled words. _Why is it,_ he thought as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth, _that we seem to eat pancakes for breakfast everyday? _He gave Kisame a sideways glance. _I'm beginning to turn into one…_

Sitting next to the Jashinist, Kisame asked him, "Where are you going today?"

"No where," Hidan complained.

Itachi and Sasori looked up from drowning in their coffee.

"Leader-san said there was an unknown presence around the area," Hidan shoved a full pancake into his mouth. Better to eat it all at once than leave it untouched and have the shark nin try to kill him. "Wants me to check it out and make sure that's it not some fucker trying to break in. Or he thinks it could be the bitch behind Deidara's jutsu. Either way- I always get the shitty missions! Where's the fun in dragging my ass around the base to look for some rat that managed to sneak past Itachi's genjutsu?"

"Better than doing nothing," Kisame assured him. "Besides, we might get something good out of it."

"I doubt it." Hidan snorted and pushed away from the table, causing it to shake and splash coffee onto the chins of two now pissed members. The immortal sweatdropped. "On second thought…I'll just get fuckin' going," he said, snatching his belongings before exiting the room.

Sasori brought a finger to his stained chin, growling. "Need a shower…now."

Itachi wiped his own with a napkin and irritably said, "No. You need to polish. I'm taking a shower now."

Once again, the two remained seated, opting to finish their breakfast first.

Kisame shook his head and sighed, spearing a pancake. "I don't see why you two just don't go back to sleep. Leader-san hasn't brought up any missions lately."

"That's because no one wants to talk to him," Sasori muttered. He had placed his cup back on the table and stared at his food which was growing soggier by the second.

_No one wants to…but I can't help but wonder…is he affected by this at all? Any of this?_

* * *

-Day three-

* * *

Hidan hesitantly entered his leader's chambers, his weapon slung over his back.

Pein looked up from his desk where he had been deep in thought. "What is it, Hidan?" The members of Akatsuki had been wary of him too since his violence against Sasori. As much as it bothered him- he couldn't let it show. He had to keep his nonchalant façade up for now.

The Jashinist paused several feet away. "I scouted like you told me to."

"And?" Pein inwardly sighed. If Hidan wasn't cursing, then he must be really wary of him. And scouting for a day? He didn't think the base was _that _large.

Hidan motioned towards the door. "I think there's something you might want to see, Leader-san."

Pein raised a brow.

* * *

Sasori listened to the sound of his brat throwing a kunai into a spot above his door.

Sometimes the thudding impact would come in even intervals, other times it would be scattered coming fast or more slowly than the one before. He didn't pay much attention as to why that may be, more glad that his brat was still active and moving. It was better than hearing no sound at all like on the first and second day he passed by. The others had been smart and stayed away from the room like ordered to. But to Sasori- Pein could go to hell! The man wasn't around right now, he could do as he liked. He couldn't pass a day without knowing how Deidara was coping. Desperation? Maybe. But he didn't care anymore.

He turned away and headed for the exit of the base. Maybe he could look for something to create a puppet with outside. He doubted it- but there was nothing else to do. Besides Hidan, there really _were_ no other missions.

What was everyone else doing?

It was something he couldn't help but to wonder.

Were they worrying about Deidara too? Or was it just him who fretted so much over the blonde child. He found himself giving a half-smirk. He would fret a lot though. It was _his _brat after all. _And Deidara, child or not, is means for any sort of trouble…. _

Sasori circled around the corner of his hall absently, not paying attention to where he was going.

His mistake.

He pivoted full blown into the figure of his leader.

Hidan, who had been beside Pein, immediately took a few steps back.

Pein, who recovered a bit faster than Sasori, steadied the redhead on reflex. He blinked in surprise and then looked at the puppet he was holding. Sasori looked just as surprised as him. When Sasori didn't say anything after a minute had passed, Pein demandingly asked, "What do you say?"

Sasori pulled back as if burned, avoiding Pein's gaze at all costs. "Arigatou Leader-san. I was not looking where I was going."

Pein inwardly berated himself. He hadn't meant for the words to come out that way… "It's nothing. Hidan- you are dismissed. Thank you."

"Right," Hidan scratched the back of his head and then started to head for his own room. "It was no problem I guess…"

Pein stared at the redhead for a little longer in the tense silence and then sighed, brushing past the other's shoulder as he went for his chambers. He had plenty of work to do.

Sasori released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and then looked over his shoulder. _What…was that? _His leader vanished without another word or glance back. Sasori slowly faced his original direction once more. What kind of sigh had that been? If he didn't know any better… he'd say it was one of exhaustion and exasperation. _What reason would he have to be any of those?_ Sasori asked himself, walking through the hallways more slowly.

_I don't care anyway…_

It bothered him for the rest of the day.

* * *

-Day four-

* * *

Sasori stayed outside of the base, sitting in a tree for the entire day with no intention to come down until he could settle his thoughts and emotions.

Should he hate Pein for wanting respect?

Should he hate him for his unreasonable punishment on Deidara?

Should he hate him for the humiliation he had been put through in front of the others?

Or should he try and figure out why his leader had looked so beaten the day before?

He knew he ought to show his leader more respect but…it was so hard. It was just the way he was. The only ones he really trusted in the organization anymore was Itachi and Kakuzu. Everyone else was too suspicious or angered him. Of course he trusted Deidara as well- but he was a child now. A naïve child at that.

He sighed and placed his chin in his palm.

He hated to think.

* * *

That night he walked into the kitchen where everyonewas seated or lounging. Even Pein was standing next to Konan washing dishes in the sink.

Hidan laughed at the redhead. "You finally get the fuck out of that damn tree?"

Kakuzu hit him. "Shut the hell up."

When Konan saw him, she smiled and said, "Sasori you missed dinner."

But he ignored her along with the rest and continued on his way until he had stopped right in front of his leader. He held the man's blank gaze for a long time.

The kitchen quieted down almost immediately, Tobi even quieting down on his own.

Sasori broke eye contact, respectively placing his hands together as he gave a low bow.

There were startled noises from those around.

"Forgive me…Leader-san. I spoke out of place the other night." He slowly rose, looking his ever impassive leader in the eye once again. "But I can't promise it won't happen again."

All eyes were centered on the two staring at the other, both equally emotionless.

Then Pein gave the barest of nods.

Sasori stared for another second- and then left the same way he'd come in.

Silent and thinking.

* * *

-Day five-

* * *

Missions had started up again.

It seemed as if Pein could fully concentrate on matters other than Deidara now.

And the first mission- went to Sasori.

Go figure.

His partner was Kisame.

Bad match.

Kisame had been on edge with Sasori ever since he noticed the redhead making subtle stops in front of the room Deidara was in. It angered him that Sasori- who claimed to care so much for the kid- would purposely put Deidara in danger by ignoring their leader's rule. All throughout the mission, even when fighting their opponent, the two had verbally fought one another.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. Are you stupid?"

"What are you calling me stupid for? You're the stupid one."

"Am I the one needlessly trying to kill Deidara by going against Leader-san? Sorry- that's you."

"I'm not putting him in danger. I'm trying to protect him."

"What a fine job you're doing."

"You know, I never realized how annoying you really are."

"That's my line."

Needless to say it was a rocky pair; the tension had yet to go away even after they got back to the base- if the glares they were giving one another had anything to do with it. That night was just as tense as it had been when Sasori had argued with their leader, and not only them, but the rest of the members were equally effective. They hadn't stopped arguing the entire time they had dinner.

At first it was simply pointing out each others faults.

"You're a stupid shark."

"And you're a redundant puppet. What now?"

But then it slowly began to escalate into something larger.

"This is all your fault anyway. If you'd been watching Deidara-chan like a _good _guardian would do, then none of this would have happened."

"Well it wasn't like _you _did anything. All you did was call for Itachi and then disappear. Where's you disappear off to anyway? Maybe planning something behind our backs?"

"That's _your_ job."

Things didn't get out of hand until Kisame called him a 'child-killer' and Sasori tried to spear him with a fork so their leader wouldn't find out that he _had _been going by his door.

In the end, it was Pein who stepped in and separated them before ordering both to get out of his sight.

There had never been such a dispute over one person in the base before. Except Tobi. But he was a different story.

Pein was starting to get fed up.

"Sasori a word before you go- I want to talk with you tomorrow."

Sasori looked at him over his shoulder. "…" _Respect…_ "Hai." _I will show him…respect._

* * *

-Day six-

* * *

Sasori had a long talk with Pein the next day. A conversation that went far into the night. Neither ate or thought of their personal needs at all. They sat across from each other on the floor in his chambers, not as a superior and subordinate, but as equals.

"Sasori, I'm glad you agreed to talk with me."

Sasori politely inclined his head. "Of course. I'm curious to hear what you have to say as well, Leader-san."

Pein half-smirked. "Don't call me that. It sounds strange coming from you."

Sasori looked at him in question.

"Just Pein."

Pein listened and he understood. He learned Sasori's fear and realized how far the puppet would go for his partner. He knew he would do the same for his in a heartbeat.

Sasori listened and he understood. He learned of his leader and his motives, seeing just how far Pein was willing to go for Akatsuki.

They talked about Deidara.

"He's different than before. I can't explain why," Sasori muttered more to himself. "It's like he's lost his innocence."

"I'm sure you'll figure out eventually," Pein said unconvincingly.

Sasori gave him a sour look.

They discussed Oni- and couldn't come to an agreement.

Pein decided that if there was anyone who deserved to know, it should be Sasori. After all, Deidara was Sasori's partner and responsibility. So he said, "Oni has not left our lives yet."

The reaction was one he didn't expect.

Sasori tried to kill him.

"What do you mean? Don't say things like that so casually!"

Pein held out two fingers…and jabbed him on the forehead.

"What the-!"

"Something Itachi taught me," Pein said with a smirk. "I see now that it comes in handy."

"That hurts," Sasori informed him.

"I have reason to believe that Oni has been re-summoned," Pein continued on as Sasori rubbed his forehead.

"What?" Sasori looked at him, a hand paused on his aching head.

Pein nodded. "You recall the mission I sent Hidan on five days ago?"

Sasori blinked. "You sensed Oni's presence since back then but haven't said anything? Pein!"

"I had to be sure," the orange-haired man said in his defense. "Unfortunately, I was only positively sure until today. I went to the back field where you usually take Deidara to train because Hidan noticed there were high levels of chakra concentrated around there so I took a look. There were faint traces of summoning symbols." Pein reached inside his cloak and brought out several papers, laying the stack in between them. "I had Kakuzu look them up and he recognized them to be from an obsolete culture known to have these onis as companions."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Who'd want to have something like Oni as a companion?" He shifted through the papers. "Nevermind. What are you going to do about it? Is Oni still here?"

Pein watched carefully as the redhead flipped through his documents. "Yes."

Sasori froze.

"I have something else to say on it," Pein said, eyeing the tight grip on the papers. "I won't tell you if you don't want to hear it though."

"No…" Sasori trailed his eyes down the paper in his hand, staring but not really looking at it. "You can tell me." He wasn't exactly scared of the mystic being. But the experience he had gone through was one he'd rather not repeat. _Especially_ with 'the life of a child on the line'.

"Alright." Pein let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I have another reason to believe that Oni has been re-summoned and is currently residing in Deidara's body."

"_What?_" Sasori stared at him in unmasked disbelief.

Pein took the papers from the redhead before he could rip them in half, storing them back inside his cloak where he knew they would be safe. "Ridiculous as it seems, it's the only possible explanation for the out-of-this-world presence I am sensing. And it's emitting very strongly from your room- even as we speak."

Sasori pushed to his feet. "Then what are we sitting here for? Shouldn't we be going to Deidara?"

"To do what, Sasori?" His leader also stood, albeit more calmly. "There's nothing we can do about it until I have a chance to expel him."

"Why don't you just go to my room and do it now?" Sasori asked in confusion. "If you know it's him and you know how to get rid of him, then why won't you?"

Pein looked at his wall. "I…don't know how."

Sasori felt a vein throb along with an anxiety of what could be happening to his brat. "What do you mean? You just said you were going to wait until you had a chance to expel Oni!"

"Oni will not leave willingly unless it feels like it," Pein reasoned more to himself than anything else. "If I go there now, he might act up and hurt Deidara. We can't have that happening." He locked eyes with Sasori. "It's best to wait until tomorrow when Oni can be surrounded by all of us and pressured into being released."

"What if…" Sasori looked at the ground. "What if it doesn't work and he hurts Deidara anyway?"

"Then…" Pein thought about it for a brief moment. "Then I'll have to try a different method. And you'll have to trust me." He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Can you do that? Will you trust me to make things right in the end?"

"…" Sasori stared at the man he respected fully now. "I can."

Pein gave a hint of a smile and then turned him towards the door, giving him a push. "Good. Do me a favor and go to sleep someplace other than the living room couch. Hidan keeps complaining about having to re-stitch a body part whenever he disturbs you in the morning."

Sasori looked over his shoulder at his leader. "Then he shouldn't disturb me. Where should I go then? I'm not sleeping outside."

"I thought you liked the outdoors."

"It's raining."

Pein lifted a brow as the redhead opened his chamber door. "I can make it stop."

Sasori dryly smirked. "No thanks, _Leader-san_. I'll go bother Konan."

Pein's brow went higher onto his head. "You're not allowed to sleep in the same room as my partner."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," Pein answered. "You don't know where she sleeps anyway."

Sasori shrugged and started to head through the doorway. "I'll find out somehow. Goodnight Pein." He started to walk out, only to be yanked back into the room by his collar.

"You can sleep in here for the night." Pein irritably glared at him. "Tomorrow you're sleeping back in your own room, so be glad."

Sasori smirked, making a bee-line for his leader's bed. "Arigatou."

Pein started to twitch, fish-eyed with a temple throbbing. "Sasori…get off of my bed! You're sleeping on the floor!"

"It's common courtesy to let your guests have the better arrangement," Sasori mumbled, already half-asleep into his leader's strangely comfortable sheets.

Pein grabbed him by the ankle and then pulled him onto the floor, taking the bed for himself. "The better arrangement _is _the floor," he smugly said as Sasori nursed the bruise on his head. "Goodnight, Sasori."

The redhead sourly glared. "At least give me a-"

A pillow smacked him in the face.

Sasori dragged it off from where it was stuck, trying hard to control his urge to smack his leader back with it. "Thanks," he bit out.

Pein was smiling when he rolled over to his side. "_Anything _for my fellow members."

* * *

-Day seven; leading up to present time-

* * *

There was always something that went wrong during breakfast in Akatsuki.

Like the time Itachi took to the stove.

Or when Tobi walked in.

Only this time- what went wrong was Deidara.

It was just three of them in the kitchen. Hidan, Kakuzu, and himself.

Sasori had stood after finishing his coffee and daily dose of pancakes, glaring heatedly at the immortal he was in the middle of arguing with. "What do you mean 'fragile'? I'm not fragile just because of Pein."

Hidan rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Right, right. I forgot you two had mushy-mushy time yesterday. What- did you guys fuckin' cry out sob stories all night and then share a pillow?"

"No…" Sasori growled at him as he remembered the solid smack a fluffy pillow could provide, throwing his plate into the sink. It cracked in half.

Kakuzu looked up from where he sat beside the Jashinist. "That cost 230 yen Sasori. I hope you're going to be paying me for that."

Sasori inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'm not paying you for a plate that breaks so easily."

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu gave him a look. "You _threw _it in there."

"Whatever."

Hidan thoughtfully looked the redhead over. "You know…I don't think Deidara's eaten or used the fuckin bathroom yet. He couldn't have." His face slowly dropped. "Whoa!" he suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and pointing towards the puppet. "You're gonna have some major shit to clean up in that room! Make sure you air out the fuckin' windows or we might find you dead from the stench!"

Kakuzu hit him in the stomach. "Shut up, moron."

"I'm just saying," Hidan gave his partner a sour look. "When we walk in to see this guy lying in a pile of piss from his brat and see the windows closed, we'll know how he fucking died."

"You're such an idiot," Kakuzu sighed.

"I don't really care," Sasori said as he walked towards the doorway, even though his brow was twitching. "In a few hours that brat is going to be able to leave my room and I'll perfectly fine knowing that. I'll feed him and make sure he gets proper fresh air before making sure nothing like this happens ever again."

"You make it seem like that little shit's a pet," Hidan scoffed. "Don't tell me- you're gonna lock the kid up in a cage?"

Sasori shot him a deadly look. "I suggest you stop talking before I send a kunai up your ass."

"Like to see you try, bitch."

"Hidan," Sasori warned. "Don't make me-"

"O-Oi! You weren't supposed to leave your-!"

Hearing the shout from Kisame, Sasori cut off his threat and went to see what was going on. He had just stuck his head through the doorframe when a blonde blur raced by. It took him all of three seconds to realize who it was, and when he did, he immediately panicked. He reached into his cloak and drew several shuriken before sending them spinning towards the insanely fast child. Though he was aiming for the tips of his clothes, he was surprised when he saw that Deidara had avoided all of them but one- which had taken the blonde's mussed hair out of its ponytail. Deidara let out a laugh that sent chills down the redhead's spine and raced away, giving him a look of madness he had never seen before.

Sasori stood shell-shocked until Hidan came from behind and pushed him out of the way. "What the fuck is going on?"

Sasori slowly looked up at him, the words of his leader ringing in his head.

'_Those who don't obey my rules will be punished.'_

And then he started to run.

Looking over his shoulder he said, "Let's go. Deidara's escaped."

'_If I find that Deidara has left his room at all…I will not hesitate to kill him.'_

Hidan blinked and then cast a glance into the kitchen. "Get the hell out here Kakuzu!" He ran down the hallway beside Sasori. "How come you didn't catch him?"

Sasori glared at him. "He was too fast."

Kakuzu came up behind them. "Too fast?" he skeptically asked.

They rounded the corner in time to see Deidara slide under Itachi, away from his grasp and disappear to the other end of the hall.

Kakuzu felt two pairs of eyes on him. "Ah- he _is _fast."

Sasori ignored the huff Hidan gave to his partner as Itachi joined them in their chase.

"He's quicker on his feet than he should be," the raven idly commented.

"Well _thank you_, Mr. fuckin-obvious," Hidan said with a narrowed gaze.

Before Itachi could give him his own opinion, a third voice from behind cut him off.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

The question was directed at Sasori who could practically feel the anger coming off of the shark nin. He felt his earlier impatience with Kisame come back. "Why didn't you?"

"Don't you care? Do you remember what Pein said?" Kisame shouted as he approached.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, and it was easy to see how upset he had grown by those few questions. _Deidara…is he going to suffer because of me? _His fingers twitched in fury against Kisame. A warning glance from Itachi managed to calm him down, but not by much.

Kakuzu also gave Kisame a warning glance. "We don't have time to argue. Hurry up."

Anything Kisame might have wanted to say back was stopped as Konan and Tobi slid out of the wall, running in front of him. He narrowed his eyes but did nothing else.

Up ahead they could hear the laugh from the blonde child and sense the presence of their leader before him.

Deidara must have really lost it.

The small group skidded to a halt behind the blonde, unsure of what to do with Pein on the other side of them. Sasori stepped forward and they all received their answer as Pein sent them a harsh look. Deidara swung his head round to the group in response, grinning feral and clearly out of his mind.

Sasori was forced to watch as his brat fell apart.

Pein walked ahead, gaining the child's attention. His dark eyes were narrowed as he stared at the child. He sent out an unnoticeable chakra flare to confirm his suspicions of the blonde, a hint of fury building up in him. He sensed who it was. He knew that it wasn't a child staring at him. He knew that this was a demon he was far too familiar with. And he knew that he only had one thing to do.

"What are you going to do now?" Deidara asked with a small voice full of fear.

Pein stared hard at him. Was the fear fake? No…this child was genuinely afraid. But there was another presence inside him that override the underlying fear with a mischievous demeanor. He was trapped and acting against his will. Pein flicked his eyes to the other members of Akatsuki. Did they notice? Could they see through this demon's guise? _Sasori…can you see this? _And Pein saw, as Sasori glanced up at him, that he couldn't see. He knew there was something amiss but he didn't know what it was or how to stop it. There was a pleading in the redhead's eyes that Pein could ignore no longer.

He glared furiously back to the child.

To make even Sasori beg for his help whether it was silent or not meant things had gone on for far too long.

He would end this madness now.

Deidara smirked at him.

Pein made a split decision in that second, appearing behind him. _For Akatsuki... _He held a kunai at the child's neck. _I will do this. _"Who summoned you?" _I will bring it out into the open. Oni will never set foot here again. _

"What are you talking about…._**Leader-san?**_**"**

He heard surprise ripple through the others and the anger in him grew deeper. "Get out of Deidara's body. Stop controlling his thoughts before I kill both of you."

Sasori bristled. So his leader was right.

"_**No fun at all. You're still a sod."**_

Pein caught the falling child as the demon Oni released itself from Deidara, waving at the crowd of Akatsuki before vanishing from sight. Pein felt his anger grow. Had anyone else noticed who Oni had waved at? One look at them told them they hadn't. The orange-haired man looked down at Deidara. Were his members so blind to not be able to see what all this had done? Pein faced the Akatsuki with a fury unlike any other. He crushed a foot onto the blonde's ribs and threw the kunai in his hand inches from his head. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of the child's mouth. Pein's eyes were cold as they looked into the group of shocked members.

Well then he would show them.

He would open their eyes to a bit of pain.

"W-What the fuck?"

Pein flashed his eyes to Hidan. _Their eyes are not yet open. They are…blind. _He watched as Kisame moved to a stance to attack him. Sasori lunged for him but had no choice but to stop when his leader cracked the child's ribs. _Even you Sasori. _"You will _all _tell me now. You'll tell me who's responsible for this or God help me-" he dug his heel into flesh. Deidara coughed up blood. "I will kill this child."

They all looked at him in a deafening silence.

Pein drew another kunai. _"_**Who. Was. It?**"

No one answered.

"Will no one answer?" Pein knelt down, removing his foot.

"…"

Pein closed his eyes in regret before opening them back up and roughly pulling Deidara's head back. "You leave me no choice… I didn't want to have to do this."

Deidara started to stir at the pull on his head and the rising commotion.

"Do what?" Sasori was struggling to hold himself back.

Deidara tiredly opened his eye before jerking in surprise. Why was Akatsuki's leader holding him so roughly? Why…why was there a kunai at his neck? _What's going on?_

"Don't make me kill him," Pein said to them all as he stood, child in hand.

Fear shot through Deidara's body and he started to shake. He looked to his danna standing in front of them several feet away, afraid for what would happen to him. Everyone else was farther back. _Sasori-no-danna is scared for me…I-I'm scared too…_ He couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that he needed to escape. He had to run. The voice in his head wouldn't go away and he had to- Deidara hung limply in the orange-haired man's grasp. "I had to…" he quietly said. "I'm so sorry…I had no choice….danna-"

Sasori stared at him wide-eyed

"-I didn't want you to suffer."

Pein found himself giving a small smirk at the child being replacing it with a frown. _Deidara sees more than they will ever see…forgive me Deidara. I also have no choice. _He held the blonde by his hair, twisting his grip stronger like the night he attacked Sasori. "Stay quiet Deidara…" Pein looked up at the others who were quiet- trying to hold their actions in check lest it result in the injury of the child he held.

Everyone…but one.

Pein's eyes narrowed as their eyes met his. His grip on Deidara tightened. _There's my culprit..._

Sasori felt himself lose control, thinking of nothing but his brat in the hands of a man who didn't deserve to hold him that way. He staggered a few steps forward. "You brat…you stupid brat! _You don't have to suffer for someone like me!" _

"I-It's okay…" Deidara murmured, his eye trained to the ceiling. "I want to." _Danna please. You don't know what I've been keeping from you…_

"Don't say something like that! Pein!" Sasori never felt so much rage towards one man in his life.

Kisame stepped up behind the redhead, feeling just the way Sasori was. "What are you doing? I can't call you Leader-san after this!"

"Then don't," Pein said.

"Pein, think about what you're doing." Konan spoke up, coming up to Kisame's other side. She was pale in the dark hallway light.

"He's going to kill Deidara…" Sasori wildly looked around. The fear of being useless began to rise. Along with the fear of losing something precious once again. "Why won't any of you fess up? Why aren't any of you doing anything?"

"Kisame." Pein suddenly said. "Restrain him if you don't want Deidara to die by my hands." Pein held the child's chin with one hand.

Kisame reached out an arm, face full of apology. If it was to protect Deidara…then he would do it.

Sasori read his leader's intention clearly. "No…Pein- don't!" He tried to stop the man, but Kisame had already grabbed him in a tight grip. "Kisame get off of me! I have to-"

"Now, Sasori…" Pein quietly said. "Now Deidara will suffer. Forgive me."

Deidara brought his gaze to his danna, helpless because of him. _Danna…please…look at me…_

As if reading his mind, Sasori locked eyes with him. "Deidara…"

Deidara was taken aback by the sheer amount of intensity they held. _Sasori-no-danna… _He felt a pressure on the delicate bones that structured around his mouth and knew what was coming. But…there was something he wanted to tell his danna. He tried to smile despite the hold on him. "Danna, I-"

Pein yanked his hair as the blonde cried out. "I told you not to speak."

Sasori's eyes widened. "Pein-!"

Pein stared him dead in the eye.

And snapped the child's cheek bone.

Deidara screamed in pain.

"Pein let go of him!" Sasori thrashed against Kisame's hold on him which had almost become a crushing grip at Deidara's scream. "Let go of him! You're hurting him!" He tried to break free of the shark's grasp. "You're hurting Deidara! Why are you doing this? Why are you…" Sasori tried to keep his tears at bay. "I don't understand you anymore!"

Deidara began to sob, feeling so sorry that he couldn't do anything to ease the pain of his danna and that he was the source of it. He couldn't open his mouth to speak because of his broken jaw- and all he could remember was the abuse from his tou-san and the death of his mother.

It was happening all over again. And he couldn't stop it.

He didn't even get a chance to tell his danna-

"Sasori." Pein walked over to him, casually holding a sobbing Deidara as if he were nothing more than a piece of paper. "Allow me to borrow a kunai."

Sasori couldn't move even if he wanted to. Kisame had frozen up on him along with his grasp. He tried to shift as far back as possible but Pein had reached out with his free hand and grabbed the front of his cloak. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the man. "How could you do that? I trusted you," he spat. His fingers twitched with the urge to grab his brat- so close to him.

"A kunai." Pein moved back a step, holding the gleaming weapon in his hand. _Sasori, trust me for a little longer. _

Sasori looked down startled at his cloak which remained unopened. _How did he-?_

"Members of Akatsuki," Pein said in a serious voice, poising the weapon at the tip of the healed cut Sasori had given to the child. "No one will tell me who it was? That's fine." He dug the blade into Deidara's scar, splattering the redhead with the child's blood. "I will explain to you a few things then."

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Sasori felt a part of him break, trembling as he felt Deidara's blood seep into his cheeks. His brat… Pein was hurting his… "Stop already! It was me! I did it! I cast the jutsu! Now let him go!"

Pein looked into his eyes. "We both know it wasn't you. Shut up." He slowly dragged the kunai down the blonde's scar, reopening the wound and watching the blood drip in between their feet. "Deidara wants to suffer in your place. I will not turn his request."

Deidara let out a pained whimper.

"But I am suffering!" Sasori shouted. "All of us are suffering because of you!"

Pein gave a bitter smile. "I know."

Sasori felt like he was going to break, falling limp in Kisame's arms. Once again he was useless. He couldn't do anything about the situation in front of him. He had allowed Oni to invade their lives once more and caused Deidara to suffer. "Pein…" he quietly begged. "Stop…stop already…" A tear slid down his cheek. "Leave him alone… Don't do this!"

"Stay quiet," Pein repeated. But he carefully avoided meeting the eyes of the redhead, looking instead at the pale faces in front of him. It didn't matter how much it pained him to see one of his members suffer so much from his actions. It had to be done. This madness had to come to an end. How much longer would he sit by an let these sort of things happen? He couldn't. One of the members before him had betrayed them. One of them had done this. They had gone too far. Now…

Now they all would suffer for it.

"Pein…" Konan cried.

The orange-haired man sharply flicked his eyes to the woman. "You said before, that the person behind this could have only wanted to help. This pain and this suffering they have caused… are they helping now?" He ignored the crushed look on her face, looking at Hidan instead. "That picture in your room which Zetsu found. You claimed it was someone else but we both know that's a lie. It was Deidara. You drew Deidara as a child but the ink was not fresh. I studied it for a long time. It had been drawn at least three days prior. The night the jutsu was cast on Deidara." As Hidan's face turned completely white, Pein switched his glare to Tobi. "You're ever elusive, aren't you? Avoiding danger the entire night Oni attacked and never around enough for it to not be suspicious." Tobi remained silent and Pein briefly looked to Kakuzu and Kisame. "Kisame. Though you were caring of Deidara, it could have been an act to cover up your true intentions. Kakuzu, you spent plenty of time with the information you found on Deidara- who's to say you didn't cast the jutsu and then make it seem like you were simply running a few tests?"

Kakuzu frowned at the accusation but didn't say anything. Pein had gone back to using the kunai in his hand on Deidara.

As he started to bring the weapon across the child's exposed neck, Pein said, "Zetsu is not here right now. He's out scouting. But he's always out scouting. I would never know if he were to suddenly plan to attack us." A thin red line showed where the kunai had been. Deidara started to have a coughing fit.

Sasori was beside himself in near hysterics. "Pein! Stop! I told you to stop!" He pulled himself free from Kisame.

Pein dangerously stared him in the eye. "And I told you to stay quiet. For all we know, you could be acting this out right now. To draw attention away from yourself you could have put on a false caring face. We don't know that."

Sasori took a step back as if he had been slapped, eyes wide.

Pein sighed. "But like I said before…it wasn't you." He held the kunai to the child's temple. "It could have been Deidara who did this to himself. His increasingly suspicious behavior has not gone unnoticed by me at all." The kunai hovered right above Deidara's skin. "Now…tell me. Who was it?"

Deidara slowly shifted his gaze to the Akatsuki members. Tears flowed down his cheeks, but he was no longer crying.

And suddenly they all knew the reasoning behind the accusations.

"Enough already. You know it was me."

"Tell me," Pein said as he dropped the kunai to the ground and carefully cradled the blonde child in his arms. He tenderly touch Deidara's injured cheek, silently seeking forgiveness. Deidara only stared up at him before giving a very short shake of his head. _This child…_Pein lifted his head, staring into the dark eyes of their culprit. _He understands more than anyone else here. Even me._ "Tell me why…Itachi."

But Itachi never got the chance.

Because Sasori attacked- the pain and bewilderment clear on his tear-stained cheeks.

"How could you do this?**!"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ...Not only was it late but it was bad too...sorry guys ^~^**

**Hopefully I can redeem myself next chapter! **

**Next Time:**

**We finally move forward and push on with the story rather than move back! **

**ITACHI? I know, right? ****How is this possible? Don't worry- it'll all be explained :D**

**Also- What will be Pein's judgement on this? ****What did Deidara want to say? ****Why hasn't he changed back?**

**Find out!**

If any of you guys have questions that you want answered, just let me know and I'll put it in next chapter. Also feel free to tell me if there's anything I missed. ^v^ Thank you!

Did you say thank you to a veteran today?


	14. More Questions Than Periods

**A/N: Back to the normal update schedule! Which is normally five days to a week unless I've been hit with an incredible inspiration burst ^v^**

**Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS TOBI! :D**

**That's what I was aiming for- I half covinced myself it was Tobi too. But this story needs a good twist and here it is!**

**Good guesses! (Erm...Tobi...)**

**I really love your reviews. Thank you so much ^-^ I tried to the questions as best as I could in with the story. ****Explanations in this chapter and drama (because what's a chapter in this story without drama?) There aren't any major secrets revealed in here but K.T. was right- they do have secrets that I will not tell you yet! That's the _other _arc. Anyway- pointless things I'm telling you. **

**I won't bore you any longer!**

**Please enjoy ^v^**

**Warning: Language and anything else you see fit :D (I really hope the characters do not seem OOC in this)**

* * *

_Kaa-san…it's weird you know… _

Deidara watched with a hazy eye as his danna attacked Itachi, listening to the commotion around him.

_How much it hurts…_

Pein gave him a final look, laying him on the ground and rushing to pull a livid redhead off of the younger Uchiha before Sasori really did kill him. "Sasori- stop this instant!"

_To watch everything fall apart before your eyes…_

Deidara dragged his clouded gaze to the ceiling, lying unmoving with his arms by his sides. His hair splayed out around his face like a deflated cloud, the blood coming from the corner of his lips had dried. He started to smirk weakly.

_…because of something you did…_

He heard Pein call for Kisame and Hidan to help.

Seemed like his danna was really upset.

_But you would know all about that- wouldn't you kaa-san? _

He closed his eye and listened to the struggling surrounding him.

_It happened to us before._

"Itachi you bastard! Why would you-"

"That's enough already! Sasori come off of him!"

"You knew all along it was him- don't touch me!"

"Sasori!"

_And it's happening again. Now…right here…only I'm at fault. It was me…this time._

_I'm…sorry… _

He opened his eye back up in time to see Hidan and Kisame haul Sasori off from Itachi with one giant pull. His danna probably would've gone back for more if Pein hadn't rendered him unconscious. Deidara's fingers twitched a little. "S-Sasori-no-danna…" he whispered.

"Kakuzu, take care of Deidara," Pein said as he slung Sasori over his shoulder. He glanced at Itachi who was picking himself up from the ground. "Kisame, make sure everyone else goes to the living room. And make sure they stay there until I get back. No matter what happens- no more fighting. Keep yourselves under control." He narrowed his eyes. "And don't even think about making bunshins to replace yourselves. That trick won't fool anyone here from here on out."

Kisame disgustingly held out a hand to his younger partner, keeping his eyes firmly on the retreating figure of his leader. "Bunshin? Not only has he been plotting- but he's been using bunshin too?"

Pein's voice floated down the hall. "Itachi wasn't the only one…"

"Huh?" Kisame blinked in surprise.

"Don't think about it too much," Kakuzu said, coming up beside him. Deidara was fitfully resting in his arms. "I'm going to treat Deidara right now. Just do as Leader-san says."

Itachi wiped the trail of blood leaking from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, trying and failing to meet the eyes of his partner. "Kisame-"

"Shut up." Kisame pointed a hand towards the direction of the living room, looking at the remaining members of their group. "You heard what Leader-san said. All of you get going now."

As a fidgeting Hidan, quiet Tobi, and mildly worried Konan filed one-by-one out the crowded hall they were in, Kakuzu turned the other way and said over his shoulder, "Then I'll leave this to you. I'll join you shortly."

Kisame nodded. "Right." He watched until the three Akatsuki members were ahead of him before beginning to follow. He didn't know why- but it seemed that those guys weren't as innocent as they looked. _I'd better keep an eye on them. Bunshin? Really…that's kinda low…_ His eyes were shadowed as another pair of feet came up behind him. _I've never once noticed. What have I been doing this entire time…while everyone else was suffering and plotting? _

"…Kisame…I-"

"Save it kid."

Itachi's eyes widened.

Kisame started to walk again. "I should be angry. I really should be. But…for some reason I can't. How annoying," he scoffed. "Seems like I can't do anything around here when I need to. Hurry up. I don't know when Leader-san will be done with Sasori."

Itachi lowered his gaze as he trailed behind. _How should I explain this to him? I don't think he'll listen though. _

"Che. I wanted to kill you too. I guess you got off lucky that it was Sasori and not me," Kisame muttered as they walked through the hall.

Itachi spared him a glance. _No…he definitely won't listen._

* * *

"Sasori…"

Sasori winced under the seemingly harsh light above him, turning his head to the side.

"Sasori. Open your eyes."

He really hated to be woken…and the voice calling him? Well it wasn't exactly the sound of an angel. Sasori kept his eyes shut.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but…"

Sasori's ears perked at the sound of a match being lit and he slowly cracked an eye open. "What the-!" He immediately smacked the small flame out of his leader's hands, pushing away Pein who was really too close for comfort. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, sitting up.

"Oh." Pein stepped on the match to put out the light and then looked at Sasori uninterestedly. "You're awake then? I still think it would have been interesting to see you combust."

"You're a sadist Pein," Sasori muttered with a finger pressed to his head.

"Careful," the man answered with a slight smirk. "I might have more around."

Sasori glanced around him slightly wary. It would seem like he was in his leader's chamber once again. He brought a hand to the back of his neck which was aching for a reason he couldn't place. Rubbing at the spot he tried to put together what had happened. _It's like someone gave me a hard chop..._ He glanced up at Pein._ Someone…like him. _

It slowly began to come back to him. The chase down through the base and his brat. The voices, the faces, the blood- all whirring by until it stopped. Stopped on the lone figure standing hidden in the shadows. That man…

Sasori's eyes widened. "Itachi!"

"It took you long enough," Pein said while eying him.

"You too!" Sasori slid off the bed effortlessly, stalking towards his leader in slight anger. "What were you doing to Deidara? When you said 'methods' you didn't tell me it meant trying to kill him for real!" He stopped several feet away. "What was the point in cutting Deidara near my face? You know how much that-" Sasori paused, averting his gaze. "You should have known how much that messed with me."

Pein held up a hand. "I apologize. But it got matters solved, didn't it? You don't need to worry for now. I've gotten Kakuzu to tend to him."

"Matters were not solved." Sasori turned and started to head for the door. "I want to find out everything. Starting with Itachi and what goes on it that twisted mind of his."

The orange-haired man let out a heavy sigh before following after. "I don't want you going near them if you're going to try and kill him again," Pein said as they walked down the deserted halls. "If you're going to do that then just go back to your room until later. It's empty now."

Sasori ignored him.

"I'm serious Sasori." Pein gave him a sideways glance. "I don't execute members without a fair trial."

The redhead turned to him with a dark glint in his eye.

"…Deidara was an exception."

"Why?"

Pein sighed and resisted the urge to knock him unconscious once more. "I have no obligation to tell you that."

"_Pein!"_

"Just drop it. You don't need to get worked up over nothing anyway," Pein said with some effort. He himself was beginning to get riled. Since when had Sasori gotten so stubborn and talkative anyway? It was annoying. He guessed the puppet got the hidden death threat in his tone because he remained silent for the remaining walk.

"Why'd you have Kisame look after them? Isn't it just Itachi who's responsible? Are there others behind this?"

Or so he thought.

"Sasori, I swear to Kami-"

They paused in the doorway of the living room and simultaneously blinked in surprise.

Kisame looked over at them with a half-grin. "Oh, Leader-san, Sasori- you're back."

Pein took a slow step forward. "Kisame…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasori exclaimed, flying past Pein with a burning aura around him. He grabbed the taller man by the collar and threw him off of the raven who had been trapped underneath with a kunai sticking out of his head. "Only _I _get to kill him!"

Kisame stood from the wall he had been thrown into, raising a brow in the process. "What are you talking about? That's not Itachi."

Sasori stopped in the middle of strangling the Uchiha, looking at the shark as if he had heard wrong. "What?"

Pein frowned as he stepped up beside Kisame. "Is that-?"

"A bunshin. Nothing more than a bunshin," Kisame said as he waved his hand at Sasori. "That's why he's not bleeding. And that's why…"

A cloud of smoke puffed out and around the caught-off-guard redhead.

"You're sitting on a log," Kisame finished.

"What the hell?" Sasori gave the log a firm kick before whirling in anger to both his leader and Kisame. "Then where's everyone else?"

Kisame jabbed a thumb backwards. "Behind us- sitting on the couch."

_So that means-_ Sasori looked behind them in hidden horror, putting a full glare on his face. _They all saw me attack a log? _

Hidan stifled a laugh. "Fuckin' great show, Woody."

"Shut up!"

Itachi, who was sitting beside the immortal, looked a bit pale from watching the intensity both his partner and the redhead attacked him with. But even then, he kept his face perfectly blank. "Hidan…don't encourage him."

Hidan gave him a glance and then snorted. "Fine. We're all screwed anyway," he grumbled under his breath afterwards.

Konan sharply looked at him. "Control yourself."

Tobi bounced where he sat. "You heard Konan-chan. Control yourselves!"

"Should you really be saying that?" Hidan muttered as he looked at the masked man in disbelief.

"Enough." Pein gave all four seated a harsh look. "No talking from here on out unless you are addressed to." He motioned for Kisame and Sasori to step up beside him. "You're all guilty."

Sasori and Kisame looked at the man in surprise.

"Your trial starts now. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Hidan's eyes turned to slits. "Shit."

Kisame turned to their leader. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

He was ignored by a sudden outburst from those on the couch.

"We had a perfectly reasonable reason to do this!" Konan said in their defense. "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand so easily."

"Yeah, yeah- what the bitch said!" Hidan shouted.

Pein looked at them, clearly unimpressed. "Is that all?"

Konan stared down her partner with a fiery gaze. "Deidara...I wanted to- I wanted to protect him! That night...it was just so horrible. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Tobi wasn't there but he stills agrees!" Tobi chimed.

"To show you the errors of your way. Earlier, Deidara was nothing but trash to most of us. Do you remember that?" Itachi asked. "A month ago he wasn't of importance."

"H-Huh?" Kisame looked between everyone, baffled.

Hidan threw his head back. "I don't know what the fuck these morons are babbling about- but I did it for Deidara. Simple as that!"

"Don't you get it?" Sasori said from the shark's other side. "It wasn't Itachi alone. These guys were involved too."

"What?" Kisame sharply inhaled. "But there's no way that's possible. They're the ones who helped fight against Oni. They were just as surprised by the cameras and Deidara like everyone else. And…Tobi's with them."

"Tobi thinks you shouldn't judge him like that," Tobi said with a pout heard in his voice.

Kisame's face began to drop. "Yeah well-"

"It was obviously an act," Sasori interrupted, eyes fixed on the group of four. "One that I didn't see through until now. It's beginning to make sense…"

"Eh? I still don't get where you and Leader-san are coming from," Kisame complained.

Sasori turned on him in an instant. "Then think for once in your life!"

Kisame answered with a half-smirk. "Careful with what you say."

"I have to say, you guys put on a good show," Pein idly commented to keep the peace. "Your acting skills fooled even me. I am now aware of how much you struggled in reality to keep this a secret. Denying everything, blatantly ignoring accusations or suspicious matters… I might have been impressed by the level of cunning if it hadn't been used against us."

"How did you figure it out?" Konan quietly asked.

"It wasn't an overnight thing if that's what you're thinking," Pein said with a frown. "I had to study those documents from Kakuzu and the actions of my trouble-prone members. To do this while not raising suspicion restricted me greatly…Allow me to explain. Starting with you Konan. I thought it was a bit strange that you would say that the ones behind this jutsu were only trying to help. So I started watching you a bit more carefully."

Konan jolted ever so slightly. "You knew it was me since day one?"

"I wouldn't say that," Pein replied while folding his arms. "I was suspicious, that's all. But these suspicions grew after the attack with Oni and your protective fierceness over Deidara. I know you only get like that if you have something you'd like to protect- whether it be a life or a secret."

She lowered her eyes. _I should have been more careful…_

"And as for Hidan- that one had me going for a long time." Pein wryly said with a neutral expression. "Up until a few days ago that is. To summon Oni and use it effectively, one needs to have the image of their charge ready to go. This also applies to the jutsu cast. I'm not surprised you can draw Hidan. Always practicing your Jashinist symbols came in handy I see." He tilted his head. "After I put two-and-two together, it became painfully obvious. Who else in this base would be so skilled and familiar with creating seals? And even if you were hard to figure out-" Pein wryly smirked and faced a certain raven. "It was Itachi who held me back the most. He allowed me to put this whole thing together in the end without ever realizing it. Shall I start with the clues you left out in the open for others to investigate in?"

Itachi remained silent although his eyes showed they were curious.

Pein nodded as if the Uchiha had answered him aloud. "The first: when Deidara was changed into a child, you said you found him in your room sitting on your bed. If you took Deidara from Sasori's room after he left to tell me, and safely went unnoticed back to your own room before Kisame woke up- you could pass it off as 'waking up to find a child on your bed' and have that suspicion removed from you. But I saw through it for one reason alone. Your familiarity with Deidara that first morning. Unnatural in a way but something that could easily pass off as kindness. A hard trick to see through."

"…"

"The point is," Pein said, "you're a good actor and good at perception. Going with the flow of events and conversations as if you were one of us who were unaware of the jutsu. My second hint: The theory you suggested at the meeting. To one at first it might not sound like much. But you'd pretty much given away basic information on the jutsu."

Hidan gave Itachi a dirty look. "So you're the fuckin' dirty culprit of letting Pein know."

"As if you were any better," Itachi said in annoyance.

Pein cleared his throat. "As I was saying…the third dealt with Oni." The attention of the room was back on him. "You were unconscious while most of the fight went on. I read that in order to summon Oni it requires a large amount of stamina and chakra. If that had been your first time summoning Oni, it explains why you had passed out."

"But that doesn't make sense," Kisame said, his face contorted. "Itachi fell asleep on the way from the restaurant. He never left my sight."

"That's because Oni can be summoned from the mind if a previous contract had been made," Pein said. "A contract and summoning are two different things. The night Deidara had been affected by the jutsu, I would imagine Itachi made a deal with Oni. After that, it was a matter of being able to summon him on the spot or through the mind. It doesn't surprise me at all that Itachi would seemingly 'fall asleep'. Summoning through the mind causes a great strain on the brain."

Kisame disapprovingly looked at his partner. "What were you aiming for? Self-destruction? You already have enough issues with your eyes and health."

Itachi met his gaze evenly. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure. Because this just proved it all."

"Kisame-"

"Don't give me that, Itachi."

Pein and the others got a feeling that this was a naturally occurring argument between the two and decided not to intervene. Instead he continued explaining to Sasori and pointing out the flaws in Itachi's plan. "Konan showed sings of knowing about Oni when she came to fight alongside me that night. As if the oni playing a game was a breach of a contract. And now that I know one was made, it makes a lot more sense."

Sasori uncertainly eyed him. "I suppose…"

Pein rolled his eyes but let the unfaithfulness go. "This brings me to the matter of the bunshin being used."

Kisame stopped his argument with Itachi to question, "Bunshin? Is this what you are Kakuzu were talking about earlier, Leader-san?"

"Along those lines," Pein said. "It seemed to be that during my meetings, the four on the sofa deemed it fit to use sustainable bunshins in place of themselves. Since I was so distracted, I couldn't focus enough to realize it until it was too late."

"Stop making excuses!" Sasori aimed a kick for his head.

Pein casually ducked and then pointed to Konan. "Thanks to you I was able to figure this out. That day you grabbed my arm-"

_'Pein?' she asked again. _

_He glanced to her and then moved out of her grasp. If that's the way things were going to be…_

"-I could immediately tell that your chakra pattern was off." He waved a hand towards Hidan and Itachi. "And once I checked the rest of the room, I realized for the first time that Sasori and Kisame had been the only ones there in person. You two were bunshins." Pein averted his gaze. "Although I still can't believe I didn't notice…I must have really been distracted."

_Distracted is right._ Sasori stared at him through the corner of his eyes, arms crossed._ You were too busy beating me up._ He glanced to the occupants of the sofa and then looked at his leader. "And Tobi?"

"I still have no idea where Tobi was involved," Pein reluctantly said.

"Then how do you know he's even guilty?" Sasori pointed out to the man.

_Because he's powerful_, Pein sulkily thought. _More powerful than you guys even know. This wouldn't have even been possible without him. If I'm not mistaken...he used Itachi as a buffer so attention wouldn't be drawn to him. A dirty way to use Itachi for a summoning. _But he couldn't tell the redhead that. And to go against the masked man was danger. "You'll have to trust me on this one Sasori." He'd just have to step down and accept things for what they were. Even if the others wouldn't understand.

As if reading his entire thoughts, Tobi sat up straighter and turned in his direction.

Pein inwardly sighed. _No choice…_ "If we were to go back to the matter of the contract made," he began to say in order to change the subject. "What was it?"

Itachi cleared his throat. "The deal was that Oni would listen to what we had to bargain and if it did not appeal to the being we'd bring him a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Kisame looked at him in disbelief, but Pein only nodded for him to continue.

"That was the _deal_. But the _contract _was: _On the lives of us, the mortals who summoned you from your realm, we bring you the blood and word of fun to the demon Oni_," Itachi recited. "Since that was the basis that we signed in blood with for his satisfaction, our end of the contract was slightly different. We asked to be able to use the jutsu native to an oni. The jutsu that would allow Deidara to be thrown back in time during normal life. Oni listed several conditions. We were to give Deidara a better life than his original one. We had to show him proof constantly of our progress. We had to satisfy Oni's need for excitement. Oni never told us why- we simply listened and agreed. When all this was completed, the jutsu would be released and Deidara would revert back to normal."

Konan nodded at the explanation and then looked to Pein. "It sounded good to us. I don't think you realized how desperate we had become at that point. And this deal with Oni seemed to be the way to go. On top of that, we assumed it was something we could handle. It was only once Oni began to grow bored that we were in any trouble."

"So..." Sasori couldn't help but to glare. "You brought Oni here to teach us a lesson?" _That's why Oni told me...all those things..._

"I wouldn't say it like that," Konan brushed him off.

"Oh I would," Sasori growled. "You realize that because of _you_, Deidara went through a whole week of starvation- got _hurt_ because of your need to teach us a lesson!"

"Suck it up," Hidan lolled his head to the side. "We're damn shinobi. Remember the training simulations that asshole Kakuzu had us go through where we couldn't fucking eat, bathe, or leave the base for _two weeks?_ Heelloo! Even the little shit Deidara did it then, so a week should have been nothing to him!"

Sasori pointed a furious finger in his direction. "Don't say that. Don't _ever _say that! Have you forgotten how much you bitched and moaned that entire time? And Deidara's a child now. He has no recollection of starving as far as I'm concerned unless his abusive father never fed him either!" He threw his arms into the air. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore! All I know is that you piss me off and this was one jutsu taken too far. You didn't even think of the costs!"

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, you piece of fuckin' bark. For once this wasn't some selfish shit I was doing for myself."

"Even so," Pein said. "This reasoning is not enough. Your motives may have been pure but the results were havoc. Because of this, your punishment is as such-"

The entire group looked at him in apprehension.

"I will be sending the four of you out on a mission tomorrow."

"..."

"Two missions in fact. One will be a mission not even worthy of the title of S-rank," Pein smirked. "The other will be one that far exceeds the ranking of an S-rank. I highly doubt you'll come back without fatal wounds. Luckily Kakuzu will be here. If you come back."

"Just two missions?" Konan sharply looked at the orange-haired man.

"That's too light," Kisame and Sasori muttered together.

"Don't be mistaken." Pein turned from them and looked back at Itachi. "I'm only saying this because if anything else were to happen to these guys, the contract with Oni would be lost. We don't know what would happen to Deidara or what the reaction of Oni would be. This was the safest way." A dry smirk spread across his face. "Of course you knew this, didn't you Itachi? I couldn't charge you a heavier punishment because of this. It was smart of you. Wrong...but smart."

"Leader-san…" He trailed off, a faint flush on his face.

"What did you give to Oni in exchange for his services?" Pein curiously pried.

Itachi mumbled under his breath.

Pein lifted a brow. "What was that?"

Itachi spoke a little louder. "A…lock of my hair."

Kisame blinked.

Sasori stared. "…Right…"

"It's true," Konan said. "We asked him what he wanted and that's exactly what he said."

"The bitch took it quiet happily too," Hidan muttered. "And afterwards he immediately agreed to help us."

Sasori uncrossed his arms. "That's just weird. You summoned him to help you at the expense of a lock of hair? I find that hard to believe."

"You find a lot of things hard to believe Sasori," Pein said with his eyes on Itachi. "Although it sounds out of place, Onis are known to take a piece of what they fancy in exchange for their services. I did a bit of research on this being as well."

"You're telling me he fancied Itachi then?"

"So why the cameras?" Kisame asked with narrowed eyes, preventing Pein from answering. "Was there even a point?"

Itachi pointedly avoided making eye contact. "We needed proof to show that new memories were created or else the jutsu would possibly never break. Deidara can't go back to his original form until then."

Pein took the change of conversation smoothly, placing his chin in his palm. "How much proof? Do you know how long it will be until he goes back?"

"We're not sure. I only contracted until his life could be proven good. Nothing more. On top of that, we weren't exactly filled in on the details. We acted on…" Itachi paused in the search for the proper words. "Impulse. Without knowing what we were getting into until Oni had been summoned."

Pein brought a hand to his face. "Unbelievable. You acted without thinking this all the way through? You of all people should know how dangerous that is." He stared all four guilty members down. "What if something had gone wrong?"

"Then we would have responded on impulse," Konan spoke up. "When Itachi summoned him the contract wasn't made and Oni was in a pentacle. The being wouldn't have been able to attack or follow commands until the deal was completed," she explained. "We knew what we were doing in that area."

"One of many," Sasori grumbled.

Konan started to glare.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Don't start that now."

"So it could be awhile," Pein mused to himself in reference to their earlier conversation. "How did you get Oni to listen to you?" he asked a tense Uchiha.

"I couldn't say," Itachi murmured.

"Oni only seemed to be in it for fun," Konan answered with her brows furrowed.

Hidan gave a short laugh. "Yeah right, bitch! We all know he had a fuckin' fetish for 'proper' pretty boys."

Itachi sent him a poor glare, accompanied by one from Kisame as well.

Konan scoffed. "Then I guess we know why he always ignored you."

"Damn! Stop biting my fucking head off!"

"Shut up- the both of you," Sasori snapped.

Hidan shifted to glare at him. "Oh look who decided to join the goddamn conversation. Stay out of our private fuckin' business."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You _have_ no privacy rights."

"Ooh," Hidan threw his arms behind his head and leaned back into the couch in an exaggerated motion. "I'm _so _fucking scared. What the hell are you gonna do?"

"Hidan," Konan warned.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to touch you," Sasori snarled. "Or else you'd be dead."

The Jashinist began to laugh. "That's a good one! So how would you do it- drown me in your tears or some shit like that?"

Sasori took a step forward. "You stupid-"

Hidan was saved only by their leader intervening.

"What Oni _likes _or who has _privacy rights _doesn't matter right now," Pein said as he waved a hand to get the attention back on him. "I'm still back on these cameras. I admit that I am curious as to how they got around. Itachi," he addressed the almost sulking raven. "Do you mind explaining?"

"It was Tobi," Itachi moodily said. "He's ignored enough to get around without it bothering anyone. So I asked him to take care of a few of the cameras. I believe he put one in Deidara's room before the explosion, so that might have scared him and caused him to panic. Deidara had an appropriate reaction. It was the same as mine."

"And mine," Hidan gruffly said. "Damn curtain…"

"But…" Kisame spared his younger partner a glance. "Shouldn't you have known about the camera since you were the ones plotting about them?" He didn't bother hiding the accusation in his voice.

"No. It was unexpected." Itachi barely controlled the twitch in his brow. "They were only supposed to be of Deidara or others with Deidara as far as I knew. So when I saw the one in our bathroom I wasn't sure if that belonged to us or not."

Sasori turned away. "At least _that _was a reasonable answer."

"I don't know why he put ones in the bathroom though," Itachi continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Yes…" Pein raised a brow at the masked man who had managed to fool him throughout the entire charade. "Why _did_ you put them in the bathrooms? It had nothing to do with Deidara at all."

Tobi cheerfully waved a hand. "Everyone has good memories in the bathroom! And no one told Tobi that he wasn't allowed to have others pictures of Deidara-chan's family taken on the camera! So Tobi put cameras everywhere~! The ones Leader-san hasn't found and taken apart, Tobi still has. And Tobi's going to put them in an album!"

Konan looked at him startled. _An album…!_

"And maybe Tobi will put more cameras in the bathrooms afterwards!"

"…" Sasori cast his leader a questioning glance.

Pein remained silent for his own sanity's sake.

Hidan and Itachi gave him identical blank looks.

"You fucker!" Hidan roared, lunging for Tobi. "You don't pull shit like that when others are trying to have fucking privacy!"

Tobi stared at him. "But Sasori-san says you don't have any privacy."

"That's it! You motherfuckin' pumpkin head!" Hidan started to strangle him. "I've just about had it with you!"

Tobi wailed as the immortal knocked him to the floor and proceeded to jump on top of him. "Hidan-san is meeaann! He's a big meany!"

Itachi stood. And then crushed his foot onto both their heads, crossing his arms with his dark eyes flashing. "You both are idiots! Can't you stay quiet for once?"

Pein snapped his fingers at the trio. "Sit back down. We're not finished yet."

They all looked over at him before exchanging a glance and reluctantly doing as they were told- taking back their original spots on the couch. That didn't stop Hidan from giving Tobi sore glances as Itachi settled down to talk.

"My apologies, Leader-san," Itachi said.

Pein nodded. "Go on. Tell me how you came about Oni."

"Alright." Itachi politely inclined his head. "Tobi."

Kisame and Pein blinked. "…Pardon?" the orange-haired man said.

"Tobi suggested it to us," Itachi calmly said as his relative bounced in his seat. "He told us he had a friend who would be of great use."

"…"

"…"

Pein slowly started to shake his head. "Of all the people to go to…it was Tobi?"

"AND YOU LISTENED TO A MORON WHO TOLD YOU HIS FRIEND WOULD BE OF HELP?" Kisame exclaimed. "What the heck is wrong with all of you!"

Sasori gave Tobi a deadpan look. "Only you would have a demon as a friend…"

"That's right~!" Tobi sang. "Oni and I go way back to when I was a child in my field of flowers-"

"We don't want to hear it!" Everyone but Konan and Pein shouted as the others resolved to drop-kick the masked man.

"Owie!" Tobi cried. "You are all mean to Tobi!"

Hidan cracked his knuckles with a dark air around him. "Oi…"

Sasori appeared next to him with a tick mark on his cheek. "Whatever happens…" His aura matched the immortal's as they glared down at Tobi.

"You'll deserve it," they intoned.

Itachi smacked a palm to his forehead.

"Enough." Pein slowly cranked his head in Tobi's direction. "You…can tell me about Oni later. For now…there's something else I want to ask your partners in crime." He wearily looked to Konan. "It's about Deidara."

* * *

Kakuzu paused in the clinking of his medical instruments, glancing over his shoulder to check how the blonde bundle in the bed behind him was doing. They were in a separate room that was attached to his lab, designed as a normal bedroom in the base would be. Recently they had preferred to use it as a guest room.

Deidara rolled over in the thick swab of sheets he was lying in before taking note of how weary his body was. He touched the bandage on his cheek with a small hand and then let it fall limp. Although Kakuzu had healed him and fetched him a small morsel to satisfy his stomach for the time being- he still had to use the bathroom. He'd been able to push it aside earlier because there was so much going on that he wasn't concerned with his own needs. But now that it was only him and the zombie in the small room, he could finally focus on his important business.

"Kakuza-san…"

"It's Kakuzu."

"Kakuza-san…I have to use the bathroom."

Kakuzu stiffened in his chair before hurriedly beginning to put his tools in an organized order. "You'll have to wait." _And it's Kakuzu._ He had specific orders from Pein beforehand not to let the child leave the room until the meeting in the living room was over. In case things got out of hand, the orange-haired man didn't want Deidara to have to see.

"Wait?"

"That's right."

"But…I really have to go…"

"I have a gift for you if you're interested," Kakuzu said to divert the blonde's attention.

"Huh?"

It worked.

Kakuzu swiveled around in his seat, eyeing the child for any sudden movements. "Yeah. Hold out your hand."

* * *

Sasori stopped his seething towards the idiots in the organization at the mention of a familiar name.

"Don't think I hadn't noticed," Pein went on. "Deidara, innocent though he may have been at first, had a part to play in this as well. Am I correct?"

Sasori glanced to his leader in surprise. "What's this?"

Konan averted her gaze. "Well…that is to say…"

"What are you guys going on about?" Sasori demanded.

Beside him, Kisame nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Deidara-chan was just being used by you all, right?"

Hidan and Konan looked at one another in obvious unease.

Pein watched it all in growing interest.

"It wasn't just that…" Itachi slowly met eyes with Sasori. "It wasn't _only_ that."

Sasori's eyes began to widen.

"Deidara…..he-"

_No…it's not true…_

"He knew too."

Sasori felt a wave of betrayal jar his senses.

_No…_

* * *

Deidara blinked as he held out his hand. "Like this?"

"That's right." Kakuzu reached behind him and fiddled with several sharp objects before coming to one that was soft and fragile. "Here…this is for you kiddo," he said while bringing it in front of him.

_What?_ Deidara stared as the decaying flower was placed in his palm. _This is_- "Where did you find this Kakuza-san?"

"_It's Kakuzu_."

"I thought I lost it…it looked burned in the explosion…" the blonde murmured to himself. _I didn't think about it at all because I was so scared… I don't want to be like that ever again._ "H-How did you get this, Kakuza-san?"

Kakuzu felt a vein start to throb. "Didn't you just ask this? And it's Kakuzu!"

Deidara looked up at him, still in awe at the precious flower that had been miraculously saved. "…Nani? What did you say?"

* * *

Sasori took a step backwards, all thoughts on the blonde known as his brat.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't do it. You'll only cause him even more pain."

Another step back. Itachi was lying. He didn't know what he was talking about. Deidara was innocent. Completely innocent!

"Do you want him to hurt more?" Itachi accused, dark eyes flashing.

He froze.

"Cause Deidara more pain?" Kisame spoke up from the redhead's side. "And what have you and the others been doing to us? I bet you've never even thought of it that way."

At this, Itachi had the decency to look partly ashamed.

"What he means," Konan stepped in for him. "Is that Deidara has already been caused enough trouble from us, so the least we can do is not get him worked up again."

Kisame gave them a toothy grin. "Since when do you guys have the right to say that?"

The atmosphere began to dampen.

"You don't need to start something with us Kisame," Konan said with a frown. "We've already accepted out punishment for what it is."

"Well it's not enough if you ask me," Kisame said back.

Konan glared.

* * *

"Sasori sent it. But don't ask me why," Kakuzu said with his hands raised. "It looks dead to me if anything else. He and Pein stopped down before going to take care of some business. It was like this when he handed it to me."

Deidara couldn't help but to smile down at the flower he held so carefully in his hands. "No. It's alright Kakuza-san."

Kakuzu stared at him. _He still can't get my name right after all of this?_ "Do you want me to throw it away?" he asked after a long pause. "…Because it's only going to rot if you keep it here."

Deidara shook his head "It's fine."

"Well if that's what you want," Kakuzu started to stand, shaking his head back and forth. "Who am I to tell you different?" He gave him a final glance before starting to walk towards the door. "I'll be back. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

The blonde nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Pein sighed. "Stop it you two. What's done is done. There's nothing that can be done until this jutsu wears off and the conditions are met. I accept it as it is- no matter how wrong it is. "

Kisame looked between the group in a thick blanket of quiet and then released a heavy sigh of his own. "Whatever. I can't do anything about it." He ran a hand through his hair. "And anyway, I wasn't making this about me. If it's anyone, you owe it to Sasori. Right-?" He looked over his shoulder for the puppet and blinked. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Pein thoughtfully looked to the doorway before turning back to the group. "That's not important. Hidan, Itachi- show me how you summoned Oni. There's something I want the four of you to do."

Itachi nodded. "Hai."

Hidan shifted from where he had started to doze off. "Wha…"

Itachi sent him a full blown glare.

"Er-" the immortal sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hai, Leader-san."

Pein eyed both of them. "Then…summon Oni."

"We need Hidan's blood first," Itachi explained. "It takes a while, Leader-san."

"Then cut him open," Pein said with a smirk. "He's got plenty of blood to share."

Hidan warily got to his feet. "That's one fuckin' thing I don't ever want to hear Leader-san say…"

Pein waved a hand at Tobi and Konan next. "Help Itachi out with the summons and then go back to your spots. I want no trickery."

Konan sighed and got to her feet. "Hai."

"Hai!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi will do as Leader-san says because he is in trouble!"

"Just do it," Pein said with a twitch.

* * *

Deidara remained seated, tangled in the sheets and lost deep in thought.

_An apology flower….that's what this is, isn't it? _

A faint smile lingered on his lips. _Sasori-no-danna sent me this flower…I was scared he wouldn't like me anymore. He seemed so angry and upset before. I don't want to hurt him again. I wonder if Itachi-san told him… If he did and then danna sent me this…_ His fingers lifted the edge of a petal. _Then does that mean he forgives me? I'm…I'm so ha-_

The door banged open.

Sasori stumbled in.

Deidara turned half-surprised, losing his grip on the broken flower.

They stared in a moment of silence.

And the petals blew between them.

"S-Sasori-no-danna…"

Out the window.

In that moment, he knew it was true. Itachi hadn't been lying.

"Deidara…" Sasori's mask shattered as an undeniable look of hurt fell onto his features. "How could you…?"

Carried by a gust of wind they vanished. All- but one.

"Danna-"

A lone petal brushed by Sasori's cheek before spiraling to the ground at his feet.

Wilted.

"Enough. I…don't want to hear it…brat."

Dead.

"Danna?" Deidara called as the redhead began to walk away. He tried to get off the bed. "Danna? What's wrong? Danna?"

_Enough…enough already. Haven't you done enough to me…?_ Sasori shook his head from side to side. _That's it. I- I can't take it anymore._

"Sasori-no-danna?" Deidara struggled in the sheets, tears welling up in his eye.

_Just leave me alone brat._ "Just go away!" Sasori angrily walked farther and farther from the room.

"Danna!"

His tears had already fallen.

"_Sasori-no-danna don't leave me!"_

He refused to shed anymore.

* * *

Not more than five minutes later, Kisame encountered Deidara in the hallway.

He had been dismissed by Pein who wanted to personally bear witness to the summoning of Oni- but took it upon himself to ask to leave. There was only so much a person could handle in a day. He had taken his fill with Itachi and the others' involvement in the jutsu. And now as he went to see Deidara, his thoughts were whirling on how the blonde kept this to himself and carried such a burden. _I'm starting to get a headache… _It was then as this went through his mind, that he noticed the child staggering absently down the hall with his eye swollen and red.

It seemed Deidara noticed him at the same time, and he came to a halt in front of the taller man, keeping his head towards the ground. _If danna's angry…then Kisame-san would be too. But I-_

Kisame stared down at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kisame-san…?" Deidara looked up at him through his tears. "Will you take me to the bathroom?"

Kisame's gaze softened and he grabbed a hold of one of the child's hands. "Of course kid. Of course." _Sasori…you've completely broken this kid. _

_What happens now?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm not too sure on this one...what did you guys think of it?**

**Seriously, if there's anything at all you don't get- let me know!**

**Aah- that's right. Even though this is all said and done- the _story's_ not close to done! Er- I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but now that I've got the next few chapters planned out- updates should come much faster. **

**Hahahaha! I tried to explain the motive as best as I could but somehow it just seemed different in my head. The excitement might have been down a bit... Oh well ^-^ Either way I still enjoyed writing it :D It seems like warning you to be confused is something that's been daily with this, so if you were any bit confused I apologize and hope it wasn't messy. **

Next time:

Is Oni really all that he seems to be?

Deidara begins to spend time with the other members.

They tried to help him- now it's his turn!


	15. There's More Than One Way To Say Thanks

**A/N: Er- Happy Be-lated Thanksgiving :D Forgive me for the late chapter. **

**Did you all have a good holiday? **

**Yes- this chapter is short. I know, I know. Just think of it as a link chapter to the next. I had to stop Sasori from being a drama queen eventually =P (haha one chapter later)**

**Anywho..._I _apologize if things seem abrupt in this chapter. **

**Warning: Language...that's about it I suppose. Of course anything else you find needs a warning ^v^**

* * *

Oni blinked at the scene before their eyes and then smirked. "So you idiots have been found out, have you? I suppose it's good that I left when I did then."

Itachi sighed and fell back into the couch. Konan worriedly glanced at him and sat on his right side. "Are you okay?"

"Is _he _okay?" Hidan rolled his eyes and sat on Itachi's left side, trying to cover his bleeding wound on his stomach with one arm. "You should be asking me that you bitch. It took a lot more shit outta me than him."

"It's rather a shame that one so annoying as you can't be killed," Oni breezily said. "Instead my Itachi has to suffer."

Hidan's eyes bugged. "Who the FUCK is _your _Itachi?"

Oni narrowed their flashing eyes, opening their mouth to silence the Jashinist for good when a certain masked man cut him off.

"Oni-san!" Tobi eagerly waved at Oni from where he remained stationed on Konan's other side. "Hiiii Oni-saaannn!"

Oni stared at the masked man for the longest time and then shook their head. "Completely different," they mused to themselves. Then they focused in on Akatsuki's leader who stood staring at them with a twinkling gleam in his eye. "What is it this time? Every time you look at me it's either because you want to kill me or- well, kill me," Oni finished with a grin.

Pein offered one back in return. "Oni-sama…before I have the pleasure of attempting to do something like that, there's a few things I would like to know."

"Oh? You'd try to kill me, would you?" Oni hovered above the sofa with an even bigger grin, glancing about. "Your organization…_Akatsuki_…interests me." They looked around. "Where's the kid?"

"Safe from you," Pein assured him. "That isn't the matter at hand though. I have several questions that I would like to ask of you. I'm curious- why help Tobi and the others? A being like yourself would not participate in such a trivial matter such as this, am I correct? I cannot fathom why you would agree, much less strike up a contract-and are you listening to me?" he asked with a vein throbbing.

Oni looked up from where they had placed an arm around Itachi's shoulder, raising a slender brow. "Of course not."

Pein stared.

"Alright, alright," Oni snorted and flicked their violet hair out of their eyes. "I heard you the first time. You want me to tell you why I would lower myself to the rank of mere humans? Humans normally not worth my time? Why should I help such frail creatures is what I wonder myself at times." They removed his arm from Itachi.

"Let's go with that," Pein coolly replied. He didn't mind someone talking down on humans. At least- not in a demon's presence. _Speaking of which…Oni must be in a good mood. No booming voice and no breaking of my lights. How nice, _he dryly thought.

"Although I was in it mostly for the thrill of messing with your pretty little heads," Oni smiled and plopped pleasantly from their dark cloud onto the couch, effectively pushing Hidan out of his spot and onto the floor. "I was also doing it for the sake of helping that kid out."

"Fuckin' bitch…" Hidan grumbled under his breath as he picked himself off the floor and walked to the farthest side of the piece of furniture, casting Oni sore looks. "Don't even know if that motherfucker's a heathen…"

Oni turned their head towards him. "Pardon?"

"Er- nevermind…"

Oni smirked.

"So you weren't only in it for yourself," Konan murmured.

Oni glanced at her. "But I was."

Pein finally took a seat in the couch opposite of the sofa where the mighty being still remained seated by Itachi. "Would you kindly explain?"

"Even demons have morals," Oni said with a smirk. "Believe it or not, _mortal_, I don't give my jutsu away to just anyone. It has to be to misfortunate fools who deserve it and have a good reason for wanting it. Your friends just happened to have a proposal that appealed to me. And I would get to have fun doing it." They thoughtfully tilted their head. "Besides, I was in purgatory. No choice in the matter. So you see, I was doing it for myself anyway."

Pein lifted a brow. "Purgatory?"

"Yeah." Oni waved a hand at a dazed redhead who happened to walk by the doorway. Sasori waved back and kept walking. Oni snickered, eyes trained on the doorframe, and said, "I have to do at least seventeen hundred good deeds before I can go anywhere and get out of that stupid cell they had me locked in. They stuck me in with idiotic beings not worthy to share _air _with me let alone _my _living quarters."

"He's high on his fucking horse," Hidan muttered.

"Seventeen-hundred?" Pein asked as Sasori slowly backtracked and stared wide-eyed at the openly laughing demon. "I will not pry into why you have to serve so many years…but I can see why you would take up our offer now. Freedom from your cell and the ability to have fun with your task. And how many completed would this task make?"

Oni watched with amused eyed as Sasori noticed Pein waving him off and reluctantly stomped away. "Two."

They all blanched, everyone doing a double-take except for Tobi who just bobbed his head knowingly.

"Two? Fuckin' _two_?" Hidan turned to Tobi. "You told me he only needed one more damn mission and this would get him the fuck out of our lives!"

Tobi shrugged. "Tobi was mistaken."

"That's a helluva mistake!"

Oni snapped their fingers at the immortal. "Shut up you."

Hidan flung an arm out. "See! He really doesn't like me!"

"Do not mistake me for a disgusting human like you." Oni looked away with his nose raised. "You're like the idiots I tried so hard to avoid in purgatory."

Hidan felt a vein pop. "WHAT THE FUC-"

"Oni-sama," Pein said before the situation could get out of hand. "You say you have done two. It's obvious to anyone that you are far from getting your seventeen hundred any time soon. So I have an offer to make." Pein smirked. "How would you like to do three more deeds?"

Oni spared him a glance. "I'm listening…strange mortal."

* * *

Kakuzu passed a frowning shark in the hallway, a bottle of water in his hand. "Kisame…where are you coming from?"

Kisame glanced at him and stopped. "Deidara."

"Deidara…?" Kakuzu also stopped. "I left him in my room. Where'd he go?"

Kisame started to walk again. "He had to go to the bathroom. I took him to his room afterwards."

Kakuzu turned to watch him leave. "You mean Sasori's room?"

"No. I took him to his own room." Kisame turned the corner and headed for the kitchen. _For his own good. _

_

* * *

_

_Of all the things I get stuck with doing…it's playing peacemaker for a bunch of misguided humans. How annoying…._

Deidara lifted his eye from the clay he had just molded, narrowing it as he looked over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

Oni placed a lean arm around the blonde's neck, leaning over his shoulder. They lifted both eyes at the sight of the figurine. "What are you up to?"

Deidara quietly placed the tiny spider down on his desk. "I…Are you a part of Akatsuki?"

They cast him a sideways glance, smirking. This child was innocent as always. "I'm not a part of Akatsuki per say…but I'm not a stranger either. You and I have met before, kid."

"Have we…?" Deidara kept his eyes trained on the spider as a leg started to twitch.

_What's this? _Oni narrowed their eyes at the chakra emitting from the blonde. _Dark chakra is being channeled into this clay…he's not even touching it. Interesting… _"You seem awfully down in the dumps. Care to tell me why?"

"I don't even know who you are mister." Deidara's eye lit up as the spider moved a fraction of the way forward. "And I don't know why you'd care."

"Listen kid," The demon drew back and placed their hands on their hips. "I'm here on a special mission of my own, but don't think I'll tell you what it is exactly." Oni jabbed a finger towards the door from where he now stood in the center of the room. "Let's just say I'm here to help you, okay?"

"Like…" Deidara slowly turned his head to look at him, cerulean eye flashing. "Like an angel?"

Oni brows were higher on their head than before.

"Is that what you're like?" The child slid effortlessly out of his chair, facing the demon with a glare. "Where was someone like you when everyone was in trouble? When Sasori-no-danna was in trouble? What kind of guardian angel are you?"

"Calm down," Oni muttered and raised their hands. "Who said I was a guardian angel? I only said I came to help. Now quit glaring at me and tell what's wrong before I up and leave."

"I-I want to know who you are first." Deidara defensively looked at him.

Oni sighed. "Touchy kid, huh? But fine. Congratulations kid. You get to stand face-to-face with the great Oni-sama."

"…"

"…"

Deidara blinked and took a step forward. "So…it's Oni-san?"

"…Oni-sama."

"Oni-san."

"You'll call me Oni-sama."

"Why should I? You look normal to me."

Oni narrowed their eyes. _This kid… he's lucky the others like him so much or else I'd-_

"Oni-san? What's wrong?"

The demon twitched. "You're calling me that and have the nerve to ask what's wrong…?" they uttered to themselves. "You know what- nevermind. Just get on with your sob story already."

Deidara tensely stood. "Well…it's…it's about my danna. Sasori-no-danna."

Oni blinked and then released a heavy groan on the inside. _It's always about this redhead isn't it? I've just about had it with that pretty boy… _"Oh? Go on." _I don't want to hear this. _

"I think he found out about something he didn't like. He was hurt- I think." Deidara looked away. "Oni-san…I was hiding that something and now I don't think he likes me anymore."

Oni inwardly rolled their eyes. "All that thinking isn't going to get you anywhere. You can sit here and mope about it all you want, but you'll never know how your danna feels unless you go out and see for yourself." _What have I lowered myself to? Giving advice to the likes of this child? I guess I have no choice but to play the part…_

Deidara shook his head. "I don't understand danna at all. I always seem to make him upset."

Oni offered a half smirk and then ruffled the blonde's hair. "I wouldn't worry about that. Emotional mood swings always tend to come from little boys like him."

"Little…boys?" Deidara looked up at him through his mussed bangs. "How old is danna?"

"Er-" Oni gave a lopsided smile. "He'll tell you on his own I guess. But he looks pretty young doesn't he?" _That puppet better thank me for not telling. I'm sure the kid would be traumatized…_

"I guess…" Deidara said more to himself. "So does that mean I should wait? He looked really angry."

Oni contemplating leaned back. "I wouldn't say that you should wait. Just…hang out for a bit and then go searching for him. It can't be all on his part." They put a finger to their cheek in thought and looked to the side. "And well…sometimes you've got to go to him too."

Deidara felt a small blush overtake his features and he bashfully looked down. "Oni-san you're- you're really smart."

The demon was taken aback only for a moment. And then they were smiling again, dark eyes much warmer than before. "And you're really too irresistible….Well…there's nothing more I can do here. Will you go in search of your danna?"

Deidara looked up and dutifully nodded his blonde head. "I will wait like you said and then go find Sasori-no-danna. Even if my danna is just being moody, I still want-" he paused, averting his gaze. "I still want to see if he'll come for me first."

"I see." Oni gave his head a pat. "Then you do just that. It'll work out for sure. After all- I know everything. Things look to be well in the end"

"I-I'll do it for sure." Deidara eagerly closed a hand into a fist.

Oni started to laugh. "Good….well- see you later kid." They ruffled his hair one last time and then turned, slowly walking towards the door before vanishing into thin air.

Deidara watched the swirling mist of dark matter. "Oni-san…Arigatou…" He held his bird up to the window. _Come back soon….both you…_and_ Sasori-san… _

* * *

"Well, well, well- what do we have here?" Oni appeared inside the dark room, stifling laughter as they saw their target sitting with his back to them at a desk, hunched over. The only sounds that could be heard was metal against stone. _All to light up the room is a candle as well…this guy really has issues doesn't he? _"Knock, knock. Is anybody home?"

"Go away."

"Well that's no way to greet someone," Oni said as he approached the desk.

Sasori sent him a searing glare, sending sparks off the edge of his blade on accident.

"Hold on there Mr. Grumpy-Piece-of-Wood," the demon halted with a smirk. "I won't look at whatever it is you're making, alright? I came to…what's the word I'm looking for…?" Oni looked at him with a devious grin. "Talk. I came to talk with you."

"Why would you bother talking with me? I wouldn't listen anyway," Sasori said.

"But you're listening now, aren't you?" Oni pointed out. "Wanna hear it?"

"If it's about Deidara then I don't care," Sasori huffed. "Don't you know better than to not get involved with other peoples business? Go back to Itachi already. I'm sure the two of you want to plan some more behind our backs."

"Oh please," Oni scoffed, dark eyes staring into his own. "I don't have time to listen to the whining of pubescent little boys who don't know what they're talking about. I only came to tell you to quit acting like the world's against you and talk to the kid you left hanging."

Sasori frowned and looked back down to the blade he was sharpening. "Why should I? He's just like the rest of them. Keeping secrets and then turning on you in the end." He felt Oni's eyes boring into his back. "Why are you even here? I'm betting Pein sent you."

Oni stared at him. "What are you saying? Everyone's got secrets. Just because the kid wants to keep something to himself, doesn't mean you have to become such a scrooge over it. Even you are keeping a secret from him- am I right?"

The puppet gazed down at his weapon. "…Whatever. That doesn't count."

"What a guy!" Oni exclaimed.

"Leave me alone."

"Geez, you two are more alike than you know. Both so awfully stubborn," Oni complained. "Neither of you want to admit I'm right first."

Sasori's ears perked. "Deidara? You saw him? Probably scared him shitless too…" he muttered under his breath, placing the blade down on the desk.

Oni smirked. "So what if I did?"

_Screw it all…_ The redhead let out a frustrated sigh and pushed back in his chair, getting to his feet.

"See- I knew you cared." Oni flashed him a charming smile as he walked by. "Now go get him before I do."

Sasori glared. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"What an attitude," Oni said with a laugh. "Be glad I'm in a good mood today."

"Oni…" Sasori paused in the doorway and then looked over his shoulder to the demon. "I don't say this often…so you better be grateful."

Oni raised a brow.

"Thanks." Sasori began walking out again. "You're not half bad for a demon."

"…" Oni watched as the redhead disappeared from sight, and then started to chuckle. "You too….Akasuna no Sasori."

* * *

_It's been a while..._ Deidara slowly began walking to his door. _I should go now... _He hesitated. "I...should...go...But what if Oni-san was wrong?" Deidara shook his head. "I can't think like that. I'm going to do what Oni-san said I should. I-I have to try and make things right..." With that in mind, he quickly stepped outside his room and shut the door behind him. He looked around and then started down the unfamiliar hallway.

Kisame had been kind enough to walk him from the bathroom and take him to a room he said would belong to him from now on. But what about his danna? Wouldn't he be lonely all by himself? And to tell the truth... _I want to be with him rather than by myself too..._Deidara thought to himself, glancing from side to side. _I don't know where I'm going._

* * *

Sasori growled at Kakuzu. "You let him out of your sight?"

"I already told you," Kakuzu said as he threw his empty water bottle past the redhead, "Kisame took him to the bathroom and then dropped him off to his room."

"Kisame's room?"

"_No_. Deidara's old room."

Sasori felt the corner of his lips tilt down. "Why would he take him there?"

Kakuzu looked up. "I wouldn't know..." He glanced at Sasori. "Perhaps he's just watching out for him."

"Funny way to do it," Sasori muttered. "I doubt the brat knows where he's going."

Kakuzu smirked. "Then you should find him, shouldn't you?"

Sasori stood from where he had sat on the man's bed. "Kakuzu..."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

The man chuckled and pulled his mask higher up on his face.

* * *

Deidara was sure he had passed his room five times and had no idea how to get out of his endless circle. "I'm getting dizzy..." He giggled. _But this is kinda nice. I'm not really worried about anything right now. _He stopped in the middle of the hallway and then blinked. He wasn't alone. "H-Hello?"

A figure stepped out from against the wall.

Deidara stared with a wide-eye.

"What were you doing? I've been watching you for the last ten minutes...brat."

"Danna?"

Sasori stared back, arms crossed. "So? What were you doing?"

Deidara squinted. The hallway was much to dark for him to see clearly. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is," Sasori said with a frown.

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

Sasori walked a few steps forward. "Why were you wandering around? You could've gotten lost."

Deidara looked down. "I was...I-" _I was looking for you..._

"Well?" Sasori started to tap his foot. "Are you going to say something?"

_Is he angry? _Deidara suddenly ran forward. "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry danna, I-"

Sasori pulled him into a one-armed hug. "I don't care anymore. If you want to keep any secret then it's fine with me. I won't bother you about it unless you want to speak up. Just let me watch over you."

"!" Deidara flushed a deep red. "Ah- S-Sasori-no-danna!"

"You're staying in my room," Sasori said more to himself. "In case you get lost again."

A small smile spread across the blonde's face. "I know..."

Sasori abruptly looked behind him. "Pein stop watching us dammit!"

Pein coughed and stepped out of the shadows. "I was just passing by. Carry on."

And then he pivoted and walked further away down the hall.

* * *

It was several minutes later when Pein was joined by another presence. Smirking, the man glanced to his side and said, "It was touching, wasn't it?"

Oni came into step beside the orange-haired man. "I don't care for stuff like that."

"Right, forgive me." Pein looked back ahead. "What will you do now?"

"I've done what you've asked of me haven't I?" Oni rotated their shoulders, brows furrowed. "I'm tired as it is. Don't make me work overtime."

"Well done by the way," Pein appropriately praised. "If I had tried, I'm sure things would have gone much rougher."

"That's right." Oni gave him a wide smirk. "You're the man with the relationship problems. And I believe things are rocky with Deidara as well."

"…" Pein sighed. "Something like that."

They walked in silence towards his room for a little longer. Then-

"Thank you again…"

"Meh- it was nothing." Oni slowly started to vanish. "It was just for the sake of those good deeds. And with this my debt is repaid. Although the contract with Itachi has yet to fade, I will go. You will have a long way to go until Deidara gains his original form."

Pein remained silent until the demon had completely disappeared. Then he turned towards the dark entrance of his chambers and said with a smirk, "I have a feeling that it was more than for the sake of good deeds you did this Oni-sama. After all-" he stopped in the doorway and cast a glance over his shoulder to the spot where the being once was. "Demons have morals too…am I right?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, Oni won't show up for a long time. (if he was beginning to bother anyone) :D**

**Ah- three, four more chapters for this arc? Possibly less?**

**Again, sorry for the shortness! **

**Hopefully it cleared up a few more things...unless it raised more questions (^-^u) and in that case- well it can't be helped! Feel free to let me know. I don't know what I'm doing half the time anyway! :D **


	16. Hidan! Look What You've Done!

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**Thank you for the reviews- we've hit 100! ^v^**

**I don't think there's much to say except for the fact that another chapter might be coming out by tomorrow or the next day and that they will all follow a pattern. After the pattern is done, the arc will be complete. Watch for it!**

**Were your holidays good? Mine is about to end D:**

**Warning: Language, minor blood, the usual :) **

* * *

"I'll need you to be good for a while, brat."

Deidara looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of his danna's bed, watching as the redhead pulled his cloak over his mesh and fixed the collar. "Are you going out somewhere Sasori-no-danna?"

"Hmph." Sasori gruffly shoved several scrolls inside the depths of his cloak, glancing back at the blonde. "Just call it…a trip if you will."

"But-" Deidara frowned at him. "I thought you said not to keep secrets from each other. You have a bad memory."

"When did I say that?" Sasori stared at him. "That's what I told _you_." He thoughtfully looked out the window. "I don't even remember saying that…"

Deidara blinked at him. "Danna…"

"But I do remember…" Sasori turned to look at him, "telling you that it was okay to keep secrets if you didn't want to tell."

Deidara nervously smiled. "I…um- your memory must be sharper than mine Sasori-no-danna. That was a few days ago…wasn't it?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "But you went off and told me anyway, so it's not much of a secret anymore." He paused, starting to smirk. "When I get back, you and I are going to practice long and hard at our taijutsu, aren't we?"

The blonde hung his head. "Yes…danna…"

"Good." Sasori smiled and headed for the door. "I don't know where anyone else is, but you better steer clear of Hidan if you have to. He's a bit tense."

Deidara tilted his head, glancing back to his danna. "Why Hidan-san? He was one of the ones who was with Oni-san and brought me here, right? So I didn't have to be with tou-san. Isn't that right."

"…" Sasori rested a hand on the doorframe. "Of course…" _I can't believe that Itachi, Tobi, and Konan fed him a lie about the jutsu they put on him. Unbelievable… So when they said Deidara knew, it was only a lie he was following. _

"Danna?"

_On top of that- it means that I was upset over nothing. _Sasori snorted softly to himself. "Next time anyone wants to have a talk with you, let me know first, okay brat?"

Deidara bobbed his head. "Hai!"

"And also- stop listening to bullshit," Sasori said.

"What's…" Deidara jumped off the bed. "Wait danna! What's that?"

"Take care." Sasori lifted a hand in goodbye and exited the door.

Deidara crossed his arms. "Danna that's not fair!"

* * *

Pein groggily entered the kitchen. "Where's...the coffee?" He rubbed at his eyes and then blinked to clear his blurry vision. "Itachi?"

"Good Morning, Leader-san," Itachi said as he poured himself a cup of steaming dark liquid.

Pein stared. "Make sure you leave some for-"

Itachi looked at the now empty pot of coffee.

"-me," Pein said.

"Ah-" Itachi slowly put the pot down. "It's gone."

The orange-haired man's eye began to twitch. "Yes...it is."

"..."

"..."

Pein turned around. "I'm going out to find coffee. I'll be back"

Itachi nodded, sweatdropping. "Hai. We'll be sure to watch over the base."

* * *

Deidara was bored.

There was nothing to do and his danna hadn't returned from his trip yet. On top of that, he had to worry about the training session whenever his danna came back. It wasn't like Sasori to go easy when someone put down his skill…like his memory capacity. Not that he ever went easy anyway.

Deidara sighed at the thought and stared at the wall for some more. "I'm…very bored."

…

"No one's going to answer me, are they?"

He sighed again and rolled over from where he had been laying sideways on his danna's bed.

Just as he had decided to sleep away the boredom, his bladder called out to him and he was soon wandering the halls in search of the bathroom. The problem was- he couldn't remember which door led to the toilet in such a vast hallway of other rooms. After all, it had been Kisame who had last taken him. In the end, he settled for opening the first one he came across.

Barging into the room without knocking, he was slightly surprised to see Hidan, lying face-up, eyes half open, with a lolling tongue in the center of the floor with several pikes sticking out of his body and blood gushing everywhere.

Deidara froze. _W-What? Is he- is he dead? _"….cuse me…" he quietly managed to get out. It was practically muted. _Sasori-no-danna told me Hidan was bothered lately…is this because of me? Did I make him do this? _"E-Excuse me…" Hesitantly shuffling forward, he nudged Hidan's side with a bare toe. "Excuse me, Hidan-san… why are you lying on the ground like this-?"

Snapping to a sitting position, Hidan popped his eyes open to stare at disbelief at the small blonde looking at him in minute horror. "What the-!" _What the hell is this little shit doing in my room? Damn you Kakuzu for now getting locks, you cheap ass bitch!_

"Hidan-san…could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" Deidara asked, giving a small smile. _He's alive after all..._

_A kid…this kid…in my room…during MY ritual…_

"H-Hidan-san-?"

"_YOU LITTLE SHIT_!" Hidan roared. Ripping a pike from inside his stomach, Hidan bounded to his feet and lunged for Deidara who had taken a stumbling step backwards. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM? Jashin-sama better help you now!" He swung the pike into the wall.

* * *

Itachi raised a brow as bits of the ceiling came down and a loud boom and string of curses echoed through the base. He stared as a piece of rock fell into his coffee.

Konan walked through the doorway a moment later. "What was that?"

"No idea," Itachi said. "Sounds like Hidan."

Kakuzu laughed as he entered the kitchen after Konan. "I feel sorry for whoever interrupted his ritual."

Konan smirked. "It was probably Kisame."

Kisame strode inside the kitchen, head slightly turned. "Any of you guys know who upset Hidan? I feel sorry for the poor idiot who did that."

The three previous members exchanged a glance and then looked back to Kisame. Kakuzu slowly asked, "Kisame…where are Zetsu and Tobi?"

"Out on a mission last I heard." Kisame questioningly looked at the group of three. "Why?"

"…"

"And Pein?" Kakuzu asked.

Itachi placed his cup down in front of him. "He went out."

"..."

"..."

"Sasori…" Konan hesitantly spoke. "He's on…a mission right?"

All eyes simultaneously went to the ceiling.

"Deidara!"

* * *

Squeaking in fright, a shaking Deidara bolted from the room and raced down the halls. "I-I'm sorry Hidan-san!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran, the Jashinist hot on his heels. "I just needed to use the b-bathroom! Hidan-san- why are you chasing me?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch and get the hell back here!" Hidan waved the pike over his head. "No one interrupts the ritual for the great Jashin-sama!"

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Hidan momentarily lost sight of the blonde as he made a sharp turn around a corner and disappeared from sight. Cursing aloud, the Akatsuki member stalked down the halls in search for his new sacrifice.

The small child dashed into the closest room, shutting the door as quietly and quickly as he could before searching for a place to hide. He realized it was Kisame and Itachi's room but had no time to dwell on that as his frantic eye landed on a door without a handle beside Itachi's desk. Without a second thought, Deidara lunged for the door and swung it shut once inside, immediately greeted with darkness. He only had to feel the clothes hanging to know that it was a closest. The true question was: would he be safe?

* * *

"Damn!" Kisame placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Sasori's going to kill us if Hidan gets his hands on Deidara."

Kakuzu anxiously tugged his mask higher onto his face and came to a halt behind him. "Yes. But they've quieted down now. Where are they?"

"Their chakra…" Itachi appeared beside the two of them, eyes closed. "Deidara's is wavering- Hidan's is flaring…they're by the bedrooms."

"What are you three doing standing around?" Konan demanded from the end of the hall with her hands firmly on her waist. "Let's get going!"

_

* * *

_

_Thump_

_Thu-thump_

_Thump_

Deidara's breath hitched when he heard thunderous footsteps drawing near.

Ear twitched at the slight creak of the bedroom door as it was loudly pushed in.

And absolutely flinched as a less than suave voice called out to him.

"Here, here, my little Dei-chan…come out, come out wherever you fucking are…."

_Thump_

"I don't want to hurt you…why are you hiding little shit? Don't tell me you're scared…"

_Thu-thump_

"Deidara…"

_Thump_

He thought his heart would explode from the suspense of being found.

* * *

As they rounded the corner, the four Akatsuki members were greeted with a trail of splattered blood dashed across the hallway floor and walls.

Konan sighed. "Well, they definitely came this way."

"C'mon." Kisame took the lead. "Let's just keep moving."

They had walked several steps ahead when they realized one of them wasn't moving.

Itachi turned around. "Kakuzu?"

Immediately the three backed away from the twitching zombie whose eyes were trained solely on the bloody floor.

"My _brand_…_new_….FLOORS!"

* * *

Through the gaping space of the missing knob, Deidara saw the _still_ bleeding Akatsuki member turn towards the closet, a sadistic grin beginning to spread across his face.

_Thump_

Crimson fingers stretched in the general direction, almost,

_Thump_

almost to the slab of wood,

_Thump_

almost yanking the door off its hinges when-

"HIDAN! Get your fucking ass down here! And you better have a good reason for dripping all your shitty blood on the new floors!"

The silver-haired male frowned in the direction of the bedroom door left ajar as the booming voice echoed all throughout the hideout.

"HIDAN!"

"Kakuzu, calm down!" Konan's voice drifted up.

"HIDAN YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Calming Kakuzu was a bitch in itself. Itachi gained one bruised eye and a broken hair-tie while Kisame received a black eye and smack to the face. Luckily for Konan, Kakuzu didn't believe in hitting girls without a reason.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, Hidan clicked his tongue and adjusted the scythe on his back. "Okay, okay! I'm fuckin' coming!"

Without so much another glance at the closet, Hidan grumbled under his breath and stalked out the room, slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang.

Deidara could hardly believe his good fortune, thanking Kami-sama as he bowed and silently clapped his hands together. _I'm still alive!_ The child let out a soft sigh of relief, moving so that he was crouched on his knees and preparing to make a hasty dash for his own room.

All of a sudden, a flashing violet eye popped up in the hole of the door where the knob used to be. Deidara bit back a squeal of surprise as it blinked and subconsciously scooted back even though he knew it would do him no good.

A dark chuckle came from the male outside as the eye vanished from sight.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump, thump, thump_

_Thu-thump_

The closet door slowly opened, Deidara staring fish-eyed at the blood-covered pike the grinning Jashinist held in his hand.

_Thump, thump, thump, thumpthumpthumpthump-_

"Found you fucker!"

Deidara felt a part of him die.

Protectively clenching his fists in front of him and shutting his visible eye, the blonde took in the deepest breath he could manage before letting out a high-pitched-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Konan fiercely glared at the immortal who was currently being patched up, none-to-gently, by Kakuzu. Behind her hid a trembling blonde that clutched the bottom of her cloak as if it were his lifeline- something he was pretty sure he lost during his encounter with the Jashinist.

Arms crossed in front of the two was Kisame, staring down at Hidan with a slight frown. "What the heck is wrong with you? You just can't go around trying to kill Deidara for no reason! Especially when he's in such a vulnerable state."

"He's right!" Konan practically hissed. "Look at him!" She put a protective arm around the quaking blonde's shoulders, eyes narrowing further as he let out a small whimper and buried his face into her pant leg.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking believe you assholes. So what if he's a fuckin' kid? He's still Deidara to me! If you ask me, I'd say you bitches are way too damn protective of him."

Kisame shook his head. "That's why we don't ask. You can't go around like that with a kid in our presence! It's always been like that. Where are your morals?"

Hidan snarled. "I don't have any bitch!"

Next to him was an ever impassive Itachi with his arms also folded across his chest. "You know," he quietly said, "this isn't the first time Deidara has walked in on your rituals. He's done it plenty of times in the past. What was so different this time that made you try and actually kill him more than usual?"

Yanking his arm back from his partner's grasp, Hidan exclaimed, "That's just it! It was just plain fucking weird having that stupid dumbass walk in on me! Especially with his face filled with motherfuckin morbid fascination! And then he asked me to show him the bathroom! It just pissed the shit out of me! Jashin-sama will have my head for not completing the ritual…" he grumbled.

Itachi lifted a brow, glancing back to Deidara who had paled drastically. "At least put a sign on your door so that it doesn't happen again."

"What for?" Hidan drawled. "Can the little shit even read?"

"Hidan!" Konan exclaimed.

"I'm just saying," Hidan muttered. "_Damn_…And why aren't you guys yelling at the fucker? He _kicked _me!"

Kisame scoffed. "With his toe."

"Why you-!"

"Speaking of Deidara…you said last night you had an idea for showing Oni proof of our progress," Itachi said to Konan over the bickering voices. "What was it?"

Konan frowned thoughtfully. "Well although I don't have it with me, I was thinking of…of an album."

"Huh?" Hidan glanced at the two.

Nodding in agreement, Kisame uncrossed his arms and faced the woman. "That would be best, wouldn't it?"

"What the-?"

Kakuzu hummed in the back of his throat. "It's an easy way to show memories. Get a big enough one and there'll be plenty to put inside."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"How did you get the idea?" Itachi curiously asked.

"From Tobi," Konan said.

Kisame and Kakuzu looked at one another. "…Tobi…?"

Konan held up a finger. "You guys might not remember- but Tobi, when he was talking about putting cameras in the bathroom, said he was thinking of an album to store the pictures in. That gave me the idea. I think it would work."

"WHAT IN THE HELL OF MOTHERFUCKERS ARE YOU BITCHES TALKING ABOUT?"

Kisame blinked and looked over his shoulder to the baffled immortal. "Deidara and your guy's contract to Oni. An album of pictures to create new memories. That's what we're thinking of. The faster we settle this contract the better."

"That _would _work," Itachi murmured.

"Yeah," Kisame let out a short laugh. "And at least this time no one will be caught off guard by the flashes."

Itachi and Hidan both flushed.

Konan smiled reassuringly down at Deidara who had removed his face from her cloak. "Right. We can buy one tomorrow. Or even tonight," she said to the others.

Itachi gave a short nod. "Tonight's good. I'll go out and get dinner while we're at it."

Kisame glanced at him. "Why can't I cook? It's cheaper."

His partner gave him a look. "All you ever cook is pancakes. No."

"Aww, c'mon Itachi-"

"No."

"Cheap is the way to go," Kakuzu said from where he stood, making sure to smack Hidan over the head in the process.

"Ow! Son of a-"

"Watch your language around the brat, _moron_," a smooth voice interjected from behind them.

"Danna!" Detaching himself from the blue-haired woman's cloak, Deidara turned and raced towards the expressionless redhead, latching onto his pant leg instead. He sniffed at the fresh odor coming off of the older male. "You smell nice danna, un!"

Sasori glanced at the beaming face. "Sure, brat." _Since you seem to like the smell of blood so much._

Konan's face brightened considerably. "Sasori you're back! You have no idea what's happened since you've left for your um- trip to Kumogakure…"

Sasori dropped a hand onto Deidara's hair which had been left in a low ponytail after his wild ordeal. He didn't fail to notice the fresh bandages on Hidan or the ruffled appearances of everyone else. "Do I even want to-?"

Hidan hastily cleared his throat, beginning to stand up. "Well I must thank you for all your kind efforts dear partner, if you'll excuse me, I think I should be getting to my room now for some much needed rest and to scrub the blood off the floor. Ja!"

Konan held him back by his ear. "I don't think so!"

Kisame rapidly blinked and then looked at Kakuzu. "So…polite…"

"I know…" Kakuzu answered in slight awe. "And you're going to scrub the floor Hidan. I don't think I could turn down such an offer from you yourself."

Hidan twitched. "Fuck."

Itachi raised his eyes to the ceiling before addressing the ever waiting puppet in the living room doorway. "Hidan was being a dumbass, tried to kill Deidara for walking in on his ritual, and then proceeded to mentally scar him by chopping off his own head and talk from the severed limb."

"Not my fucking fault!" Hidan protested after managing to pull himself away from Konan. "I thought he could handle all that crap!"

Kisame released a huge sigh of relief, effectively gaining all of their attention. "Whew! Thought we lost you there for a sec, Hidan."

He received strange looks from both Hidan and Konan.

"Sasori-no-danna?"

"Hmm?" Sasori looked down at Deidara.

"I'm hungry…and have to use the bathroom."

Hidan face-palmed. "After all this time…you still have to go…?"

Absently hoisting the reaching blonde onto his back, Sasori gently held on to the tiny legs of his partner, ignoring Konan's sudden alarm and Itachi's nostalgic look, as he started to walk by the others in the room. Deidara clung on tightly to Sasori's neck with his small arms, burying his face into his danna's shoulder as they passed Hidan.

Sasori shifted his ash eyes from the cowering blonde to fuming immortal. "Hidan," he called over his shoulder as they exited, "I will slice off your limbs, rip them apart piece by piece, grind them in a blender, and then turn you into a puppet using whatever's left of you if you ever so much lay a hand on Deidara or fill his mind with gruesome images so that he cannot sleep at night ever again."

"Che." Hidan crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "As if you already fucking didn't…"

The red-head stopped where he was, slowly turning his head to stare at him with a murderous glint in his eye. "What did you say?"

Sweatdropping at the abrupt aura of hostility, Hidan cautiously replied, "I said I hope the fridge has _food_ in it…"

"I'm sure." Sasori smirked as he began walking again. "Just know that my threat was not an empty one."

Konan raced after him, waving a camera from inside her cloak up into the air. "Hold up Sasori! I have to take a picture of this perfect moment! It can't go to waste!"

"Actually," Sasori said, "it can." He switched his glare to a smiling blonde. "I know you're trying to get out of training with me. Your traumatizing experience doesn't change my mind in the least bit."

Deidara sweatdropped, nudging his head into the redhead's shoulder. "I really am hungry though….and I really have to use the bathroom."

Sasori sighed. "Alright. We'll do that first."

_Fizzz Snap!_

The two blinked, a little disoriented from the bright light.

Konan grinned. "Great shot! At least none of you were in the shower," she laughed and then raced away.

Sasori growled, his hands full of Deidara and slightly annoyed at not being able to throw a kunai through the blue-haired woman's head. "Damn it!"

"Watch your goddamn language," Hidan mocked through the doorway.

"Who was talking to you?" Sasori asked as the immortal headed for the kitchen.

Hidan snorted as he walked by. "Fuckin' hypocrite."

Sasori used his leg to kick him into the wall. "Shut up."

Deidara laughed, almost falling off.

Sasori's eyes widened. "Watch it-!"

_Snap! _

Sasori looked up from where he had awkwardly caught the blonde, having twisted his body to hold the child by one leg. Deidara continued to laugh as he swung precariously back and forth.

Kisame innocently whistled and pocketed the mechanism. "Sorry- couldn't help myself. But wait until you see it. You'll be laughing just like Deidara-chan."

Sasori placed Deidara onto the ground and then lunged for the shark. "Give me that!"

Deidara grinned. "Can I see the picture later on Kisame-san?"

Kisame winked as he also raced from the redhead. "No problem kid."

"Damn you all!" Sasori growled.

Hidan looked down at the camera Kisame had thrown to him and then back up at a certain redhead. He smirked. "Say fuckin' cheese."

Sasori drew out a scroll. "You're dead!"

Kisame laughed and gathered Deidara in his arms.

Hidan ran for his scythe. "Try it Woody!"

"Wait, wait!" Konan hit him in the head with a pillow from the living room. "You're going to make a mess!"

Hidan sliced it in half, feathers flying all over the place. "Stay out of this bitch!"

Konan's eyes dangerously narrowed.

Itachi sighed.

And was smacked in the face by the back of Konan's hand.

Holding his bleeding nose, Itachi flashed on his Sharingan and picked up half the pillow Hidan left on the floor beside him.

* * *

Pein entered the base several hours later and froze.

Five sheepish members and a beaming child greeted him among a mess of blood, feathers, and destroyed pieces of furniture.

Kakuzu pulled his mask higher onto his nose. "Good afternoon, Leader-san."

Pein twitched. "What...happened?"

"..."

Hidan threw an arm towards Sasori. "It was him! He started it! Look- the asshole even has a kunai in his hand!"

Sasori scowled and put it away.

Pein turned his eyes upon the blonde child who didn't seem to mind the fact that he was covered in blood. "Did you get hurt?"

Deidara blinked and then looked around at himself. "Me? No...I don't feel hurt."

Sasori's eyebrow quirked. "Of course you don't. We didn't touch you."

Pein sighed and started walking towards his chambers. "I don't want to deal with this anymore. You're all on kitchen duty tonight. Even you Deidara."

Hidan let out a short laugh. "What the fuck is he going to do?"

"Hey!" Deidara glared at him. "I can cook just fine!" He kicked the Jashinist in the knee. "Konan-hime taught me, bitch!"

Sasori covered the child's mouth with his hand as Kisame and Kakuzu struggled to hold in their amusement at Hidan's expression.

"Deidara-chan," Konan said with a large smile, "you can't use language like that."

Sasori shot the immortal a glare. "See? You've taken his innocence away."

Hidan continued to gape. "What the-"

"Alright, alright," Pein waved back at them. "Just get this mess cleaned up and then get to work already."

"Hmph." Hidan and Sasori sniffed at each other and began to pick up any piece of debris they ran into.

The rest followed as Pein disappeared.

Kisame released a heavy sigh, earning him a strange look from his partner. "What?" Kisame defensively said. "We're on _kitchen _duty."

"We should be the ones complaining, " Sasori muttered. "You're the one who's going to be making _pancakes_ again."

"At least I can cook."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Oh don't start that again-"

"Well it's true-"

"Are you idiots going to work or what?" Konan demanded, hefting a large piece of wood in her hand.

The two looked at one another and let out twin sighs. "Hai..."

"That was a fun game wasn't it? Can we do it again when Carrot Leader-san isn't here?" Deidara asked with a smile.

They all stopped walking and sweatdropped.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say, I had fun with this one :D**

**And is it just me, or is Zetsu never around? I need to start putting him here or else he might cease to exist for real! **


	17. Wash This With Smiles, Rain and Sickness

**A/N: I know, I know...I'm sorry! I guess I didn't post it as soon as I thought D: **

**Hehehe on that note- I am very grateful of all of your reviews. Most tend to make me a bit giddy and DragonFire44...you are a very interesting reviewer ^v^ As always I have taken your points into consideration and will work on them in the future! I really enjoy reading them- honestly! ****I just wanted to thank you all for actually taking time to review! Especially my constant reviewers. Good to know you're still here! **

**I don't know WHAT happened with this one. I couldn't decide on an ending! Hopefully it isn't bad, you know?**

**Oh well!**

**Enjoy anway ^-^**

**Warning: Language, drama, almost to the next arc- and anything else you feel needs a warning :]**

* * *

"I'm glad you came."

"I had no choice."

"…"

"Fine. Morning."

"How is it possible to have an attitude this early in the morning?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I had to deal with a pubescent brat. Leave me alone."

Pein closed his own eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. "Deidara's too young to hit puberty Sasori."

"Doesn't seem like it," Sasori grumbled.

"Anyway," Pein continued, "you have a mission. There's a scroll on the kitchen table that has all the details."

"Another mission? Goddamn Pein! It's like you want to separate me from Deidara," Sasori said with a glare. He stood, arms crossed in the dark chambers as his leader sat cross-legged on his bed with his eyes still shut.

"You were just complaining about him hitting puberty."

"That's not the point." Sasori looked off to the side, anger clear on his features. "Last time I left, Hidan tried to kill him. Do want that to happen again or something?"

"It's not that," Pein quietly said as he fought down a yawn. "It's just that this mission requires someone young-" he paused. "Or who looks young- to complete it. I can't have someone like Kakuzu asking our client of age fourteen out on a date. The parents wouldn't approve."

Sasori blinked. "You want me to swoon some girl?"

Pein yawned. "Yes."

"Why can't Itachi do it?" Sasori gruffly asked. "I'm more liable to kill her."

"She likes redheads," his leader bluntly said.

Sasori felt the corner of his lips twitch. "You want me to swoon some girl at _three _in the morning?"

Pein cracked an eye open. "It's in Konoha. It's going to take you a while to get down there, and the store she works in opens at six."

Sasori stared and then uncrossed his arms. "What is this- a breakfast date?"

Pein started to get annoyed. "Just do it Sasori. There's a ransom point near the waterfall off in the Forest of Wind. So knock her out after you've stuffed her full of dango and take her there. I don't care. It's important we get this money."

"Dango isn't a breakfast food. And it's raining. I'm going to stain."

"Take an umbrella."

Sasori shrugged. "I don't have one."

Pein opened both eyes, glaring at the smirking puppet. "Get going Sasori."

"Fine." The redhead continued to smirk as he turned around and began to leave. "'Have a good rest, _Leader-san_."

_Finally…peace. _The orange-haired man shut his eyes again, only to open them back up a few seconds later. "Damn it! I can't sleep now…"

* * *

Sasori scrawled a hasty death threat to stick on Hidan's door and another note to slide under Itachi's before throwing the mission scroll into his cloak. "Damn Pein…." He looked back to his bed where his blonde brat was bundled, his breath softly blowing pieces of his bangs away from his face. "I won't leave a note for you."

Deidara's eye slowly opened, drifting to the window. "Okay…come back soon Sasori-no-danna…"

"Go to sleep brat," Sasori answered with a smile. "And don't you dare wander off alone."

Deidara looked at him in silence for a few seconds, and then shut his eye. "…kay…"

Sasori spared a glance out the window which was covered in running water. _Can't believe he wants to go out in this weather. He's going to get sick…_ He shook his head and looked back to the now sleeping blonde. "Yeah. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Hidan's nose crinkled as he read the note that had been tacked to his door, downing a cup of milk at the kitchen counter. "What the fuck is this?" He glanced at Kakuzu. "He left me a fuckin' threat. What a bitch."

Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask. "Takes one to know one."

"Fuck you!"

"Anyhow," Kakuzu said as he stood from the stool he had been sitting on, "hurry up or else we'll be late for our mission. I swear you're like a cow, drinking milk all the time."

Hidan threw the cup at his head and scoffed as Kakuzu caught it. "What would you know, asswipe? Milk gives you strong bones and damn good eyesight-"

"That's carrots, dipshit," Kakuzu interrupted. "You know what- I'm going to leave now. Come outside after your speech."

"Wha- hey!"

* * *

Itachi was cool.

He was collected.

He went with the flow-

Who was he kidding? He was in a panic!

Sasori had left early that morning on a mission, entrusting the care of the little blonde child to him through use of a threat and crumpled piece of paper. Normally this wouldn't bother him. He was used to stuff like that. No. It was the fact that not one of the remaining members had seen Deidara all day.

_ALL _day.

After _calmly_ searching through the halls, and knowing that Sasori would kill him if the child was hurt, he came across the door to the sunroom. But it was never extremely sunny and they just called it a sunroom because it had plenty of windows and large window sills that was big enough to lay down on. It was one of the things the rest of the members kept quiet about around Kakuzu- something they installed while he'd been away on a mission.

He still didn't know.

Itachi was about to bypass the door when he heard the soft sniffling from inside. A pang of fear went through him. Thoughts of Sasori poisoning him in his sleep or of Deidara actually being hurt raced around his mind at the same time, even as he went and pushed the door open as gently as possible.

"Deidara?"

There he found the small child he was searching for, with his back to him, and sitting cross-legged on a large sill as he watched the rain. His short blonde hair was out of its usual ponytail, cascading down his back.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Deidara, where were you? No one could find you! You shouldn't be walking off on your-"

"Itachi-san…" Turning around, Deidara softly motioned for the raven to move closer.

Shock flitted across the older male's face when he saw the water streaming down the child's rounded cheeks.

"Deidara," Itachi sharply inhaled, swiftly moving forward. "What is it?"

Deidara beamed at him, making no move to wipe the crystalline drops from his eyes. "The rain," he said. "It's so pretty…it makes me want to cry…" He tugged at Itachi's sleeve. "Come watch it with me?"

Itachi was surprised, but didn't refuse, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the window. He hesitated to start a sentence. "Is this where you were all this time?"

"Mmhmm…" Deidara clenched and unclenched his fingers which still had a hold on the raven's clothing. "I heard it while I was in bed with Sasori-danna, but he didn't want me to go off alone. So I had to wait until he left for his trip. And then it took me a while to find this place. But it was just right..." He looked at Itachi with a smile. "There isn't a better place to watch the rain than this!"

"I…I see." Itachi looked down. "It's the afternoon now…you haven't grown bored of sitting here?" he asked.

Deidara shook his head. "I would never. This is something," he gazed through the window again, "that I would never grow bored of."

"…"

"…"

Itachi's brows furrowed, eyes trailing along the cracks in the floor. _I don't understand. What are you trying to say, Deidara?_

"Isn't it nice?"

Itachi glanced at him.

"The rain I mean." Deidara continued to stare through the glass. "It washes away all your worries. And it makes your heart feel so light. Everyone around you is looking up at the same sky and they feel light too. It's like a whole other world. You feel really clean afterwards, like you're pure again. I was waiting for a long time for it to rain like this. Itachi-san, I wanted it to rain really bad… So why is it so heartbreaking to finally see it?" Deidara suddenly shouted before bursting out into tears.

Itachi was startled. "Deidara-"

"I don't know why…" the child wiped his face, only to have it covered in tears once more. "I keep getting these strange memories… Tou-san…kaa-san… I keep seeing their faces. I keep hearing their voices. I don't understand! Weren't they supposed to be washed away by the rain?" He looked at a silent raven. "Was I wrong to think like that all this time?"

"…"

Deidara stared at his impassive face and suddenly couldn't keep it in anymore. He starting to tremble and shake, wrapping his tiny arms around his body and looking away. "I don't know a lot of things. Why am I allowing myself to sit here like this? I'm supposed to be scared and confused, right? Itachi-san, I don't know what I'm talking about anymore. Please help me."

"…I can't do that."

"I see tou-san in my mind the most," Deidara spoke over Itachi's quiet words as if he hadn't heard. And even now it looked as if he was talking more to himself than anything else. "I can't understand it though. He was so mean to me. He said he wanted me to become strong. He was a liar." Deidara felt his face start to dry as a raw feeling he wasn't familiar with began to build up in him. "Iwa doesn't rain much. The first time it rained…tou-san had kicked me out of the house. I don't remember why…maybe I did something wrong? It was cold and I was alone but- the rain made me happy. I felt as if something had been taken off of me…"

"…"

"I…" he lifted a hand, staring at the glove material covering his palm. "I tried so hard to try and be normal like tou-san wanted me to be. The only thing I ever wanted from him…was his approval."

"…."

"But I guess in the end it- it didn't even matter." Deidara put the hand against the window, resting his head along with it. "I still ended up here. Not that I don't like it here because all of you are very nice to me! I just don't think…I'll be able to go back. I think that's what tou-san would want. As long as I stay away, he'll be happy. Kaa-san's gone and now I'm gone…."

"…"

"Gone just like the rain…" he started to cry again.

Itachi's eyes were shadowed.

"He must be really happy…" Deidara smiled through the sadness of his tears. "If he is…then I'm happy for him too. I have to be! A child is supposed to be happy for their parents, right?" His fingers gripped the surface of the window harder. "Isn't that right?"

_Deidara you are….truly pure. _His hands clenched into fists. _Suffering for a fool like your father…allowing your own existence to be ignored just to make such a man happy…_ Itachi looked up, tears falling from his angered dark eyes. "I won't allow it."

The child didn't hear him, trying to hold in his pain.

"Deidara…look at me and smile."

Deidara gasped as he saw the tears sliding down the raven's pale cheeks. "Itachi-san! I-!" He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the other's midsection and worriedly peering up at him. "I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry! What did I-?" His hands flew up to hold his throbbing forehead. "Itai!"

Itachi lowered his fingers, smiling as he tucked Deidara's head beneath his chin. "Did anyone ever tell you what a precious child you are?"

"No," Deidara sniffed, shifting so he could comfortably stare at the still falling rain. When Itachi brought his arms around him so that they were both sitting on the window sill, the blonde asked, "Do you think _I'm_ precious?"

Itachi hummed in the back of his throat, his smile growing as he heard Deidara giggle from the gentle vibration. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Deidara."

"Okay!"

And when he chuckled this time, it shook both their bodies in a strange warmth. "Too precious…" Itachi murmured.

Because he was so occupied with the child in his arms, it took Itachi a rather long time to figure out that they were being watched. He narrowed his eyes and glanced to the left of him where he sensed the presence. Just as quickly, his eyes widened. Sitting on the opposite windowsill was a camera. A camera with a penetrating glare and blinking green light. _A camera…but this one is not mine. Is someone watching us _right _now? _

"Itachi-san, what are you staring at?"

Startled, Itachi glanced down at Deidara, missing the small clicking noise the camera made. _He can't see it?_ Itachi looked back over to where he had seen the little mechanism, only to see that it was gone. Growing aware of the concern on Deidara's face, Itachi pasted a smile on and said, "It's nothing. I just thought…I saw something."

Deidara smiled. "Silly Itachi-san. It's bad to fake a smile. But it's okay! I see things too!"

Itachi sweatdropped in response, ruffling his hair. "I don't think any less of you."

They sat watching the storm for several more minutes in peace before Deidara started to wiggle in Itachi's grasp. When he managed to somehow turn his body all the way around so that he was facing the raven but still in his arms, the blonde reached up and began to tug at his cheeks.

Itachi could barely suppress a laugh at the child's efforts to get his attention. "Yes Deidara?"

Deidara grinned and gave a final pull to the man's cheek. "Let's go outside!"

"But it's still raining," Itachi said.

"Please? I really love the rain and I'm glad I can see it in here so well- but I want to go outside and feel it for myself! It's been a long time Itachi-san and- Please, Itachi-san?"

Itachi dropped his arms and let the blonde slide onto the floor. "Alright, alright. But don't tell your danna on me if you end up getting sick. He'll have my head for it."

Deidara stared. "What does he want with your head? I think it looks fine right where it is."

Itachi shook his head, the corners of his lips quirking. "Let's go outside."

"Thank you!" Deidara started to run for the door. "We're going to have fun Itachi-san!"

"We're going to get sick," Itachi replied.

"Itachi-san," Deidara grinned as he looked over his shoulder, "people who smile a lot _never _get sick!"

Itachi stared after his retreating form before sighing and getting to his feet. _Where did he hear that? _"I'm going to get sick…"

* * *

Outside, the wind was howling and the trees swaying dangerously close to the hideout. All the leaves were brown and the sky was gray, rain pounding mercilessly against the earth and in consequence, against them. Itachi would have already brought them back inside, but Deidara was having the time of his life jumping in puddles of water and trying to splash him.

And after Itachi refused to splash back, the child settled for gathering leaves.

Itachi watched, getting more drenched by the second. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. _What is it…that makes you so intriguing Deidara?_

Deidara threw the leaves into the air, trying to catch them all again.

Itachi smiled without realizing it. _I don't think I'll ever know._

At one point, Deidara stopped and looked back at him. "Thank you Itachi-san."

Itachi gave a small nod.

"If you stand there like that, you're going to get sick," Deidara said a moment later.

Itachi blinked at him. "Deidara…"

"You should smile more often. They're nice!" Deidara grinned and turned around to find a flower. Surprisingly there were a lot more than he had expected. He owed his danna one this time for not listening to him. _I know you didn't want me out here…but if you could see all this…it's really great! Even kaa-san wouldn't want me to be in a storm like this. _He laughed to himself, crouching down and running his hands through the wet grass. _Kaa-san…_"This is my home now."

Itachi smiled as the blonde looked up and beamed at him. The raven snuck a camera out of his cloak and snapped a picture after Deidara had turned around. He slipped it back inside as he thought, _I'm not doing it for you this time Konan. This is a moment that is truly priceless…_

Deidara whirled around and waved a fist full of lilies. "Hey Itachi-san-!"

Itachi grinned to himself, sidestepping as the blonde practically face-planted into the ground after tripping over a slippery rock buried in the grass. The lilies were crushed beneath him. Itachi knelt down to help but was knocked on his back as the child bounded to his feet and zoomed ahead to find more flowers. Blinking, Itachi slowly stared up at the sky and tried to figure out what just happened. _Like a hurricane…my cloak is beginning to soak… _On the bright side- he wasn't the one getting muddy. His cloak was taking the brunt of the attack. But on the other hand- Kakuzu would be furious that his 'quality' cloth had been damaged.

_And if I take it off…I'll get sick for sure. _

Deidara leaned over him, face hovering several feet above his. "Itachi-san? Are these okay?"

Itachi looked at the new lilies being shoved at him.

"Are they Itachi-san?"

And in the end, decided it didn't really matter what happened to his cloak.

"Deidara…they're perfectly fine."

Deidara smiled, tilting his head. "Good! Because one of them is for you."

_He is indeed…_ Itachi took the flower offered to him, starting to sit up. _One precious child… _

Deidara let out a laugh and went to help him up, only to lose his footing and conk heads with Itachi, knocking them both back to the ground. "Itai!"

His flowers got crushed again.

* * *

Kisame wandered into the living room after fruitlessly searching for his partner.

"Oi! Asshole! Come here!"

Raising a brow, Kisame came to a stop in front of the vulgar immortal who had donned his soaked cloak and shirt. "Yes?"

The Jashinist shrugged. "I'm fucking bored. Stay here and entertain me or something, 'cause the crap on this stupid box isn't." He scoffed. "So goddamn cheap of that bastard Kakuzu..."

Kisame sighed, knowing that he had nothing better to do anyway. Settling down on the couch next to Hidan who was flicking through the television channels, he asked, "Have you seen Itachi?"

Hidan yawned. "Earlier. The fucker was with that little shit."

* * *

Itachi groaned and rolled to his feet, feeling completely like a used towel. "That was dangerous…" he looked down at the sound of a tiny crunch. His sandals were crushing the blonde's once fresh flowers. He looked back to Deidara who was still on the ground, eye trained to what remained of his precious lilies. "Ah- what an accident."

"…"

"Huh? Deidara?"

"Itachi-san," Deidara glared and gathered a clump of wet dirt in his hands, slowly standing up before molding it into a ball and throwing it at him. "Stop ruining my lilies."

Itachi stepped to the side and threw a handful of mud right back at him. "What are you talking about? You tripped into me."

Another mudball went sailing, succeeding in splattering across a certain Uchiha's face.

"I got you!" Deidara laughed and started to bound away- until a very large clump of muck knocked him face into the earth again.

Itachi smirked. "Oops."

Deidara pushed to his feet and narrowed his eye at Itachi. "Fine. That didn't hurt at all." He began to mash a huge amount of dirt, grass, leaves, and mud all into one ball, keeping his eye trained only on the raven in front of him. "I can't say the same for you Itachi-san."

At this, Itachi smiled. "That won't hurt me at all."

Deidara huffed and lifted the blob above his head. "You wanna bet?"

"Try it."

"Fine!"

Itachi raised a brow as he caught the muck flying for him in his hands. He held it front of him. "You can't possibly think you could have hit me so easily-"

Deidara knowingly smiled and formed a seal all to familiar for Itachi's liking.

"Wait a second Dei-"

"Katsu!"

_SPLAT_

Itachi twitched as the sludge slid down his cheeks. "May I ask how you managed to pull that off? It's a ball of _mud_," he said and attempted to take off some of the mess with his hands.

The child ponderingly placed a hand to his chin and tilted his head. "I was wondering if that would work since mud and clay are made of the same substance, right? Sort of…I didn't think my chakra would do anything to it." Deidara grinned and flashed him a victory sign. "Guess I was wrong Itachi-san! I put it in while it was over my head- and you never noticed! How's that?"

"Not bad…but-" Itachi wiped his fingers on the side of his cloak. "I think…that you're going to have to pay." He smirked and bent over to make a creation of his own.

Deidara let out another laugh and then ran as far as possible.

* * *

"You mean Deidara?"

"Like I said- that little shit." Hidan tossed the remote to the shark. "You know this thing better than me. Try and find some goddamn entertainment on it."

Kisame did as he was told, noticing the lack of usual energy around the Jashinist. He figured the mission Hidan and Kakuzu just came back from wasn't the easiest. Kisame briefly sympathized. _How sad…_ And then it was gone. "So, Hidan, did you see where Itachi and Deidara were headed?"

Hidan flicked his eyes over to him. "Are you looking for them or something?"

"Something like that," Kisame muttered.

"Well…" The Jashinist sighed. "They went outside if you were wondering…"

Kisame frowned at the dead aura Hidan was giving off. "Right…thanks I guess." He shook his head and reminded himself to ask Kakuzu what exactly the mission was. They were only gone for a few hours after all.

Just as he was going to excuse himself to find his ever elusive partner, a squeal and chuckle from outside the living room doorway caught both their attention.

"But you ruined my lilies Itachi-san! It's your fault!"

"I'm sure it is. However, now we both have to pay the consequences for going out in such weather."

Simultaneous sneezes were heard.

Kisame and Hidan stared as two laughing figures covered head-to-toe in mud walked by.

Hidan turned to the blue-skinned man beside him. "Was that-?"

Itachi suddenly popped his head into the living room. "Hey Kisame, will you give me a hand? Deidara needs a shower and new clothes."

"So do you," Hidan offhandedly commented, looking even more out of it than before.

Noticing this, Itachi gave his partner a curious look.

Kisame only sighed and stood to his feet. "I'll help." Before he left, he threw the remote back to Hidan. "Try channel 13."

Hidan blinked but turned to the channel anyway. He stared blankly at the screen for several moments before it finally clicked in his mind what he was watching. His eyes widened in rage.

"..."

* * *

"KISAME YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKIN' BITCH!"

* * *

In Itachi's room, Kisame laughed while ushering Deidara into their joint bathroom. "I figured that would get him revived from whatever happened on his mission," he explained to his partner.

Itachi smirked as he tried to figure out what was skin and what was clothing on his body. Everything looked like mud to him. "What was on that channel anyway?"

"It's the evolution channel," Kisame called from inside the bathroom.

"Ah."

* * *

"MY EYES!"

"Hidan why the hell are you-? What the fuck do you think you're doing to the T.V. you moron?"

"A REDHEAD! LOOK!"

"Put the T.V. down!"

* * *

Itachi blinked. "I didn't know Kakuzu was here," he said as Kisame walked back in to find a couple of towels.

"Neither did I." Kisame chucked his partner's towel at him before heading for the bathroom again. "You better come in and start scrubbing with a pick axe Itachi. It's hardcore _stuck _to Deidara and you can't be much better off."

Itachi tried to wipe the mud off his cheek and found that it was _indeed _stuck. With a sigh he threw off his cloak and shirt before following after Kisame. "I won't stoop so low as to clean myself with a weapon-"

Kisame looked over his shoulder at Itachi who had stopped in the doorway. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Itachi felt his eye twitch as he set his sight on a spanking clean blonde sitting in their tub, scraping the last bits of grime off of him with a kunai. The water surrounding him looked eerily similar to a swamp.

"…"

Deidara looked up. "Itachi-san! You should hurry up before the water gets cold!"

"It's not water anymore- AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A KUNAI?" Itachi screamed.

Deidara blinked. "Eh?"

Itachi turned on his partner. "Kisame! I blame you!"

"Why? Look how useful it is," Kisame said with a grin, jabbing a thumb towards the blonde.

"_That _is a _weapon_," Itachi fumed.

"I knew that much."

"Kisame!"

"What? I assumed he knew how to use one!"

"What are you trying to do? Have him rip his face off or something?"

Meanwhile, Deidara pulled the plug out of the drain and climbed out the tub, taking the towel Kisame had given him off the edge of the sick and wrapping it around himself. Then he looked back up at the bickering pair, head cocked to the side.

"Why pick on me? Honestly Itachi, you blame me for everything."

"You gave him the kunai!" Itachi smacked a hand to his head. "What if he hurt himself?" Deidara bounded over to him before Kisame could retaliate. "Here you go Itachi-san. It's not that bad. See? I'm all clean!"

"Oh…." Itachi took the weapon handed to him, eyeing Deidara as he did so. "You're fine? "

"I'm fine," Deidara answered. "And it really does work!"

"…"

"I used the back," Deidara helpfully said.

"Why thank you Deidara." Itachi turned flashing eyes to Kisame as he pushed the two out the bathroom. "You're lucky…very lucky…"

Kisame rolled his eyes as the door slammed shut. " Itachi! I think your sickness is getting to you," he shouted through the piece of wood.

"I don't care!"

Kisame rolled his eyes again and then faced Deidara. "This is why we never let Itachi get sick. He gets so snappy."

* * *

"Alright then." A newly cleaned Uchiha slung a towel around his neck. Next to him was Deidara who had the majority of his hair pulled up into a bun. They were both dressed in a loose shirt and baggy pants, having left their dirty clothes for an offering Kisame to take care of. Itachi took a step towards the door. "We'll get going."

"Wait a sec." Kisame threw a large object, conking him on the back of his head. "Take this. You'll probably need it."

Itachi was glaring at him until he realized what it was. "Must you throw everything at- ah…thank you Kisame."

"No problem," Kisame laughed. "Now get out already."

Itachi tucked the large blanket under his arm and then ushered Deidara out of the door. "I still don't like the fact that we had to use a kunai. I almost stabbed myself."

Deidara grinned. "Good thing neither of us are clumsy then, right Itachi-san?"

"I guess…" Itachi sweatdropped. _Deidara, you're one of the clumsiest people I've seen in my life. _

"I wonder when danna's going to come back…" Deidara murmured.

"Come on." The raven began to stride down the hallway. "We don't want anyone else to get sick by touching everything in this base."

Deidara padded alongside him. "So what do we do, Itachi-san?"

"Hmm…" Itachi thought to himself in silence. Now that he was back inside, he was beginning to feel tired. And one look at Deidara told him the child felt the same. On top of that, he could feel an itch rising in his throat.

Deidara coughed.

_And it looks like he's sick too…_ Itachi snuck a sideways glance. _All that smiling didn't seem to help him. _He coughed and a tick mark appeared on his cheek. _Just how much smiling does a person have to do?_

"I-Itachi-san?"

"The most we can do is sit in warmth," Itachi finally said as they walked side-by-side into the living room. "Your nose is really red Deidara…"

The blonde plopped comfortingly into the couch as Itachi took a seat next to him. "Will danna notice?" Itachi sighed, starting to unfold the blanket Kisame had given them. "Your _danna_ is definitely going to notice, and to kill us if he finds out you're sick."

Deidara helped spread it out, eye full of curiosity. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's that kind of-" Itachi ceased all movement. "Sasori's back."

"Sasori-no-danna?"

"Yes."

"And he's headed this way?" Deidara managed to ask before coughing.

"That's right-"

Sasori entered the room, not bothering to look around as he walked towards the door on the other side which would lead to the kitchen area. In one hand was a broken umbrella, and in the other, was his singed cloak which was giving off the faint smell of sulfur. Both occupants of the couch stared as the redhead threw them at the door before proceeding to kick it open.

Deidara opened his mouth to bid his danna goodbye when a pale hand clamped over it, cutting off any sound he might have been trying to produce.

"Shh…stay quiet and he won't notice us," Itachi said as he leaned over him.

Deidara nodded.

And then sneezed.

Itachi brought a finger to his temple, beginning to slid to the opposite side of the piece of furniture as the child sheepishly looked at him. "It was worth a try…" the raven muttered.

"Deidara?"

Sasori quite suddenly appeared in front of the couch, eyes intently studying the blonde in front of him. "You look…off."

Deidara started, gasped, and then pushed far back into the couch. "D-Danna!"

Itachi looked away, fluffing the blanket in his lap. If he couldn't see Sasori, then Sasori couldn't possibly see him-

"Itachi? What are you two doing?"

Itachi swore on the inside, blankly looking back to the redhead. "I am sitting."

Sasori crossed his arms. "Obviously. Why are you two bundled up in clothes fit only for sleeping?"

With a silent huff, the Uchiha lifted his eyes to the ceiling and said, "I thought it might be so _obvious _that were we going to take a nap."

"Your vocabulary is unusually different today," Sasori noted with narrowed eyes. "A head cold perhaps?"

"Bite me."

Sasori scoffed. "That sure proved _me _wrong." He then glanced towards Deidara who had been trying to disappear into the depths of the couch during the conversation with Itachi. "Deidara."

Deidara squeaked. "Sasori-no-danna!"

"Care to explain?" Sasori motioned towards the both of them. "I have all day you know."

The blonde twitchingly smiled. "Ah, then…danna! How was your trip? Itachi-san and I were worried!"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I-I'm not."

"Well what's the matter with you?" Sasori reached forward.

"T-That's okay danna-" Deidara started to scoot back, accidentally releasing a cough.

"Hold on-"

"It's fine Sasori-no-danna!"

Sasori irritatingly glared at him. "Don't take up a tone with me."

The child's face dropped but he stopped his squirming all the same. "I'm sorry…"

Sasori let out a frustrated sigh and tried again.

Deidara moved to the side once more.

"Stay still already!" Sasori said with a frown, managing to stick a hand onto the child's head.

Itachi and Deidara snuck a glance at one another. They were in trouble now…

Sasori drew back, both brows raised. "Your forehead is unusually warm. What- did you stick it in a furnace?"

Deidara fought the urge to give him a strange look, instead ducking his face. "N-No Sasori-no-danna."

"Then," Sasori took several steps back, putting a hand on his hip. "Why is your nose red? Did that get burned while you were busy sticking your head in the furnace?"

Itachi shook his head. "It has nothing to do with a furnace Sasori-"

"You let him outside, didn't you?" Sasori suddenly accused, turning amber eyes onto him.

"…Yes…?"

"In the middle of a _storm_? Are you crazy?" Sasori glared.

Itachi winced at the loud tone. "It's not as bad as it sounds-"

"It looks like you both went through a furnace!"

"What's with this furnace?"

Sasori averted his gaze. "Shut up. My mis- trip was not particularly a good one…the furnace in the restaurant blew up."

Itachi slowly rolled his head to the side. "Well at least don't take it out on Deidara. I let him out."

"Are you my mother now-?"

"I think-" Deidara cut himself off, inching close to Itachi as his danna turned his fiery gaze him. "Ano…"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, staring him down further. "Yes?"

"I…think we're sick, danna," Deidara said as he tried to hide himself within the confines of the couch.

"Oh?" The redhead leaned to the side. "And whose fault do you think that is?"

"…um-"

Sasori turned on his heel and said over his shoulder, "It's your own fault."

Deidara sunk further into the couch. "That's mean…" he mumbled as his danna left. "That's very mean…"

Itachi smiled and glanced at a sniffling blonde. "Deidara…"

The child looked at him.

"We should've smiled more."

Deidara's eye widened, lighting up at the man offering to share the blanket. "Itachi-san…"

* * *

"What's this?" Sasori re-entered the room ten minutes later, two steaming mugs of green tea and a bottle of aspirin in his hands. He raised a brow at the sleeping pair and then sighed, placing the drinks down on the table in front of them. Ambers eyes briefly scanned both Akatsuki members, the brow rising higher on his head as he caught sight of the identical smiles each bore.

Sasori straightened himself up and then started to leave. "I'm going crazy…every time I leave something strange like this happens…"

There was the sound of shifting cloth from behind him.

"Sasori-no-danna?" Deidara peeked at him.

Sasori looked back. "What is it, brat?"

Deidara smiled. "Arigatou."

"Hmph. Sure…" Sasori rolled his eyes as Itachi also stirred and stared at the two cups. "Yes Itachi. You're welcome too."

Itachi smiled.

Sasori placed a hand to his head and left the room. "Dear Kami…this place is beginning to go mad…"

Itachi and Deidara watched his retreating form before exchanging a glance and beginning to laugh.

_It should be a sin to be this happy, _Itachi thought as he reached for the cups. _Thankfully…it isn't._

Deidara hummed to himself as he looked into the cup Itachi handed him. "Danna cared. He just wasn't showing it again."

Itachi smirked and held his own cup to his lips. "He should really smile more."

Deidara giggled. "He'll probably get sick tomorrow. His trip was out in the rain today too!"

* * *

The next morning, Deidara wasn't surprised in the least bit when his danna started to sneeze. "See?" he said. "That's why Itachi and I are gonna smile a lot more now."

Sasori cast him a poor look as the blonde offered him a tissue.

* * *

"Kakuzu?" Kisame entered the lab, warily looking at the man sitting on top a stool and studying a scalpel.

"What is it?"

"How…was your mission yesterday?" Kisame hesitatingly asked.

Kakuzu looked at him. "It was fine. Why?"

"Ahaha…well er-" Kisame scratched the back of his head. "If your mission went well, why did Hidan look so down?"

"Oh that?" Kakuzu snorted. "Because of a death threat Sasori left for him. That idiot wasted all his energy trying to kill any redhead that came close to him, claiming that Sasori was everywhere and somehow the guy would kill him."

Kisame blinked. "Must've been a lot of redheads."

"Just the entire village and then some."

"That's..." Kisame thoughtfully looked towards the ceiling, picturing it in his head before sweatdropping. "That's actually kind of scary..."

* * *

**A/N: ...For some reason this bothered me. Ah well! **

**Things seem to be well, don't they? **

**Hehehehehehe...**

**=^v^**

**Don't worry- I'm not that weird :D**

**...Actually I am. **

Next Chapter:

It has ZETSU!


	18. Our Nights Have Never Been So Rowdy

**A/N: I never meant for this to be posted so late!**

**But you won't believe this! My telephone line explodes, right? Apparently something fell on it and caused it to cut off all connection to our phone lines. No biggie. EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT OUR PHONE LINES CONNECT TO THE INTERNET! I didn't even know that until my mother told me- and by then I was busy trying to post this chapter. Well it's fixed now...so I can post. But now I'm sick. My throat hurts and the cough drops are making my taste buds all medicinal.**

***^* I don't like that.**

**Okay- back to the story. **

**Zetsu's alive! **

**Slight inspiration for this goes to SweetScarlett97 for getting me going on this idea that wasn't going anywhere at first! **

**Thanks to the rest of you as well. I'd hate to disappoint ^-^**

**And I apologize to DragonFire44 if they thought I was offended in any way by their reviews. I was not. I love them very much!**

**Let's see...Can you guys hold out for another two chapters? Because after that is our second arc! And I have to say- I am really excited to do this one! Everything that's happened up till now will finally have a greater meaning! I hope nothing in here seems too abrupt. **

**Warning: Language, sudden panic attack, confusion? and anything else you find needs a one :D**

* * *

"Zetsu-san! I need you to fix my flower!"

"**Who the hell-" **Zetsu felt both brows raise and turned around as a heavily breathing blonde burst into his _private_ gardening square, lowering the watering can he held in one hand and the spade he held in the other. His gardening square was a small but spacious area with three large windows and high-voltage lights above the many rows of plants. It was full of greens and shades of the rainbow; put under a genjutsu much like the one in the sunroom- and only Kakuzu and Pein knew where it was. Ironic seeing as it was right beside the sunroom and Kakuzu had no idea _that_ room even existed. "How did you find me?"

Deidara blinked. "…I don't know."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay then." Zetsu went back to re-planting his poppies which had been damaged in the recent floods from the rain. "What did you need again?" **"Daring to interrupt our private time." **Using his spade, he flattened the dirt around the flowers and then sprinkled them with a bit of water while inwardly telling his other side to quit talking. **"Don't tell me what to do you moron. I own you." **_"You shouldn't say things like that in front of a child." _**"So? I never cared about stuff like that."**

Deidara, having grown used to Zetsu arguing with himself, merely stepped up behind him and held out a cluster of limp lilies. "I picked out some flowers for Sasori-no-danna but Itachi-nii stepped on them and then I fell- so they got messed up."

"Itachi…nii?" Zetsu questioned as he looked at the flowers the child offered to him.

The blonde nodded. "He said I could call him that because Itachi-san sounded too formal." When the plant only bobbed his head in answer, Deidara asked, "How are they? Can you fix them?"

Zetsu dropped his water can and took the lilies in his hand, staring at them for several seconds before heading for the trashcan. "It doesn't look like anything can be done. I'll just throw them away."

"No!" Deidara latched onto his elbow. "They're still good!"

Zetsu raised a brow. "What are you talking about? This isn't something that can be fixed- they're already dead." **Touch me again and I'll eat the shit out of you." **

Deidara immediately let go, eye wide.

"_Shut up for once!" _White Zetsu scolded his other side. **"Alright, fine. You don't have to get snappy with me." **_"I think that's the only way to talk to you."_

"Um…" Deidara tilted his head to the side, although his eye still hadn't gone back to normal size yet. "Does that mean I can't give them to Sasori-no-danna?"

Zetsu focused back on the child, offering a one-sided smile as he placed the broken lilies on his worktable. "You could if you wanted to. I'm just saying it can't be fixed like you want it to." He felt the smile fade as the blonde's face grew crestfallen. _I…What's with that look? _A small pool of guilt started to grow and he quickly blurted out, "But-!"

Deidara cast him a hopeful look.

Zetsu scratched the back of his neck. "I… could give you another flower if you wanted." **"Che. Softie…" **

Deidara immediately took a step forward. "Really? Would you really do that?"

"Yeah…" Zetsu sighed and put down the spade still in his hands. "It's no problem really. I have plenty," he said while indicating to the entire room filled with a wide assortment of plants and flowers. "Did you have anything in mind?" he questioned as the child looked around. "More lilies perhaps?"

"No…" Deidara's eye was fixed on a freshly bloomed flower, its deadly thorns gleaming in the bright light from the sun. Crimson petals faded to a dark black as they swirled to form a cup-like shape, the edged tinted in natural gold. Deidara felt his breath get taken away just by looking at it. And he knew that this was the flower just perfect for his danna.

Zetsu caught sight of where the blonde was looking, eyes widening. "Is that the one you… want?" he barely managed to ask. **"Oh hell no." **It was one of his most recent and rare plants he had managed to get his hands on in a scouting mission. He had two others like it from the first one's seeds, but they had yet to fully blossom. He walked over behind the murmuring blonde.

"I think…danna would like it very much…"

"…"

"What's this one called?" Deidara finally said after the two had been enveloped in a deep silence.

Zetsu cleared his throat. "That's…that's a Master's Rose. Exotic, and only found in Kumogakure." He reached over the child's head and carefully picked the small flower from where it had lain on his worktable. He turned it over in between his fingers as Deidara looked up at him. "I'd be lying if I said Sasori wouldn't like it. He has a bit of a thing for roses such as these…" Zetsu stared at it reluctantly for a while longer and then handed it to Deidara. "Make sure you take care of it. Plenty of sunlight but never more for five hours- and watered everyday before the moon rises."

"You know a lot about these things…" Deidara gently took the flower with a frown as Zetsu stepped away. _Zetsu-san… _"Why are you never here?" he quietly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zetsu answered, turning his back to the blonde and searching for something to keep him occupied. He found the water can he dropped earlier and bent over to pick it up. "I _am _here. It's just that no one notices."

"…Why?"

"How should I know?"

"But Zetsu-san-" Deidara took a step forward, causing the other Akatsuki member to glance over his shoulder. He stared unblinking at Zetsu and said, "Even _I _don't notice you around."

"**Well **_**that**_** made me feel wanted," **Black Zetsu sarcastically scoffed as his White side shushed him, beginning to water a row of nearby poppies.

"Hmm…" The child tapped his chin in thought with his rose, watching the drops of water pour out the can's spout. "Are you always in here taking care of these plants by yourself? Don't you get lonely?"

"…_No_." Zetsu felt a brow quirk and his grip tighten on the water can's handle. It didn't matter how nice he wanted to be to Deidara. He was still irked about the loss of his precious flower. And now these sudden questions? There was only so much a person could take!

Deidara suddenly let out a loud sigh, turning to look at the large shelves of pots and soil. "Zetsu-san, I don't understand. If you're not in here all the time- then what do you do?"

"I'm Akatsuki's messenger and scout. I make sure no one…_disturbs_ us and keep Leader-san updated on the latest developments going on in neighboring villages," Zetsu said in slight annoyance.

Deidara felt his head tilt to the side. "We have a messenger?"

"**Oh for God's sake-" **

"What's the messenger for?" The blonde questioned. "Why can't he have one of the other members scout instead of you?"

Zetsu stopped watering his flowers, a very big vein throbbing. "I haven't thought to ask," he said in a tight voice.

Deidara poked his head around the plant's arm, looking at the freshly watered poppies. "Do you want me to ask him for you?"

"No thank you." Resisting the urge to strangle the kid so close within his grasp, Zetsu moved away and walked to an assortment of other water cans which ranged in size and color. He shoved the can he currently held in between two others and then picked up a much smaller one.

"I think you're lonely."

Zetsu rolled his eyes. "I am not lonely."

"Why else would you be in here though?" Deidara asked with a narrowed eye. "If you weren't that lonely, you would come out and talk to the rest of us. Do you like being by yourself? I think you let Carrot Leader-san tell you to go out on trips just so you can be by yourself."

"That's not why."

"What's your job for then?"

"So Leader-san can take care of stuff!" Zetsu finally snapped, whirling around.

"…"

"…"

"Why does he always send _you _out though?"

"I…" Zetsu's left eye twitched. "I don't know."

"Oh…" Deidara looked down for a brief moment before snapping his head back up and beaming brightly. "Well thanks for the flower anyway Zetsu-san! I'm gonna go give it to Sasori-no-danna now," he said as he walked for the exit to the door. "By the way…" The child paused in the doorway, twisting the stem of the rose in between his forefinger and thumb as he studied its delicate petals. "I don't think you're weird at all. You're actually-" Deidara looked over his shoulder, smiling. "- a really cool person Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu stared, slowly placing down the water can he had been using. "Deidara…"

The blonde blinked and then shook his head. "I just wanted to let you know. It was nice talking to you Zetsu-san," he said as he left the room. "Let's hang out again sometime. For fun!"

"…" The plant watched the child disappear.

"**Well…**_**I**_** still think you're weird," **Black Zetsu said after a while.

White Zetsu smiled. _"Me too." _

From down the hall he could hear Deidara's excited voice as he shouted for Kisame to help him find his danna.

_I get the feeling that even if you were to give Sasori the lilies, he wouldn't care what they looked like. It's you he's only concerned with…._ Zetsu found his smile growing as he turned back to his potted chrysanthemums. _And I can easily see why._

"Now to finish with these."

The lilies remained on the worktable for the rest of the day, glowing with the changing colors of the sun and sky.

Zetsu spared them a short glance here and there- until evening fell and he couldn't take the sight of the poor flowers any longer.

"I guess I have no choice," he mused to himself.

He sighed and looked around for an unused pot and bag of soil he could use.

_Looks like you won me over too, kid._

* * *

Deidara sat on top of the base, wrapped in his jacket with the Master's rose in his hand. As he looked out at the darkening sky and let the wind tousle his hair, he found his thoughts returning to the Akatsuki member he had talked to for most of the morning. _Zetsu-san…_

His gaze traveled down to the fresh-smelling flower. "I would never take away what you find most precious…" A small smile graced his lips and he stood, tucking the flower beneath his jacket and hopping down to the base entrance. "Besides!" _I think this belongs more to you than it does to me. And today…I believe I saw a bit more of who you really are. _

Deidara disappeared into the base, laughing.

_And I like both of you. Just the way you are!_

* * *

"Danna…"

Sasori twitched but otherwise remained silent.

"Danna..?"

Why was that child up at such an ungodly hour? He hadn't seen him all day and _now _he chose to see him? In the middle of the night?

"D-Danna?"

He clamped his eyes shut tighter, trying to go back to what he had been thinking about in his state of 'sleep'. The plans, the plans, the plans and designs. Sasori had been going over his latest puppet designs in his head, plotting out where and when to get the material and bodies, how it would be fit for specific needs, and what weaponry would be infused with the puppets once they were made.

"Sasori-no-danna!"

But he couldn't think properly with that whining voice constantly in his ear or the warm breath creating a furnace and practically setting his wooden cheek on fire. He would lose all that thought and planning if disturbed! Sasori inwardly cursed as he felt a small finger prodding his nose.

"Why won't you answer…? Sasori-no-danna…why won't you answer?"

A red flag went off in Sasori's head as he heard the voice take on a slightly hysterical tone. Snapping his eyes wide open, he stared through the darkness at the trembling little boy in front of him. "Brat. What's wrong?"

Deidara seemed not to hear him, instead wrapping his tiny arms around his trembling form and staring down at the ground with his eye wide and blank. "He's not answering," he quietly said. "Danna's not answering…just like-" Deidara suddenly gasped, crashing to his knees and holding his hands to his head. Images of a past he could not remember danced through his mind, tauntingly calling out and reaching with its claws of darkness, latching on and dragging him down into a watery depth of memories better left untouched. The image of his mother, lying unmoving in her bed- the dark of night closing in, the moon shining over her pale features, peaceful and still.

"_Kaa-san…"_

"_Why won't you answer me kaa-san?"_

"_Are you sick?"_

"_Kaa-san."_

"_Kaa-san!"_

"No! NO, no, no! Kaa-san no!"

Sasori was beside him in a flash, bringing an arm around the hyperventilating child. "Deidara…Deidara listen to me. Can you hear me?" When the blonde wildly shook his head and tried to pull away, Sasori gently pulled him closer and ran a hand through the golden locks of hair that made up his bang. "Shh…calm down…it's alright…."

"But kaa-san!" Deidara wailed. "She isn't moving! She won't answer me!"

Feeling a small pang of guilt, Sasori drew him into the best embrace he could. It was his fault he had not responded to him and caused the painful flashback- and it was up to him to fix it. _He hasn't had one of these in two weeks! Why now? _For once, the puppet found himself disturbed with the fact that he could provide no real warmth for the troubled brat. "I- I'm sorry."

Deidara whimpered, allowing his exhausted body to fall against his danna's. "I was afraid you left me too. Please don't leave me danna…"

Sasori frowned. "I won't leave you brat."

"Promise?"

Gazing down at the shimmering eye full of unshed tears, the puppet couldn't help but feel another wave of guilt come over him. Sasori sighed and comfortingly patted Deidara's head after a moment's hesitation. "I promise…"

Deidara sat snuggled in his danna's arms for a while longer before the glint of metal in the moonlight caught his attention. He squirmed in the puppet's grasp as he attempted to look over Sasori's shoulder. His eye widened once he saw what it was. "Danna! Look!"

Startled by the almost _chipper_ outburst, Sasori turned his head to stare at what had changed the child's mood so quickly. What he saw made his him freeze- and then grow very disturbed. Sitting innocently on his desktop amidst the clutter of puppet limbs and sketchpads, was a single, solitary camera; red light flashing on top. _A camera…here? Who the hell did that? _He was positive his door had been locked and he hadn't heard or seen anyone come in. His eyes narrowed.

"I hope it took a picture!" Deidara cheerfully cheered while latching his arms around the redhead's neck. "Don't you Sasori-no-danna?" he loudly shouted into his ear.

Grumbling, Sasori tried to push his brat away from him. "Alright, alright, I hope it took a picture…"

"Do you really?"

"NO! Now get off of me brat!"

"No!"

"Deidara!"

* * *

"Danna…"

Sasori groaned and rolled over in his bed to stare at the kid wrapped in all of _his _sheets. "What is it now brat?"

It had taken him what seemed like forever to settle Deidara down and throw him in his bed, and then when he tried to leave the room to check the halls for any intruders, the kid had thrown an amazingly loud fit and grabbed his leg to keep him from moving. As if his ego wasn't already bruised by the fact that he gave in so easily to Deidara and couldn't even break out of the grasp of a child, when he turned to find the camera on his desk- it had mysteriously vanished. Which meant whoever was in the room in the first place, came back again and he hadn't noticed…_Again._ Then Hidan had to crash in and tell them to 'shut the hell up because no one could fucking sleep' which caused Deidara to get teary-eyed all over again and force Sasori to drop-kick the immortal out the room so he could comfort the blonde once more.

Since when was Deidara so clingy?

And moody?

It was exhausting...

Already miffed from lack of sleep, ego, and logic, Sasori had tried to recall all those plans he had made on his puppets. After the constant racking and racking of his brain…he found none. Not a single idea had stayed. It was all lost! _Deidara's lucky I like him so much or else I would've booted him a long time ago. _

He made an attempt to sleep off his frustration.

That was _before_ he realized Deidara was still awake.

"Danna, are you listening?"

Sasori let out a heavy sigh. "I'm looking at you aren't I?"

Deidara grinned and dove for the redhead, catching him off guard and burying his head into the warm Akatsuki cloak that Sasori still wore at night for some bizarre reason. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Sasori shifted with the blonde bundle clutching onto his waist as if it were the last thing holding him onto the edge of a cliff. "Then goodnight."

"Sasori-no-danna?"

"_Yes_ Deidara?"

"I love you!"

"I…" Sasori raised a brow.

"Thank you danna." Deidara gave him a soft smile before raising a pinky up at the puppet. "You're a lot like kaa-san. You make me feel so much better than tou-san did…"

Sasori stared down at him with unreadable eyes. _Deidara…_ "Then…I'm glad brat." Catching the pinky with his own, he lowered the hand and muttered, "Now go to sleep before Konan has my head for depriving you of 'proper resting hours' and forcing the evils of the world onto you."

"Okay!" The child chirped. "See you in the morning!"

"Yeah…in the morning…" Sasori uttered under his breath.

He waited until the loud breathing of the blonde settled to a quiet hum and the erratic beating of Deidara's heart from excitement dulled down to a light thump before allowing himself to relax. When the morning came he could figure out who was in his room. But for now…

_Sleep…_ Sasori sighed, resting a hand in the child's hair before shutting his eyes.

Sleep sounded good right now.

**

* * *

**

**Knock Knock**

Two figures simultaneously cracked open an eye, glanced towards the door, and then ignored it, bundled together in an impossible tangle of sheets.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"…"

"…"

**Knock Knock Knock**

Deidara whined as he rolled over, covering his ears with his danna's pillow. "Sasori-no-danna, go get the door…"

"Why don't _you _go get it?" Sasori irritably said, trying to get his pillow back. "Give me that and go get your own!"

"I don't _have _my own," Deidara answered, stubbornly covering his entire face with the make-shift sheild.

Sasori gave up, resisting the urge to smack the blonde over the head. "Fine. I hope you suffocate."

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"Sasori-no-danna!" Deidara moaned.

"Alright, alright!' Sasori pushed the blonde aside as he slid out the bed, casting a dirty look over his shoulder to the child snuggling back inside the warmth of the covers. "You're going to get it tomorrow brat."

"Yeah right..." Deidara's muffled voice mumbled.

"Don't get fresh with me."

Deidara stuck his head out and gave him an equally sour look. "But I always get it no matter what I do."

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. "That's because you lack in basic taijutsu skill." He paused. "Actually- you lack in skill period."

"Danna! That wasn't nice at all."

"I'm not a particularly nice person Deidara," Sasori said as he opened the door. "Now who the _hell _is disturbing us?"

Zetsu tilted his head to the side. _"Sasori…" _**"Who the **_**fuck **_**do you think you're talking to?" **_"That wasn't what I was going to say-" _**"Well standing there like the idiot you are wasn't helping at all you know." **_"I thought you were going to be nice-" _**"I lied." **

Sasori rubbed an eye and then blinked. "Zetsu? What in the world are you doing here? And why are you arguing in front of my door?"

The plant held up a cloth-covered basket. "I wasn't purposely planning on fighting. _He _started it." **"Hey!" **"But that's not the point. These," he indicated at the basket, "are for Deidara. Give them to him whenever he wakes up but don't look."

Sasori warily took the basket, staring down at the cloth as if it would tell him what was underneath. "Is there a reason I'm not allowed to look? Did you put a bomb in here or something?" he asked while inspecting it.

White Zetsu sighed and said, _"Why would I put a bomb in something like that?" _while Black Zetsu laughed out a, **"Maybe."**

Sasori sharply looked up.

…

"Er-" Zetsu took a step back.

And then ran for his life.

Sasori gave chase, basket in hand. "Are you mocking me_?_!"

* * *

Konan was in a dimly lit room, brightened only by a small candle which was slowly dying out, its flame flickering up and about. Clad in her Akatsuki cloak, she softly laughed at the photo in their hand before adding it to the open album. Amused eyes gazed at the picture for awhile longer before they closed and she stood to her feet. "My new favorite."

Pein uncrossed his arms from across the room, leaning against the wall. "It's about time you went to sleep Konan."

Konan looked at him as she walked the short distance over. "I should be saying the same thing to you." She lifted a hand and accusingly pointed at the bags under his eyes. "If you keep staying up just to watch me, then you'll never get any rest. And _these _will never go away."

"I don't mind," Pein said with a smirk.

Konan sighed and then poked him on the head with a slender finger- hard. "You're an idiot. Do what you want then- but I'm going to bed now." She turned around and knelt beside the candle which sat next to the album. "This makes twenty-seven pictures….it's not enough." Her eyes narrowed. "But I know Itachi has some that he's not giving up. Maybe I should go visit him before I go to sleep…" Waving her arm over the candle, its light vanished- and she too disappeared into darkness.

Pein brought a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for saying bye." He spared the album a glance. "You are the source of my recent stress. I hope you know that."

The moon's rays illuminated the picture of Sasori and Deidara in a magnificent hue of silver and white. Deidara grinning and squeezing the life out of Sasori's neck as the latter had his palm trying to push the kid's humongous cheek out of his face, a look of utter irritation and badly concealed adoration on his face. The other three on the page were respectively, Itachi and Deidara in the sunroom, Kakuzu trying to show Deidara the heart of a cat while the child was running away- and Tobi.

Just Tobi…flashing the camera a peace sign.

"That has nothing to do with Deidara," Pein muttered. "How many more pictures do we have like this?"

Flipping through out of curiosity, he noticed that at least a third of the pictures were either of Tobi or the other members in the bathroom.

Including himself.

Pein felt a vein pop. "When did he take this?"

There was a light knock on the door. "Pein…I think you should stop talking to yourself and come out," Konan's laughing voice rang from outside. "There's a bit of a commotion upstairs with the rest of the guys."

Still slightly bothered by Tobi's _very _elusive skills, Pein cleared his throat and called, "Who started it this time?"

He could hear Konan walking away as she responded with, "I have no idea. But Sasori's the one trying to kill Zetsu- so it might have to do with Deidara."

_Deidara_, Pein thought with a sigh. He rubbed his brow, closing the album shut. _You've caused so many problems…Our base is even louder than when you were your normal age._ He stood with a groan, cracking his back along the way._ But you've also brought us all closer to one another than before. Although at this rate...I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not._

He turned to leave the storage closet, not knowing why Konan chose to hide out in one in the first place. _She's strange…very strange. I don't think I'll ever know why-_

The sound of screaming and breaking glass echoed from the bedroom halls, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP YOU ASSHOLES!"

Pein sighed aloud this time, beginning to head for his rambunctious members.

It looked like it was going to be one of _those _nights.

* * *

"Hidan- why don't _you _shut up!" Kakuzu shouted, coming out of his room.

"You want to start something you piece of shit?_!_ Hey- nice flower basket Woody!" Hidan yelled as Zetsu and Sasori ran by.

Sasori shot him a deadly glare. "Shut the hell up!"

"Could you two please keep it down?" Kisame politely asked, sticking his head out his door.

"Or what shark boy? You gonna come over and punch me in the fuckin' face?"

Kisame frowned.

"Kisame…just go back to sleep," Itachi said, leaning in his doorway with a yawn.

"Hold on Itachi- he just insulted me-"

"Yes! Yes I DID insult you!" Hidan boisterously laughed.

Kisame looked at Itachi. "See? I can't just let it go like this." He vanished back inside his room.

Itachi sighed. "Kakuzu, can't you keep your partner under control?" he asked over the Jashinist's obnoxious cackling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was only saying," the Uchiha pointedly said. "All of us already know about your secret."

Kakuzu threw his arms into the air. "Oh for the love of God-"

"God? _God? _I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan roared, turning on Kakuzu.

"Put a sock in it."

Hidan's eyes dangerously flashed. "Oh I'll put a motherfuckin' sock in something all right-"

"What do ya'll think you're doing? Disturbin' the peace of my town?"

All eyes traveled to a certain shark nin- tinted sunglasses on as he casually rested an arm on his giant sword.

Kisame flashed a toothy grin. "Howdy."

"Argh!" Kakuzu smacked a palm to his face.

"Now you hold on a fuckin' minute!" Hidan lunged for his scythe and popped back into the hallway just as quickly. "Battle cry- ON!"

Kisame raced forward, brandishing Sameheda. "No one gets away with disruptin' my civilians!"

Itachi covered his face with a hand. "I don't believe this…"

"SILENCE HEATHEN!"

* * *

Deidara smiled to himself and snuggled back inside the warmth of the covers, listening to the sounds of chaos started by his danna and Zetsu. At least Zetsu had finally come out and participated in _something_, even if it wasn't exactly normal. And from what he was hearing- the rest of the members were just as excited to let loose for once.

Deidara's smile grew.

_Arigatou Zetsu-san…I know danna will like the lilies…_

* * *

Pein's brow twitched as he came upon the violent scene. Itachi lying unconscious on the ground with Hidan stepping on his stomach, and a furious Kakuzu pinned to the wall by Kisame's trusty sword. "Definitely my new source of stress…" he grumbled. "Things can't get any worse."

As if on cue, Zetsu came sliding through the wall beside Hidan, panting for air.

Pein blinked and then took a large step backwards.

Sasori appeared a few seconds later- by blowing the wall up.

"Sasori…" Pein eyed him as Zetsu, Hidan, and Itachi tumbled to the opposite end of the hall from the explosion's impact. "What are you doing?"

The redhead brushed remnants of dirt off of him. "Going to sleep. Goodnight Pein." He waved over his shoulder and walked over to his bedroom door.

"MY WALLS! You asshole- don't act so casually about this!" Kakuzu roared, kicking Kisame away from him. "This is the fourth time this month!"

Sasori smirked. "Then I guess you better get it fixed."

Kakuzu felt a vein burst.

Pein brought a hand to his temple. "Why provoke him…?"

"SASORI!"

* * *

Lying in the dark on a familiar marble worktable, as the angry cries of Kakuzu rang out, laid a crimson rose.

Zetsu wouldn't find it until the next morning.

And Deidara was perfectly alright with that.

* * *

**A/N: Er...I hope it wasn't as bad as it looked to me...**

**^v^ **

**All of these incidents began to build up little by little...leading...INTO OUR NEXT ARC! HAHAHAHAHAHA... *cough* I'm still recovering from a head cold...**

**Or maybe I've always been this way... :D**

**Two more chapters of Snap left!**

Next Time:

Things have been really easy around the Akatsuki base lately.

Pein starts to wonder if this is good or bad.

And Hidan...well he decides to take Deidara to the village with him that day.

Without anyone knowing.

You'll never guess the consequences.


	19. I Was Taught To Be Strong But What Now?

**A/N: I am a terrible person! Not updating for two weeks! I'm so so sorry *^***

**Things were so stressful and I wasn't sure if I could keep up...but I'm better now and ready to go forth with this story! Speaking of which- this chapter is not going to make much sense so I apologize for that. Basically, there are time lapses and stuff that goes on behind the scenes of the chapters. Do not be taken aback by a certain character's *cough* really fast growth when it comes to jutsus. It's safe to say that even I confused myself :D Sorry**

**I already have the other chapter here with me- maybe in time for the holidays? ^v^ And I'm going to post another story tomorrow! Feel free to check it out! It'll be short though :D**

**Anywho...MERRY CHRISTMAS! A decently long chapter to make up for my absence! **

**Thanks to those who wished me well too! I'm feeling much better and am currently hyped on radio music. Please enjoy! ^v^**

**Warning: Language, possible OOC (forgive me), some violence, and possible confusion! (I have a feeling this is one of my worse written chaps... D: feel free to let me know)**

* * *

Hidan yawned, rubbing his normally bright eyes with the back of his hand.

On either side of him sat Kakuzu and Itachi. Both dead to the world.

Kisame was already sleeping with his face stuck in the bowl of cereal he was _supposed _to be eating.

Not one of them had gotten any sleep the night before. At Pein's orders, they had been forced to reconstruct the damaged wall by themselves. Just trying to settle everyone down had taken several hours. And then there was the matter of figuring out who would get what supplies and why they even had to in the first place because no one wanted to do their jobs in the middle of the night at eleven-thirty. It would be safe to say that they actually _began _constructing the wall at two in the morning.

Everyone had worked.

Everyone had slaved.

Everyone had deep circles under their bloodshot eyes.

Everyone except for-

"Sasori-no-danna," Deidara said with an innocent smile. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Me?" Sasori cast the other Akatsuki members a sly glance from where they sat on the opposite end of the table. "Oh I slept fine. Very good in fact. How about you?"

"I don't remember. I think it was a very deep sleep."

Hidan felt his fingers clench.

Sasori and Deidara looked at the immortal trying to hold in his anger and then started to laugh. The mixture of innocence and deep amusement filled the air with a high-pitched laugh and deep chuckle. The sound was harmonious.

Hidan shot them both dangerous glares. "Shut up. You guys didn't do _half _of what _we _had to fucking do! I don't even know why Leader-san let you bitches off so easily!"

Sasori smirked, patting the top of Deidara's head. "Someone had to clean that mess up. Deidara was already asleep and I was tired."

"We were ALL tired you motherfucker!"

Now it was Deidara's turn to glare. "Don't call Sasori-no-danna that."

Hidan sneered in his direction. "Or what? What the hell are _you _gonna do- you pansy!"

"I-" Deidara cut himself off with a slight flush. "I don't know…"

Hidan's eyes became dark for the briefest second before retuning to their usual color. "Kid- Akatsuki's not for fucking weaklings. If you can't but your stupid nose into someone else's goddamn fight and win, then keep the fuck out of it."

"…"

Sasori eyed the immortal in distaste, removing his hand from Deidara. "Can't take a joke?"

"_No_," Hidan snapped.

"Well maybe you should learn to."

"…" Deidara began to frown.

Kakuzu and Itachi exchanged an exhausted glance. If those two started to argue now…

Kisame let out a loud snore.

"You're such a hypocrite," Sasori drawled in a bored tone, resting his chin in his palm and placing his elbow onto the table edge. "You play pranks all on of us without even caring half the time. So what if we want to have fun once in a while?"

Hidan gave him the finger.

Sasori gave it to him right back.

Deidara hesitantly coughed. "D-Danna…Hidan-san…please don't fight-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, you little shit." Hidan rudely interrupted. "I told you weaklings and pussies like you who aren't willing to fight don't belong here. Fuck off."

The blonde withdrew as if he had been stung, sinking back into his chair with his head lowered.

Sasori made to kill, but stopped as his eye caught sight of something scuttling alongside the edge of the table.

"What?" Hidan jibbed. "Nothing to say?" He was in a bad mood. Lack of sleep had really gotten to him. And some idiot had put his ritual spike outside as a bird feeder. What. The. FUCK? A tense silence followed his words and Hidan found his mood sinking even lower than before. "Yeah- that's what I fuckin' thought," The Jashinist scoffed, glaring back down at the table in front of him.

And staring straight into the blank face of a clay creation.

Deidara grinned, a dark glint coming into his eye. "I have something to say…"

Hidan looked back up at him, eyes wide. "Hold on-"

"Katsu- Hidan-san."

No one was prepared for the force of the explosion.

A giant burst of ash exploded, followed by the resounding boom which rattled their eardrums. The kitchen shook for several seconds, causing Kakuzu to twitch and Itachi to stare at the spot Hidan used to be in. They saw him only after the smoke cleared.

With his head on the floor.

Luckily for them, even Deidara didn't seem to expect the smoke from his bomb to be so thick or choking. Sasori used this time while the blonde was occupied to hurry out his seat, pick up the cursing immortal's head, and try to stick it back onto his body.

"Ow, ow- damn! Be more careful you asshole!"

Sasori frantically looked through the smoke. "Kakuzu," he hissed. "I need your help before the brat sees-"

"Sasori-no-danna…?" Deidara rubbed his eye. "What are you doing with Hidan-san?"

"What do you mean?" Sasori dropped the Jashinist's head on top the body without looking, a twitching smile on his normally calm features. "Nothing's wrong."

Deidara stared horrified past his danna's shoulder.

Kakuzu inwardly groaned, Itachi doing the same a moment later.

Sasori watched his brat's changing expression in mild concern. "What's wrong brat?"

Deidara continued to stare.

"My head's on backwards asswipe," Hidan spat.

Sasori blanched. "Ah- Deidara-"

The child started to take in deep breaths of air. "I…I…" He threw his head back and began to scream. "I killed Hidan-san!" he wailed.

Sasori waved his hands. "N-No! That's not it at all!"

"I KILLED HIM DANNA!"

Itachi sighed and placed a finger to his throbbing temple.

"Dammit," The redhead swore beneath his breath, glancing back through the smoke at a now visible Kakuzu. "Fix Hidan. _Now._"

Kakuzu muttered to himself about rude puppets before going to do as he was told.

Sasori, meanwhile, was shielding Deidara's eyes from the gruesome scene with his body, trying to divert his attention and stop his incessant crying by pointing to Itachi.

Itachi glared at him before looking around and reaching for Kisame, pulling his snoring face from the soggy cereal before letting it drop back down.

Deidara immediately stifled a laugh, wiping the tears from his eye. "That was funny Itachi-nii…" He looked back to Hidan who now had his head back in proper place and was casting him a sour glare. "Ah- I'm sorry Hidan-san. I didn't think it would do so much damage to you…"

"Che." Hidan ran a hand along the base of his neck. "Hardly any noteworthy damage little shit."

"Oh stop being difficult," Itachi muttered. "Before he couldn't even cause an explosion."

"That's right." Sasori gave the child a genuine smile. "Good job brat. You've improved a lot."

Deidara rubbed the corner of his eye a little bit longer and then blinked, looking up at his precious danna. "Thank you Sasori-no-danna."

Sasori ruffled his hair. "No problem."

Hidan's eyes bulged. "WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"What's going on here?"

Sasori and Hidan turned as one towards the tired groan. "It was him!"

Pein held up a hand, walking to the fridge. "Suddenly I don't care. Enough shouting. Konan and I have some personal business to take care of, so we'll be in my chambers most of the day. If you have anything to say to me, say it now."

"….."

Pein looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Hidan coughed, waggling his eyebrows. "Personal business Leader-san? Don't get too loud."

Kakuzu hit him over the head. "Shut up." Not that he wasn't as disturbed as the rest of them. There were simply some things better left unsaid.

"That's not what I meant," the orange-haired man growled, taking their toaster out the fridge. "And who the hell did this?"

All fingers went to Hidan.

"What?" The immortal glared at them. "Do you douches have to blame me for every fuckin' thing around here?"

Deidara's ears perked at the hidden tone beneath Hidan's voice, and he slowly looked at him through the corner of his eye. _Hidan-san…_

Pein placed the toaster on the counter beside him before going back to finding food. "Kakuzu- you're going with Kisame today. Your taking a trip to the bank."

"The bank?" Kakuzu straightened up, eyes glinting. "For what reason?"

"It's in your…travel scroll," Pein answered with a twitch. "And also- Itachi, Sasori…you have to take a quick trip to Iwagakure. Everyone else is free to do what they want as long as it doesn't draw attention to us. We're having enough problems with secrecy as it is."

Itachi and Sasori exchanged a glance. "Is Deidara coming with us?" Sasori asked.

Pein gave him an odd look. "Of course not. He's much too young."

Hidan suddenly scoffed, pushing back in his chair and getting to his feet. "No one's too young for anything around here. I'll be in my room if any of you assholes are wondering."

"We don't want to know that," Kakuzu muttered.

"Well fuck you too," Hidan snapped, storming from the kitchen.

Kakuzu frowned beneath his mask.

Pein sighed, rubbing his brow. "Someone wake up Kisame. It's beginning to bother me."

Itachi pulled the chair from underneath his partner, effectively waking him and causing there to be another hole in the floor. He looked up at his leader with a completely blank face. "He's awake."

Pein looked at him in disbelief.

_Is this what Akatsuki has turned into? _

His eyes traveled to a quiet blonde fidgeting in his chair.

_We can hardly call ourselves S- rank criminals anymore. Something has to be done…_

_

* * *

_

"No."

"Sasori-"

"_No _Itachi."

"But-"

Glare.

"Absolutely not."

Even darker glare.

"We have no choice."

"I know but-" Sasori looked away. "Is this really wise?"

Itachi thoughtfully hummed. "No. Not really."

The puppet glared at him, eye beginning to twitch. "You're not helping."

Deidara stared baffled between the two men. "Not helping what danna? Are you hurt?"

Itachi stifled a chuckle. "He's not hurt Deidara-kun."

"Oh." The blonde grasped his danna's hand tighter. "Sasori-no-danna, what were you guys talking about then?"

Sasori ruffled the boy's hair, crouched down on eye-level, and sweetly said, "Itachi and I have a mission we need to complete but there's no one here to watch you."

Itachi gave Sasori a look and smack on the back of his head. "Stop that. You know that there is _one_ person."

Deidara sweatdropped.

"Who's likely to kill him!" Sasori exclaimed, rubbing his neck.

"_Sasori._"

"_Fine_."

* * *

Hidan stared.

And then started to slam the door shut.

Sasori growled and stuck his foot in the way. "Don't you dare."

The Jashinist stuck his lips out and reluctantly pulled the door open a tad bit wider. His violet eyes took in the sight of an almost flustered Uchiha, positively livid red-head, and obliviously cheerful blonde standing in between them. "What do you fuckin' want Woody?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"I'm waiting."

"…"

Hidan smirked. "What's the matter? Did the little shit finally figure out you weren't a real boy?"

"Listen you worthless piece of-"

Itachi skillfully covered both of Deidara's ears with one arm as the redhead angrily shot out profanities with a perfectly blank face. _He's almost as good as me…_ the raven absently thought. At a tugging on his cloak sleeve, Itachi looked down at the blonde who was frantically motioning back and forth between the other Akatsuki members. "What is it?" he asked the child.

Deidara's lips began to quiver. "I can't hear anything Itachi-nii. Am I deaf?"

Sweatdropping, Itachi removed his arm. "Of course not-"

"-kick your pathetic ass back to wherever the hell you came from-"

"Okay!" Itachi chirped before Deidara could have anymore of his innocence stripped away. Ignoring the death glare from Sasori he said, "Hidan, at least listen to what's going on first. Then you can decide what your decision is."

Hidan leaned in the doorframe, arms crossed. "I'm listening pretty boy."

"As you wish." Itachi kept the polite smile on his face as to not alert the blonde at his side, but the atmosphere had grown considerably colder with each word spoken after. "Sasori and I have a trip to visit a famous daimyo's daughter and it must be completed by sundown today. As you can see there is no one to watch Deidara-kun and we would very much appreciate it if you could do so until Kisame gets back from a personal task Leader-san has asked him to carry out."

Hidan glanced from the puppet and back to him, aware of the hidden threat Itachi was giving. "Well…what's in it for me?"

"You get to live."

"…"

"….."

"Che. I'm immortal."

"I will feed you to Zetsu."

"Don't bring me into this," Zetsu said as he passed by. **"I wanna eat him!"**

"….."

Hidan snorted. "Yeah, that's fucking great. No way you _moron_- err, actually-"

Itachi followed his suddenly apprehensive gaze, sternly staring down Sasori who was shoving a large pocky stick in the direction of a bouncing Deidara while shooting Hidan the evil eye.

Itachi put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Will you quit it?"

Sasori glowered under the younger male's stare before turning his attention to the silver-haired Akatsuki member. "You _will_ watch Deidara. You _will_ not to leave this base. You _will_ not use coarse language. You _will_ not corrupt his mind with your stupid rituals. And for your _sorry little sake_, you _will_ make sure _no_ harm comes to this child at all. Is that clear?"

"Psh. Whatever."

As satisfied as he could be at the moment, Sasori gently shoved his partner towards the immortal and said, "We'll be back as soon as possible. Stay out of trouble brat."

Deidara faithfully nodded. "I promise danna."

Sasori and Itachi both patted the blonde's head with a smile. "Have fun," Itachi added as they turned away.

Deidara watched the retreating backs of his favorite people in the world.

…

"Can I come in now, Hidan-no-danna?" Deidara asked, wide eye shimmering up at his new guardian.

Hidan took a step back. "W-What? Danna-?"

Sasori froze, Itachi coming to a halt beside him with a twitch. The puppet slowly cranked his neck around to shoot holes through the immortal's head.

Hidan took one look at the pissed off redhead and grinned. He dramatically opened his door all the way and gestured with one arm for the tiny blonde to amble on in. "Of course, of course. It wouldn't be right to leave such a cute brat like you out here while I'm inside. Don't worry…_danna_ will watch over you very carefully."

Sasori pivoted, eyes glinting in the hallway torch light, preparing to draw a blade from inside his sleeve. "Hidan, you-"

"Sorry," Hidan interrupted, hiding Deidara from view as he stood in the doorframe. "I would _love_ to talk, really, but I've got a job to do. You be safe on your…hehe…_trip_ now." And then he had shut the door with a loud bang.

Sasori clenched his fists. "Hidan will die."

Itachi placed a finger to the side of his head. "Look, I know you're going to be worried. But there's nothing to be concerned about. Deidara's practically blowing up anything that gets in his way now so he can handle himself. And I realize you're upset at the use of your nickname being used for Hidan but-"

The door suddenly opened again.

Waving a hand out the door with a gleeful smirk on his face, Hidan called, "He did it again! He called me danna! Yo Woody- I actually think this might really fucking work out!"

The door slammed closed.

Sasori's eyes became shadowed in the heavy candlelight.

Sighing, Itachi put his hands on his hips and stared at the older male. "Let's get going, alright? Leader-san will be upset if we're late."

The Uchiha had just managed to get the puppet to start walking away, when that accursed door flung itself open and the silver-haired occupant cried out-

"He made me a friendship bracelet! Isn't Dei-chan the cutest little shit ever?"

Sasori whirled around, murderous intent pouring from all parts of his body. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hidan cheekily winked, ducking his head into the safety of his door.

Itachi grabbed Sasori before he could lunge, pulling him back into a tight hold against his chest. "Hidan's trying to get you riled up! Don't fall into such a weak trap."

"But…" Sasori frowned at up at him. "He's only made a friendship bracelet for me."

"Actually," Itachi gave a small smile. "Deidara-kun has made all of us bracelets. You just can't see them under these cloaks."

…

"What did you say?"

"Hey, calm down a second-"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

"Hidan-no-danna?"

"What is it, little shit?"

"Um…" Deidara studied the praying Jashinist. "I'm bored." It had been several hours since his danna and Itachi left, and Hidan had been sitting in silence for a very long time before starting to pray. He seemed much calmer than when he had been in the kitchen and for that- Deidara was relieved. He didn't like Hidan being sad. _Even if no one else noticed…_

Hidan cracked an eye open. "You're bored? Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then great!" Hidan jumped to his feet, pulling on his cloak which he had dumped on the floor. "Let's go out!"

Deidara also stood, albeit more clumsily. "But I thought Sasori-no-danna said we couldn't leave the base."

Hidan stared at him. "No he didn't."

"But I heard him!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No…you didn't."

Deidara gaped at him. "You mean I'm really deaf and Itachi-nii was lying?"

Hidan raised a brow and tried to cover his confusion. "Er- yeah that's right! Of course, of course. You're deaf so we're going to get some medicine from the village so that you can hear again!"

"Okay!" Deidara bounded anxiously beside the immortal. "But we'll have to hurry back so danna doesn't worry."

A sadistic grin spread on Hidan's face. "_Of _course…"

* * *

Sasori irritably looked at Itachi. They were just approaching the border of Iwagakure and the other male had yet to stop looking at him. In fact, Sasori wasn't sure if he had stopped even once. "What is it? You've been staring at me for the last few hours. That's a little bit _weird _don't you think?"

Itachi averted his gaze. "I heard Deidara's father was a personal guard of the daimyo. We might run into him on our way."

The redhead gazed at him in a surprised silence and then frowned. "If his bastard of a father ever showed his face to me-"

"Forget it," Itachi sighed. "There's nothing you can do about it now. Just concentrate on the present. Keeping him safe and helping him grow."

Sasori flicked his eyes back to the forested path before them. _Stupid brat…always making me worry…_ He lifted his head to the sky, watching a black sparrow pass overhead. "I guess I have no other choice then…"

Itachi smiled. _Sasori…_ "Speaking of Deidara," he began, immediately catching the other shinobi's attention. "I heard you were making something for him…?"

Sasori blinked, caught off guard. "How did you-?"

"Don't worry about it too much," the raven smoothly cut him off. "I was only curious. He turns seven in a few weeks doesn't he?"

"Hmph." Sasori flushed, starting to grumble under his breath.

Itachi chuckled. "He'll like the scope just fine."

* * *

"We're here!"

Deidara poked his head out from under Hidan's cloak. "Rea- AAAHHH!"

Hidan stared in horror before shoving the blonde's head back inside his cloak. Nodding politely and smiling at the people looking at him in equal horror, he hissed, "What the fuck was that, little shit?"

From deep within his cloak came, "The sun, Hidan-no-danna!"

"_What?_"

"It was dark in here and then suddenly there was a light too bright! It burns!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Kami, you scared everyone here."

"Sorry Hidan-no-danna…"

At the dejected tone, the silver-haired Akatsuki member rolled his eyes yet again at looked exasperatedly around the small village. "Look Deidara, just come out here will you?"

The blonde child slid out his cloak effortlessly.

There were simultaneous gasps from all around the citizens.

"Did you see that?"

"A pregnant man!"

"How cute!"

Hidan growled and then transported them to another part of the village that wasn't as stupid.

* * *

Kisame kicked the door to the bank down, whipping out Sameheda. "Okay! Everyone down! We're holding this bank up!"

Kakuzu pushed him out the way as everyone inside tried to run for cover. "Kisame, stop being stupid. We _have _an account here." He looked around at the cowering people. "Relax. We're regulars- this guy just hasn't had his medicine yet."

Relieved sighs escaped the peoples' lips as they stood up and went back to their business beforehand.

Kisame stared. "How do these guys just accept a reason like that?"

Kakuzu walked towards one of the tellers. "The same reason why you think people like you."

* * *

"So when do we get the medicine danna?"

"Hah?" Hidan glanced down at the blonde.

Deidara swung his arms carelessly at his sides, fiddling with some loose clay in his palms. "You said I was deaf, and I really want to hear again, so I wanted to know when we would get my medicine."

Hidan came to a stop in the middle of the almost deserted road. "Shit." _I forgot about that…_ "Um…yeah, no fucking problem. We'll head to the store right now. Follow me," he said while turning in another direction. He didn't really want to go to a store full of heathens and bitches- but what other choice did he have? _I could use some more ritual stuff for Jashin-sama anyway._

* * *

"We'd like to withdraw all the money from my account," Kakuzu said in a business tone.

The teller dutifully nodded and keyed several numbers and letters into the computer. She furrowed her brows and frowned at the information. "Um Mister…Akatsuki-"

Kakuzu nodded. "Yes?"

"All of your money was already withdrawn under the name of a young man Mister…" her cheeks dusted pink. "Mister HeathenBitch."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?"

Kisame held a finger to his chin. "Would that be Hidan…?" He flicked his eyes back to the teller who was slowly backing away from the fuming zombie. "Hey lady. When did Mister HeathenBitch come in?"

She hesitantly paused. "Well…it said the money was taken out three weeks ago, so he must have come in around then."

"Three weeks?" Kakuzu's dark voice caused a chill to run through both Kisame and the teller's spines. "_Three _weeks and I didn't notice…?"

"Er-" Kisame began edging towards the door. "Let's tell Leader-san Kakuzu. He can take care of it."

"Three weeks…"

"Kakuzu?"

"Three weeks…"

"Ah- Kakuzu?"

"Three weeks!"

Kisame turned and made a bee-line for the Akatsuki base. "RUN! He's going to kill you all!"

Luckily for those in the bank, Kakuzu chased after Kisame instead.

* * *

"Let's see…we can get this- and this- and this- and this-" Hidan brought a box of cheese to his nose, sniffed it, and then threw it in the opposite direction. "That shit is stale!" he shouted. A gleaming row of fresh candles caught his attention as he turned down the next aisle. A large grin spread across his face. "FREE-FOR-ALL!"

Deidara watched him with a large eye, trying to figure out how Hidan managed to stick so much supplies underneath his cloak. "Hidan-no-danna…do you have the money for this?"

"Of course I do," Hidan called over his shoulder. "Oi- little shit! Catch this!"

Deidara quickly brought up his arms as a large bag came flying his way, letting out a soft noise as it hit him in the stomach. He glanced down to see what it was and then jumped in surprise. "What's this for?"

Hidan was carefully avoiding his gaze. "It's for you. I can't just come out here and not get anything for you- right? That would be screwed up!"

"This is a lot of clay though…" Deidara turned the bag over with some difficulty. _High-quality too… this is more expensive! _He looked at Hidan and blushed. "Isn't this going to take up most of your money?"

"Nah- it's all Kakuzu's. That greedy asshole…" Hidan muttered as he put another box of candles up his cloak.

Deidara looked up at the man with a faint flush on his cheeks. "Hidan-no-danna…

"Hm? What is it?" The Jashinist looked over his shoulder.

Deidara nervously fidgeted. "Are you okay?"

Hidan's eyes briefly widened. "What are you talking about? Of course I fucking am."

"…" The blonde looked down at the clay-filled bag. "No."

"What did you say?"

Deidara snapped his head back up, visible eye flashing. "I said no. You're not alright. You're upset because no one at home understands you and they ignore anything you try to say. I can tell Hidan-no-danna." He brought a hand up to his chest. "And it hurts right here to have to see that. I don't like it."

Hidan felt his brows furrow.

"I know you don't like me much," Deidara quietly said. "I'm not as strong as you or anyone else. But I'm trying so that they'll notice me. I can't help it if I get scared easily or if I'm sad- I can't help it…" Deidara peered into the immortal's eyes. "So I don't understand why you would try and help me. Wasting your money on me is bad, right?"

"You…" Hidan leaned back, planting his hands on his hips. "You are seriously fucked up kid. Whoever said I didn't like you? I just think you oughta toughen up before someone else hurts you. And as for me…" he offered a grin. "I'm not that important."

Deidara vehemently shook his head. "Yes you are! You are very important!" His lip started to tremble. "I don't like you thinking that you aren't…"

Hidan cupped the blonde's chin in his hands, giving him a soft smile. "Hey…don't worry about it. I'm well used to no attention. Heck- I like it sometimes. So you don't have to fret over me anymore…okay?"

Deidara's face flushed deeper than before. "H-Hidan-d-danna-"

A deep chuckle escaped the immortal's lips as he moved his face in closer. "Just knowing a kid like you cares is good enough for me…"

And then an elderly woman walked by, smacking him on the back of his head with her purse. "You naughty man you! Trying to take advantage of a child!"

Hidan's eyes grew very large, anger bubbling up inside of him as the bump on his forehead swelled double its original size. He released Deidara in an instant.

Deidara quickly stepped back, clutching the bag of clay tightly.

The woman smacked him again. "Bad man! _Bad _man!"

Hidan twitched violently. "You…" He pivoted, grabbing her by the throat. "YOU OLD BITCH!"

She didn't look the slightest bit fazed, only hitting him again. "Now you're coming on to me? Shame on you! Shame!"

"YOU FUCKIN' SACK OF SHIT! I'll kill you!"

In the middle of the two's argument, the manager had come out to see what all the racket was. And several shelves had fallen, store supplies crashing to the ground and creating an even bigger disarray. By now, the elderly woman had realized the real danger she was in and was trying to get away. Hidan's eye now had a dark look to it.

Deidara dropped his clay and ran to a livid Jashinist, tugging on his pant leg as soon as he noticed the change in him. "Hidan-no-danna, let her go!"

Hidan blinked as if snapped from a daze and then looked down at him, the rage still visible in his eyes. "D-Deidara?"

The child quickly nodded. "Let her go," he said in a quieter tone.

"Tch." Hidan placed her down and then stalked off towards the exit. "Get your stuff kid- we're leaving."

Deidara watched him with sadness in his eye. _He was just starting to open up… _"I'm coming Hidan-no-danna!"

Hidan didn't look back, carrying an armful of candles and food. "Hurry up."

"Sir- you have to pay-"

Hidan cranked his neck around, a scorching glint in his eye. "Excuse me?"

The manager shied away, gulping in fear. "N-Nevermind. Have a good day sir!"

"Hmph!" Hidan kicked the door open, stalking outside in fury.

Deidara watched him leave and then turned back to the mess inside the store. He let out a small sigh. "Hidan-no-danna…" His eye caught the ones belonging to the cashier and elderly woman, a dark blush appearing. "I- I'm very sorry for my danna's behavior!" He hastily bowed in the manager's direction and then dashed after the Jashinist before anymore damage could be done.

* * *

When Deidara found Hidan, the silver-haired Akatsuki member was sitting on a bench munching on a popsicle. He came around front, eyeing the older man. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

Hidan spared him a glance, and then went back to watching the villagers. "Yeah."

"…Did you get it?" Deidara asked a moment later.

Hidan raised a brow, throwing the popsicle stick over his shoulder and shifting on the bench. "Get what?"

The blonde looked at the stack of objects sitting beside the Jashinist. "My medicine."

He was rewarded with a blank look.

"My medicine Hidan-no-danna," Deidara stressed. "Remember you said we would go to the store to get it."

"Oh for Jashin's sake-" Hidan sat up, rubbing his head. "You actually think you're deaf? How the fuck do you think you're able to hear me if you're deaf?"

"So…I'm not…?"

"Hell no!"

Deidara frowned at him, taking a step back. He ignored the looks from the villagers passing by. "That means that you didn't come out here for me at all then…you came here for yourself and lied to me!"

"Are you really so goddamn stupid?" Hidan scoffed, pushing to his feet.

"I'm not stupid," Deidara defensively said, his voice rising. "You shouldn't be lying in the first place."

Hidan glared at him. "So now it's my fault?"

Deidara shook his head. "I didn't say that! It's just that…we really messed up the shop back there. We should go back and give them some money-"

"Fuck no!"

"Well…" The child bit his lip. "It would be the right thing to do."

Hidan sneered at him. "Since when do I give a fuck about that?"

"You should!"

"Well whoop-de-do, I don't! So take your saint-self and shove it, bitch."

Deidara narrowed his eye. He wanted to help Hidan, but not like this. He suddenly found himself angry. Angry that Hidan was being so uncooperative and angry that he had lied for his own sake. But most of all, he was angry that he had fallen so easily for the Jashinist's words. "Why don't you? This is why no one likes you! You're mean and don't care about anyone but yourself!" He furiously took another step back. "_You're _the bitch- not me."

Hidan stared at him with unreadable eyes. And then turned away. "I'll be back you fuckin' shit. Stay out of trouble idiot. If you move from that spot- I'll come back and fucking kill you."

"Fine! It's not like I care!"

Hidan snapped his neck around. "Well _fine_ then! You're just a whining pussy who doesn't belong with Akatsuki in the first place. You'd be better off living with these bitches here!"

"Fine!"

Hidan threw his arms into the air. "Whatever. I don't know why I even bother."

Deidara huffed, furiously blowing his bangs out of his face and folding his arms as the immortal stalked away. "I should be the one saying that. I want my real danna back…."

Hidan froze at those words, a tight feeling forming in his gut. He wasn't sure he was able to keep the hurt out of his eyes as he looked back at the child. "Fine. In a few goddamn minutes we'll go back to the fucking base and you can cry all you'd like to your danna." He turned back around, voice lowering. "Besides…who the hell would want to hang with an ass like me?"

Deidara's eye widened as the immortal walked away, unfolding his arms. "H-Hidan…danna…" He took a small step forward. "Hidan-no-danna! Wait! Come back!"

* * *

Itachi and Sasori looked at one another and then back up at the fancy hotel in front of them.

Itachi cleared his throat after a moment. "We should probably check in."

"…Our target is in there?" Sasori asked.

Itachi nodded. "Working at the pool as a lifeguard."

Sasori twitched. "Standards…have dropped so low nowadays. Let's just get in there and kill her."

"No. We have to time this perfectly." Itachi held the door open as they walked inside. "Be patient."

"I lack that ability."

"_Sasori_."

The redhead stuck his nose up as he passed the exasperated raven. "I want to kill that bitch as soon as possible. What kind of a daimyo's daughter works as a lifeguard?"

* * *

Hidan walked out the store, waving over his shoulder. "Be grateful you heathens that I paid with money!"

The manager quickly bobbed his head. "O-Of course! Take care sir!"

"You're not so bad when you're not trying to kill me," the elderly woman laughed to herself. "By son!"

Hidan's eye twitched. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Watch your language young man," she scolded.

"Dammit! Fine- don't get in my way again." _Stupid granny_, Hidan thought as he walked away. He sighed and glanced around, trying to figure out where had last left the blonde. Because of that kid he was now bankrupt. He was positive he hadn't done _that _much damage to the goddamn shop. Stupid manager trying to jack all his money...

_Goddamn heathens. I hope Jashin blows them all up..._

Looking around, he noticed the child he was searching for sitting on the same bench he himself had been sitting on earlier. His small legs were swinging and his head was down in obvious thought. Hidan inwardly coughed and then squared his shoulders, beginning to walk towards him. Now how to apologize….?

Deidara looked up as he walked over, frowning. His legs stopped swinging.

_Oh shit. Is he still angry? _Hidan carefully eyed the quiet blonde "I'm finished with what I have to do. We can go back now, okay?"

"…"

Hidan peered into a dim blue eye. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true, kiddo?"

Deidara averted his gaze. "Some shinobi came by while you were gone…they said that one-eyed cyclops like me couldn't be a true shinobi like them. "

Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"They left after I tried to blow them up…..So is it true? What they said?"

Hidan hardened his gaze. "That sounds to me….like a bunch of bullshit!"

"D-Danna?"

"And you should never listen to those moronic assholes out there!"

"But-"

"They're wrong." Hidan gently hoisted the child to his feet and steadied him with his hands on his shoulders. "Everyone that tells you that you can't do something is wrong. No one puts themselves down." He flicked the blonde hard on his head. "Not even you."

"But they said-"

Flick.

"Itai!"

"Wrong!" Hidan flicked him harder, this time causing Deidara to stumble backwards.

"Danna that hurt-"

Another flick.

Deidara skidded five feet away.

The people in the street stuck themselves against the sides of their village's buildings as quickly as possible.

Hidan stood with a hand on his hip. "Come on brat. Are they right? Were those idiots right?"

Deidara's eye widened. "I don't kno-"

A punch to the stomach.

Deidara barely had time to wipe the blood from his chin when the immortal appeared before him.

"Answer me kid! Are you a burden?" Hidan snatched him by the collar of his shirt, glaring fiercely at him. "Are you gonna let those punks tell you who you are?"

Deidara slowly, and not without struggle, reached up to grasp the wrists that were holding him up. "I…"

Hidan brought his face closer. "What's that?"

"I-I…"

"That's right! Tell me you little shit! Show me what you're worth!"

Deidara dug his nails into the other's skin, canine teeth shining in the sunlight and bright blue eye burning in anger. "I'm a shinobi!"

"Don't make me laugh! Shinobi don't cry and cower at worthless words!"

Deidara broke skin with his nails. "I won't cower!"

"I thought you were a fucking freak!"

"No one will tell me who I am!"

Hidan smirked. "No one?"

"No one!"

The smirk faded to a genuine smile. "Good."

Deidara stared at him. "Wha-?"

"And anyway, there is no such thing as a one-eyed cyclops. I don't know _where_ those bakas got _that_ from…." Hidan muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

Hidan placed the blonde on the ground and gave him a full grin. "A shinobi's got to be tough out there! Only the strongest survive…you got that?"

Feeling a swell of tears building up in his eye, Deidara nodded. _All this…_ "Thank you…Hidan-no-danna…"

"No problem," Hidan dismissively said. "I've been meaning to give you a talk on this anyway. Those heathens just took care of it for me. I mean, I know it may seem like I have something against you and shit like that but I don't- it's just the way I am. Besides, it finally seems like I found something I can relate to you with…."

Deidara looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Hidan firmly nodded his head. "That's right, little shit. So the next time someone starts to bully you, I want you to hit them as hard as you can. Show them who's a true shinobi! Understand?"

"Right!"

Grinning, the Jashinist reached forward to tousle the blonde's locks. "You're not that fucking bad after all kiddo! Now let's get going back to the base. I'm sure we've been gone long enough." He drew back and placed a hand on his hip, surveying the busy town center as he did so. "We've caused enough trouble as it is already," he laughed.

* * *

"Will you stop worrying already? You're making me nervous."

Itachi lifted a brow, pausing in his reading of the book in his hands. "What are you talking about?"

"You!" Sasori pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "Sitting there all worried is causing your hysteria to rub off on me!"

"I personally think," Itachi slowly said, "that you're the hysterical one. I haven't said anything for the last two hours Sasori." He sighed at the glare he received in turn. "I know you're worried about him being with Hidan, but you _could_ show some faith. It's not like Hidan's going to steal his innocence or anything."

"…"

Itachi stiffened at the waves of killer intent radiating off the puppet. "I didn't-"

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK AT ONCE!"

"No, wait-"

"Why are we sitting here when Deidara's innocence is at stake?"

Itachi put a hand to his face. "I didn't mean it like that. Calm down, will you?"

"But-"

"_Sasori_."

Even though his glare intensified, Sasori obliged and took a seat on the edge of a desk chair. Folding his arms across the back of it, he narrowed his eyes and fiddled with his loose sleeves. "This is stupid. I don't trust that idiot with Deidara at all."

Itachi began to massage his temples. "They'll be fine. After all, it's not like they left the base."

"…"

"…"

"…O.O…"

"They didn't."

"What if they did?"

Dragging his hand down his face, Itachi groaned and said, "_Look_, nothing wrong is going to happen to them, alright? Pull yourself together, we have to complete this mission at sundown and with no errors."

"_Fine_."

And he really couldn't go back to his book with the murderous pair of eyes staring at the back of his head.

* * *

Hidan ran a hand through his hair in distress. One moment they were heading out the village, and the next- some jounin appeared out of nowhere and whisked Deidara away. It was completely unexpected and random. He didn't even sense him coming! Hidan moaned to himself. "Where am I gonna find that-"

"BATTER UP BITCH!"

"M-Matte! I didn't mean it! I wasn't trying to do anything!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm a shinobi!"

"You're _six!_"

"I'm Deidara of...Akatsuki! Now you're gonna die!"

"WAAHH! WAIT!"

Hidan and several curious villagers turned their heads in the direction of the screams. _Was that...Deidara? Holy shit! He's swearing like a sailor! Sasori's gonna kill me! _

An explosion resounded from the far corner of the village, smoke rising up in a large gentle mushroom-shaped cloud.

Hidan smiled. "There he is. Nice explosion for someone his age….he must have used a good amount of clay and chakra. And I can fucking well see he knows his self-defense-"

And then it imploded.

Hidan's smile vanished as quickly as it came, replaced by fish eyes and wide mouth as the high winds, blinding heat, and red hue, from the explosion flew in his direction, blasting back all the people in the main street and chipping stones off the nearby buildings. "What the fuuuuccck?" he exclaimed as his cheeks flapped about. _How is that possible? How strong did that little shit grow in this last month? _

When the wind died down, everyone was shaken- including Hidan.

He struggled to right himself, and when he did, his eyes searched around the village for signs of any major damage. There was none, and he released a sigh of relief. "Well _shit_. At least the worst of it is ov-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The immortal cocked a brow and looked at the horde of civilians running by- just in time to personally witness one of the blonde brat's finest explosions. His eyes grew and he let out a loud, "N-NANI?"

* * *

Itachi cast his partner a short glance. "Will you stop fretting Sasori? We've successfully finished our mission so there's really no problem."

"It's not that," Sasori muttered. "Hiruko was so badly damaged that I can't ride in her. I don't like walking out so openly without my puppet to shell me."

Itachi blinked. "Hiruko's a girl?"

Sasori glared.

Itachi absently cleared his throat, looking around. "I don't understand why you even brought Hiruko out. You were fine walking out in the open on the way there."

"Everyone was staring at me."

"Well we were just killing a girl," Itachi said to change the subject on the redhead's paranoia. "There was no need to send your puppet into the water after her so you could try and get her body."

"She would have been a useful meat shield," Sasori said.

"I'm sure," Itachi idly commented.

Sasori hissed at the Uchiha's insolence and then tried to kill him.

* * *

Konan sternly looked around at the group of males, hands on her hips. "What have you all learned?"

Hidan groaned, holding an ice pack to his head. "I'm never watching that little shit again…" He shouted when a pillow came flying his way.

"Not that!" Konan shouted before rounding in on Sasori. "You should know better than to get worried over a child! What if your mission was endangered? And Itachi- I blame you for not watching after Sasori more carefully."

"My apologies," Itachi absently murmured.

"Hey! I'm older than him!" Sasori protested.

Konan turned gleaming eyes onto him. "Then act like it."

Pein frowned from where he sat, a sleeping Deidara nestled comfortably in his lap. "Go get cleaned up- all three of you. As punishment for not following up your responsibilities, you'll all have to cook dinner tonight."

Hidan felt his lips tilt down. "But we have no fucking supplies."

"Then go buy some," Pein coolly answered.

"We can't…" Hidan shifted in his chair. "Deidara blew the village up."

All four slowly turned.

"NANI?"

* * *

Pein furrowed his brows and looked at the warning notification from the village.

Or…what used to be the village.

All the casualties fell onto them.

All the money had to be paid in a month.

And the village was in dire need of resources to reconstruct what they had lost.

_Dammit! _Pein angrily slammed his fist down onto his desk. He hadn't expected such a rapid change in the blonde's strength in this short amount of time. It was unusual and would become a danger. True he had helped the child in his lessons…but he didn't think it would turn out like this…

* * *

Flashback- a week and a half beforehand

* * *

"_WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_All Akatsuki members looked up from what they were doing inside the base, some in surprise, others in concern, and one with a murderous aura. _

_Sasori's eyes narrowed at the sound of his small partner's scream, immediately standing up from where he sat on his bed and throwing the puppet arm that he had been fixing on the ground. He was outside his room in a flash, confronting the first person he saw. "Where's Deidara?"_

_Tugging at the vicious hold on his neck, Hidan cursed and said, "Motherfucker! How the hell would I know?" he gasped out. "I know I can't die- but FUCK- are you trying to kill me?"_

_Releasing his fingers from around the immortal, Sasori threw him into the wall across from them with a crash and cloud of smoke, stalking down the halls to where he heard the screaming of his brat grow louder. _

_

* * *

_

_Pein growled and shoved the blonde's head under a pillow. "Will you shut up? Everyone is going to come running."_

"_Good!" a muffled voice shouted. "I hope Sasori-no-danna comes first and then he'll kill you!"_

_Pein rolled his eyes and increased his pressure on the fluffed pillow. "Yes. Let your danna come first." He deliberately ignored the flailing limbs, instead creating a clone to bolt his door shut. As his replica turned and gave him a thumbs up, the Akatsuki member yanked the pillow off Deidara's face and drop-kicked him onto the ground. "Listen up you devil spawn-"_

_Deidara glared at him viciously, rubbing his backside. "What's that supposed to mean? Danna told me that's what you were."_

"…_I'm going to kill the both of you," Pein said. "But that's not the point. It's my turn to teach you a lesson."_

"_I don't want to learn from you."_

_Pein hoisted him up by the arm and sat him in his desk chair. "You're lucky it's not a lesson in respect. I had to teach Sasori once and it wasn't exactly the nicest way. So listen well unless you want to end up with your face in the floor."_

_Deidara began to slide off the chair. "That's not nice…"_

"_I'm not particularly nice Deidara." Pein pulled a rope from the inside of his cloak. "Like I said before, it's my turn to teach you. Now do you want to sit there politely or shall I tie you?"_

_Deidara let out a small huff before crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. "Never!"_

_Pein smirked. "Fine then."_

_

* * *

_

"_WAAAAHHHHH! Let me down!"_

_Pein sighed and put a hand to his head. "I should've put a gag in your mouth too…"_

_Deidara fruitlessly waved his arms around from where he was tied upside down to the ceiling by his feet. "I'm telling danna on you!" he screamed in frustration as he felt the blood rush to his face. _

"_You're too old to be throwing temper tantrums," Pein answered with a deadly glare. "Watch your tone. I am not your danna."_

_Deidara sniffed. "Danna doesn't hang me from the wall."_

"_I just said I'm not your danna," Pein snapped at him. _

"…"

"…"

"_SASORI-NO-DANNA!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Are you calm now?" A flustered Pain asked, turning around to his desk. _

_Deidara, equally as flustered, nodded his head. "Why did you want me?"_

"_You're going to learn how to efficiently use your chakra to move substances." Pein turned back around, two medium sized paint cans in each hand. "I believe you've already started to learn how to manipulate your chakra inside your clay. Sasori told me he caught you trying to make one of your creations move."_

_Deidara crossed his arms, flushing slightly. "Sasori-no-danna did not catch me. I showed him on my own. And I did make it move. It went across the desk!"_

_Pein smirked as he started to approach the blonde. "Then what happened?"_

_Deidara's face turned a deeper shade of red. "It…melted."_

"_Exactly." Pein stopped in front of him. "That's why I'm going to help you control your chakra when making your clay come to life."_

"_R-Really?" Deidara looked at him in surprise, uncrossing his arms. _

_Pein nodded and held out the cans. "I was going to find you eventually. It's just my luck that you came to me first- here, take these paint cans. One at a time if necessary."_

_The blonde eyed the cans before reaching for both. _

_Pein took a step back as Deidara took the cans from him, watching as the blonde questioning held them up. _

_And then crashed to the ground a moment later. _

"_They're not balls of cotton Deidara," Pein said as the child struggled to stand with the cans. "They each weigh at least twenty pounds." _

_Deidara left the cans on the ground after his fifth attempt to get up, climbing to feet and panting heavily. "You…want…me…to move…these cans… with chakra?"_

_The orange-haired man thoughtfully brought a hand to his chin. "Well I wasn't planning on that at first…but if you really wanted to-"_

"_That's okay!" Deidara quickly said. _

_Pein smirked again at the horrified expression on the child's face. "Even though I should make you- I'm not going to. Open the cans with the kunai I'm going to give you, then mix the paint together. After that," he said as the blonde sat cross-legged in front of him, dragging one of the containers over to him. "I want you to mix the paint using the kunai."_

_Deidara looked up at him. "That's all?"_

"_That's all." Pein turned away, going to sit down at his desk. "Oh- one more thing. You're not allowed to move the kunai from the center of the paint."_

"_What?" Deidara paused in the action of prying the lid off the paint can. _

"_Learn how to mold the paint with only your chakra. It'll help you a great deal with your later jutsus."_

_

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

Pein massaged his throbbing temples. "It took him only a week to master that…I should have noticed his fast growth pace back then. It's too late now…" He placed his chin on his hands. "What should I be doing about this?"

Konan warily approached him from where she had been watching in the shadows. "Is everything alright?"

_We aren't going to be feared anymore at this rate. Akatsuki will be a joke..._ Pein looked at her with unusually dark eyes. "Konan...bring me Sasori."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened. "Pein-"

"Just do it."

She hesitantly stepped back and then turned, leaving her partner's chambers with a troubled expression.

_This isn't good...what is Pein thinking? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes I am aware of how bad it was! Please don't kill me! ^~^u**

**I can't say I didn't try...things will be much better next chapter. Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations ^v^**

**Ah! A rather abrupt change don't you think? But seriously. Have any of you noticed the amount of damage happening around lately because of Dei?**

Next Time:

Snap Arc wraps up! Enter: Run!

_Any guesses as to what happens? _


	20. Flight! It Can't End Like This

**A/N: Here comes the big Two-Oh! **

**Now it's not as long as the previous chapter which is a bummer to me- I really wanted this chapter to go with a bang! But I wasn't about to add nonimportant things...which I do anyway. ****I may have made this a tad bit cheesy though (or cute if that's how you want to see it) And yes- Sasori can be emotional at times. (I may have abused that.) Pein's just under stress. It can really get to people. **

**Love my reviewers and those who have remained with this! **

**And KT pointed out a very important fact which I overlooked. Chapter 2 Dei apparently has a scope over his eye already. And since I don't remember typing that *cough* you guys should too! :D**

**Also, if any of you didn't know- I've posted an Akatsuki story that I'll be working on too. Check it out if you want! **

**Warning: This chapter possesses foul language, violence, possible OOC! **

* * *

Deidara pulled back, lightly sweating. "How…how was that this time?"

Itachi looked at him appraisingly. "With a bit more practice you should be able to do it without even thinking about it."

The blonde's face broke out into a relieved smile. "Really? Or are you just telling me this to make me feel better?" he suspiciously asked a moment later.

"Well…"

Deidara glared, smacking him in the arm. "Itachi-nii!"

Itachi started to chuckle. "Alright, alright…but seriously-" he warmly smiled. "You've gotten better. I believe when you're in battle

Deidara proudly punched a fist into the air. "I'm going to be a great shinobi!"

Itachi affectionately ruffled his hair, standing up from his bed. "Sure." He walked over to his closet, a pleasant smile on his face. "Don't you agree Sasori?"

Sasori scowled as the raven opened the closet door, coming out with his arms folded. "You knew I was in there the whole time."

Itachi nodded. "You weren't exactly stealthy about it. I could hear you breathing."

"That's because you have unusually sharp hearing skills."

"You just breathe loud."

Deidara scrambled off the bed, running in between his danna and Itachi. "Why were you in there Sasori-no-danna?"

Sasori didn't remove his eyes from Itachi. "I was curious as to where my partner went. After all, he wasn't in his room since two in the morning."

"So you decided to hide in my closet?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Only after I got tired of hearing the brat screech."

"I wasn't screeching danna!" Deidara protested, turning red.

Sasori looked at him. "Yes you were."

Deidara pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine…I'm going to my room. Thanks again Itachi-nii." He turned his nose up at Sasori, walking out the door.

"Hey-" Sasori trotted after him. "Don't ignore me you brat!"

Itachi watched them leave and then laughed to himself. _Deidara is getting a mind of his own. Poor Sasori._

_

* * *

_

Sasori glared at the blonde walking beside him.

Deidara glared back.

Lately, they had been getting into more arguments with one another. It wasn't really a problem seeing as they enjoyed their heated talks, but Deidara wanted some space to work on his jutsu and Sasori wanted to keep watch over him. Naturally their different needs didn't really work together, and after the incident with Kakuzu's walls and Zetsu, Pein ordered them to separate rooms. He trusted Deidara to be able to handle himself for a bit and told Sasori it would stop pointless explosions around the base.

"You were spying on me," Deidara accused.

"I had nothing better to do," Sasori answered.

On top of the arguments, Sasori found there was practically no space in his room for his belongings anymore. Deidara had been filling the place with the clothes Kisame kept buying, his clay sculptures, and the muddy water he dragged in every time he went to the rive behind the base for 'fresh' clay. So it wasn't an issue when Pein gave the brat his own room back again.

"Liar."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't wander on your own without telling me."

Deidara stared at him. "I can get around on my own now Sasori-no-danna. I'm not a kid."

"Yes you are," the redhead scoffed, "Stop trying to grow up so soon."

"Hmph." Deidara stopped walking. "This is my room danna."

Sasori looked past the blonde. "So it is. What exactly were you doing with Itachi?"

At this, the child grinned, holding a finger to his lips. "Secret."

"Deidara-"

But he had already vanished inside his room.

Sasori blinked. _He's gotten faster. _Smiling, he turned away from the door and started to head for his room on the other side of the hall. "I don't mind… Konan, why are you following me?"

The blue-haired woman came out from the shadows, a grim look on her face.

Sasori eyes turned to slits. "What is it?"

"Pein." Konan worriedly bit on her bottom lip. "He's calling for you again. I think he's angry you ignored him yesterday."

"Yesterday…?" Sasori frowned.

"After your mission," Konan said. "Don't you remember I told you Pein wanted to see you?"

Sasori thought back to the night before. All he could recall was the disaster that was the kitchen after he and Hidan got into a fight over what to cook for dinner, then Itachi stepped in… and Deidara found it nice to show him an example of what happened to the village he destroyed. Sasori tuned back in to Konan. "Sorry. I forgot."

Konan slowly nodded. "Well you should get down there. Want me to walk you?"

He scoffed. "I'm not a child."

She smiled. "That's what Deidara said, isn't it?"

Sasori resisted the urge to bash his head into the wall. "Nevermind. I'll be going now."

Konan laughed to herself, partially relieved to get rid of some tension. Pein wasn't exactly in the best of moods and all that shouting was giving her a migraine. She honestly didn't know what the big deal was. She sighed and then went in search of Tobi and Zetsu. They had a mission to complete in Sunagakure. _And I'm stuck here again. I need to talk to Pein about sending me out once in a while. _

_

* * *

_

Itachi walked down the hall, passing by Deidara in the process. "I thought you went to your room."

"I had to take a shower," Deidara called over his shoulder.

Then Itachi noticed the towel wrapped around him and his wet body. "Hm. Make sure you get lunch. You already skipped breakfast to train with me."

Deidara nodded. "Right, I'll get changed first!"

"Don't miss it again," Itachi said as the blonde rounded the corner.

"Hai!"

* * *

Sasori entered the dark chamber warily. "You wanted to speak with me Pein?"

The orange-haired man looked up, unsmiling. "Yes. I called for you yesterday but you did not come. Why is that?"

Sasori tried not to show his discomfort at the frigid air around them, an unfamiliar feeling washing over him. "I was… training Deidara."

"Deidara?" Pein narrowed his eyes. "Well then, I guess it's lucky I called you here to talk about him."

* * *

Deidara walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. He paused when he saw Hidan with _half _his body in the fridge, digging around for food as well. "Um…Hidan-danna?"

The Jashinist jumped, hitting his head on the top of the fridge. "Son of a bitch!" He rubbed the growing welt on his forehead, looking behind him to see who it was. "You little shit- don't sneak up on people like that!"

Deidara tilted his head. "But I just walked through the-"

"Don't wanna fucking hear it," Hidan held up a hand, going back to the fridge. "Anyway, what were you doing? You were screaming all goddamn morning."

The blonde blushed, rummaging through the cabinets. "I was just working on some stuff."

"Like…? You gotta fucking elaborate here, I'm not a fuckin psychic." The silver-haired Akatsuki member lifted a container to his nose and then threw it back inside. "Stale shit as usual…" he muttered.

"You know the eye beneath my hair?" Deidara suddenly asked, a loaf of bread in his hand.

Hidan absently nodded.

"Itachi-nii says that even though I'm blind there's a weird chakra behind that eye," Deidara said as he tore a chunk out of the bread. "I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything with it, but he says we can train the chakra inside to my advantage. We've been working on getting rid of genjutsu with it."

"Getting rid of it?" Hidan raised a brow him, pulling the milk out the fridge. "That's not fucking possible. No one without another ocular jutsu as strong as that damn Uchiha can counter genjutsu- _dumbass_."

"You're just jealous that you don't have that gift Hidan-danna," Deidara stuck a tongue out at him.

"Damn you've gotten cocky," the immortal mumbled under his breath.

"Oh? Looks who's up late," Kisame teased as he and Kakuzu entered the kitchen. "It's practically the afternoon."

Hidan glared at him, chucking the milk carton at his head. "Shut up asshole! It's not my fault I had to take a stupid trip in the middle of the night to the bank because you idiots scared the shit out of them!"

Kisame ducked, allowing the carton to hit Kakuzu instead. He glanced at the fuming zombie covered in milk and then laughed at Hidan. "Maybe you shouldn't steal money out of other people's account then."

"Hmph." Hidan crossed his arms. "Not my fault the greedy bastard doesn't share."

"Hidan…"

"Huh?" Hidan looked at his partner who was violently shaking. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kakuzu lunged straight across the counter, kicking the Jashinist against the fridge. "You _stupid idiot! _I'm going to kill you!"

Hidan roughly grabbed Kakuzu by the collar. "You wanna start a fight asshole?"

Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask. "You can't take me."

"Oh yeah?"

Deidara glanced from Kakuzu to Hidan and then smiled. "I don't like it when you guys argue you know," he quietly interrupted.

Hidan looked at him. "So?"

Deidara flung a regular clay ball at them. "So Katsu!"

Hidan and Kakuzu flew into opposite ends of the kitchen walls, leaving very big dents.

"Motherfucker! Stop hitting us with bombs dammit!"

"My walls!"

"Oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu! You're the one in it!"

Kisame snickered behind his hand as Deidara made his escape.

* * *

A grinning blonde walked down the bedroom halls, away from the madness in the kitchen. Maybe he could go to his room now and try to make another bomb. He never realized how powerful- how _fun _they were! The chakra in his hidden eye pulsated at the thought but otherwise remained calm.

"Everyone is complaining. More fights are breaking out between us and he's out of control."

"The only one complaining is Hidan and Kakuzu. And Kakuzu's just complaining because of all the money he's losing."

"Don't pick an argument with me- I know what must be done."

"You don't know what you're talking about Pein. Deidara hasn't done anything wrong except for training and trying to have fun."

Deidara paused outside the room to his right upon hearing his name. He backtracked, curiously listening in on the voices inside. _This is- Danna and Leader-san? What are they saying? _He stealthily moved forward, pressing his ear against the wooden door. Suddenly the voices seemed much louder.

"Are you saying that for his enjoyment we should let this base and Akatsuki fall to ruins?"

"I never said that! Wasn't it _you _who suggested we make him happy?"

Deidara jerked back, eye wide in surprise. _Me? Because of me?_

"We said new memories!" Pein shouted. "Not a disaster out of our organization!"

"You're not making any sense! Pick a side already, dammit!"

Deidara's eye grew larger.

"Watch yourself Sasori. There is no side to pick, and I will not let you continue thinking that there is one."

"You're just letting the others win. You're letting them get away with this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything! First with Oni, then with the jutsu- and now you're forcibly trying to return him to normal just because you don't want to deal with him anymore?"

Deidara froze. _W-What?_ _Return me to normal? What are they talking about?_

"Lower your voice…"

And then Deidara heard no more. No matter how hard he strained his ears he couldn't hear anything else. _He said he didn't want to deal with me anymore…I'm a disaster? _He took a step from the door, shock quickly overtaking his senses. _Akatsuki breaking because of me…? _

His foot moved back again.

And again.

And again.

Until he had whirled on his heel, bolting down the opposite end of the hallway.

_Me. This is my fault isn't it? Everyone's angry at each other because of me! _

He bumped into Konan, not bothering to stop and apologize.

"H-Hey!" Konan turned around. "Deidara-chan what's the matter?"

_All of them…I've been so selfish! I was only trying to help them but- _Deidara wiped his face with the back of his hand as he ran through the hall. _I ended up making things worse! _

Konan struggled with the decision of following him. But her body turned her in the opposite direction, to where Pein and Sasori were still arguing.

_I'll check up on him later… _

_

* * *

_

Deidara had been left alone to think to himself in shame. Build blame after blame onto his shoulders until he couldn't think right about what had actually been said. He had been so selfish to only think of his enjoyment and growing stronger. Maybe if he hadn't been taking up everyone's time…

He was now sitting on the edge of his bed, yanking a comb through the ends of his hair.

Deidara's fingers trembled as he struggled to smooth out the mass of gold locks. _Everyone…I've caused everyone so much trouble… _His gaze hesitantly glanced towards the door he had locked behind him before traveling to the tiny bag packed beside him. _I don't want to be the cause of pain for any of these guys. But I have- _His fingers dropped the comb and he curled himself into a ball, burying his face into his knees. _I have to do it…_

He never stopped shaking.

* * *

Sasori furiously worked on the scope in his hands, ripping out any chip not in the right place and stabbing it when nothing cooperated. He threw it across his work desk a moment later, letting out frustrated sigh and running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't concentrate. Not like this. Not after that.

_I know here Pein's coming from. I understand- I really do. But it's mostly my fault for not controlling the brat. Pein shouldn't start up with these threats again. _Sasori leaned back in his chair, turning his head to stare out the window. The sun was setting- and now the entire area around the base was lit in a fire of beauty. _Like Deidara…and his explosions. _An untouchable beauty that he could never hope to compare to. A soft smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes. Dear Kami if anyone heard him now. That brat had made him way too soft. _Speaking of my brat…._ The boy had yet to bother him. In fact he should probably check on the child and see what he'd been up to. Maybe give a small warning in regards to Pein.

Sasori stood, turning his back to the window as he stretched his arms above his head.

He never realized what significance simply turning around could have until later that day.

* * *

Deidara glanced over his shoulder one last time, shifting the shoulder bag around him. His eye strayed to the room he knew his danna would be in and then quickly averted themselves. He pivoted, looking to the vast path ahead of him instead. _This is for the best. I won't let my…my family fall apart because of me. Akatsuki… _Deidara squared his shoulders in determination, clenching his fists wrapped around his bag straps tightly.

"I promise to come back…"

He took off in a sprint, blending in with the trees and bushes for several seconds before gaining enough momentum to run up the trunk of a tree. Pushing off the hard bark, he flipped for a branch opposite of it and swung around to rest on its sturdy surface. The blonde knelt in silence for a moment, looking out at the place he called home. He started to smile, forming his fingers into the familiar seal of release.

* * *

Sasori knocked for the third time on Deidara's door, receiving no answer yet again. He could sense the chakra signature inside and felt a faint waver come off of it every second or so. "Deidara? Are you in there?" He knocked again, starting to frown.

* * *

Deidara's smile grew. "Forgive me everyone…"

* * *

Sasori opened his mouth to speak when he found himself being tackled to the ground by a black blur.

* * *

"KATSU!"

* * *

Itachi shielded both his and the puppet's head as the door to Deidara's room burst into thousands of shards. The room itself imploded less than a second later.

* * *

Deidara nodded to himself in satisfaction. _Distraction complete. Now to get away… _He stood, brushing his pants off and then turned to leave, slowly jumping branch to branch to restore his lost chakra.

He didn't expect to see a furious Jashinist in his way.

* * *

Itachi looked down at the shocked redhead beneath him. "Sasori, are you okay?"

Sasori slowly looked into crimson eyes, his own filled with confusion. "What…just happened?" And then it sunk in his head. He started to struggle under the teen on top of him. "Get off me! Deidara's in trouble! His _room_ blew up!"

Itachi firmly held him down. "No. Deidara did this. He's trying to run away."

Sasori immediately stopped moving.

"I sensed his chakra splitting in half," Itachi quietly said, looking down both ends of the hall for anyone else. "One stayed here while the other ran out the base. I'm sure you noticed the strange flare the one here had, and it only gets like that before an explosion." He sat back, satisfied that the redhead wasn't reacting violently. "It was an attempt at a diversion. Luckily Hidan and I noticed beforehand. Hidan went after him- and if you're calm- you and I can go as well. Are you calm?"

_Even Hidan noticed and I didn't? _Sasori met his gaze with an eerie calmness. "Let's get Deidara."

* * *

Deidara stared wide-eyed. "How did you-?"

"Your distraction failed," Hidan cut him off, arms crossed as he stood on a branch several feet away. "A fuckin' pathetic attempt. Why don't you cut the crap already and come back without any trouble?"

The blonde shook his head, balancing himself into a defensive stance on top of the branch he had stopped on. "I can't go back. I have to leave."

Hidan looked him over, taking in the new air of confidence with frown. _This might be more difficult than I thought. How should I do this without killing him? _"Tch. Why the hell do you want to leave? Are we not good even for you now?" He knew that would strike a chord of guilt.

Deidara winced as expected. "No. That's not it at all…I just…I don't want to trouble you guys anymore!" he finally cracked. "I've caused so much damage and now you guys are breaking apart! I don't want that to happen!" he shouted through blurred eyes. "And it hurts to see that happen. It really hurts…"

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "And what the fuck do you think is gonna happen if you go? Do you fucking think we'll be happy if you're gone? Get your head on straight!" he barked.

"No!" Deidara snapped back. "Stay out of my way!"

Hidan's eyes flashed. "You've overstepped your goddamn line you little shit!" He reached for the scythe on his back. "You're coming with me."

"Try it!" Deidara had long ago been molding clay in his palm mouths, half expecting something like this to happen. He now threw two birds, making them form a dead-on beeline for the immortal.

Hidan scoffed, reappearing behind the blonde. "Weak." He hit him on the back of the neck, causing him to fall unconscious. His eyes widened a moment later as the body melted into clay. _How did he-? _

"Katsu!"

Hidan quickly jumped back at the explosion, pressed his foot against the tree behind him, and then shot through the smoke at the already prepared child.

Deidara ducked the first swing of the scythe, rolling backwards as Hidan brought the bottom end of his weapon up in an attempt to catch him in the jaw. Deidara bounded to his feet, only to crash to the ground as the Jashinist split the branch they were on in half. With a silent curse, the blonde somersaulted to the side and sent another clay creation at Hidan in front of him.

"Katsu!"

Hidan easily dodged and grasped the flailing child by his neck. "You're wasting my time idiot. It's over."

Deidara smirked down at him. "You're right…"

Hidan quickly caught on, trying to remove his fingers from his neck. _Shit! I can't get them off! _The blonde started to melt into clay again, firmly keeping Hidan attached. The Jashinist found himself praising the thought behind the child's attacks and then cursing him into the next century. "Fuck you!"

Deidara hung upside down from the tree behind him, legs hooked around a thin branch. He raised his fingers. "Sorry Hidan-no-danna. Katsu!" He grinned at the massive explosion as smoke washed over him and blast through the forest they were in. Finally the thrill of an actual battle was sinking in. _I think that should have done it, _he thought, a hand shielding his eyes.

"Got you fucker!" Hidan snatched him from behind, holding him against his chest in an iron grip. "I was almost in trouble there…"

Deidara thrust his hands into his clay pouches strapped on his waist, sweat dripping from his brow. He was almost out of chakra but still had one ace left to play. _This is my only chance. The others will come if I don't hurry._

Hidan tightened his hold, bringing his lips to the struggling blonde's ear. "It's lucky for you that I'm not so fucking stupid then- right?"

Deidara closed his eye, relaxing his erratic breathing. The Jashinist was crushing the life out of him! _Okay…so long as I concentrate long enough… _"Hidan-no-danna…"

"What? Finally admit your fucking defeat?" Hidan looked over his shoulder. Sasori and Itachi were nearby. He just had to keep Deidara here until then.

"No."

Hidan snapped his eyes down startled.

The blonde fiercely met his gaze, a giant clay centipede erupting from the ground and holding them both in place. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Like hell I would! You're crazy."

"Yeah…I guess I am." Deidara formed the seal. "Your body should shield me. Thank you."

"Wait dammit! You might kill yourself-"

"Katsu!"

_Easier than I thought_, a panting child thought as he hid behind a tree trunk. _That was three bunshin I used and four of my clay creatures… _He shakily stood, already chewing his remaining clay in his mouths. _Hardly any chakra left. Just enough for one more attack- _His eye narrowed. _Against Itachi-nii! _He switched his feet back, whirling around and throwing a tiny butterfly in between their faces- just as Itachi started to pull him into his genjutsu.

"Ah-! Katsu!"

The explosion momentarily disrupted the Uchiha's chakra, creating a miniature flash bang to his sensitive eyes and giving Deidara the chance he needed to get out of the heavy jutsu.

Deidara shut his visible eye, sending chakra to his hidden one. His dark chakra flared, breaking him out of the trance almost immediately.

He bent backwards as a decently surprised Itachi swiped a kunai where his head would have been, flipping to his feet and twisting on the ball of his heel in time to dodge another blow. His eye snapped open as he rolled himself over the raven's back, bringing his fingers into his seal.

Itachi's eyes flickered too late to the side as another butterfly swerved around the blonde and whizzed by his face.

Deidara's eyes widened with an emotion he wasn't able to place until later.

Regret.

"K-Katsu!"

Both Deidara and Itachi stumbled back, Itachi holding a hand to his injured face and Deidara trying to get away. Even though the blast hadn't been strong, he knew that the teen's eyes would suffer in the future. The mere thought caused him to stumble as he ran, racing blindly through the trees. _I…I really hurt him. I hurt him really bad! _

A strangled gasp left his mouth. "….!" He squeezed his eyes shut as dry sobs escaped from his throat. "I'm sorry Itachi-nii! I'm so sorry!" he screamed, not knowing where he was going or what his reason was anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he screamed again.

He crashed into a tree a moment later, falling onto his back with a heavy thud. His cheeks were wet, breathing irregular, and both eyes visible beneath his messily splayed hair. He had lost his bag a long time ago.

"Deidara…"

The blonde jerked, roughly rising to his feet and turning around with a wobble. "S-Sasori-no-danna…"

"Deidara…" Sasori stared at him with unreadable eyes. "What are you doing…?"

Deidara took a subconscious step behind him, not liking his danna's placid tone and the way he wasn't able to tell what the redhead was thinking. "I-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I-"

"You think you can leave like this?" Sasori threw an unseen kunai at him in a bout of explosive anger.

Deidara didn't bother to dodge, barely flinching as it lodged itself in his shoulder. "I'm not doing this for myself," he said as he raised a hand to the kunai, whimpering as he pulled it out. "I'm doing this for you guys- so you don't have to get hurt!"

Sasori drew another kunai. "What stupid reasoning! You're hurting me now! You just hurt Itachi! You _blew _Hidan up!"

"Just let me go…" Deidara whispered. "Please…" His tears began to fall. "You have to let me…"

"Why…? Why should I?" Sasori held the kunai in a death grip, fighting against himself in an effort not to throw it. "Tell me why you stupid kid!"

"I…want to protect my family…" Deidara softly said, staring down with a wide eye. "Akatsuki is my family. I need to find my way and find out what I was really meant to do. I need to get stronger to protect my danna and everyone else… I have to do this on my own or else…" He gripped his injured shoulder, looking up. "Or else things will always be the same and I'll never grow up."

Sasori dropped his weapon.

He and his partner watched as the sun caught its edge, glinting in a flash of gold before falling to the ground below. It stuck, hilt up- unmoving in the dirt. A hawk cried out overhead, gentle wind blowing between them and tousling their hair. His gaze turned upwards, staring at the magenta painted sky, feeling a part of him break. _Yes…just like a bird… _He watched as it vanished from sight, throat catching. _Deidara wants to get his wings… He wants to get them on his own…without us. Without…me…_

"Sasori-no-danna?" The child's voice remained quiet and hesitant, as if walking on glass.

Sasori brought his eyes back to Deidara. "Pein and Konan are on their way. Kisame and Kakuzu are tending to their partners as we speak. The only one in your way…is me."

Deidara felt himself trembling. He had done so much to try and get away. Was it all in vain? What would happen to him? He briefly wondered how bad off Hidan and Itachi were. There was no way Kisame and Kakuzu _wouldn't _be angry with him. And now his danna had him trapped.

"Deidara."

The blonde tensed.

Sasori stared at him in a revered silence.

And then stepped aside.

Deidara swore he stopped breathing, his heart thudding loudly against his chest. "D-Danna-"

"If you're going to go-" Sasori avoided his gaze. "-then go. They're coming fast. You're running out of time. And then I _will _stop you."

Deidara closed his mouth, beginning to stumbled forward. He didn't ask any questions. He didn't have to. He and his danna understood one another- even without words. Time seemed to freeze as they passed each other, breaths held. Before he walked by the redhead completely though, Sasori spoke.

"Promise me you'll return."

He answered without stopping. "I promise."

"Swear it on my life."

"I swear it on mine too."

"You'll come back stronger?" Sasori asked as the blonde walked farther away.

"Without a doubt danna."

"You won't forget us."

"Never," Deidara brokenly said before beginning to walk faster.

Sasori continued to talk, as if his brat was not leaving and they were having a conversation beside on another. "I have something for you."

Tears welled to the blonde's eyes again as he picked up on the last words, breaking out into a run. "Keep it for me…"

"I will…" Sasori stared unblinking as his leader appeared a few feet in front of him, Konan following up behind. _Go get your wings…and then come back to where you belong. No one will hate you. I will not hate you. _

Deidara bounded up into the trees, a new look in his eyes as he stared out at the horizon. His face was set out in grim determination, hands violently shaking at his sides. _I will come back. Sasori-no-danna. I most certainly will. _

_Dammit brat!_ Sasori hid his tear-streaked face from Pein and Konan with an arm. _Don't make me wait too long. _

_Promise to always wait danna. _

_I promise. _

Their tears reached one another and struck deep within their souls. The pain of being separated was now stronger than ever.

And it seemed as if Pein knew, because he didn't question at all. He merely took Sasori into his possession and led them off to the base. Because he knew, deep inside, that it was partially his fault too.

_

* * *

_

_They were in a white oblivion, seated on top a hill as they watched the sun rise. _

"_Deidara-chan," the woman said with a smile, keeping her gaze straight out towards the sky. "How have you been? I've missed you."_

_The child looked at her with a blush, smiling just as nicely. "I've found the family you wanted me to have."_

"_Have you?"_

_He bobbed his head. _

_She turned and looked at him, scooping him up into a hug. "I'm very glad for you. But do you know what happens now?"_

_The blonde looked up at his mother. _

_She tapped him on the nose, blue eyes sparkling. "You've got to protect them."_

"_Me?" he pointed a finger to himself. _

"_That's right. Do you think you can handle it?" _

_The child looked taken aback. "O-Of course I can kaa-san! Watch me! I'll protect them all no matter what!"_

_She laughed, running her slim hands through his hair. "I know you will…."_

Kaa-san…_ he thought, staring at the ball of fire overwhelming them. _I will most definitely protect them.

* * *

At last his legs couldn't support him any longer, and he collapsed onto the ground in front of him, breathing hard and gasping for air. The night sky was lit with stars and lanterns, but it all looked the same to the nauseous boy lying face-down.

"What's this? Ah! Kaa-chan come here! Quickly!"

Deidara lifted his head for the briefest of moments, took in the sight of a daughter waving her mother over, and let himself sink into a deep sleep.

_I will become strong. No matter what._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I had a heart attack re-reading this. So...did anything not make sense?**

**Regarding the mini fight scenes, keep in mind that they could have easily beaten Deidara if they wanted to. However- as Hidan thought before, he had no intention of trying to hurt him and didn't go all out. They most likely underestimated him...**

**I realize it might have been abrupt how fast things happened but... there's life for you! ^v^**

**Do tell me how it was :)**


	21. Enter: Shin Village! Heart of Amegakure!

**A/N: I have to say I'm pleased with how quickly my mind is flowing now that I don't have school to worry about...until Monday- bleh XP**

**Ah- this chapter is the start of the Run Arc. The last one was just closing up the other one. So I apologize if that last chapter seemed like a dreaded start to this one :D This chapter was definitely fun to write- the ideas were flowing out everywhere! I just organized them ^v^**

**I hope characters that I add don't bother you- if they do, let me know. The Akatsuki is still very much involved :) Especially Zetsu! He's practically the star of the show! (okay...take it easy there...)**

**Not much to say after that except for with every arc, the first chapter is short and there is a disclaimer- so here it is. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Naruto series except for any OC's I put in for the sake of the story**_

**How's that?**

**Warning: Language and a few OC's. **

**My New Year's Resolution was to do good in school and track- and working on my focus!**

* * *

"What do you mean Deidara left…?" Madara coldly asked, arms crossed.

He looked at an ever impassive leader with his eyes dark. His blue-haired partner stood on his other side. They were in the older Uchiha's chambers for once, the one he kept hidden from everyone else. Pein disliked it immensely and Konan knew why, feeling exactly the same. It was dark and filled with a looming presence that demanded power and control. Neither liked being controlled.

"Well?" Madara impatiently asked.

"Exactly that." The orange-haired man carefully worded his next few phrases. "It was abrupt, yes. But I feel it's necessary for his absence in order to get Akatsuki back on track. Deidara felt slightly oppressed with us smothering him, and he left to find his own strength."

Madara tilted his head. "Where is he?"

"We are searching for him as we speak."

"And how is Sasori taking this?" The Uchiha asked out of sheer curiosity.

Pein frowned. "The way he always takes things." _Personally. _

Madara regarded him. "I want Deidara to be kept under watch when he's found."

Pein politely inclined his head. "Of course."

"Pein," Konan suddenly said. "Everyone's in the living room now."

"Right." Pein nodded his thanks to her and then faced Madara. "Will you be coming with us? I have that mission you wanted in Konohagakure ready."

He slipped his mask back on, replacing the sinister expression with a swirling mask of brightness. "Hai!" he chirped.

* * *

Deidara could feel somebody watching him.

He would have been disturbed had he not been feeling so out of energy.

His nose twitched at the scent of fresh flowers. _I feel so tired…what happened? _He forced himself to open an eye, realizing his hair was up in a terribly done bun almost immediately. A hand naturally shot up, pulled the ribbon holding his locks in place out, and then dropped it to his side once more. He felt much better knowing his blind eye was covered again. With his good eye, he absorbed his surroundings.

Right now he was lying on a mat on the wooden floor, a blanket on top and a pillow beneath his head. From where he was, he could see down the white-painted halls to where the front door was. The smell of flowers he could tell was coming from the pots decorated in various spots of the room. Very detailed pots, Deidara noticed with a hint of a smile. _They're made with good clay too. _

And then he remembered he had no idea where he was and the smile was washed off like magic.

"Hey…you okay there buddy?"

Deidara sat up as carefully as possible, expecting himself to be sore and looking at himself in surprise when he found he wasn't. He suspiciously looked at the teen across from him.

She wore a single red glove on her left hand, and an archer's brace on her right. Her tang top was a light orange followed by crimson ropes wrapped on her waist like a crooked obi. Beneath her short beige skirt were fishnets coming down to her shins. Dark grey knee-high boots covered the rest. She sat with her knees folded beneath her, eagerly leaning forward to look at him with her palms on the floor. Her short brown hair fell to her shoulders in a messy array, her bangs windswept across her forehead. Now she was blinking those dark brown eyes at him in excitement, waiting for him to speak. She couldn't have been older than thirteen.

Deidara felt his lips move wordlessly for several seconds before any words actually came out. "What's going on?" he said with a dry throat. "I'm clean…"

"Oh yeah," the girl grinned. "Kaa-san gave you a bath. It took me a while to see you were a boy, but it's all good now. You were pretty dirty."

"What? How long was I out for?" Deidara looked down at his hands, seeing them still snug in his fingerless gloves. Although he was partially offended, he was more curious about the matter in front of him. His wardrobe was the same as the day he left the Akatsuki base, whenever that was. Black sandals, a black top wrapped with a dark blue sash, and grey shinobi pants that came right above his ankles. It made him wonder if he really took a bath at all or if the woman who brought him in just sprayed him with a hose and washed his hair. _If she saw beneath my gloves and my shirt… _He felt a part of his tense.

"I'd say you were out for about three days," he heard the brunette answer.

"Three days?"

The brunette seemed oblivious to his rising panic, smiling widely. "Of course mother went out to speak with the head of the village about you-"

Deidara jumped at that, pushing to his feet before rushing through the tiny house and to the front door. _She's going to tell about my mouths! _He yanked it open with a giant pull and then stumbled outside.

He was greeted by the blinding sun, followed by cheery and warm voices.

The village bustled with near crowded dirt streets, surrounded by circular and square buildings, children laughing as they chased each other, vendors trying to con their buyers along with genuine salesmen, and tons of genin racing around and carrying out their missions within the village.

He stared, eyes wide.

"Why'd you run off like that?" the familiar voice from behind him said.

Deidara looked over his shoulder, looking at the brunette. "W-Where am I? Just who _are _you?"

She laughed at his baffled expression. "Where else would you be? My name is Mamoru Saiyo and welcome to the heart of Amegakure!" She threw a fist into the air. "Shin Village!"

The many people in the streets also threw their hands into the air, a massive cheer erupting from all corners of the village.

"SHIN VILLAGE!"

"That's our name- don't ever wear it out!" The girl shouted to the crowd.

"YEAH!"

Deidara blinked. _What...have I gotten into? _

* * *

Pein, Tobi, and Konan entered the living room to see everyone else already there. Tobi bounced over to the couch and plopped in between Hidan and Kakuzu, much to their chagrin. Konan merely went to stand by a silent Itachi sitting in the armchair with Kisame on one of the arms. And as usual, Pein took the position in the center.

"Good to see you all came on time for once," Pein approvingly said, casting a small glance in the direction of a brooding redhead leaning against the wall by the door. He hadn't even noticed him when he walked by.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Hidan asked. "Shouldn't we be- oh I don't know- out searching for little blonde riding hood?"

Pein gave him a tired look as several members stiffened. "No Hidan. Deidara will come back on his own accord- we don't need to hassle him."

Hidan blinked. "What's that supposed to fucking mean? We're letting him go just like that?"

"_No_." Pein felt his patience thin. "Hidan, Deidara left on a very important mission to discover himself. We have no right to take that away. After all, I'm sure many of you have done the same whether it was back in your home villages or out here."

"Do we know where he is?" Kisame spoke up with a curious gaze. "Aren't we going to keep tabs on him or something, just in case he gets in trouble?"

The orange-haired man found a smile on his face. "I forgot about my more controlled members who _don't_ piss me off with stupid questions. Thank you Kisame."

The tension in the room lessened.

"Oi, oi! Don't talk shit about me!"

"Shut up idiot," Kakuzu monotoned.

"Tobi's ears hurt from all this noise!"

The partners turned on him. "Shut up Tobi."

"You guys are _mean!_" Tobi huffed.

"Anyway," Pein waved a hand at them. "There's nothing to worry about. When we find him, a close eye will be kept on his actions. Until then, you guys will continue with daily tasks. Nothing will have changed except for more free time on your hands since you don't have Deidara here."

"You don't have to say it like that," a slightly peeved voice spoke from the door.

All eyes went to Sasori.

Pein released a heavy sigh. "However I said it I didn't mean it like that, alright?"

"Oh yeah." Hidan tossed a livid redhead a glare. "What the fuck were _you _doing? Last I heard, you were the one who let him go."

Sasori lowered his head. "He snuck past me…"

"Yeah right fucker. We all know you let him go. Don't you care at all-"

"I said he snuck past," Sasori snapped, pushing off the wall and storming off to his room.

Konan disapprovingly looked at Hidan. "You always have to push people, don't you?"

Hidan frowned. "He doesn't have to be so fucking dramatic about it. I got my head and legs blown off for Jashin's sake!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason, whatever it may have been," Itachi said. "We can ask later. For now though…" he looked to their leader. "Leader-san, what should we do?"

Pein eyed them all. "Kakuzu and Tobi, you have a mission to Konohagakure. Details are in the scroll on your beds. Same goes for Itachi and Hidan. I have an errand for you two in Shin Village." He waited for their nods of approval and Tobi's salute. "Good. Kisame, you and Konan are free to do as you like. You've completed more missions this month than anyone else."

Kisame toothily grinned at Hidan, making a face at him.

Hidan's eye twitched.

Konan raised a hand, ignoring the two behind her. "Pein. Where has Zetsu been? I haven't seen him for the past three days."

Pein looked at her with a knowing smirk. "He's out taking care of some business…"

* * *

"Stupid Leader-san making us come all the way out here to find Deidara," Zetsu grumbled, sinking lower into trash and painfully sharp glass bottles. **"Why the hell are you complaining? We found him already."** Zetsu watched as their poor blonde was given a tour of the busy village, attached to a way-too-happy brunette pulling him by the hand and surrounded by people constantly trying to pull his cheek. "Oh dear…of all the places he would end up here, wouldn't he?" **"At least it's not dead in the middle of the woods." **"I don't know…" he muttered. "These guys just might kill him. They're all smiling!" **"Yes. Most people do. Now can we please get out of this woman's garbage can?" **"Should we report to Leader-san?" **"…No. We'll wait a little bit more." **

"Tou-san look!" A grinning green-haired girl pointed his finger towards their direction. "Obaa-chan threw out another plant today! Check out how _big _it is!"

The father with equally green hair, ruffled his kid's locks. "Cool isn't it? Now let's get going. We've got to get you to the Academy. You wouldn't want to miss your first day, would you?"

"No! We've got to go quickly! Come on tou-san!" she shouted before booking it down the road.

Her father followed at a more leisurely pace. "Oh no! You're too fast," he teasingly called after her.

Zetsu slowly slipped out the garbage, watching them go. "Remind me. Where are we again?" **"Shin Village. The second closest village to our base besides the one Deidara destroyed. It's exactly in the center of Amegakure with the country's largest amount of shinobi and kids." **"Great." Zetsu thought back to the girl and father as he walked down the back alleyways. "So what's the deal? Why is everyone here so crazy?" **"I hear they've got a crazy woman running the place." **"Ah. Doesn't Leader-san make deliveries here every so often?"** "Once every month. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" **Zetsu smiled, punching his fist into the air. "Absolutely!"

A group of shinobi running past punched their hands too, shouting, "Shin Village!"

Zetsu lowered his hand as they vanished from sight. "What the…?" **"Don't do that again idiot. Like I said, this place is weird. That's like their motto or something." **"Punching the air like maniacs?" **"Yes. Just like you." **"Hey!" **"Come along moron. We've got a child to track."**

* * *

"Ne, Deidara-chan?" Saiyo cast the blonde walking beside her a questioning look. "How did you get here? Most people come in to be a shinobi or prosper in this village, but they're all older. Except for the kids- but they've got parents. Where's your family?"

Deidara found his face darkening at how casually the question was put. "I…ran away," he murmured. It was true enough. As long as she didn't pry any further…He found his mood sinking with the thought of Akatsuki, memories of the events overtaking his mind. The adoring stares from the villagers was not helping much either.

Saiyo let out a small gasp, wrapping an arm around the child and crushing him into a one-armed hug. "Oh _that's _why you looked like such a mess! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Deidara said as he tried to escape the choking grasp. As much as he had wanted to snap that it was none of her business, there was something preventing him from doing so. Like an imaginary snare had caught hold of him for the time being. "Really…it's fine!"

Saiyo laughed, letting go and ruffling his hair. "Okay then! Being alone in a place like this can be kind of scary-"

"I'm not a kid!" he protested above her.

"-so I'll keep watch over you until kaa-san comes back with any good news." Her dark eyes twinkled mischievously, showing that she had _purposely _ignored his cry. "Luckily kaa-san is well liked around here. She runs a pottery shop that's pretty popular. It's up to her to create a life good for you until you decide to leave."

"Your mom? What does she have to do with my fate?" Deidara reluctantly asked.

Saiyo pursed her lips, tapping a finger to her chin. "Well kaa-san went to see if we could house you for a while. It's allowed as long as we've got permission from the village elder. And if that works, then…" she gazed down at him. "Then you could probably take up a job here. Even though you look pretty young…"

The child looked at her with serious eyes. "I don't want to work in a shop or pull weeds. I'm training to be a shinobi- so I can't slack off." _My art will die off and then I'll never improve! _

Saiyo was taken aback momentarily. "You're training to be a shinobi? Then that changes everything. Kami, I feel so stupid! How could I not have sensed your chakra?"

"Saiyo-chan…" Deidara felt something dawn on him. "Are you a shinobi?"

She shook her head. "That's right. But I'm just a genin- nothing special yet. Now that I look at it," her large brown eyes peered into his own. "You have two chakras don't you? They're very unstable but seem to be controlled."

"Mm…I work on chakra control a lot." Deidara brought a finger to his eyes the brunette drew back. "The other chakra is in here but it's harder to deal with. I'm here to get stronger on my own."

"I'm sure we can find you a teacher somewhere." Saiyo thoughtfully looked around. "If not, there are plenty of teachers at the Academy…"

Deidara hesitantly cleared his throat. "Um…" _She didn't hear me?_

"Huh?" The brunette stared at him in concern. "What is it- is something wrong?"

Deidara quickly shook his head. "No, it's just that…" he averted his gaze. "Maybe there's somewhere I could practice by myself?" If anyone found out about his hands, he wasn't sure how they'd react. Sure these people looked friendly enough, but he wasn't about to put his full trust in them just yet. After a long silence had gone between him and Saiyo, he looked up, half expecting her to be angry for turning down her offer. But she was smiling, a bright light in her eyes.

"Oh Deidara-chan," Saiyo laughed. "I think you're going to get along really well here! If you really want to train by yourself then I don't mind. In fact…" she clapped her hands together, twirling around and giving him a lilting smile. "Why don't we go someplace right now? I know _just _who you would get along with!"

Deidara took a step back from the cheery girl, nervously smiling. "O-Okay." _She's…really happy. _

Saiyo cheered, punching an arm into the air before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the street along with the other cheering villagers.

* * *

Zetsu felt a nerve pop. "Dear Kami, don't they ever stop?" **"Just keep walking. No one seems to think we're different. Don't you think that's weird?" **"What do you mean?" He glanced around, glaring at several others who waved back. **"We're a walking, talking, plant. These guys aren't fazed at all." **

A masked shinobi with a carrot for a body walked by.

"…**Nevermind."**

Zetsu shook his head, catching a glimpse of two familiar heads. Their voices could be heard from one end of the road all the way up to them.

"I'm telling you we've gotta fuckin' find the kid and bring 'em back or else Woody will _never _come out his room!"

"For the last time Hidan, we're not to pry. It might make things worse."

"What the fuck would you know?"

Zetsu quickly ducked behind a group of trashcans. "What are they doing here?" **"It's probably that time of the month for Leader-san…" **"W-What?" **To make deliveries idiot!" **"Ow! You didn't have to hit me…" Zetsu touched the bump on his side of the head. "So they don't know we're here?"

"Zetsu? What are you doing here?"

Itachi and Hidan stared down at him in mild surprise.

Black Zetsu crossly looked at his counterpart. **"Now they do. Quick- run!" **

Before either of the standing Akatsuki members could move, Zetsu sunk into the ground.

Hidan glanced at the Uchiha. "What was that about?"

"No idea…" Itachi sighed, lifting the package in his hands higher. "Let's deliver this and go."

* * *

He wore black ninja pants and a simple mesh covered by a grey muscle shirt over top. On his back were strapped two thin blades, and around his waist, a wire holding a row of shuriken. His sandals were black as well, the bandana on his head a dark red. He was short for the age of sixteen and often mistaken for a thirteen year old instead.

_Okay…concentrate…_

A ring of chakra pulsated from his body.

_Ready! _

The orange-haired teen lowered into a throwing stance again, steadying his breathing and allowing his heart rate to slow down. He grabbed a shuriken, preparing to send it into the center of the target before him with unparalleled speed and-

"Kenshin-kun!"

"Na-?" He crashed face-first to the ground, hand and leg twitching.

"Eh?" Saiyo walked over to him, placing her hands on her hips and leaning over the boy. "What are you doing there? I thought _you _of all people would be training!"

"Urusai!" Kenshin jumped to his feet, holding a fist out in front of him with his green eyes flaming. "I was doing perfectly fine until you interrupted me!"

"What? Don't try and blame this on me! I saw you laying there!"

"I was _standing _a minute ago!"

"You were not!"

"How would you know-?" Kenshin cut himself off as a small blonde peeked out from behind a tree, watching him with a bright blue eye. "Hey…you realize there's a child staring at us, right?"

Deidara quickly ducked back down. _Ah…scary. _

Saiyo smiled and then turned to the tree. "I know. Deidara-chan! Come out here and say hi!"

Deidara slowly walked out into the center of the clearing, fidgeting nervously. He looked up at the teen with a tiny smile. "Uh..hi there."

Kenshin suddenly grinned, leaning over to get a better look. "Wow. Where'd you find this cute girl?"

Saiyo held a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as the blonde kicked him in the shin.

"I'm a BOY!"

* * *

Itachi's ears perked at the familiar sounding cry and he halted in the middle of the street.

Hidan, who was walking behind him, crashed into his back. "Oi watch it asshole! I'm still sore from the crazy village elder bitch hugging me!" _Never delivering a damn package here again! _

"Quiet," Itachi silenced him, looking around the village carefully. "Hidan follow me. But don't make a sound."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Hidan grumbled under his breath, but followed the younger male all the same as they went from the street road to jumping through trees. He almost fell to the ground when Itachi abruptly stopped again, a good amount of feet from the center of a clearing. Itachi crouched down in a patch of bushes, and after realizing Hidan wasn't going to come on his own, yanked him down as well.

"What's the big idea," Hidan loudly started to say.

"Stay quiet and look." Itachi murmured. "Do you see who it is?"

"What the fuck? When did he get here?"

"Hidan shut up," Itachi hissed, clamping a hand over the silver-haired man's mouth. He scanned the boy and girl Deidara was with, eyes narrowed. "They're shinobi. The girl's a genin at best…but the boy is probably a new jounin…" _He knows we're here. _

Hidan pulled the hand off of him, opting to whisper loudly instead of shouting. "So what? Can't we just jack Deidara and get the hell outta here?"

Itachi felt a nerve twitch. "No. Our job is to tell Leader-san. Not act on our own." He silently stood. "Let's go."

Hidan thought about protesting, only to cut himself off at the dangerous look in the raven's eye. He huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine. But if something happens to the little shit, I'm blaming you."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Kenshin sat cross-legged on top a boulder, nursing a bruising knee. "You want me to take this…_boy_," he snuck a glance at a glaring child kneeling at his side, "to my dojo and let him practice there?"

Saiyo nodded from where she sat next to him. "That's the idea!"

"Hm…" He thoughtfully looked up. "No."

"What? Why not?"

Kenshin brought his gaze back to the livid brunette. "Calm down. It's just that we've been out of business for such a long time. No one except for Sora-kun and I go there and the place is completely a wreck. Maybe if we had a few extra hands from the villagers to clean it up, there would be space and people would start coming again." He somberly shook his head. "It's a shame they still think my father haunts the place. People are so stupid these days…" Kenshin suddenly stood, jumping off the boulder. "Sorry Saiyo, Deidara. I've got some things to do. Please excuse me."

Saiyo held out a hand, also jumping from the boulder. "Hey- wait!"

He had already gone.

The brunette stared at the empty spot before cursing, stomping her foot to the ground. "Darn it! Why does he always do that?"

Deidara looked off into the trees, still seated on the tall rock. "Where is he going?"

"Someplace to sulk," Saiyo angrily said. "Ever since his parents died, the only thing he ever does is train. I've been trying to get him to open up bit by bit but then he goes off out of nowhere to mourn to himself!"

"…"

"Honestly! He has no right to leave like that and make me worried. One of these days he'll be in dire need of help and then _I'll _need to come and save him-" she rambled on.

Deidara was quiet, contemplating staring down at his hands. "Saiyo-chan," he interrupted.

She looked back at him, the frustration and worry clear in her eyes. "Are you going to tell me to calm down too? Well I won't! He can't keep walking off like that whenever he gets upset-"

"Saiyo-chan," Deidara cut her off with a smile this time. "Where's this dojo?"

* * *

Kenshin knelt down before the patch of bushes, staring at them in deep thought. "Hmm. We've had visitors…"

Roughly drawn into the dirt with what seemed to be a twig was:

'_Watch over that little shit over I'll fuckin' maim you.'_

Kenshin rocked back on his haunches with a smile. "I knew there was something about that kid."

"Kenshin? What are you doing way over here?"

The teen looked up as his dark-haired friend approached, standing to his feet and rubbing the message out. "Oh nothing. Come on. Let's train."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I'm beginning to become a hardcore Zetsu fan! Okay, maybe not. But he's great and will probably have a main role in this arc. **

**Hooray for him!**

**OC's. Were they bad? Did you like them? **

**Not enough Akatsuki for you? **

**^v^ Too many questions. Until next time then. **

Next Time:

What does Deidara have in mind?

His fate has been decided in the village. Good- or bad?

The Akatsuki know where he is. What are their plans?

_P.S. Shin means 'new' in Japanese :D_

_Thank you reviewers who told me otherwise ^v^ My apologies_


	22. Looking Beyond What Is There

**A/N: The first thing I want to do is apologize to everyone that's been waiting for me to update. Especially those who had stuck with the story from the very first time it came out. I lost vigor in the story but its come back now. I intend to push on with this story no matter what. Even if updates may seem to take forever. I am truly sorry for the long wait. I hope all of you would bear with me and not give up either...**

**Enjoy the chapter- it's not long, but I'll get back into the hang of this writing style once again!**

**And now with 70% more Zetsu :D**

**Thank you all very much!**

**^v^**

**Warning: Language, Violence, etc...**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong...not to me. **

* * *

Metal clashed with metal, and sparks flew.

Kenshin drew back, holding his blades in front of him defensively. "Ah- that's enough. It's getting late Sora," he told the dark-haired teen who had skidded back from the force of his kick.

Sora straightened himself up with a serious face, exhaling deeply. And then- "Aw no fair Kenshin! You always cut my fun short!" he cried, lunging for his friend.

"That's because you always act like this," Kenshin grumbled, holding the other boy away with a hand on his face.

Sora moved away and huffed, putting his hands on his hips and wiggling slightly. "I'm only trying to get you to lighten up," he muttered with large blue eyes. "You don't have to push me away."

He was slightly taller than Kenshin, but only because his sandals had small heels on them. He wore standard gray shinobi pants and wore a dark blue muscle shirt with short-sleeved mesh underneath. A sheath for a long sword hung over his back, black hair cut short to the back of his neck and spiked up in the front. Almost haphazardly…

Kenshin rolled his eyes, sliding his blades back into their sheaths on his waist. "I'm not pushing you away baka."

Sora looked up at the clear blue sky. "That's what you always say. I really want to help you take the old lady down, but if you aren't cooperating-"

Kenshin clapped a hand over the raven's mouth. "_Shh_! Do you want people to hear us?"

Sora bobbed his head furiously. "Mmf mmmmffffhh."

Kenshin removed his palm from his mouth. "I have to get going now. Tell sensei and Saiyo not to wait for me for this afternoon's team meeting."

Sora held out a hand. "Kenshin-"

He was left in an empty clearing.

"Good grief," Sora mumbled, crossing his arms. "He always leaves me behind."

* * *

Deidara stared up at the large wooden building, eye growing wider the more he looked at it. "Is this…the dojo?" he asked aloud to himself, rocking back on his heels._ Kami…this is worse than Hidan-danna's room! _His nose scrunched. _And it smells as bad as Sasori-no-danna's polish…_

He quietly sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess I should get started…"

* * *

Pein eyed the two Akatsuki members in front of him, trying not to twitch. "Hidan…why are you wearing a full body cast?"

Hidan shifted, awkwardly shuffling forward. "I got hit by some fucking horse-drawn carriage!"

"Ah." Pein glanced at the male beside the Jashinist. "Itachi…"

"Hai, Leader-san?"

The leader's brow quirked. "Why are _you _wearing a full body cast?"

Itachi impassively stared at him, not bothering to move. "Because Hidan used me as a meat shield before realizing it wouldn't work and got run over right after I did."

Pein tried very hard to keep his composure, bringing a hand to his brow. "Now I'm minus _three _members…and I had another mission for the two of you." He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll have Kisame and Kakuzu take your places."

"Eh?" Hidan gave him a look. "I thought you weren't going to place the fuckers together because of that shit-ass job they did when they went to the fuckin' bank."

"I wasn't," Pein said, resisting the urge to hit the immortal. "But you two had to go off and get hit by a carriage in the middle of the woods."

"It wasn't even _in _the middle of the fucking woods bitch! It was in a _village _for Jashin's goddamn sake!"

The orange-haired man folded his arms, dangerously narrowing his eyes. "Get out of my sight before I Rinnegan you."

Hidan smirked. "I think I'd fuckin' like that."

Itachi sighed and inwardly rolled his eyes. _He just doesn't know when to quit… _

"Get out…_now_."

"Fine," Hidan huffed, stumbling in a half-circle and heaving himself towards the door. "This is far from fucking over though-"

Pein decided to Rinnegan him anyway.

Itachi blinked as his leader's eyes flicked up to him, clearing his throat and then bowing his head as best as he could with the neck brace on. "I apologize on both our behalves…and now I take my leave as well." He disappeared in a flock of crows.

Pein was still fuming five minutes later when Kakuzu and Kisame stepped into his chamber. "Mission to Konohagakure! Get there NOW!" he ordered, throwing their details scroll at them.

"H-Hai!" Kisame squealed before turning on his heel and booking it down the hall.

Kakuzu was slightly more refined, choosing to quickly walk out instead.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Pein moved to sit at his desk in an effort to calm himself down and try to relax.

Konan and Sasori entered shortly afterwards.

Pein brought a hand to his head. _Dammit! _

"You said you had a mission for us," Sasori said in a bored tone.

Pein violently twitched.

"OK! We can see you're busy so we'll just come back tomorrow," Konan cheerfully said, pulling Sasori out the door with her.

Pein ran a hand through his hair, staring after the two. _My Kami. They're even worse _without _Deidara here._

* * *

"Okay guys," Zetsu said, walking across the living room of the Akatsuki base with a small wave. "I'm going to the village Deidara's at today, so if any of you have a message you want to pass on-"

"Tell the stupid bitch to come back already! It's soo goddamn boring!"

Sasori smacked Hidan across the head. "Shut up will you? You're the one in a body cast."

Hidan pouted before pointing a finger at Itachi. "Well so is he!"

Itachi spared the arguing pair a glance from where he was reading his book.

Sasori sighed, looking back at a waiting Zetsu. "Well he's actually being civilized. Zetsu."

The plant stared at him. "I assume you have a message."

"To not get into trouble," the redhead muttered.

"**Aw, how sweet." **

"Shut up."

Konan walked in a moment later. "I heard the noise upstairs. Make sure he eats his veggies and takes care of his hygiene."

"Why don't you change his fuckin' diaper for him while you're at it," Hidan uttered under his breath.

Konan's head cracked over to where he sat on the couch, a dangerous cloud looming above. "Don't think I won't break your body into smaller pieces just because some horse-drawn carriage already did it for you," she said with a dark gleam in her eye.

"Ah- the monster finally reveals itself," Sasori smirked, cheek in his palm.

"Coming from the one who doesn't even bother to disguise itself," Konan pleasantly smiled.

Sasori felt an eye twitch and looked at her with the beginning's of an equally dark aura around him. "What was that?" he asked with a twitching smile.

"I believe you heard me correctly," Konan said back with an equally forced grin.

"**Okay, well I'm outta here before the blood starts spillin'," **Black Zetsu said. _"We'll be back with good news as soon as possible." _**"Idiot. Don't make it sound like we're heading into battle." **_"But that village is like a battleground. There was a man with a carrot head bro. A CARROT head." _**"Yeah, yeah. Take it easy," **Black Zetsu muttered as they exited the room. **"And it was a carrot BODY moron."**

The Akatsuki members inside stared after the plant man.

"What was that about?" Hidan asked, slightly bewildered.

"As if I would know," Sasori murmured. "Just turn on the T.V…." _What a wack-ass group of people I'm surrounded by…_ He sweatdropped. _Although I really can't speak for myself._

* * *

Deidara heaved for the seventh time, trying to push the stack of broken crates out of his way. "What's in here that makes it so heavy!" he whined to himself, flopping to the wooden floor. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "This sure is a lot of work…" _But it'll be worth it in the end…. I hope. _

He pursed his lips a little, deciding to step outside the dojo for a bit.

After all, fresh air never hurt anybody.

And he certainly wasn't trying to die of dust inhalation any time soon.

~X~

He had been walking along one of the forest pathways, absently kneeding a ball of clay in one ungloved hand. He had to be careful with how he used his clay. After all, he had only brought a tiny pouch along with him when he left his home. His brows furrowed together. _Home… Was this really the right thing to do? I'm…kind of lonely… _

He clenched the clay in his fist, looking up and quickly shaking his head. "No! Of course it was the right thing to do! Now I have the chance to get stronger!" He put the clay back into the pouch at his waist, patting it once to make sure it was safe before turning around to head back to the dojo.

At least when he was working, he wasn't thinking about what he had done.

A shadow caught the corner of his eye and he stopped walking to look around. What he saw made his eyes widen. "Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu merely cast him an acknowledging glance as he melded back into the trees.

Left bewildered, the blonde child looked here and there as if conforming that who he had seen was real. When no sign of the familiar plant man returned, Deidara simply continued on his way. But that didn't stop him from casting wary glances every once in a while.

_I could've sworn that was… _

* * *

"Our mission today is to…" Kisame's brows furrowed at the writing on the scroll. "Make a withdrawal from our spare bank account in the Konohagakure Money Vault?" He looked up at Kakuzu who had come to a sudden halt. "Hm? What's the matter?"

Kakuzu slowly looked over his shoulder. "What did you just say?"

Kisame gave him an odd look. "We have to get- _Oh_. Oh nevermind." He hastily rolled the scroll up and tucked it into his cloak, starting to walk past the older man. "You can just stroll around the village and hope no one sees you while I…head to the supermarket for this mission."

"Why the supermarket?" Kakuzu gruffly asked.

"Because that's what our mission is," Kisame wisely answered.

"Then why can't I come along?"

Kisame blinked. _Damn. I got caught. Um…Let's see… _"Aha!" The younger man held up a finger, grinning widely. "You can't come because all you'll do is complain about how much money is being spent. And since I don't have my wallet with me, we have to use your money. You know how stingy you get when it comes to parting with your money."

Kakuzu deadpanned, staring at the open flap of the shark nin's cloak where he could quite clearly see the man's pouch of money. He turned away with a sigh. "Don't make it so painfully obvious you're lying…" he muttered.

Kisame sweatdropped. "Whoops?"

* * *

"**There's something not right with this village." **

_"Is that why you didn't let us say hi to Deidara? Just leaving him like that was so mean."_

**"Did you **_**not **_**hear what I just said? I left because there's something I needed to confirm here." **Black Zetsu glanced around before forcing his other part to walk between two buildings so they were standing in a dirt-clean alleyway.

_"What's the big idea?"_ White Zetsu started to complain.

**"Shut up moron. I think we're under a genjutsu," **Black Zetsu commented as he pressed up against one of the building walls.

_"A genjutsu? Just what are you going on about?"_

**"Look- I'll show you. Act as if you're breaking out of a genjutsu, but allow your chakra to surround your body. Think in your mind that you're pushing the chakra around you outwards, almost like a shield. Your mind will open up." **

White Zetsu looked lost. "_And why do you know so much about this?"_

**"I've had talks with Itachi concerning his doujutsu. Now stop with the questions already."**

Zetsu sighed, forming a seal of release. Immediately the cheerful atmosphere and bustling city disappeared. A new village, down pouring with thick clouds overhead and lightning crackling in the sky, appeared in its place. The people were in tattered clothing, faces grim and helpless as they took pity on one another and offered what they could to the children lying on the muddy and flooding roads. Garbage littered the ground everywhere.

White Zetsu felt his eye widen. _"What's with this?"_

Both sides caught sight of several strong chakra presences posted throughout the village. Shinobi by the look of it. But not ones willing to serve their village. Most wore sunglasses and masks, garbed in dull cloaks at every street corner. They seemed to be keeping in touch by radios on their necks, all of which Zetsu noticed was connected to a large tower in the center of the village. His eyes narrowed. _What's up there…? Isn't that where the village leader is? _

He released the seal and the village was cast in sunshine and cloudless skies once more. The people and children were back to laughing, all caught under an imaginary jutsu. He felt his lips tilt down at the false scene.

_"They don't even realize they're in one do they?" _

**"Not even the other ninja here. It must be a really strong genjutsu. Even we didn't notice it the first time we came."**

_"Why did you notice it now?" _White Zetsu was definitely at a loss now.

**"I was thinking about what you said earlier. About the guy with the carrot body. Don't you think Pein would know if a village like this was harboring such weird people? He controls the rain- so why would it be so blindingly bright out here? It makes no sense. And up until a few days ago, I've never heard about such a village. Shin Village. It's outdated. Something smells like a conspiracy."**

_"Wow. This is bad isn't it?"_

**"No duh. Come on- let's go find Deidara." **

White Zetsu cast his counterpart a curious look as they sunk into a building wall and began navigating underground through the village. _"Why would we do that?" _

**"Are you an idiot? You are one, aren't you?" **

_"What? I don't get it…" _

**"Baka! We should warn Deidara about this. He could get sucked in," **Black Zetsu told him.

"_You underestimate Deidara then,"_ White Zetsu muttered. _"He's too oblivious to be caught in this genjutsu." _

**"You're wrong." **

_"Huh?" _

**"Deidara is one of the more perceptive members in the organization. Or he was when he was his regular age. But still- people don't just lose an ability like that." **

_"Hmph. Whatever you say."_

**"Don't hmph me." **

_"I have every right to,"_ White Zetsu sulkily said.

Black Zetsu rolled his eye, opting to leave his other side in silence for the time being.

* * *

The targets were tacked in various positions in the trees, several clouds drifting overhead. The training field was silent and empty, save for the presence of one figure. She took a deep breath, pushing off the ground and into the air, bringing her crossbow out in front of her in a wave.

A volley of chakra-coated arrows whizzed through the air, slicing the silence as they nailed themselves into the trees.

Saiyo landed crouched, eyes closed and letting out the breath she had been holding. And then she stood, looking at the targets which had been successfully torn to shreds. For now she could only shoot a few arrows with such precision. But she had no doubt that if she worked hard enough with her precious arrows, she could create several potentially dangerous jutsus.

"Whoo! Nicely done! I'd hate to be those targets," a familiar voice cheered from behind her, clapping their hands.

Saiyo looked over her shoulder with a popped vein. "Shut up!"

Sora grinned, dropping his hands. "Just trying to praise you. You're always so mean to me," he dragged down his cheeks.

"And you're always so annoying," Saiyo growled, turning around to face him.

If anything, Sora's grin grew. "Nice to see you too. Actually I just wanted to know if you were coming to eat dinner with me and sensei tonight. You know how she likes those get-togethers with us," he said with a slight sweatdrop.

Saiyo looked at him. "I'll go. What about Kenshin? Is he going to go?"

"Well that's…." Sora looked off to the side. "Probably not."

"I wish Kenshin wasn't so distant," Saiyo muttered. "He barely speaks to us, you know?"

Sora sighed and heaved his shoulders. "I wouldn't know- he disappears way too fast to keep track of him. Anyway, I got to go pick my little sister up from the Academy. I'll see you later," he said, turning around before bounding off into the trees.

Saiyo shook her head as he disappeared. "He's busy as always," she affectionately said. She turned and began collecting her fallen arrows so she could seal them away. "I wonder how Deidara-chan's doing…?"

A bird soared overhead, cawing out loudly.

Saiyo looked up with a slight frown. "Master wants to see me…? Best not to keep her waiting," she murmured, vanishing from the clearing.

"…" Kenshin brought his gaze up from the ground where he was resting against a nearby tree, hidden from sight. "Master huh…?"

* * *

With an almost reluctant and dragged out sigh, which Black Zetsu promptly cut off by whacking his counterpart in the head, the plant man reappeared out the middle of wherever the heck Deidara ended up. He barely had the chance to look at where he was before the light sounds of footsteps came barreling towards him.

Deidara practically squealed and ran over, hugging Zetsu around the stomach. "You're back!"

"Whoa!" **"Ooof! Goddammit kid that was my sternum!" **

Deidara stepped back, sheepishly grinning at the plant man. "Sorry Zetsu-san. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Zetsu eyed him strangely. "It's been two days," he said.

"But I usually see you everyday," Deidara reminded him. "Even if it's just a glance."

"**Whatever you say," **Black Zetsu grumbled, both sides of him surveying the messy and overused dojo they were in. "What are you doing in a place like this? The last time I saw you was…definitely not here."

Deidara also looked around, although he seemed more saddened by it. His visible eye dulled ever so slightly as he said, "I'm trying to help out someone. He lost something precious to him, so I'm going to give it back."

"Is that right? You shouldn't get too involved in things here Deidara," Zetsu told him, thinking back to the strange aura around the village leader.

"Eh?" The blonde looked surprised. "Why not?"

Zetsu frowned. **"There's something off about this village. You need to keep your eyes peeled at all times." **_"Yeah. Things aren't what they seem to be. It could be dangerous."_

* * *

Saiyo entered the dark room, making sure to keep her gaze down at all times. "You summoned for me?"

"I did," a shadowed figure in a tall chair said. "I understand that there is a stranger in our village. You know how I dislike strangers."

Saiyo remained silent.

The shadowed figure stood with a contemplating air. "Although I usually have strangers exterminated so that my plot cannot be ruined…this is but a mere kid. And it would look strange if he were to suddenly vanish, wouldn't you say?"

"…Yes, Master."

"So I am being lenient. I'm sure I can make this child grow to obey me like so many others. The benefits of a young mind…" the shadowed figure chuckled. "I'm glad to have such a promising genin like yourself in my services. You won't disappoint me, will you?"

"I will not," Saiyo said in a whisper, holding back her trembles of fear.

"Good. I want all eyes on that kid at all times, understood?"

Saiyo gave a short nod of her head, barely looking up from the floor. "I understand, Master."

"You're dismissed."

Saiyo vanished in a swirl of petals.

Outside the doors, Kenshin smirked and gave a small harrumph. _It's just as I thought. I need to put a stop to this woman as soon as possible. And then I can re-establish the dojo my forefathers worked so hard to preserve. _He twitched slightly at the thought of a beaming blonde. _Although that kid… Hmph. Guess I have no choice but to watch over him. _He formed a seal and also vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

* * *

Deidara stared. "Zetsu-san, what are you trying to say?"

"**Just keep your eye open kid, got it?" **

Deidara slowly nodded. "Hai…"

Zetsu stood up from where he was hiding, stretching his sore muscles. **"Okay then." **"Any questions?"

"Oh-" the blonde suddenly perked up. "How's everyone doing at home?"

"**Home?" **It took the plant a second to realize he was talking about the Akatsuki base. "Oh yeah! Things are fine! Everyone's a bit more crazier than usual, but that's just how we are." **"If you're meaning to ask about Sasori, then he's fine too. Leader-san says he'll punish anyone who sulks." **"So that got most of us back into action right away."

Deidara smiled. "I see."

Zetsu looked at him in a brief silence before smiling himself. "They want to know how you're doing too."

The smile on Deidara's face grew and he eagerly stepped forward. "I already feel like I've been away for such a long time. It's not the same as it was with Akatsuki- but with this dojo being cleaned I should be able to train here! And when I get stronger, you'll all have to be surprised or else- okay?"

"Of course." **"Dear Kami- he's going to turn into another Hidan when he gets older," **Black Zetsu said with a roll of his eye. **"Well it's time for us to get going. We'll see you around."**

"Wait!" Deidara held out a hand.

"**Hm?" **"What's the matter Deidara?" Zetsu asked with a worried expression, matching the equally worried one of the blonde.

"I…I was just wondering…" The child nervously fidgeted. "Could you…help me for a bit?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Sora was walking down the crowded streets of his village, holding his little sister's hand tightly with an annoyed look on his face. He got that his home was a place of great happiness and all that good stuff- but that didn't mean everyone had to run into him every three seconds.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

Sora looked down at his sister, offering a smile. "Nothing. Training just didn't go that well today."

The blonde child nodded. "Okay."

Sora gazed at her for a while longer before turning his eyes to the large tower in the center of the village. It was where their leader was. _Our leader huh…? _He stopped walking, eyes scrutinizing the tower almost accusingly. _She won't be the leader for long. Not after I get my hands on her…_

His little sister tugged on his hand. "Nii-san, the villagers are staring. Why are they staring?" She stared at her unmoving brother with bright blue eyes. "Nii-san?"

"Sora," an irritable voice snapped.

The teen stepped back as if he had been struck, eyes wide. He slowly looked in front of him to see his teammate and blinked in surprise. "Kenshin…?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes, crouching down in front of Sora's sister to put a comforting hand on her head. "Your brother had a hard day today," he kindly said. "Why don't you head back home? I'm going to train with him a while."

The girl bobbed her head, a large grin spreading across her face before she vanished into the throng of people surrounding them.

Kenshin stared after her. _She looks a lot like that kid Saiyo had earlier…. _

Sora sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. "I can't believe I zoned out," he complained, offering his friend a smile. "Thanks for that!"

Kenshin immediately glared, grabbing him by the elbow and starting to drag him off towards a training field. "Don't thank me you baka. Next time be more careful," he hissed so that the villagers wouldn't hear him.

Sora, as if hearing his unspoken request, nodded and suddenly cheered, "Of course! Anything for Shin Village!" He pumped a fist out.

The villagers perked up considerably, happy-go-lucky aura around them once more. "SHIN VILLAGE!" they cried, throwing fists up into the air.

Kenshin made a noise akin to an animal drowning. _So sickening… _

* * *

Zetsu quickly traveled back towards the Akatsuki base, brows furrowed. _"What are we gonna do?"_

**"Why are you asking me?" **

_"Because as much as I hate to admit it- you're usually the one who knows how to deal with problems like these."_

**"So you do love me!" **

_"Shut up! Can't you be serious about this for once?" _

Black Zetsu rolled his eye as they raced past the trees. **"We'll tell Pein and Madara. They might know something about this. Especially seeing as Pein sends packages to the village leader."**

Zetsu sighed, peering ahead almost anxiously. _"Every time we think things are starting to look up, more trouble just has to come along the way. And as always it has to deal with Deidara…" _

**"Here you go complaining again. The world is corrupt idiot. Nothing is ever as it seems- don't forget that." **

_"Hai, hai…"_

* * *

Saiyo blinked, looking around with wide eyes from her position in front of the dojo. "Wow…Deidara-chan?"

The blonde wandered by, a blue bandana on his head and crate full of vines and metal in his hands. "Saiyo-chan, please don't tell Kenshin yet. I want him to be surprised," he said over his shoulder.

Saiyo nodded. "You did a good job. It looks really great!"

"Arigatou," Deidara's voice drifted from a distance behind her. "I've never been in a dojo before so I wasn't sure how things were supposed to look…"

"No, no- it's fine, really."

The dojo had been completely cleaned out, the wood on the floors replaced and fresh sliding doors put in. The place now had a shining glean to it, made possible by the small windows alongside the wall which let in the bright rays of the sun. Even the sacred statue belonging to Kenshin's late father had been dusted and put back to its former glory. _This is…absurd! How did he do all this…in such a short amount of time? _

"Saiyo-chan?"

She started, and then whirled around to stare at the small child.

"Is something wrong?" Deidara tilted his head, wiping the back of his hand onto his cheek and leaving a smudge of dirt in its place. The rest of his clothes were dusty and covered with bits of grime, but other than that, Saiyo couldn't help but to think this is what she and her mother looked like after working in the pottery. Speaking of pottery…

"Ah! That's right!" Saiyo reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand, beginning to walk them out the dojo. "Kaa-san got permission to house you for the time being. And if you wanted, you could work in the shop with us."

Deidara looked at her in curiosity. "You said your mom worked in a pottery shop, right?"

Saiyo beamed. "You interested?"

"I like working with clay," Deidara absently said, wondering if Kenshin would be pleased with the dojo and let him train there now.

"Well that's good then," Saiyo said as they came out of the woods and started heading down the main road. "There's plenty for you to use and we could always use an extra helper. I'll have to ask her."

"Okay." Deidara glanced to the crowded street in front of him, taking in the bustling life and cheery faces of the villagers. His lips curved up. _This is a really nice village. I forgot that there were other people out there in the world for a moment- _And just like that, his earlier conversation with Zetsu came back to him and he found himself peering closer to the civilians passing figures. _Their bodies are giving off a strange aura…almost like chakra but that can't be it… _He slowly looked at the hand Saiyo was holding out the corner of his eye. _Even Saiyo-chan is giving out this aura. _His eye narrowed. _Why? _

"Are you okay?" Saiyo and him had come to a stop in the middle of the street, the brunette giving him a worried look. The people around them seemed to still, casting the pair dirty looks with darkened expressions. The breathing air abruptly closed, tightened as if someone had twisted a bottle cap shut on them.

Deidara, unable to speak at the suddenly heavy atmosphere, bobbed his head in answer.

"Oh. Okay. I just hope you weren't thinking anything bad," Saiyo said, a smile spread across her features. "Because then we'd all be in trouble. Understand?"

The blonde shook his head again.

Immediately the air became light-hearted and bright conversations were all throughout the village once more. Saiyo pleasantly smiled and then continued on their walk, taking him towards the place Deidara recognized as her home.

Deidara worriedly kept his gaze on his and Saiyo's intertwined hands. _No way… Was Zetsu-san right about this place? _

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. How was it? Confusing? As always, anything I write in this story is for a reason. Can any of you figure out where I'm headed with this? There's a major clue in the middle of the chapter :P**

**I'm sorry for the wait once again. **

**But on the bright side- my passion has been ignited once again!**

**Hooray for all of you!**

**Thanks again ^v^**


	23. To Change One's Story: Secret of Shin

**A/N: I'm grateful for the positive feedback. This was my first Naruto posted fanfic on this site, and it'd be kind of a bummer if I didn't finish it. So here's another chapter to show that I WON'T be backing out. **

**It never hurts to add a little mystery in here and there- and as Deidara grows more powerful, he'll most certainly learn new techniques. **

**Like shunshin *cough* the proper way *cough***

**Warning: Language, violence, character OOC?**

* * *

Pein stared at Zetsu for a long time. "What did you say?"

"The village is under a genjutsu," Zetsu repeated.

"That's impossible," Itachi said from the corner of the darkened chamber. "I would have taken notice if it was."

"**Well your skills are **_**obviously **_**slipping," **Black Zetsu muttered.

Itachi frowned but said nothing more.

_"Look- all we're saying, is that something is not right in that village,"_ White Zetsu said to break the tense silence that had fallen over them. _"It seems like it's connected to the village leader."_

This made Itachi furrow his brows. When he and Hidan had went to deliver the package, the only village leader to greet them had been a kind old woman. Slightly crazy when it came to Hidan, but normal nonetheless. It just didn't add up.

Apparently Pein thought so too. "That doesn't make any sense. I would know if this was happening."

Zetsu sighed in exasperation, his White side about to go on a rampage but being silenced by his counter part. **"Leader-san, we mean you no disrespect. But we know what we saw. And there's something really dangerous about that place. A village none of us except for you knew of right under our noses. Especially so full of ninjas and chakra? It's ridiculous. What do you know about this?"**

"Yes…" Madara spoke up from where he had been patiently listening in the center of his bed chambers. "Do tell us Pein- what connections you have to this place. Why I haven't known about it until now."

_You're supposed to be the powerful one,_ Pein sourly thought, but faced the man with a straight face. "I'll admit I knew there was a village. But it was small and peaceful. For the past ten years I've done nothing but send them a few financial payments for the information they send us on impeding danger from other shinobi countries. If things have changed at all during the years…" he paused, eyes widening slightly. "I wouldn't know about it, seeing as I send Akatsuki members to give the packages."

_"And there you have it,"_ White Zetsu said, brow furrowed. _"We warned Deidara of this, but there's nothing stopping him from being pulled into this genjutsu."_ **"It looks as if those under it are in an unconscious state. Their bodies act without them knowing it." **_"But…"_

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on the plant man.

"What is it?" Madara asked with narrowed eyes.

Zetsu frowned. "There are a few in this village…who seem to know what's happening. Although we didn't personally met them."

~X~

Saiyo smiled at her mother from where she knelt on a tatami mat, motioning to the blonde child beside her. Deidara shyly looked down as the mother scrutinized him, letting out a squeal of surprise as the burly but kind woman swept him up in her strong arms.

Up on the roof of the small house, Kenshin sat, staring up at the sky with dark eyes. His attention was drawn only when Sora and his sensei walked, waving up at him with large grins. He quietly sighed before jumping down and meeting with the two, only to be tugged back by his ear by Saiyo who angrily reprimanded him for stalking her. Deidara and her mother watched with smiles as Kenshin irritably tried to pull away.

~X~

"Oh…?" Madara looked interested.

Pein glanced at the immortal Uchiha and then to his trusted scout and spy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"**We scoped out the entire village before we left. The difference between those who aren't caught up in the genjutsu and those that are isn't very noticeable," **Black Zetsu started to explain. **"It's a slight indentation in the chakra flow and auras surrounding them. They hold themselves more wary and have a very faint shield of chakra around them. Itachi- you're the one who explained this to me about the basics of a genjutsu."**

Itachi blinked. "The conversation isn't coming back to me. But everything you said was right…"

"Well no matter what you've discovered or said," Madara spoke up, voice cutting through the chilling atmosphere. "We will not take action until further evidence is proved that the existence of this village is affecting the Akatsuki."

Itachi and Pein looked at the older man in hidden shock. They, more than anyone else, wished for peace. And if people were suffering so close by…

_"Don't you think that's a bad idea?"_ White Zetsu blurted out before his other side could stop him.

Madara gave him a dark look. "What was that…?"

"**It was nothing. He said nothing," **Black Zetsu assured him. _"The hell it's not nothing!"_ **"Shut up," **Black Zetsu hissed. _"No. Deidara's in that village you know. And last time I checked- he's a part of Akatsuki,"_ White Zetsu rebuked, slightly angry.

Madara crossed his arms, a silent fury welling up around him. "Leave before I lose my self control and kill you Zetsu. You are not to visit that village again until given permission. Understood?"

"**Yeah. We got it." **Black Zetsu quickly dragged himself through the floor, feeling his other side about to make an unwise comment.

Pein sighed as the plant vanished from sight, rubbing his brow in exhaustion. "Madara-sama…"

"Just go tend to the other members and make sure they haven't screwed anything up," Madara coldly ordered, turning his back.

Pein inclined his head politely before both he and Itachi disappeared.

Madara stood in the empty chambers, a thoughtful expression on his face. _Shin village? If I remember correctly…there was only one clan that could cast such a jutsu. But they should have died out hundreds of years ago. If this is who I think it is then we have quite the problem on our hands…_

* * *

The atmosphere in the pottery shop was serene and calm.

Saiyo's mother obviously took great pride in her work, her soft hums and self-musing filling the air. She was big-boned and looked every bit like she could slaughter a man with her hands. But her blue eyes were gentle and sharp, aware of her surroundings as she calmly observed what went on around her; skin delicate with a healthy glow. She dressed in a plain summer kimono, knowing better than to dress up for her task of working with clay for hours on end.

Her name was Yako Hatsuharu, and she put her trust in Deidara almost immediately after watching him work a clay bowl on a spinner in her workshop. She was more than happy to have another person to help her with business. Especially one so dedicated. Every now and then she would glance over and give him pointers or praise his work done so far. It was comforting and welcoming.

Deidara couldn't have asked for a better job.

"Are you okay over there squirt?" Saiyo's mom called without looking. She was focused entirely on the giant gourd she was creating.

"I'm okay!" Deidara responded, wishing he could make a gourd too.

Deidara absently looked at the spinning clay in front of him, listening to the dull roar it made. _I wonder if she'd let me use this clay. I haven't noticed any rivers nearby, so I can't pick any myself. If she did give me the chance to have this clay, I'd have to use a lot of chakra to make it explosive. And that'll take… _he mentally counted on his fingers. _Several days. _He pursed his lips a little, eyeing the perfectly shaped vase he had created before turning the spinner off. _I have several days though. When I'm not working here, I can train at the dojo seriously with my explosions! _

An image of Kenshin flitted through his mind briefly.

Deidara pouted, getting up from the stool he had been sitting on. His backside had lost feeling long ago. _Well as long as he lets me train there. I don't think he'd like me blowing up a place I've just cleaned for him though… _Oh well. Either way, he needed clay. And being at the pottery shop looked like it would be the only place he would be able to get his training weapon.

"Um…Hatsuharu-san?" Deidara questioningly called.

The woman looked over at him from where she sat across the room, wiping her broad hands on her clay-covered apron. "What's the matter Deidara-kun?"

The blonde sheepishly smiled. "I was wondering if you'd let me borrow some of this clay."

"Borrow some?" She raised a brow. "You like to sculpt that much?"

Deidara eagerly nodded. "I like to create art!" _Even though I can't show you my true art right now… _

She laughed. "Well okay then. Help yourself to however much you need. Just don't waste any of it."

Deidara tried to put his best serious face on. "Of course!"

The woman affectionately shook her head at him before going back to expertly forming the mass of spinning, sleek clay in front of her.

* * *

The hallways of the Akatsuki base were quiet save for the light footsteps of the organization's posing leader. Pein was deep in thought and found himself thinking on how his youngest member was faring in the supposed 'Shin Village'. _If it's a genjutsu…he'll be sucked in easily. I didn't teach him how to counter something as powerful as that. And neither did Itachi if I know correctly… _

Madara's powerful presence appeared in front of him, the man showing up a moment later.

Pein had the full intention of keeping his gaze away and walking past without a word.

Unfortunately, things just seemed to not be going his way.

Madara stopped him from walking by, clamping a hard hand down on the younger man's shoulder.

"You were investigating Shin Village?" Pein wondered aloud.

Madara pushed past him, passing over a bundle of documents as he did so. "I want Sasori to take a look at those. Find him quickly and don't waste any more time than necessary."

Pein was left blinking in surprise as the masked man vanished.

* * *

Zetsu was having a bit of a troublesome argument.

**"Are you an idiot? You can't just leave!" **Black Zetsu roared at him.

_"I can do what I please. After all, we've separated, right?" _White Zetsu coldly said.

And the argument was with himself.

After slipping into their room when Madara dismissed them, both sides began fighting over who should have kept their mouth shut and who should have stuck up for what they believed in- which was keeping Deidara safe and helping the villagers in Shin Village out.

**"You can't go around disobeying Madara," **Black Zetsu argued with his counterpart who was standing across from him.

_"I can do as I like,"_ White Zetsu muttered in a low tone. _"Look- you don't have to follow me. I just want to go and check up on Deidara. It's become a bit of a habit since Pein and Madara want us to keep tabs on the kid. They can't get mad because they assigned me the task to begin with,"_ he reasoned.

Black Zetsu felt his brow furrow. He took a step forward. **"That's not it at all. You've grown attached- just like all the other fools in this place! You should know as well as I do that Deidara is just another tool Madara plans on using for his ultimate goal. All of us are mere pawns in a game." **He raised a hand along with his voice. **"Our story has already been written out for us! There's nothing anyone can do. And one _child _isn't going to change that!"**

White Zetsu looked as if he had dealt a harsh blow, his own brow furrowing in hurt.

Black Zetsu sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. **"Hurry up and come back over here. Stop acting so stupid..."**

_"...I'm not stupid..."_

Black Zetsu blinked. **"What did you say?"**

White Zetsu lifted his chin up to glare at him, eye filled with a dark fury his other side had never seen before. _"I'm not stupid,"_ he said. _"Our story hasn't been written out yet. How can it be when we haven't paved out our own paths?"_ He threw out an arm, narrowing his eye. _"I'm writing my story the way I want to write it! And if you want to sit back and be a follower forever then suit yourself. But I won't be! I believe in Deidara. And I believe that he can change all of our stories!"_ He faced his counterpart fully prepared for a fight. _"If you think I'm wrong- then come prove it to me!"_

**"..." **Black Zetsu was, for better lack of words, at a loss. Never had his other side been so outspoken. They had never gotten angry with one another. They worked together as a team and co-existed for Kami knows how long! And now issues over changing destiny were threatening to tear them apart?

White Zetsu waited, antsy and hoping to finish this as quickly as possible before he had the chance to change his mind.

But the fight never came.

Black Zetsu turned around, head lowered. **"I will not raise a hand against you. Just get out of my sight."**

_"Wha-?"_

**"I said to leave didn't I? If you want to be an idiot and get yourself killed, then go ahead! I _won't _be stopping you."**

His counterpart watched his darker side for the briefest of moments- and then did as told. He wouldn't stick around any longer.

Black Zetsu stared at the ground angrily. **"Damn it..." **

* * *

Yako looked over at the new blonde child she had hired, grinning when she saw the look of concentration on his face and tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he formed yet another vase with his small hands. He wore gloves for a reason she did not pry- but it wasn't affecting his sculpting in anyway. _Quite the feat… _she mused to herself before shutting off her machine and clearing her throat.

Deidara paused in his work, slowly turning the setting on his spinner down so that his vase wouldn't collapse from the sudden lack of support. "Hatsuharu-san?" he questioned.

She waved at him, grin growing. "You've worked hard. It's well past noon you know."

Deidara sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, seeming to not notice the clay he was smudging across his skin as he did it. "I'm used to working hard…" he mumbled. "So it's nothing really…"

"At such a young age?" Yako inquired.

Deidara inhaled sharply in alarm. "W-With training and stuff!" he stuttered out. _I hope she doesn't get suspicious…_

Yako laughed lightly and made a shoeing motion with her hand. "Alright. I'm giving you a break. Don't show up until dinner time, okay?" The workshop was connected to her house, seeing as it was more time efficient and allowed to keep watch of her precious shop and home more easily.

Deidara felt a smile spread across his face. "A break? Arigatou Hatsuharu-san!" he cheered, getting up from his stool. He stretched his arms above his head and then skipped for the exit. Maybe now he could practice some taijutsu!

With a good-bye wave, he exited the workshop's glass door, still covered arms down in clay.

He had barely taken a step into the village crowd when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, whisking him far away from the center of Shin.

Deidara was back on his feet within the next second, breathing heavily and visible eye wide with fear. Someone had taken him away just like in the village he and Hidan visited, but now he didn't have any clay to work with. _What do I do now? _

"Don't look so frightened Deidara," a voice said. "It's just me."

The blonde snapped his head to the left so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. He recognized the figure before him to be Saiyo's teammate. The one with the mysterious blade on his back which Saiyo told him the teen had never unsheathed in anyone's presence but his own. "S-Sora-kun?"

"That's my name," the teen chuckled, walking over to him.

Deidara furtively looked around. "Where are we?" They were under a thick alcove of trees and low hanging branches.

"Away from the mainstream of the village," Sora replied.

Deidara's brows furrowed. "Why…?"

Sora knelt down eye-level with the blonde, pinning his arms down at his small sides and brushing his long fringe away against the child's protests. He frowned, sensing the dangerous level of chakra surrounding the revealed eyeball and then rocked back on his haunches. "I knew there was something strange about you."

Deidara shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at the dark-haired teen in front of him. "Are you going to report me? Tell everyone else?"

Sora looked shocked. "Of course not!" He tugged on the corner's of the blonde's mouth, raising a brow. "Why would I do that? Especially since you look so much like my little sister! It's inhuman!"

Deidara felt the bridge of his nose go pink, trying to pull away. "What are you getting so worked up for?" he mumbled.

Sora released him, grinning broadly and ruffling the front of Deidara's hair. "Nothing. I just want you to keep in mind that this village is not like the others you've probably been to, okay? It'd be bad if you got hurt."

"You mean…" Deidara peered at him with large, curious eyes. "You think there's something wrong here?" _To confirm Zetsu-san's thoughts… _

Sora sighed, hanging his head slightly. "Just a bit. Unless you want to be caught up in a really big mess, I suggest you use your weird chakra to repel it. As long as no one else notices. Or else there'd be trouble. Do you understand?"

Deidara slowly nodded. "I understand."

Sora nodded back and then stood, patting him once on the head. "Well! I've got to check up on my obaa-chan and sis. If you'll be with Saiyo, then I'll be seeing you around."

He left before Deidara could even utter a single word.

* * *

"Hey…"

"…"

"Hey."

"…" Kakuzu inwardly snarled, clenching his fists tightly.

"Hey! Fucker! You alive over there?"

"What the hell do you want?" Kakuzu shouted over his shoulder.

His partner looked at him with bright eyes, frowning. "I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it Hidan?"

"I don't know…entertain me?"

"Do I _look _like an entertainer to you dumbass?"

"Definitely not you old bat." Hidan threw his head back from where he was sitting on one of Kakuzu's medical beds. The pair was down in the laboratory, having been told by Pein to stay on guard but not leave the base. He hadn't explained anything, but they all knew better than to question him.

Kakuzu was standing with his back to the immortal, fiddling with several incision tools. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with a whining Hidan at the moment.

"Maa!" Hidan threw his arms up into the air, frustrated. He had been released of his cast since yesterday along with Itachi. They tended to recover quickly. "Kakuzu I'm _so_ bored!"

"You're the one to blame," Kakuzu muttered. This was the seventh time in the past two minutes the Jashinist had interrupted his dissection of a frog. It was one of his favorite pastimes- and he'd be damned if Hidan ruined it! "So stop bitching about it already."

"I'm _so _not the one to blame. It was the damn driver of the horse," Hidan complained. "I was just acting on fucking reflex."

"Which involved you throwing Itachi in front of you?" Kakuzu scoffed, holding his anger in check. He was _trying _to enjoy himself. "Whatever."

"So!" Hidan cried indignantly. "It's not my fault the stupid carriage popped out of nowhere!"

"It's perfectly all your fault," Kakuzu growled, slamming a hand onto his worktable. "Now shut up before I take this scalpel and shove it down your throat."

Hidan glared, pointing an accusing finger at his partner. "Fuck you man! You can't beat me up- I've just recovered from that damn carriage! You wouldn't pay to have me fixed up anyway-"

Kakuzu drop-kicked him, vein throbbing and eye twitching violently. "IT'LL COME OUT OF _YOUR _PAYCHECK!"

"Jashin-dammit!"

* * *

Black Zetsu wandered the halls of the base by himself. He heard the loud bickering coming from Kakuzu's lab and opted to steer clear of the area. It was probably becoming a blood bath as he walked away. Usually his counterpart would insist on watching the gory scene in his need to satisfy his slightly sadistic urges. But without him there, he could make the decision on his own to leave.

It wasn't as much fun without the usual banter.

Black Zetsu harrumphed to himself. _Whatever. That moron's not my problem anymore._

A soft padding heading towards him made him look ahead. A certain redhead was walking down the same corridor, arms at his side and an ever impassive expression on his face.

The two came to a mutual halt, several feet apart from one another.

**"I haven't seen you lately," **Black Zetsu commented.

Sasori looked him over twice. "Where's your other half?" he bluntly asked.

Black Zetsu found himself scowling. **"Obviously not here."**

Sasori just stared at him with half-lidded eyes, showing he wasn't planning on leaving until he got a proper response.

**"We...had a fight," **Black Zetsu gruffly admitted. **"We weren't agreeing as partners anymore."**

"Partners..." Sasori mumbled, lowering his head. But he brought it back up just as quickly, resolution steeling his eyes as he said, "Partners shouldn't fight with one another. They can bicker like Hidan and Kakuzu all they like...but fighting will just lead to ruin. None of us can afford that in this organization."

Black Zetsu raised his brow. **"Oh? That's pretty rich coming from you. Never would have pegged you for the sentimental type."**

Sasori smirked, starting to walk around the half plant. "Let's just say a little part of me has changed. It's not a problem, is it?" he asked over his shoulder.

Black Zetsu felt his eye narrow. **"...Not at all."**

Sasori's footsteps faded until he was left alone in the hallway once more.

_'I'm writing my story the way I want to write it! And if you want to sit back and be a follower forever then suit yourself. But I won't be! I believe in Deidara. And I believe that he can change all of our stories!'_

Black Zetsu softly snorted. **"He's such an idiot. Spouting such stupid cheesy stuff..." **

Then he sunk through the floor, not bothering to use the base exit.

And on his walk back to his room, Sasori couldn't help but smile, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. _Was that to your liking...brat? _

A shadow stepped out in front of him, making him pause and throw his guard up. "I need to see you for a while, Sasori."

Sasori frowned, heading for his leader's chambers as the shadow dissolved. "What does he need now...?"

* * *

Deidara walked cautiously through the streets, though he was sure to keep his face happy and carefree. His earlier conversation with Sora still echoed in his mind. And with the previous warning from Zetsu added along with it, it had served to make him a very paranoid child. But Leader-san had taught him to mask his emotions. He didn't have full control over them, but it was better than what had been expected of him. According to everyone else back at the base.

_Back at the base…huh? _Deidara looked down, his hidden eye darkening slightly. The strange chakra inside was pulsing out, barely noticeable to shinobi and nonexistent to civilians. Sora had assured him that keeping the chakra activated, if only for a little bit, would keep him from falling under the genjutsu the village was under.

Stepping out of one of the many dirt paths that led to training fields and forest area within the village, Deidara decided to check out the dojo he cleaned with Zetsu's aid. If he was to get any stronger, he'd have to train immediately. _But I haven't trained myself to keep the chakra in my left eye activated for long periods of time… Oh well. _He smiled softly. _I'll just learn to control the power inside. Being able to fight and push away genjutsu at the same time should come in handy. And it'll impress Itachi-nii! _

Walking down a thick forest path, he couldn't help but think back on his escape from the Akatsuki. They were his family. And he couldn't be a burden. He needed to be able to protect them and call himself a fighter- just like Hidan wanted him to do. _I'll make you all proud, _Deidara determinedly thought, a new bounce in his step.

Up ahead he could sense the faint trace of a chakra signature, but wasn't sure who it belonged to.

Then he rounded the corner.

"Ah!" Deidara caught sight of a familiar teen standing in the middle of the forest path that led to the very place he was headed. "Kenshin-san!"

"Hm?" The redhead turned to the side, eyeing him oddly. "Oh, it's the little girl."

Deidara skidded to a halt in front of him, small vein popping. "I already told you I'm not a girl!"

Kenshin smirked. "I know. It's just fun seeing you get so worked up," he said.

The blonde puffed his cheeks out in barely restrained anger, trying to think of a good comeback. One wasn't coming to him at the moment… Then he remembered the reason he had been coming down this way and quickly threw his annoyance aside. It was tiresome being anything but genuine anyway. "Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin gave him a questioning glance. "Okay- how do you know my name?"

"I hear Saiyo-chan use it a lot," Deidara answered. "But I have a very important question for you!" he announced, doing his best to sound serious.

"I fixed your dojo up!" Deidara proudly exclaimed. _With a lot of help. But I can't tell him about Zetsu-san. _

Kenshin looked at him. "Come again?"

"Huh?" Deidara hung his arms slightly, gaping at the teen. "Didn't you notice how clean it was? I thought you went there every morning?"

"Oh I noticed alright. And how did you know about my visits?" Kenshin suspiciously asked, peering at him.

"Saiyo-chan."

Kenshin felt an eye twitch. _I'm so going to kill her… _

"But since I fixed your otou-san's place, I was wondering if I could…possibly… train there…?" Deidara had meant to ask the question strong. But under the intimidating gaze of the redhead, he found himself shying.

Kenshin stared, eyes twinkling in every emotion _but _amusement. "You expect a reward for your _volunteer _services on my family's dojo? Which you went inside of without _asking_ me?"

"It wasn't like you were around," Deidara mumbled aloud. There was a moment of silence before he blinked, slapping a hand over his mouth and looking at Kenshin in mortification. "I didn't mean to say that out loud!" he cried in his defense.

"You're really…interesting," Kenshin finally said. Slowly though, as if listening to himself speak. "But I guess I should be thanking you for cleaning the place up. I was going to get around to it but…"

"…"

"…"

Deidara owlishly opened and closed his eye. "Does that mean I can train there then?"

The older teen seemed completely caught off guard before putting a hand on his waist and turning. "No way."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so," Kenshin muttered.

Deidara glared at the older boy, pushing up on his toes to stare him in the eye. "I helped clean your dojo! You have to let me train in there!"

Kenshin looked at him with raised brows before pushing him away with the palm of his hand. "First of all- I never asked you to clean the place up. And second- it's _my _dojo. I can choose to let whoever I want train there," he said.

Deidara stepped back, clearly upset. "But it's so nice now… You can't just leave it to grow messy again. I thought you wanted people to come back to your otou-san's dojo so that they weren't scared anymore."

"So what should I do?" Kenshin placed his hands on his hips. "Walk around with a sign that says 'Hello everyone- come back to my dojo that's been closed down for almost a decade. Don't worry, it's perfectly alright now just because a little boy cleaned it up so he could use it!'. And my goals have nothing to do with you."

Deidara frowned, feeling his lower lip tremble. "I didn't just do it for that," he quietly said. His voice was shaking as he spoke, the corners of his visible eye welling up with tears.

Kenshin blinked.

"I…You looked sad so I thought…" the blonde stared up at him with open honest eyes. "Saiyo-chan and Sora-kun are really worried about you. So I thought that maybe fixing up your otou-san's dojo would make you happier. And maybe you'd be nicer."

Kenshin looked at him for a long time. _Such childish innocence. Is that what he really thought…? It's going to get him killed one day. _He let out a heavy sigh, turning around and starting to walk towards his newly fixed dojo.

Deidara stared after him in surprise. "Where are you going?" he called.

The older teen looked over his shoulder at him, and then smiled. "What are doing? I thought you wanted to train."

Deidara's eyes widened before a large grin spread across his face. "O-Of course!"

Kenshin waited for the blonde to catch up and then smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Deidara stared at him, cheeks red and an angry look appearing in his eye.

Kenshin only laughed, ruffling his hair. "For stepping into my dojo without permission. But I guess I could allow you to train on your own. You've proven yourself…trustworthy."

Deidara jutted out his bottom lip. "I didn't know I had to prove myself at all."

Kenshin just laughed again.

* * *

White Zetsu watched the two walk off together before melding back in with the forest. _"He seems to be doing well…" _

**"I told you there was nothing to worry about. But **_**noo**_**. You had to go run off on your own." **

White Zetsu looked beside him, startled. _"What are _you_ doing here?" _

Black Zetsu gave him an annoyed look. **"Shut up. You know we're going to be in deep trouble with Madara when we get back, right?" **

White Zetsu stared at his counterpart as he combined with him. _"You were worried?"_

**"Of course not. There's a million more of you." **

_"I think you were worried,"_ White Zetsu said with a mischievous smile.

**"I just said I wasn't!" **Black Zetsu snapped, irritably sighing before forcing his other side to head back for the base.

He purposefully ignored the soft yet relieved snickers coming from White Zetsu.

* * *

Itachi looked at Kisame who sat across from him in his room, meditating with his trusty sword Sameheda leaning against the wall next to him.

Though things had been slightly strained between them the last few weeks with Deidara in the base and after the whole Oni ordeal, he found that the older man still cared well enough for him to give him the eye drops Kakuzu prescribed and make sure he rested for the right amount of time. Even more so after the explosion his face had come in contact with when Deidara blew the bomb up between them.

Kisame must have felt his younger partner's gaze, because he cracked an eye open and grinned at him. "Oh? Admiring my features Itachi?""

Itachi sighed quietly, averting his gaze. "_No_. I was merely wondering why you've come back with a black eye and several bruises after your mission with Kakuzu."

"Ha!" Kisame barked in amusement, his good eye twinkling in amusement as he gave Itachi his full attention. "Let's just say that Kakuzu has some issues dealing with our bank account." He grinned. "That and I kind of lied to him about the mission so he wouldn't freak out and try to kill me again. But then he saw me heading into the Konohagakure bank and sort of…spazzed."

Itachi stared at him before standing up and getting into his bed for some sleep. "Then that was definitely your fault," he muttered.

Kisame sweatdropped with a smile. "At least sound sorry for me…"

* * *

Pein walked into his chambers, slightly confused. Madara had given him a hefty amount of papers stuck together in paperclips, but hadn't explained anything in detail. All he had said was to have Sasori overlook the files as soon as possible and conduct experiment. Whatever _that_ could have possibly meant.

He sat behind his desk, staring blankly at the papers. He was unable to fathom the information Zetsu had passed on to them earlier that day. It made no sense whatsoever. He should have been able to detect if something was amiss in any of the surrounding villages. And the fact that even Madara hadn't known told him that things weren't looking too good. Whether or not Akatsuki would be involved in the matter hadn't been decided yet. He would very much like to find out what was going on. But it wasn't him pulling the strings anymore.

A knock on the door caused Pein to look up from the papers. "Come in," he called.

Sasori poked his head through the doorway, curiosity and annoyance on his features. "You wanted to see me Leader-san?"

Pein waved him inside. "I did. There's a favor I would like to ask of you…"

* * *

Kenshin straightened out of his offensive stance, taking in a calming breath to cool his body down.

"Wow!" The blonde was staring at the older teen with admiration, kneeling a few feet in front of him. "You're pretty strong Kenshin-san."

Kenshin glared at him. "You expected me to be weak?"

Deidara grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Something like that." _Sasori-no-danna was right. I shouldn't underestimate the ablities of others. Kenshin-san is actually really powerful. For a Genin. _He looked at his hands in confusion after the thought went through his mind. _Then what rank am I? _

Kenshin's eye twitched. "I dare you to say that again... little brat!" He whacked the boy over the head.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Deidara glared fiercely with his visible eye.

"Because you should learn to think before you speak," Kenshin scolded, looking annoyed.

Deidara looked at the redhead excitedly. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Kenshin deadpanned, turning his head away. "Definitely not."

"Please?"

"I already said no," Kenshin muttered.

"But you have to let me!" Deidara exclaimed. "In order for me to get stronger!"

"I swear that's all you think about..." Kenshin grumbled under his breath.

But Deidara heard it perfectly clear. "I have a reason for it!" he cried out.

"Kami-sama _fine_." Kenshin started to push the child towards the front door. "You can come back tomorrow. Just quit perstering me already!" he exasperatedly said.

"Hooray! Let's work on my taijutsu then!" Deidara cheered, just to aggravate the older teen further.

It worked.

"Keep it up and you'll never set foot in here again you little-"

"Um...hello?"

The two boys stared at the person at the dojo entrance in surprise.

"Saiyo-chan!"

Kenshin blinked as Deidara eagerly ran towards his teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaa-san told me she sent Deidara-chan out on a break," Saiyo said. "I figured he would be here and wanted to make sure you hadn't killed him."

"How funny," Kenshin dryly replied.

"It's almost dinner time. You wanna eat with me and Sora?" Saiyo hopefully asked.

Kenshin smiled. "No."

Siayo deadpanned, raising a fist in the redhead's direction in anger. "What kind of an answer is that? You always avoid team dinners! They're key to bonding and getting along!"

"Who told you that?"

"Sensei!"

"You actually listen to her?"

"She tells us plenty of smart things!"

"Like what?"

"...Pipe down hotshot," Saiyo grumbled, crossing her arms.

Kenshin's lips turned up into a smirk.

Deidara watched the exchange with the hint of a smile. _This is what it's like to have friends...right? Is that what everyone back home is like? Are we all friends? _His visible eye began to gleam. _I wonder..._

"So what's your reason for not eating with us then?" Saiyo questioned, face scrunched as she brought up the source of their argument.

"I don't like eating in public," Kenshin told her with a shrug.

Saiyo turned around and started walking down the dojo steps. "You're such a sod sometimes Kenshin," she muttered, waving an arm behind her in farewell.

Kenshin scoffed, hands on his waist. "Speak for yourself," he called.

A vein popped on the back of the brunette's head. "Shut up!"

Her teammate only snickered.

Deidara looked over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Kenshin.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, making a shooing motion with his hand.

The blonde grinned before running to catch up with Saiyo.

* * *

Madara sat outside the Akatsuki base, leaning against the bottom of the boulder of their temporary base with a knee pulled to his chest and arm resting on top. His mask was on, but the gaze beneath it was hard as ever. There was a disturbance in the ground next to him, a familiar two-toned figure coming out a moment later.

_"Waiting for us? How sweet."_ **"Idiot! You're in no position to talk." **_"Well neither are you. You didn't exactly tell anyone you were leaving either."_ **"…Damn." **_"That's what I thought."_

Madara glanced sideways at him, not moving. "And where, pray tell, did you go off to? I thought I clearly instructed you to remain inside the base."

Zetsu sat beside him, keeping his gaze carefully ahead. There was no point in lying. It would only come back to bite him in the butt- and facing an even angrier Uchiha Madara's wrath was not on his schedule. _"I went to Shin Village. But it was only me."_ **"Don't say that fool," **Black Zetsu hissed, though not in anger. **"I followed after him. We both went to the village."**

Madara seemed to have a calm air around him. "And why would you do that?"

_"Because I was worried for Deidara-chan,"_ White Zetsu mumbled, having picked up the nickname the brunette from the village had given the blonde.

"Was he in any trouble when you went?"

Zetsu blinked at the masked man in surprise before quickly answering with a, _"No."_ **"The situation was the same as when we last checked," **Black Zetsu offered.

"I see…" Madara silently stood, turning around to head inside the base. "Don't stay outside too late next time…Zetsu."

And then he vanished.

Both sides of Zetsu looked after the man, baffled.

_"Is…that it?"_ White Zetsu wondered aloud.

**"I don't know what he's planning…" **Black Zetsu uttered quietly. **"But let's not let down our guard." **

_"Agreed."_

* * *

"Hatsuharu-san said I could borrow as much clay as I needed," Deidara excitably explained to Saiyo as he was dragged down the road by her once more. He could walk perfectly fine on his own, but for some odd reason, everyone found it in their nature to either carry him or hold his hand. He had long stopped trying to tell them otherwise.

Saiyo smiled down at him. "Is that so? Well kaa-san rarely lets others use her supplies. You must be a really good worker," she praised.

Deidara flushed. "Not really. Hatsuharu-san is the one with all the experience. I hope I learn well from her…"

Saiyo's smile grew to the end of her cheeks. "You will Deidara-chan. You will."

"Excuse the intrusion." A masked shinobi appeared behind the blonde and brunette, startling them with his unannounced visit. "The Master request the child's presence immediately. Do not delay." And the he was gone. As if he had never even showed.

Deidara hummed, looking over his shoulder with a disgruntled expression. "What was that about Saiyo-chan-?" he cut himself off as he looked back to the older girl.

Saiyo looked horrified.

Deidara frowned. "What's wrong?"

Saiyo slowly brought her gaze to him, as if she were looking right through him. "You…can't go Deidara-chan."

"What?"

She started to glare. "You absolutely cannot go. Stay here with me. We'll just head home," she said.

"But the village elder-" Deidara started to say.

"I don't care!" Saiyo shouted, her eyes shadowed and teeth ground together.

Deidara recoiled a bit, not understanding what the problem was. Their argument seemed to have gathered the attention of the surrounding people. They were glaring hard at the pair, as if they were disrupting something in their flowing world of happiness with such a verbal fight.

Saiyo seemed to notice this, because she stepped closer to the blonde child in front of her with a protective air.

Deidara's felt his eye grow larger, sensing a familiar chakra amongst the crowd of villagers. Kenshin was once he showed up, they most definitely wouldn't let him go see the village elder. _Why would Kenshin-san follow us? No. I can't think about that. The village leader wants to see me... I don't want to go by myself. But Saiyo-chan looks so scared. I can't make her go with me. I…I can do this on my own! _

Saiyo reached for his arm. "Deidara-chan, listen to me-"

Deidara stepped back and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I'll be back soon Saiyo-chan. Tell Hatsuharu-san I'll be late for dinner please." He turned and ran into the throng of people packed into the street, disappearing before the older girl had a chance to stop him.

Saiyo felt her heart thud in her chest. "No…" _Kami-sama no! Why would she call him? What did he do? _

"Saiyo- what happened?" Kenshin asked, running up to where she stood stricken in the middle of the street.

Saiyo looked down, eyes large. "It's Master…" she whispered fearfully. "She summoned him…"

Kenshin's brows furrowed as gripped his teammate's shoulders tightly. "Who? Who did she summon?"

Saiyo shook her head, forcing back the tears that wanted to escape. "Deidara-chan. She called for Deidara-chan."

Kenshin stepped away, clearly taken aback. _"What?_"

* * *

Sasori frowned, looking over the papers in front of him. His leader sat watching him from his desk, arms folded and head bowed. He was most likely dozing off. After all, the man had spent most of the day with Tobi. And Sasori reckoned that anyone dealing with the masked shinobi for more than an hour would drop dead.

He was right- in a sense.

Sasori's frown deepened. He didn't know why Pein wanted him to study these background files or old clan history. Especially that of a clan he had never heard of. So far there was nothing of interest. They had been expert chakra users, toying around with wires and other ninja tools, yadda, yadda. _This seems so pointless. Why do I have to do this? Even going so far as to call it a mission, _Sasori dully thought. He shuffled through a stack of papers, fully intent on setting them away so he wouldn't have to look at them.

But something caught his eye.

Or more specifically…a certain _word _caught his eye.

He yanked the paper out the middle of the stack, ignoring the way the papers haphazardly flew everywhere as he read the document. His eyes widened with every word processed through his brain. "What the-?"

His loud proclamation jolted Pein awake, causing the orange-haired man to look over at him through suddenly sharp ringed eyes. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Sasori looked up at him, normally blank face holding a bewildered expression. He held up the paper he had been looking at. "Marionettes."

* * *

Deidara quietly pushed open the office door, peeking into the large room that lay behind it. Once he was sure nothing would jump out at him, he entered all the way, shutting the door behind him. It echoed, making him inhale sharply out of newfound fear. "Hello?" he timidly called, looking to the desk in the center of the office. There was a person behind it, sitting under a mass of documents and scrolls. An older looking lady.

"Ah!" The old woman moved from her position behind the desk, shuffling forward to greet him. "Good evening. I am the village elder," she said.

Deidara hesitantly nodded. "G-Good evening." He was still nervous about being here by himself. The worried looks he had gotten from Saiyo at the mention of his summoning was unnerving to say in the least.

The village elder bowed her head politely, a glint shining off the back of her neck. "It's good to see you here."

Deidara raised a brow, tilting his head to the side as he searched for a hint of what the small flash of light could have been. "Ah yes…thank you very much for inviting me here."

The elder straightened up, looking at him with kind eyes. "I had something I wished to discuss with you." The light flashed again.

"Something…you wanted to discuss?" Deidara confusedly asked.

"Yes…" a third and much different feminine voice interrupted. Although it was very husky. "About the matter of _who's boss around here and the rules!"_

Deidara turned to the side in a frightened shock, almost instinctively reaching for his clay pouch before realizing he didn't have it with him. He was staring at a devastatingly beautiful woman. Her skin was dark and her eyes naturally narrow, full of lashes. Long purple hair fell across her face in short cut bangs, touching the floor over her shoulders. A pale lavender kimono was slipping off her shoulder, revealing fishnet armor underneath. A coy smile was on her lips as she mischievously moved her fingers around.

The blonde child was baffled as to why she was doing this until he noticed the village elder in front of him moving to the woman's accord.

"That old lady isn't the head around here," the woman spoke up, moving her fingers with ease. "I am. I normally don't show myself out like this. But you've been having some very dangerous thoughts lately. Making friends with a few troublemakers who don't think so highly of me... And you've only just arrived." She paused in her actions, looking at the stunned blonde with deep brown eyes. "I can't have things like that happening now can I?"

Deidara was lulled by the mysterious voice, swaying unsteadily. _It's so calming… No! _He shook his head, trying to clear his suddenly muddled mind. He looked to the village elder, whose smile now seemed so forced, her wrinkled skin tearing bit-by-bit at the seams. _Something's not right. _Deidara's eyes widened. _Around her neck…and arms…around her whole body… Those are chakra strings! Just like Sasori-no-danna! _

"Figured it out have you?" the amused voice of the woman asked. She gave a bored tug on a chakra string with her middle finger, grinning maliciously. "It's about time."

Deidara let out a horrified gasp as the old woman's head lolled back, blood spurting out her neck. Her eyes were lifeless as the rolled around to meet his gaze.

"H-Help me…" she wheezed.

The woman laughed, twitching her fingers and making the woman dance around. "No one's going to help you, you old _bag_. No one will ever come- and this village will be mine to rule over completely! Everyone bending to my every will…" she wistfully sighed. "What more could a beautiful woman like me ask for?"

Deidara took a shaking step back, followed by another. His eyes were wide, breathing erratic. He subconsciously dropped his chakra control over his left eye. _W-What is this…? I can't move my body… I'm scared. What is she going to do to me? I'm scared!_

The woman cackled loudly, throwing her head back. "Run little _boy_. Run but know that you can _never _escape me." She looked at him, viciously smiling. "I will never let you leave… Deidara-kun~"

Deidara backed all the way to the door, fumbling behind him for the knob and throwing the door open when he found it. He stumbled out into the dim hallway, trying to run as far away as he could but finding that his legs didn't have the strength to carry him. He collapsed onto the floor, urging his body to move. But he was weak. His mind was weak. He couldn't get up. The floor was sucking him in- taking his breath from him, rendering his muscles still. His eyes widened as the floor pulled apart, and he fell into a bottomless abyss of darkness, a hand reaching for anything that would grab him. Anyone that would pull him out.

It never came.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting. Looks like you guys are in for longer chapters now :P**

**Although I now have band camp this week so writing may take a bit...**

**This chapter had a lot to take in. I only hope it wasn't confusing. **


	24. Sweet Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I had a lot to think about in writing this chapter. This obviously much shorter chapter than the one before it. After a lot of debate, I ended up cutting the original length of this chapter in half because the story would move too fast and become sloppy. **

**So sorry about the lack of quantity...**

**But thanks for the support~ It's good to know you guys care about what happens to Deidara XP**

**Warning: Some language, slight violence, the usual...**

**^v^**

* * *

_Deidara was running. _

_Running quickly with his tiny footsteps echoing loudly against the labyrinth he was stuck in. _

**_"Where are you going Deidara-chan~?"_**

_In this elaborate mess of dead ends and meaningless passageways- he ran. Running with his breathing uneven and ragged. Knowing that it was the only thing keeping his alive at the moment. The only thing preventing him from falling. The sound of his pants and gasps bounced back to his ears against the thick walls, heightening his sense of awareness. _

_The dark shadow that chased him creeped along the walls cracks and floors crevices, laughing darkly at his terror. _

**_"Where are you going? You can't run..."_**

_Deidara looked over his shoulder. "Leave me alone!"_

**_"Where are you going?"_**

_"Go away!"_

**_"Where are you going?"_**

_"Shut up!"_

**_"Where...?"_**

_Deidara tripped over his feet, sprawling heavily onto the cold stone floor. __He gasped as he fell, hitting his chin roughly on the hard ground beneath him. _

**_"Kukukukukuku...you're mine..."_**

_The sea of voices and images that had been chasing him crashed down over his head, smashing his tiny body into the concrete he laid on. His eyes widened, hearing and seeing that of his past life, but not feeling any pain. He felt numb, mind blank, and gaze heavy. His eyes wanted to close so bad. There was a tiredness seeping into his limbs, weighing him down, causing his will to sap away. _

_His eyes unwillingly pressed closed, the ghost of a pale hand waving over his face. _

* * *

Sasori groggily looked at the mess of papers in front of him from where he sat at his desk. It was late at night, and while everyone else was asleep, he had taken the task of studying the documents Pein had given him once again.

Three days had passed since the night of his discovery, and with every minute that passed as he read more in depth on the background of the Mamoru Clan and its puppet jutsu, the more he felt himself grow uncomfortable with the fact that Deidara was stuck in that village.

But...

Sasori blew out the candle on the corner of his desk and sat back.

Pein had assured him that Deidara would be fine. And he trusted the word of his leader.

With a tired sigh, he dropped the sheet of paper that had been in his hand, standing from his desk and heading over to his bed. He pulled his cloak off and ran a hand through the front of his hair, missing the dark shadow that spread out from the scattered documents on his desk.

As he forced himself into bed and turned on his side, the shadow rose up and washed over him.

* * *

_The next thing Deidara woke to were pale blue skies and white puffy clouds drifting lazily overhead. He slowly opened his eyes all the way, tiredly glancing from one side of him to the other even though he made no move to get up. He was lying in a grassy plain, arms spread out and legs splayed open. His hair was messily flung across his tanned face, scrunched up behind his neck. _

_But he wasn't breathing. _

_No air passed through his lungs nor did his chest rise or fall. _

_He felt as if he were in a state of fragile balance between life and death. No. He wasn't on any balance. He felt simply…dead. There was no feeling of lightness flowing through his veins, no impeding darkness surrounding him. He simply laid there- unmoving and still with his gaze transfixed on the sky above._

"_Deidara…?"_

_"..."_

_"Deidara?"_

_The blonde slowly looked out the corner of his eyes, mouth parting slightly. "Da…nna?"_

"_Deidara…"_

_He blankly stared several hundred feet away where a large tree stood. A tree that had sprouted out of nowhere, fiery orange blossoms hanging off its thin branches, and a thin truck bursting out of the earth with gnarled roots digging into the grass and soil around them. And reaching up at one of the many blossoms, was a familiarly cloaked redhead. _

_A faint smile was on his lips. "Why are you lying there…Deidara?"_

_His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it carried over to the seven year old child as if it had been shouted across the plain. _

_Deidara watched the grass blow in his direction as a light gust of air swept over the area. Then he tore his gaze away. "Sasori-no-danna," he mumbled, voice drowsy and full of slurs. He couldn't tell if it was him speaking or not. His voice felt like nothing more than vibrations surrounding him. _

"_Why are you lying there?" Sasori's calm voice asked again. His fingers brushed the petals of a newly blossomed flower on the branch in front of him. _

"_I…" Deidara felt his eyes start to blink shut. "I think I'm in trouble…"_

"_You're in danger. You need to move." _

"_Danna?"_

"_Stay awake…"_

"_What…?" Deidara closed his eyes, listening dully to the sounds around him. _

"_Stay awake!"_

_Deidara's eyes snapped open at the suddenly sharp voice. He found himself sitting up abruptly, swinging his head in the direction his danna stood. "Sasori-no-danna!"_

"_Don't you dare fall asleep," Sasori ordered, turning to face him. A flaming flower was held delicately between two fingers, brown eyes staring at the blossom in mild fascination. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me. Stay awake and move."_

_Deidara felt his body struggle with lying back down and getting up. There was a pull on him from both the front and behind, threatening to tear him in two. He kept his eyes firmly locked on the redhead he was looking at though, his pupils dilated and chest heaving. _

"_Keep fighting Deidara…" Sasori looked up from the blossom, and although he never once moved from his spot across the plain, Deidara could clearly see the warm smile on his pale face. His danna held out his hand, the burning flower blowing out his open palm with a heavy gust of wind. "Stay awake. Can you do that for me?"_

_The blonde felt a thick pulsing behind his skull, a painful pounding growing louder and louder like an endless drum. He brought a hand to his head, wincing slightly. His chest constricted painfully before something in him snapped. He fell onto his side, breathing out loudly in an unrestrained gasp. His eyes were wide in surprise as his started to rise and fall in a steady motion. _

_Air slowly filled his being. _

_The glaze over his eyes began to clear, the fog in his mind spreading apart. _

_The pale skies above him parted with a blinding light, causing him to shy away. _

"_Don't be afraid…" a gentle voice floated down to him. "Look at me…Deidara-chan."_

_Deidara blinked, lowering the arm he had brought to his face to stare with large eyes at the sky. _

_There, in the middle of the clouds, was his mother's shining face. She looked at him with a kind smile and golden hair billowing around her, taking up the expanse of the heavens with her pale skin glowing in place of the sun. "You look troubled Deidara-chan," she said with a soft laugh. _

_Deidara quickly looked to the tree where his danna stood, but saw that the older man was unresponsive to the appearance of his mother. He merely stared at him, gaze distant but firm. "W-What's going on?" his voice no longer sounded heavy. It was baffled and slightly panicked. But confused as he may have been, he couldn't deny the beauty of the scene he was witnessing. _

"_I'm here to help you," the beautiful woman in the clouds spoke. "You need to keep breathing Deidara-chan. Keep breathing and fighting."_

"_Keep fighting," his danna quietly echoed. _

"_Fight it."_

"_Break out of it."_

"_Wake up Deidara-chan."_

"_Show me how strong you are…brat."_

_Deidara felt his eyes narrow as the pounding in his head returned, the voices of his precious mother and danna mixing in. He was becoming overwhelmed. He needed silence. He needed to get away from the sudden noise. The sudden sensation of being crushed was caving in on him. A sickness pooled in his stomach as the forces around him tried to pull him up and down once again. _

"_Deidara-chan."_

"_Brat."_

"_Can you do it?"_

"_Wake up."_

"_Wake up Deidara-chan."_

_Deidara shook his head, bringing his hands to his throbbing temples. _

"_Wake up!" Sasori's voice was suddenly urgent, fist crushing the newly picked blossom in his hand. _

"_Deidara-chan!" his mother looked frightened. "Deidara-chan you have to-"_

"_WAKE UP!" _

Deidara's heart gave a wild thud as his eyes broke open. Something in him clenched and his voice screamed the first words that came to mind.

"SASORI-NO-DANNA!"

* * *

Sasori snapped upright, letting out a sharp gasp.

His hands clenched the bed sheets around his waist, normally lidded eyes wide with unknown fear. He brought trembling fingers up to his bare chest, touching the container that held his heart. He was breathing hard and slowly, but he couldn't figure out why. He felt as if he had gone through a state of sub-consciousness, unable to remember what had happened in the dream-like state, but also knowing that something _had _happened. And it made his heart thud with both anxiousness and worry.

What had he been shouting?

Who had he been shouting to?

And why had there been a blonde angel handing him a wilted fiery blossom?

Why had he seen Deidara lying blood-splattered and still on the ground before being yanked into awareness?

Sasori swung his legs out the side of his bed, feet silently making contact with the floor as he stood. He grabbed his cloak off the floor before pulling it on and quietly exiting his room. His body unwillingly moved him towards a bedroom at the far end of the darkened hall, hand grabbing the knob before pushing open the thin wooden door.

His unfocused gaze moved around from the perfectly made bed to the infinite amount of clay sculptures posted throughout the room. On top of the dresser, the window sill, scattered throughout the floor. A lot were halfway molded and still a tad bit gray around the edges. But it wasn't the sculptures that caught his attention. It was what was lying askew on the small desk that did.

A fiery golden blossom, orange and red veins running through its petals to its blue speckled core.

Sasori slowly walked towards the flower, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him.

"_Deidara-chan is in trouble…" _a voice whispered by his ear.

Sasori's eyes widened and he hurriedly turned to the side, scanning the room.

There was no one in it but him.

"_When the flowers wilts…he too will fade…"_

Sasori stood unmoving as the calming voice caressed the air around him, a sense of peace and urgency falling over him.

"_My son is in trouble," _the voice whipped around him, violently soothing, making his hair rustle with every word. _"Deidara-chan is in trouble! My son is dying! Save him…"_

Sasori opened his eyes as a silence settled over the room, unaware that he had closed them in the first place. He warily looked back to the desk, and to his numbing shock, found that the flower which had sat so bright and prominently on it's clay-smudged surface- was gone.

A single petal remained, browning at the edges.

"_My son…"_

Sasori's eyes grew large. "Dei-da-ra…" he slowly pronounced, the name sounding foreign and distant on his tongue. The more he stared at the petal, the more he remembered from his subconscious slumber.

A blonde child drowning in murky water, a village blazing with fire, screaming everywhere. Smoke billowed out and around him, shielding him from sight. He could only grasp out blindly towards the small hand reaching for him. And then the body had appeared.

The body of his frail partner. Blood trailing out the corners of cracked lips, eyes halfway open and staring unseeing at the dark sky.

Sasori found his eyes turning to slits as parts of his dream came in vivid flashes.

"That brat…" he growled. "That stupid brat!"

He turned on his heel and ran out the room.

* * *

Deidara cracked his eyes open, feeling an awkward strain on his arms. He was in a dark room that smelled of old sewage and rust, a musty scent hanging overhead. He couldn't see through the thin mist that was surrounding him, but he knew that he must have been several hundred feet underground. There was soil piled up behind him, falling down his shirt in tiny crumbles.

He heard amused chuckling coming from in front of him and his body immediately stiffened.

"Don't look so tense…"

Deidara narrowed his visible eye. "You…"

"Yes- _me_." The gorgeous woman from inside the large village Tower grinned sadistically down at him, walking through the parting mist with a sway in her curved hips. "Last time I saw you, you were unconscious in the middle of my hall. Naturally I couldn't just let you lie there- so I brought you to one of my _many _rooms. I do hope you find yourself comfortable."

Deidara moved to bring an arm down, only to find that they were chained to the wall above his head. He felt a tiny surge of panic build up in his chest, pulling forward against his restraints. "Where am I?"

"The underground core of my village," the woman said, kneeling down in front of him. She brushed his fringe aside, a coy smile on her lips. "Of course, no one that comes down here ever escapes. It's wonderful isn't it? To have single-handedly overrun an entire village and its people."

Deidara scowled at her. "It's not wonderful at all. You…You're a monster!"

"Ahahahaha!" she laughed merrily at him, standing back up with a suddenly serious expression and dark glint in her eyes. "You'll see just how much of a monster I am little _boy._" A cruel smirk spread across her delicate features. "It appears you like to dream. I'm not surprised. After all, what _child _doesn't?" she spat. "So courtesy of me, I'll give you a pleasant dream to put your mind to rest."

"I don't need to be put to rest," Deidara said, wide-eyed and beginning to struggle again.

"I beg to differ," the woman sneered. "Sleep well…_Deidara-kun_."

Deidara saw the woman's fingers twitch before his eyes jerked shut and his body slumped.

And then he was caught in another dream.

Only this time- his mother and danna weren't in it.

* * *

"_Deidara…."_

_Deidara hid under his bed sheets, curled into a tiny ball on his mattress._

"_Open up wherever you are…"_

_Deidara squeezed his eyes shut. _

"_Open up the door."_

_A hand jiggled the doorknob roughly. _

"_Open up!" the deep voice barked. _

_Deidara pulled his covers tighter over his head, trembling violently even as he fought to suppress the action of fear. _

"_Open up!"_

"_No…" he quietly said. _

"_Open this damn door now!"_

"_No," he said a bit louder. _

"_Don't make me break this door down!"_

"_Go ahead!" Deidara suddenly shouted. _

"_What? Why you…"_

"_I dare you to try!"_

"_OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

Zetsu yanked his door open with a half irritated, half startled look on his face, staring at the livid redhead in front of him. "Sasori…? What-"

Sasori cut him off with a fierce look. "I need you to check on Deidara- _now_!"

Black Zetsu growled angrily at the puppet. **"Look you screaming idiot- if you wanted to know how Deidara was doing you could have asked me yesterday when I told Tobi and everyone else. But _nooo_. You had to go off and sulk in your room after seeing Konan pull out Deidara's photo album. Leader-san already said there would be a meeting later on today on the matter of the village. Can't you wait for, oh I don't know, _seven _more hours?"**

"That's not it at all," Sasori said with barely restrained fury and no patience. "I have a bad feeling that the brat's in trouble and I just want you to make sure he's alright."

_"Check if Deidara-chan is alright?"_ White Zetsu worriedly peered at Sasori. _"Are you sure you're alright? You look very shaken up and sick and-"_

"And I don't care how I look right now!" Sasori suddenly exploded, fists clenched tightly and eyes flashing in anger. "You need to-"

"Calm down Sasori," an un-amused voice from beside him.

Both Sasori and Zetsu looked to see who had spoken, surprised to see that their leader had come all the way from his chambers on the lower floor to shut them up. Now that they looked around, they noticed that the rest of the members had stepped out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about, groggily rubbing their eyes or blinking in their direction tiredly.

Sasori turned to Pein, a frustrated look on his normally impassive face. "Deidara's in trouble Pein. And Zetsu won't go see if he's okay since he's the only one who knows his way around the stupid village." Enough time had been wasted just trying to explain what was going on. He was sick and tired of waiting.

Pein furrowed his brows at the redhead. "How do you know Deidara's in trouble?" He was still having some difficulty processing things at the moment. After all, being woken by screaming and banging on doors was good enough to disorientate any person.

"Because I-" Sasori suddenly averted his gaze, fists clenched very tightly.

Pein eyed the change in demeanor. "You what?"

"I just know he is, okay?" Sasori glared at the orange-haired man in front of him. He couldn't tell him of his 'dream' just yet. Not with everyone else around to listen. What he had seen was too realistic to ignore. What he had heard was too clear to brush off. His brat was in trouble, and he be damned if he let any harm come to him! "And if you won't let Zetsu go- then I'll just head into the village myself and create a huge ruckus!"

Pein blinked owlishly at Sasori and then turned to Zetsu. "Go ahead and make a quick check."

Zetsu's face dropped. "What?"

"Just to make sure nothing has happened," Pein told him. "You don't have to stay any longer than you don't want to. But it's true that Shin Village is potentially dangerous, and even if Deidara has the chakra in his left eye, it won't protect him for too long. I will tell you all why in a few hours, but for now we need to get rest."

_"That's so not fair,"_ White Zetsu mumbled. _"I wanna sleep too."_ **"The disadvantages of being a goddamn plant who can slip through walls,"** Black Zetsu scowled. But he nodded at Pein nonetheless. **"Fine. We'll go. But only for a minute or two."**

Pein inclined his head. "It's appreciated." He turned around as Zetsu closed his door and looked at the other members watching him. "Everything is fine. Just go to back to sleep and in the morning both Zetsu and I will fill you in."

Several of them seemed unsure to let the matter drop, but others like Hidan didn't bother to waste another minute as they slammed their door shut and went back to bed. It didn't take long for the others to follow. Soon it was just Sasori and Pein in the dark hall.

"…Sasori." Pein coolly stared at the shorter puppet. "Would you care to tell me _what _just happened?"

Sasori frowned up at him. "I think I had a premonition Pein."

Pein found himself frowning back. "A premonition?"

"Everyone was dying. Deidara was dying," Sasori said, gaze unmoving. "And…" he thought back to when he stood inside his brat's room, feeling an involuntary shudder rack up his spine. "And his mother…she spoke to me."

"I…see…" Pein sighed heavily, bringing a hand to his pierced brow. "Okay look. Zetsu should have left already. We'll hear what he has to say when he comes back. But for now I think you should seriously lie down and get some rest."

Sasori slowly opened and closed his eyes, feeling a wave of annoyance rise up in him. "You don't believe me…do you?"

"I just think you're letting things with Deidara get out of hand," Pein honestly told him. "I know since you found out about the marionettes and village leader you've been researching them. This would make it your third night that you've barely slept, and perhaps it's just getting to your head."

Sasori's eyes dangerously narrowed. "It is _not _just getting to my head. I know what I saw and I'm trying to warn you."

"It's me who should be warning you," Pein said, a hint of aggravation coming into his voice. "Don't forget who's the authority around here. We don't need a big commotion starting up and it ending in something that was really no hassle to begin with."

"How is a village who's been placed under a heavy genjutsu with some psychopathic _bitch _in charge, not a big commotion?" Sasori spat in question. "It's been three days since we found out what was going on, but you're not making a move at all. Care to tell me why?"

"Actually, I do," Pein coldly snapped. "Unless you want to end up locked in your room all day with no news of Deidara, then I suggest you leave now and put your head to sleep."

Sasori's lips pressed tightly together. _"Fine_. I hope you come to regret your decision," he said, turning on his heel and heading towards his room where he could sit in anger and try _not _to think of the different ways to kill his leader.

Pein watched the stubborn redhead stomp into his room before releasing an exhausted sigh and heading for his own room. _I would tell you why. But I'm not the one in charge here. Everything that happens here…is Madara's will._ He placed a hand to his forehead. _Sorry Sasori_.

* * *

Zetsu grumbled under his breath as he moved through the forest leading to Shin Village.

**"Just what does that damn puppet think is wrong?" Black Zetsu growled. "We made sure Deidara was able to repel the genjutsu with his left eye."**

_"But even if we did do that,"_ White Zetsu said, _"we don't know the level of genjutsu it is. You know Deidara's not strong enough to counter a level three jutsu. And that's on a scale of one-to-ten."_

**"Yeah, yeah…"** Black Zetsu peered up ahead.

_"Besides,"_ White Zetsu continued to speak. _"You saw how shaken up Sasori looked. He never looks like that. It's because of that, that I trust him when he says something has gone wrong."_

Black Zetsu glanced at his counterpart before snorting softly. **"You become ensnared in other people's actions and feelings to easily."**

_"And you blatantly ignore them,"_ White Zetsu retaliated, although his tone was light in jester.

Black Zetsu smirked and brought his gaze to the wooded path before them. **"Sometimes it's better to push things like that aside. Becoming too attached…."** his expression softened significantly. **"It can lead to far more trouble than good."**

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

**"Sasori has become too attached,"** Black Zetsu murmured. **"Whether or not it's good… well- we'll soon see."**

White Zetsu remained silent after that, baffled as to what his other side could have possibly been talking about. _Good or bad? Isn't it feelings that make the bonds between a person grow stronger? I wonder what you're talking about…_

Black Zetsu closed his eyes with a half smile. **"You'll soon see,"** he said.

White Zetsu blanched, clearly startled. _"How did you-?"_

**"First of all we share a body,"** his dark half told him in amusement. **"And second- well, you've always been bad at concealing your thoughts."**

White Zetsu made a face. He would have come up with some sort of a retort had it not been for the fact that they were approaching the outline of the village. _"Nevermind. Time to check on Deidara-chan."_

_And for all our sakes…I hope he's safe._

* * *

Madara stared at the young man in front of him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "A premonition you say?"

"That's what he told me," Pein said, resisting the urge to yawn. "I personally believe it's the lack of sleep that's causing him to see things. But he insisted quite alot that it wasn't."

"Did Sasori find out anything on the village and its possible attacker?" Madara dully questioned.

"He did not tell me much," Pein truthfully answered. "Only that her puppet jutsu was similar to his own and that the clan seemed to specialize in genjutsus. Sasori told me he thought whoever the village leader was, was able to use more than just the puppet jutsu."

"Hmm?" Madara seemed attentive for a moment. "Specializes in genjutsus?"

Pein nodded.

"..." Madara felt his eyes widen. He turned around, pulling his mask down over his face. "I want a meeting called within the hour. All members are to be present," he suddenly ordered.

"H-Hai." Pein watched the older man walk towards the doorway. "Madara-sama, what's going on?" He really hadn't expected a reply, but was surprised for the second time that night when Madara responded.

"That old _witch_ in that village," Madara said, sounding vaguely annoyed. "If she's who I think she is, then Sasori was not lying about what he saw. The village, Deidara, and even us are in danger now. I didn't want to, but now the Akatsuki has been dragged into this mess and the matter can't be left unattended. The village leader will need to be taken down."

Pein stared. "How do you-?"

Madara sharply looked over his shoulder to glare at him. "You are young and foolish," he snapped.

Pein blinked, taken aback.

"People...do _not _just get premonitions." Madara released a heavy sigh of aggravation. "And at this rate she'll have Sasori in her trap in no time."

"Trap...?"

* * *

_Sasori opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a village, surrounded by thick smoke and burning embers. There were people screaming and running by, but he paid them no mind. His gazed at the tiny form of the child he stood above, hair lying in a lumpy, bloodied mess across his battered body. _

_Sasori slowly looked down at his hand. It was covered with the same blood of the blonde child. His brows started to turn in. "What…?" He looked around, recognition of the scene coming back to him within the moment. "This dream…" he mumbled aloud. "I've had it before…"_

_There was sudden mourning from beside him. _

_Sasori blinked and then turned his head, seeing a white-garbed woman with pale skin and clouded eyes kneel to the ground before the child. Her hair was long and fell in waves down her back, fingers slender and glowing the faintest of white. _

"_My poor, poor son…" she quietly said. _

"_Who is he?" Sasori found himself asking. He didn't know why he was here, or why he was standing before a mother and a fallen child. All he knew as that he had been in this same spot some time ago. And that he witnessed the same events. _

"_This is my son." The woman reached out to the blonde lying on the soot-covered ground._

"_That is your son…?" Sasori gazed at the child, unfeeling and confused. "Why is he here?"_

"_You led him here." The woman looked over her shoulder at him. _

"_I…led him here?" Sasori shook his head. "I don't know who he is."_

_She turned her head back around. "He is my son," she absently murmured. _

_Sasori stood there, among the chaos in the back, with his eyes trained on the pair of blondes in front of him. He couldn't move. Something was compelling him to stay. _But what is it? Why do I feel so…empty and light? _He stared at the child, wondering why he brought him here. To this place of obvious trouble and death. _Why did I…?

_The beautiful woman with golden locks brushed the mangled strands of hair from her son's face. "I tried to help him," she softly said. "Why didn't you save him?"_

_Sasori looked at her, startled. "I- I did but-" he found himself babbling. _

"_You let him die," she said. Her tone was un-accusing and her face blank. "You knew this would happen and you let him die."_

"_I didn't let him die!" Sasori exclaimed, anger in his eyes. _

_The woman looked at him sadly and then vanished in a bright blue burst of water. _

_The broken child before him opened his eyes once. "Sasori…no…danna…?"_

_He was swallowed in a roar of flames. _

_Sasori stared. _

_And then jerked back with a loud scream. _

* * *

Itachi was walking down the Akatsuki's sleeping quarters when he heard the uncharacteristic scream come from the bedroom beside him. "Sasori…?"

It was early in the morning and Pein had called them for what was supposed to be an emergency meeting, presumably to explain the actions of Zetsu and Sasori the night before. Everyone else seemed to be down in the living room already…

With a shake of his head, Itachi opened the door to Sasori's room and stepped inside. "Is everything o-" he cut himself off.

It seemed as if Sasori had never moved, let alone released a noise of any kind.

He laid face-up in his bed, sheets pulled up to his chin, and eyes closed. The room was unnaturally silent.

Itachi frowned and walked over to the bed. "Sasori," he called.

There was no response. No shifting beneath the covers and no flutter of the eyes in exhaustion. The face looked so utterly still that Itachi felt a red flag go off in alarm in his head.

Itachi put a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Sasori?" He shook him a bit, brows beginning to furrow. "Wake up."

"…"

"Sasori." Itachi shook the redhead's shoulder roughly.

The puppet's skin began to pale rapidly.

"Sasori!"

He was unmoving.

Itachi's eyes narrowed before he turned on his heel and ran for the door. "Kakuzu! Leader-san!"

* * *

_Sasori stood, overlooking the burning village below him. The wind blew gently, tousling his locks, lifting the tips ever so slightly. His gaze was unfocused but clear as day as he watched the sun lower on the horizon. _

_Suddenly there was a hand pushing him in the back. _

"_You let my son die…."_

_Sasori held out a hand as he fell into a bottomless abyss, eyes wide with fear. _

_Standing at the top of the cliff was a beautiful woman. With long blonde hair and mournful eyes. A pretty smile was spread across her face as she dropped a single flower after him. Blue with raging orange tips. "An apology…"_

_Sasori's outstretched hand grasped the flower which fell faster than him, pricking his fingers against its suddenly thorn-filled side. _

_Blood raced down his arm. _

"_I didn't…let him die…" he whispered. "Not yet. I won't let him die."_

_And his eyes were cloaked in darkness. _

"_I'll die before I let him."_

**_"Good..."_**

* * *

**A/N: Whew...does anyone think they know what's going on?**

**Yes it may be missing a lot- but other character interference at the moment wouldn't make any sense to be honest...**

**Well- I just hope it wasn't bad. **


	25. Escape and Rescue!

**A/N: Wow what a wait guys. Sorry... But school's started up again so I can't really type until the weekends D:**

**But I am very grateful for you guys who read this story! Thank you!**

**Okay, so this chapter could be confusing, just like the last. I hope things make a bit more sense, and if they don't- well feel free to let me know. Thing just kind of went... Kudos to those who can point out the moments of symbolism in here :D**

**And JSYK, Zetsu is a great character XP**

**Warning: Language, slight violence, slight OOC, and fast-changing scenerios. **

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Kakuzu muttered, bent over a cart he had wheeled in from his lab.

Lying in the bed next to him was the Akatsuki's puppet master, his normally impassive face twisted with the signs of a fever and brows furrowed lightly in pain. Konan and Pein were waiting for news of his report a few feet behind him and standing near the doorway was Tobi- although Kakuzu had no idea why.

"What do you mean?" Pein asked, holding his chin in one hand while staring intently at the unconscious redhead in the bed before him.

Kakuzu sighed heavily, turning around to face his leader and co-leader. "He shows signs of the common flu, but he neither reacts to sound, touch, or light from out here. But the normal medication I've tried to inject him with is being rejected by his body. It's not accepting anything. Almost like his body is being shielded from outside influence," he said. "I…can't get through to him."

Konan felt the corner of her lips tilt down. Although she disputed with Sasori whenever possible, it was always in good-humor. _Or…I'd like to think that it is,_ she absently thought, looking at her orange-haired partner out the corner of her eye. "If it's not an illness that's suddenly caused him to fall ill, then what could it possibly be?" she asked.

Pein was quiet for a while longer. "…Kakuzu," he said.

Kakuzu looked at him.

"I would like you to keep silent on the matter of Sasori to the others," Pein sternly said. "If they ask, simply tell them he fell quite sick and will be taken off the mission roster for the time being. Especially reassure Itachi this, understood?"

Not one to question most things his leader said and knowing when it was his cue to leave, Kakuzu merely nodded and shuffled towards the door, bringing his medical cart with him. He gave Tobi an uninterested look as he passed and then disappeared from sight.

The room was silent until all three were positive that Kakuzu had moved out of hearing range.

Then Konan released a quiet sigh. "This can't just be a sudden illness. It's too soon," she said.

"It's not an illness," Madara said before either of the two younger adults in the room could jump to any conclusions. "It's a genjutsu cast by the one currently ruling Shin Village from behind the scenes. "Tch. That damn witch," he muttered to himself as he walked towards the bed Sasori lay on.

"A genjutsu?" Pein raised a brow in his direction. "But-"

"It's not a normal one," Madara harrumphed lightly, idly reaching out to open one of Sasori's eyelids. The eye inside had rolled all the way back, showing a pupil-less white orb. "The genjutsu of the Mamoru Clan is not one like the ones Itachi or my Sharingan can cast. They date back to several hundred years, and I've had the unpleasant fate to run into one of their members. A genjutsu that throws the victim into an endless dream while slowly killing off the body on the outside. Once the jutsu is cast, not even the user can control what happens inside the dream and they have no knowledge of what goes on." He stepped back, allowing Sasori's eyelid to slowly shut. "They can only choose what the basis of the dream is. Such as pleasant or fearful."

Pein stood, taking the information in stride. "If this is true…and I mean you no disrespect Madara-sama….but how did you get out of the jutsu? Wouldn't your body have deteriorated?" he questioned.

"A person can easily break out of the Mamoru genjutsu by using an equally strong genjutsu of their own," Madara explained. "But most shinobi clans don't measure up to the multi-level powers of the Sharingan or Mamoru- which is why most will fall victim to the clan's jutsu. My Sharingan released me almost immediately after I realized what was going on."

"So then…" Konan brought her gaze to Sasori. "There's nothing we can do about him?"

Madara gave her a cold look. "I never said that. Do not estimate my power," he said.

Konan looked at him.

"I'll use my Sharingan to get inside his mind," Madara quietly said, suddenly taking on a firm demeanor. "The mind is a fascinating place- once there, doors will open. It's the pathway to others. I intend on connecting with Sasori and hopefully Deidara through this- thus releasing them both from the genjutsu that village _witch _has no doubt cast."

Pein made no noise of disagreement, although he did have a questioning look on his face. "I still don't understand how Sasori got dragged into this entire ordeal," he said. "Last night he spoke to me about a premonition, but how did this village leader even reach him in the first place?"

Madara actually looked as if he was thinking about this himself, the cold aura around him dropping slightly. "I can only assume through Deidara. That boy is very connected to Sasori. It only makes sense Sasori would appear in a dream forced upon him."

Pein found himself frowning. _Sasori was trying to tell me last night, but I blatantly ignored him. Is the suffering of my members my fault once again…? _"Madara-sama…"

"Hm?"

"How long does Sasori have?" Pein asked, flicking his eyes up to meet those of Akatsuki's true leader.

Madara looked at him. "Twenty-four hours."

"One day?" Konan murmured.

"And counting down," Madara said, placing a hand on Sasori's forehead "I don't want to waste anymore time. I will delve into Sasori's mind and pull him out of this genjutsu. In the meantime, I want us to split into two squads. The first will consist of Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, and you Pein; the second, myself, Konan, and Kakuzu. You guys will head out within the next hour for Shin Village and rendezvous with Zetsu. Attack only if you're being pursued. Any other fighting will be done once we meet up with him. He should be near Deidara, so make sure the child stays safe when you find him. The second squad will head out tomorrow. I will not tell you my reasons, but know that if you want the Akatsuki to succeed, my methods will not be questioned."

Pein nodded. "I understand."

Madara slowly bobbed his head. "Good. Leave me so I may get to work."

Konan and Pein both politely inclined their heads in answer before vanishing from sight.

Madara sighed heavily as they left and then faced Sasori with a somewhat grim expression. "I don't know how far in you are…but I will pull you out by the hair if necessary," he muttered in a low voice.

* * *

Deidara's brows twitched lightly in his slumber, lips forming a small, but not unpleasant frown. His head hung in his deep sleep with his hands limpy dangling from where his arms were chained above his head.

_He sat in the darkest crevice of the Tower he was trapped in, bathed in the flickering light of a candle. It was the only thing keeping him from the darkness. That- and the cracked mirror. The mirror which cast his dirty and exhausted face back at him. A face with sharper cheekbones and a more defined jaw; a bright blue eye curved higher up and long blonde hair flowing well past his shoulder and mid-back. _

_The face stared emotionlessly at him. "What are you doing un?" a deep voice asked, sounding tired and hassled. _

_Deidara looked into the mirror with wide blue eyes, his tiny hands reaching out to touch the reflection. "Who are you?"_

_"What are you doing?" the reflection repeated. __"You're strong enough to break out of this un. So hurry up and do so." _

_The tiny blonde slowly closed and opened his eyes, finding it just a bit odd that the person in the mirror didn't move as he did. "I'm not strong enough yet. Don't you know that's why I came here?"_

_The reflection gave him a hard look. "You're making us look bad. __Allowing yourself to be put in a genjutsu like this. What have you been training your eye for then hmm?"_

_Deidara's face was baffled. "How do you know about my-?"_

_"I know everything about you," the voice idly interrupted. _

_"W-Who are you?" Deidara dared to ask again, not making any sort of comment on what his reflection said. _

_The blonde raised a brow. "Your subconscious mind, buried deep within the recesses of your mind," he said. "I am the part of you that has been locked away. But within your dreams I am free to come and go as I please un. Your ego commands it of me yeah."_

_"...What?"_

_The reflection impassively stared at him, shifting slightly. "I am your thoughts."_

_Deidara felt his nose scrunch up in confusion, leaning closer to the shattered mirror as if trying to grab the reflection for himself. "I want to know your name," he resolutely said. "You're familiar to me..."_

_The reflection gave an amused smirk. "My name un? My name is-"_

_The image of the older blonde suddenly vanished in a swirl of color, another picture appearing in its place. Warm brown eyes stared back at him. _

_"Danna...?" Deidara curiously tilted his head to the side, a silly and happy smile at the friendly face taking over his previous expression of confusion. "Danna- where did you come from?"_

_"That's not important you little brat."_

_Deidara's grin was wiped off his face. "Eh?"_

_"You make me sick Deidara. You've made me sick," Sasori said, not a hint of light in his eyes. "It's all your fault. Why didn't you stay home with us? You left us all behind him. You left me behind."_

_Deidara's tiny mouth flapped open and shut in a struck manner. "W-What? But danna you-"_

_The redhead in the mirror sneered at him. "You think that since you're suddenly a child everyone will come to your rescue? Is that the strong shinobi you want?"_

_"I-"_

_"Now we're suffering the consequences- again." Sasori scoffed a bit at him. "You're all talk. Talk it up if you want. But you can't even save your precious danna. You can't save your friends or family."_

_Deidara was suddenly very frightened and hurt. He withdrew away from the mirror several feet, eyeing the dirty glass in front of him in surprise. _Something's not right... _he thought to himself with a suspicious gaze. "You..." His left eye pulsated. _

_"You are _not _Sasori-no-danna un."_

_Both Deidara and Sasori looked in surprise to see who had spoken, a transparent and white glowing figure of a familiar blonde appearing beside the much younger blonde. _

_Sasori furrowed his brows. "And just who are you?" he asked. _

_"I am his conscious," the older blonde said, placing a hand on top of the child's head. His dark blue eyes glared fiercely at the redhead in the mirror. "You are not my danna so-" his fingers formed a one-handed seal as a heavy frown marred his features. "Katsu!"_

_Sasori's eyes widened before the mirror exploded into thousands of tiny shards, small pieces of glass shooting out around the small darkened room those opposite of him stood. And he vanished from sight- nothing more than the jagged remains of a reflection. _

_Deidara stood for several moments and then turned his chin to look up at the older man with a surprised expression. "That's-! How did you-?"_

_The blonde gave him a wry smirk. "You'll learn later on un," he said. _

_Deidara remained blinking at him. "Who _are _you?" he asked, repeating a question he had already asked twice before. It was only now that he seemed to realize that this man was familiar to him. Very familiar in a way that let him know he knew the blonde for a long time. But he couldn't place the name. Only that they were connected. And connected deeply. _I know him.

_"I already told you," the blonde said, taking a few steps back to analyze the tiny form across from him. He snorted under his breath and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head side-to-side. "I'm your conscious hmm. Give or take a few years," he muttered. "As much as I'd like to stick around and teach you a few explosive jutsus so you can kick this witch's ass whose got you under her genjutsu..." He grinned, squinting his visible eye at Deidara. "It'd be much better for you to leave this place on your own and make that eye of yours stronger."_

_"Oh yeah..." Deidara brought his fingers to the bang covering his eye. "I can break myself out now that the mirror's not talking to me," he naively said. "My eye is going to be able to get out of genjutus like this after I work hard with Itachi-nii and on my own!"_

_The blonde slowly blinked at him. "Itachi...nii?"_

_Deidara owlishly blinked back. "Hai."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Good grief," the older man put a hand to his head and sighed heavily. _

_"What's wrong?" Deidara questioned. _

_"Nothing yeah." The blonde glanced furtively around the darkened area as if his second were numbered. "I can't hang around un- and neither can you. Time for me to go."_

_"But-!" Deidara held out a stubby hand, face suddenly desperate. "What's your name?"_

_The older blonde laughed loudly as he started to disappear. "Deidara. My name is Deidara un."_

_Deidara was left alone in a stunned silence. _

_The candle behind him violently swayed before crashing to the ground. _

_And he was thrown into complete and utter darkness. _

* * *

The sun was hidden in a thick mass of dark clouds, a light mist falling over the broken parts of Shin Village along with the constant rain that came with being in the center of Amegakure. Trails of mud showed the heavy tracks made by the tired villagers as they sloshed through the once dirt roads that made up their home, frail arms wrapped around their bodies and faces forlorn in their tattered clothing.

The shinobi standing on guard at every corner were emotionless, a hand poised near their swords at their waists and gaze straight ahead. Although they should have been on alert for any possible threats, the people were too weak to resist any longer, and the last fights of rebellion had been quelled more than ten years ago.

No one had dared go against the witch of the Mamoru Clan since the bloody day.

Zetsu stood from where he had crouched in the middle of a dark alley, rain pattering against the flytrap around his head and onto the swampy ground beneath him. It seemed as if the back streets and hidden passageways of the village were the only safe-spots to move somewhat freely without being too supervised. His brows were furrowed in thought, having already checked the main premises of Shin Village for any sign of Deidara.

_"He's not here," _White Zetsu worriedly said.

**"And those kids are nowhere to be seen either," **Black Zetsu murmured, rubbing his chin while looking around.

_"See? Sasori was right!" _White Zetsu gave his counterpart a dark look. _"And you were wrong! Now Deidara-chan could be in serious trouble!"_

Black Zetsu rolled his eye. **"Calm down. We still don't know what happened to him." **He hummed in the back of his throat. **"Okay. So we know that Deidara's not in the village. Nor is he on the outskirts of the village."**

White Zetsu blinked. _"How would you know? We never checked," _he said with a brow skeptically raised.

Black Zetsu stared at him. **"Do you honestly expect Deidara to walk out of this village without waiting to tell one of us?"**

_"Well no but-"_

**"Use your head," **Black Zetsu sighed. **"He wouldn't want to make us worry. And if he's not inside or around the village then he must be-"**

White Zetsu's eye widened. _"He's underground…" _But it didn't make any sense. How could the child have been brought underneath the village? And for what reason? _Last time we saw Deidara-chan...he seemed to be perfectly alright. So how...? _

**"Well what are we waiting for then?"** Black Zetsu said to break his other half out of his stupor. **"Let's go get him."**

_"Hai."_

Zetsu withdrew the chakra he had released back into his body, the scenery immediately changing into one of sunshine and laughing kids who chased each other through the streets. The people were smiling and chatting amongst themselves, windows of their perfectly groomed houses thrown open to allow the fresh breeze to drift in to their homes.

_"This is so wrong," _White Zetsu couldn't help but mutter as they looked around the Shin Village every foreigner and tourist saw.

**"It's cunning and smart," **Black Zetsu easily countered. **"It may be wrong, but it takes a considerable amount of manipulation and power. Having no heart makes up for it too but still..." **He shrugged and forced a fake smile across their face as they stepped out of the alleyway and into the streets to blend with the eccentric and bustling crowd of people moving throughout the village. **"Change is coming..."**

White Zetsu gave a resigned sigh and pitched their body straight under the ground.

The people above walked as if the man had not just vanished beneath their feet, grinning and talking with one another as if there was no care in the world but themselves and those around them.

They wouldn't know if a single change happened in the village or if any disturbances were stirred up.

Not unless it hit them in the face.

* * *

Sitting in a swivel chair beneath her perfectly controlled village, sat the lone member of the Mamoru Clan, lounging back in the seat with her long hair falling over her shoulders and just barely brushing the clean wooden floors. Her tanned fingers danced up and down in a bored manner, gaze half-lidded as she watched a couple of rats squeak and make jerky movements on her desktop.

"These creatures don't amuse me..." she murmured, dropping her hand. The rats violently fell to their sides before twitching sporadically. "Hmm..." the dark-skinned woman looked at their heaving forms and then looked away with an exasperated sigh. "I've gotten this entire village under my rule. But there's no one to destroy from the inside-out anymore. Not since the battle a decade ago...mmm...now _that _was a fight," she said with a sickly smile.

But that time had passed, and now her days were spent under Shin, making sure no one destroyed what she worked so hard to create. There was nothing to do except wait for a moment of excitement. Her abilities were at their peak- she could take over the entire nation of Amegakure at this rate! And she would soon do that. But not right now. Now she needed to build up the reputation of Shin Village. The most prosperous in the world. The best place to live! The more under her rule! The sheer amount of power in her hands!

Having the satisfaction of knowing she had created a whole new world on her own.

It wasn't enough though. She needed something more. Something like...

The woman raised both brows, a sadistically amused smile spreading across her face. Her eyes turned black in excitement. "Intruders...?" she licked her bottom lip, revealing razor sharp teeth growing in the corner of her mouth. "_Perfect_," she hissed, cackling under her breath. "I was getting hungry anyway..."

She stood from her seat with a sway of her dangerously curved hips, waltzing towards the chamber doorway. There were several odd chakra presences within her walls. And even though they were masked, her labyrinth was one with her. Like the body of a human, she knew when a pest had invaded past her safety system.

And it was because of this unity that she could not be destroyed.

She had perfected her defense to the highest level.

No one would stop her ambition.

Twisted or not.

* * *

_Sasori didn't know where he was. _

_All he knew was that one moment he was falling, and the next he was standing. Standing as if he had never moved from this empty spot in the middle of the short-cut field of flowers and grass. The sky was white and hollow; silence hanging overhead. Maybe if he tried to pay more attention to the silence he would have slowly gone mad from the lack of sound. But he didn't. He merely glanced around, unsure as to what he was doing or why he even existed. _

_A flashing image of a grinning blonde appeared in his mind's eye. "Danna~!" he giggled, the noise echoing across the expanse of the field and hazy sky._

_He slowly turned his body and saw another one lying no more than ten feet away from him. One that hadn't been there before. Tiny arms and legs were splayed out in a position of ease, the small face morphed into an expression of peace that the puppet master could see even from where he stood. _

_"I'm lonely..." The child's voice said, even though his lips hadn't moved. _

_Sasori walked over to the unmoving form of the child, staring down with an impassive gaze as he tried to figure out what the nostalgia in him belonged to. _

_There was something about this blonde. A reminder of a past event maybe? No. Something that happened only moments before? He couldn't remember. He couldn't seem to remember anything in this white oblivion. There was nothing to go off of. No substance to hold on and nothing to tug at his memory. _

_Nothing but the blonde child lying so serenly before him. _

_Sasori felt his lips turn into a frown. _

_"Who is he...?"_

_"I can answer that for you," a deep voice intoned. _

_Sasori lifted his head to stare up into the white sky where he was greeted with the sight of a large, spinning red eye. _

* * *

Pein stood in the passageway near the exit of the Akatsuki base, waiting for the last summoned member to make an appearance.

Itachi and Kisame were already there and standing near him, but they didn't bother asking questions they knew would be answered in a moment anyway. They appeared as if they had nothing more than their cloaks on, but the articles of clothing actually hid a lot more underneath than most people assumed. Kisame, though, was always accompanied by Sameheda, and this time was no different as the sharkskin sword was slung across his back.

About a minute later, a frazzled and grumpy-looking Hidan came stomping down the hall.

"Snap out of your bad mood Hidan," Pein said as soon as he saw the Jashinist. "We're going on a joint mission to Shin Village with the rest of the organization and you'll need to be at your best."

Hidan scowled, looking around and messing with the collar of his opened cloak. "Where the fuck is everyone else? Don't tell me it's just us..." he grumbled.

"There are other matters they need to attend to first," Pein said without hesitation. "Thus they will create a second squad that will meet up with us tomorrow in the village. Our mission is to find Deidara and Zetsu. We are going to destroy the genjutsu Shin Village is under, and then with everyone else, we will put an end to the mastermind behind it."

"Shin Village?" Itachi looked at him in mild surprise, although it was hard to notice on his features. "We're going to attack them?"

Pein inclined his head slightly. "I believe that if left alone, the matter will come back to us and create problems. It's better to cut it off here rather than let it grow into something uncontrollable. And since the village is also harboring one of our members- who is currently the age of a child with mildly basic fighting skills- we should see to it that he doesn't get caught up in this mess."

Kisame hummed. "I see..." then a thought occured to him. "What about Sasori?"

Pein turned his attention to Kisame. "Sasori is still recovering and thus won't be able to come with us. He will join us with the other squad tomorrow." _Hopefully..._ he added in his mind. With a silent sigh, he overlooked the three members of his squad and asked, "Are you all ready?"

Kisame was the only one to respond with a toothy grin and nod, Hidan just grunted and Itachi merely blinked.

Well- Pein wasn't expecting much anyway.

"Good." He faced the base's exit. "Then we will leave now. I'll fill you in on the way there, so pay attention."

"Hai."

* * *

_A bewildered six year old child sat ontop a grassy slope, overlooking a small meadow and pond. The sky above him was a startling blue; not a single cloud in the air. He had tried countless times to escape from the endless dream he knew he was in, but the chakra in his eye was easily overpowered by the chakra of the caster. He couldn't break out as easily as he thought he'd be able to. _

_"I don't want to be stuck in here forever," he mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest._

_Something flew by his cheek, tickling the skin gently. _

_Deidara raised his head to the sky and immediately released a tiny gasp, though it was barely audible. _

_A large bird fluttered in the air, spreading its wide and transculent wings as it turned in mid-flight. Its narrow body shone like the light reflecting off the surface of placid waters beneath a burning sun, fiery trails of red and orange overtaking its lower belly. With a silent cry, the bird whooshed past Deidara's ear and exploded. Tiny blue droplets of water rained down lightly on the blonde child. _

_His mouth opened and shut several times before he blinked and turned around to where he could sense a pair of eyes on him. His own eyes widened once he saw who stood behind him. _

_An older and pale-featured blonde was smiling softly at him, a hand held out with a familiar blue bird perched on her knuckles. Her eyes shone mysteriously as she looked at her son from under her lashes, keeping her chin tilted to the side as if she were whispering to the glistening creature on the back of her hand. _

_Deidara gaped, his body twisted awkwardly from where he sat on the ground. "K-Kaa-san...?"_

_The woman graced him with a soothing look. "It's alright Deidara-chan."_

_The bird dipped its head down before gracefully spreading its transparent wings and taking off into the sky. Deidara watched it only for a moment before turning his gaze back onto his mother. __"Kaa-san?" His face twisted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"_

_She laughed a bit, walking the few feet over to sit beside the blonde child. "I thought you could use the company," she said, drawing her knees to her chest. _

_Deidara looked at her. "How did you get here?" he asked. "What's going on? I can't seem to get out no matter how hard I try."_

_"My, my," his mother looked at him with a slightly exasperated expression, although she was grinning. "Suddenly you've got so many questions to ask, Deidara-chan. Are you really growing up that quickly? Soon I'll have to call you Deidara-kun," she quietly laughed._

_Her son puffed out his cheeks and found himself crossing his arms. "You don't have to call me that," he said. "I'm not _that _old yet."_

_"No...you're not..." The blonde woman seemed to sober at this, turning her wise gaze onto the expanse of the meadow below them. _

_Deidara noticed the change in mood almost immediately, as he had always been able to do with his mother. "What's wrong kaa-san?"_

_She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes, her lips tilting up. "You are still a child, yet you will have to make many important decisions. Do you truly wish to fight? Are you ready to take down the oppressor of a suffering village?" She turned her son's chin to face her direction, staring directly into his shocked orbs. "Deidara-chan... What is your reason for fighting?"_

_Deidara stared, his thoughts muddled with the questions. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to find the answer. The answer which he knew should be so very obvious to him. But for some reason, the words refused to come out of his mouth. "I..."_

_His mother brushed her hands over his tense brow and through the short fringe covering his left eye. "You must be tired. I think it's time you got some rest Deidara-chan."_

_Deidara frowned and pulled back a little. "But I'm not-"_

_She brought a finger to his lips, a kind smile on her face. "Sleep."_

_His eyes shut on their own accord, a heavy sensation coming over him and pressing his weight to the ground below. He felt himself fall unwillingly asleep, a pair of what felt like firm and oddly cold arms pulling him into their lap. _

_Deidara's last thought was a bewildered one. _

Sasori-no-danna?

* * *

Zetsu wandered down the dark passageways that made up the underground labyrinth of Shin Village, becoming more and more baffled with each and every step he took. "So this is the extension beneath the village...? I would've never thought."

He could briefly detect Deidara's chakra signature, but it felt off for a reason he couldn't identify at that time.

**"His chakra is somewhere nearby,"** Black Zetsu thought to comment. It wasn't necessary, seeing as they could both feel the blonde's presence lurking about. But the strange silence that the labyrinth created was unnerving to them both.

_"I know,"_ White Zetsu needlessly replied. He was nervous. Incredibly nervous to a point that made him start to wonder when he began to care for another person's well-being so much. And it wasn't just Deidara that bothered him. It was the rest of Akatsuki as well. Sasori mainly, but the others were on his mind too. _"Do you think Sasori's doing alright?"_

**"I'm sure Madara would have figured something out. He's not leading us for nothing and I'd doubt he'd let one of his 'necessary pawns' slip away,"** Black Zetsu said in a bored tone.

White Zetsu gave him a scathing glare. _"We are _not_ pawns,"_ he said.

Black Zetsu sighed. **"Please don't start this again..."**

_"I'm not starting anything!"_

**"At least lower your voice. I don't want to be discovered by anything unpleasant."**

They were walking, simply because no threat had been directed their way as of yet. They found this suspicious as well, but spoke nothing of it. It wasn't exactly of a concern. As they rounded the corner, they were met with the sight of another passageway full of rooms they assumed to be abandoned. After all, the first forty-eight rooms were. Granted- there were worriesome patches of dried and rusted blood on the stone floors, but there were no bodies.

Zetsu only hoped that Deidara had not been in one of those rooms earlier.

**"This is beginning to look hopeless,"** Black Zetsu muttered as he glanced from one side of the hall to the other. **"The kid's chakra is so close but it doesn't feel right-"**

_"There!"_ White Zetsu narrowed his eye, swiveling their head sharply to the side. _"Deidara's in there!"_ he exclaimed, motioning to one of the rooms on his side.

Black Zetsu raised a brow at his abnormally sharp counterpart and allowed himself to be rushed through the broken down and moldy doorway that separated them from their missing Iwa nin.

There- chained to the wall- was a peacefully dozing blonde, head drooping down to his chin.

White Zetsu released a haggard sigh, carelessly walking forward. _"Thank goodness..." _

**"Careful,"** Black Zetsu warned. He kept up his sense of awareness unlike his other side which had dropped his momentarily. There was something not right about this room... No. There was something not right with this whole hidden area beneath the village. The walls didn't seem to be just walls. It was as if the room, and every hallway they had passed through, were alive.

Alive with what was something he'd rather not know.

* * *

_Madara took a slow step towards the redhead he had been watching for what seemed to be an eternity. _

_Sasori looked at him with a blank face. "Who are you?"_

_Madara stared at the redhead with an equally impassive expression. "It's not important."_

"…" _Sasori turned his attention back to the child in his lap. _

"_Why don't you come with me?" Madara asked, walking closer to the unusual pair. _

"_I do not know you," Sasori calmly said. "Therefore I have no need to go with you." He began to run his fingers through the unconscious blonde's hair, gaze half-lidded and face set in minor concentration. _

_Madara felt his brows turn slightly down in annoyance. The puppet was being stubborn and unmoving, not responding to anything just like in reality. If this continued, time would run out, and the redhead would be lost in this void of white forever. _Guess I'll have to use _that _card, _he thought to himself. "You're going to let Deidara slip away just like that?"_

_Sasori looked up at him. "Deidara? Who is that?" he questioned, tone emotionless as ever. _

_Madara grew frustrated. "The boy in your lap. He is in trouble and you're just sitting here. Come with me and we can save him."_

"…_No." Sasori absently twirled a strand of blonde hair around his finger. "The boy in my lap is under my care now. I won't let him die."_

"_He _will _die if you don't snap out of it," Madara sternly told him. _

_Sasori said nothing, merely staring down at the child before him. _

"_Sasori!" Madara snapped, his patience at its end. _

_The puppet master looked up at the sound of the name, his eyes flickering briefly with recognition. "Who…is that?"_

_Madara felt a part of him cheer in triumph although he made sure his face was void of any emotion as it always was. "That is who you are. The boy you hold is named Deidara."_

"_Deidara…." Sasori looked at the child once more, seeming to look confused. "What…is he to me?"_

_Madara stared at him. "…Precious."_

_Sasori's eyes widened. _

* * *

Madara stepped back as Sasori began to stir, casually placing his mask back over his face. _With this, not only Sasori, but Deidara as well, should be taken out of this genjutsu. Although how it'll affect Deidara...I don't know..._

Sasori slowly cracked open his eyes, waking to the sound of someone obnoxiously breathing beside him in his dimly lit bedroom. He didn't know why, but he felt as if a part of his memory were missing. What had he dreamed about...? He didn't know. It was nothing more than an endless loop of darkness now. How he really wanted to fall into a peaceful nap at the moment! But...someone was watching him. And it was quite unnerving.

_Who...is it...? _he slowly inquired inside his mind.

Tobi released a surprised gasp. "Sasori-san!" he cried.

Sasori glanced at him through the corner of his eyes, not bothering to move his head. "T...obi...? What are you doing here?" He hated how hoarse his voice sounded. But even more than that, he hated how heavy his limbs felt and how weak he was at the moment. Because at that time, his body wanted nothing more than to stop moving and shut down.

"Tobi was watching over you like a good boy because he was ordered to," Tobi said in a cheerful voice, rocking back on his heels.

"How long was I...?" Sasori didn't seem to be able to finish his question, but it looked like Tobi understood anyway.

"Almost _all _day!" Tobi threw his arms up into the air in exasperation. "It's nearly night time now Sasori-san, and the others have gone on a mission with Leader-san to Shin Village. Leader-san says when you feel better you can meet up with them tomorrow with the rest of us."

Sasori merely stared at him with half-lidded eyes. He could hear the joyful tone the masked man spoke with, but none of the words were registering clearly.

"Hmm...you don't look so good," Tobi said. "Tobi will get Kakuzu-san to come take a look at you. Is that okay with Sasori-san?"

Sasori's answer was to breath out heavily.

Tobi turned and headed for the doorway, voice taking on a slightly deeper tone as he said, "Tobi thinks you should rest for now."

Sasori did exactly that.

And this time, he dreamt of blossoming flowers and meadows.

* * *

Zetsu knelt in front of the unconscious child, tilting his head to the side in question. "Deidara? Hey buddy, are you even alive in there?"

White Zetsu smacked his other side. _"Don't joke about something liket that!"_

Black Zetsu scowled and resisted the urge to punch the easily shaken up counterpart that belonged to him. **"Can't take a joke much?"**

White Zetsu ignored him in favor of worriedly touched the side of the blonde's face. _"Oi…Deidara?" _

The child remained unmoving.

White Zetsu felt his eyebrow furrow. _"Why isn't he answering? He's still alive so…"_

**"I think he's under a genjutsu,"** Black Zetsu musingly said, stroking his chin. **"Shall we break him out of it?"** He brought a hand to the blonde's forehead, sending a pulsation of chakra through to the child.

Nothing happened.

**"Hm? That didn't seem to work..."** Black Zetsu murmured with the hint of a frown. He suddenly felt a chilling presence behind him and whirled around, standing to his feet in a defensive stance. He was greeted with the sight of a mischevious looking woman with canine teeth protruding from under her lips and narrowed eyes gleaming red. His eyes widened before he thought something to his other side and dipped into the ground, leaving his counterpart with the woman.

The woman leeringly leaned to the side, placing a hand on a hip she jutted out. "Oh dear...so _you're _the intruder..."

White Zetsu glowered, unfazed by the abrupt disappearance of Black Zetsu. _"And you're the one behind all of this. You don't look like much."_

"You think you can stop me? Where'd your other half go, _plant_?"

_"None of your business. I think I can handle you just fine_, bitch_," _White Zetsu snapped. _"What did you do to Deidara-chan?"_

The woman seemed genuinely surprised, blinking before glancing past the plant man to check up on the blonde behind him. "He's still under my genjutsu?" A smirk spread on her face. "Oh now that's interesting. Usually they'd have awoken by this time." She thoughtfully paused. "And his body hasn't even started to rot yet. Very interesting..."

_"I'll show you interesting,"_ White Zetsu growled. _My task is to keep this kunoichi occupied... Hurry and get Deidara-chan out of here, _he silently urged his other side.

_I got it, just shut up and focus on the witch before you moron_, Black Zetsu gruffly thought as he poked his head and arms around from the wall behind Deidara. The child's body shielded him from sight along with his counterpart's towering form. Careful not to make any quick movement, he slowly snaked his arms around the small body before him and forcibly formed a layer of chakra over his system.

Deidara's eyes suddenly snapped open as he was forced into awareness, soundlessly gasping for air and stunned by the sudden change of scenery. He was no longer with his mother. He was lying in a dark cell, grimy stone under his body and vision slightly clouded. The voice he heard was not one of his mother, but of another woman- darker with sadistic amusement seeping through.

"I usually would enjoy torturing my opponents... but plants just really aren't my type," the woman chuckled.

_"Neither are conniving witches who cast genjutsus over villages to fake their lack of power,"_ White Zetsu muttered.

Deidara's eyes widened briefly in recognition. _Is that…Zetsu-san? His other half?_

Black Zetsu started to pull the blonde into the wall with him, telling the child with his stern gaze to remain quiet.

"Oh? You amuse me…but I don't think I can allow you to leave now that you've seen who I am."

_"You underestimate me."_

_It _is _Zetsu-san! _Something in Deidara's mind clicked and it occurred to him to not make a sound as instructed, even if he was worried about White Zetsu who was facing off with the woman. But then dawned on him. _Zetsu-san doesn't know about her chakra strings. I have to- _

The woman suddenly released a sharp laugh. "No _you _underestimate _me_!" she whipped out an arm, cackling madly as an explosive kunai went sailing past White Zetsu and towards the two trapped in the wall.

Black Zetsu's eyes widened before he yanked both himself and Deidara through to the opposite room. He tumbled over the child and covered him with his body as chunks of hard rock exploded around them. He sharply raised his head to look through the gaping hole in the wall, just barely making out the form of the woman who had attacked.

Deidara was pale and shaking beneath him, if only because the abrupt change of events had made him go into shock. "Z-Zetsu-san," he stuttered out, voice weak from lack of use.

**"Don't speak,"** Black Zetsu growled, though his anger was not directed at the child. He was watching the odd movements of his counterpart, trying to figure out the sudden detachment he felt from him. The words the woman spoke were easily heard.

"As if I wouldn't know what you were up to," she snickered. "This is _my _labyrinth. The walls speak for me. A pitiful effort."

_"L-Let go of me,"_ White Zetsu hissed as his body was forced to stand straight.

"No can do. I'll use you to finish off all three of you pests here and now." The woman paused as if sensing something else. "Or rather...I'll get rid of _everyone _who dares to try and oppose me."

Black Zetsu narrowed his eye as he felt several chakra presences quickly approaching the area. _What? Why now? I don't think I can handle all this at once- _He cut his thoughts off as he scanned the different chakra more carefully.

They didn't belong to an enemy.

Black Zetsu rolled to his feet and brought Deidara to a standing position, shooing him out the open doorway of the room they were in. **"Get out of here now. It doesn't matter where you run to, just leave this area."**

Deidara stumbled towards the door, looking back at both the dark half of Zetsu and the shaking form of his paler side on the other side of the wall. "But I can't just leave you here-"

**"What else are you going to do?"** Black Zetsu snapped, keeping his gaze steady on the woman who watched him with amused eyes. **"Leave _now_."**

Deidara looked taken aback, but didn't hesitate any longer. He turned on his heel and blindly staggered out of sight, his body needing to get used to the sudden movements he was making after being stuck in a sitting position for so long.

"I suppose I can let him escape," the woman said with a crazed smile. "After all, he won't be getting out alive!" She pulled her index finger back with a short laugh, causing White Zetsu to take up an offensive stance. "And neither will you!"

White Zetsu grit his teeth in pain. _"Tch."_

Black Zetsu half-smirked and stepped through the hole in the wall to face the two who would now be his opponent. **"Is that so? You damn witch."**

* * *

Deidara quickly ran out into the hall, skidding to a halt at the end of the passageway and pressing himself up against the wall. He peeked around the corner, scanning the dark path ahead. There was no one there that he could sense, even with his left eye's chakra. _But something still feels off…what is it? _A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

A strange sense of deja vu from his experience with Zetsu only seconds before made him want to scream, but he never got the chance to as he found himself staring into two pairs of familiar eyes.

"S-Saiyo-chan? Tayaki-kun?" Deidara's mouth looked eerily similar to that of a dying fish. "What are _you _doing here?" First Zetsu showed up. Then he was suddenly brought out of the dreams he had been placed into. And now the two people he least expected showed up! _My brain really hurts. I can't comprehend this at once... _

Saiyo let out a noise of relief, burying her nose into the blonde child's hair. "You're okay!" she cried.

Deidara squirmed uncomfortably. "I...I can't breath Saiyo-chan..."

Saiyo quickly drew back, fidgeting anxiously with the brace on her arm. She had her crossbow latched onto her wrist and seemed to be partially armed. In truth, she had lost half of her arrows and kunai getting past the thick vines that appeared out of the wall to attack them. "S-Sorry. It's just that you were gone for so long and we couldn't find you at first and Tayaki-kun refused to go after you immediately and-"

The aforementioned redhead cut her off with an irritable sigh, glancing around the hallway they so casually stood in. "It's good to see you haven't died," he said.

Saiyo popped a vein and clouted him over the head. "That's not the thing to say!" she shouted.

Tayaki rubbed the growing welt with a sour expression. "You don't have to hit your ally," he muttered.

"Then act like you care," Saiyo snapped. "I still can't believe you left Sora-"

"I didn't leave him," Tayaki snapped back, glaring at her from under his messy red bangs.

"My..." Deidara looked at the ground in thought, effectively cutting off the two's argument. "My friend is still back there and he's in trouble." He fiercely looked back up at the two teens. "We have to help him!"

Saiyo gave her teammate a helpless look, already forgetting their argument. "Deidara-chan..."

Tayaki resolutely shook his head. "No way."

"What? But why!" Deidara exclaimed, starting to become frustrated.

Tayaki noticed and rolled his eyes, pushing the blonde back by his forehead. "Because we'd be no match for her. Wouldn't you rather get out of here and get reinforcements rather than fight a futile battle and die before getting help you _knew _could raise your chance of success?"

"..." Deidara blinked. "What?"

"Nevermind," Tayaki deadpanned. He quickly pulled out several kunai from his waistband, throwing them with great speed at the twisting vine creeping up behind the blonde child. The weed twitched and jerked on the ground before going limp.

Deidara's breath hitched in the back of his throat.

Tayaki sighed and then pointedly looked at Deidara. "The longer we stand here, the worse the situation will get. We will explain everything to you on our way out. But right now that's what we need to be doing. Finding our way out."

Saiyo nodded, raising her arm with the crossbow attached. "Let's go Deidara-chan. Your friend will be alright."

Deidara frowned. "How do you know that?"

Saiyo smiled at this. "He's strong, isn't he? You shouldn't underestimate your friends."

Deidara felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment. She was right. Zetsu was strong and wouldn't fall so easily. He was sure of it! He gave a hesitant nod of his head and allowed himself to follow in between the teens who had started to run down the passageway.

"Although it's guarunteed she knows exactly where we are," Tayaki said as they progressed down the hall. He easily struck down anything that came slithering their way from behind as he spoke. "This is her Tower. Everything runs her way in the village. And now that we've slipped from her hands, she'll do anything to keep us quiet."

"Is nowhere safe?" Deidara asked with wide eyes, careful to step over several fallen earthworms the size of a lampost.

Saiyo looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile. "There is one place."

* * *

"What's the matter?" The woman laughed once again as she directed the half plant under her control to attack his other side again. She went into a fit of mad giggles as Black Zetsu dodged and made no move to strike. "Don't want to hurt your _precious _body?"

Black Zetsu inwardly rolled his eyes. **"I have no qualms when it comes to getting business done."** He avoided a particularly wild swing from his counterpart, noticing that the woman was just messing around now. Waiting to see how long she could make her charade last.

_"Well hurry up and get it done,"_ White Zetsu said from in between clenched teeth. He now knew how the village elder under this demonic woman's rule must feel. _This isn't exactly pain-free you know. _

_I'm working on it. Let her lower her guard, _Black Zetsu subconsciously thought back.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work," the woman said as if reading their minds. "You're under _my _control now."

Black Zetsu humorlessly chuckled. **"Oh really?"** He moved towards White Zetsu with dangerous conviction, a kunai sliding out of his cloak and into his hand.

The woman didn't even bother to try moving her dancing puppet out of the way. She was curious and wanted to see what would happen. Simple as that.

White Zetsu tried to step out of the way but was unable to move as there was a pressure on his neck and back that prevented him from moving as he wanted to. His eye widened as the blade went straight beneath his ribcage, a thin trail of blood spilling out the corner of his mouth. He blinked in surprise. _"Ah-"_

The woman amusedly grinned. "Oho?"

**"Oho yourself."** Black Zetsu narrowed his eye, bringing White Zetsu up against him with an arm around his neck. Without wasting a second, he brought up his free arm and cut the strings attaching his other half to the devious woman with a chakra-coated kunai. He then flicked the weapon with his fingers towards her with the intent to kill.

The woman easily moved her head to the side. "Ha! As if that would-" Her eyes popped out as her arm went numb and fell off at the shoulder, the limb flopping to the ground and leaking a oddly disconcerting purple liquid that clearly wasn't the blood of a human. The fingers on the fallen appendage twitched uselessly before lying flat.

Black Zetsu smirked. **"Whoops."** He pulled his counterpart closer to his chest, swinging a spare kunai on his free hand. **"You might want to get that checked out."**

The woman made an ugly scowl, clutching the wound in fury. "You think you've outsmarted me! But you haven't!" She let out an angry howl and then stepped several steps back, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. "I will be back to destroy you," she hissed.

Black Zetsu lifted his brow. **"Let me know how that works out for you. Meanwhile, _I'll _be planning your otherwise inevitable end,"** he said.

"You mock me like all the others," the woman snarled, beginning to vanish from sight in a thick mist. "And so you will pay like them. With your life."

She puffed away in a dark cloud, leaving nothing but her vile words behind.

Zetsu was left standing in the destroyed chambers, split in two with one half of him injured and the other still running on a hint of adrenaline. He only became aware that a part of him was bleeding surprisingly heavily once his feet started to become drenched in the crimson fluid.

**"Hey...are you okay?"** Black Zetsu quietly asked, leaning back a bit to look at White Zetsu who had grown even paler.

White Zetsu gave a slow nod, having opted to rest his head on his other half's shoulder for the time being. _"Give me a few minutes and a band-aid and I'll be good to go..."_

**"..."** Black Zetsu occupied himself with looked around the room they were in and using his chakra to sense if Deidara had left with the others. It seemed as if they had managed to get out. _Those kids he's with must not be all-too-average then... _

_"What do you mean?"_ White Zetsu inquired, his breathing somewhat labored.

**"Don't talk so much,"** his darker half scolded. **"As in those kids we noticed earlier. They've gotten Deidara and left without too much trouble it looks like."**

_"Hmm..."_ There was a thoughtful silence. _"We can move now. I'm okay,"_ White Zetsu mumbled.

Black Zetsu eyed his counterpart skeptically. **"Can you walk?"**

White Zetsu pulled away as if affronted. _"Of course I can!"_ he exclaimed, though it wasn't without a cringe.

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"..." **Black Zetsu raised his brow.

_"Er- maybe help wouldn't be so bad though?" _

**"That's what I thought."** Black Zetsu absently molded himself into his other side so that it would be easier on his counterpart to walk. He winced only once as they melded into one form, not having realized how hard he stabbed himself until now. **"Don't worry,"** he muttered. **"We can get this taken care of once we get out of here. That witch won't bother trying to stop us now. Her precious arm has been damaged."**

White Zetsu weakly laughed. _"Well that's a relief. I suppose our counterattack can begin now...?"_

Black Zetsu gave his paler half a rare smile. **"Yeah. Her advantage stops here." **

White Zetsu smiled back.

And then passed out into a dead faint.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the prospering village of Shin, the streets still filled to the brim with happy villagers exchanging small talk and laughter. It looked as if they weren't even aware of the change in temperature or the change in the color of the sky. In the forest just on the outskirts of the village, and out of range of any sensor shinobi, were four similarly dressed men standing on a large branch.

"This place is as fuckin' cheery as ever," Hidan idly commented.

Itachi gave the Jashinist a somewhat annoyed glance, having remembered their last travel to the village and what it resulted in.

Hidan felt the Uchiha's glare on him and popped a vein. "Well what the fuck are _you _looking at?"

Itachi's glare deepened. "I don't know Hidan. See any carriages around?"

Hidan glowered. "OH SERIOUSLY?"

Kisame peacefully raised his hands. "Oh come on guys. Why don't we all just relax?"

Hidan turned on him in an instant. "Stay out of this bitch!"

Kisame's brow quirked, a pleasant smile on his face. "Come again...?"

"This is no time for bickering," Pein said before things could get out of hand. He turned his gaze to the village. "Our first task it to take out the shinobi posted around the village who are upholding the genjutsu around it. Then we will dispell the illusion with our chakra. Its foreign presence should easily take care of this jutsu."

Itachi looked at their leader with a very blank expression in an attempt to not strike down the jeering immortal beside him. "Will we take care of this now?" he asked.

Pein hummed, looking at the heavily setting sun. "Iie. We will attack during the night. For now let's settle here and keep a watch out for any sign of Zetsu or Deidara. I'll take the first watch," he added after a moment.

There were three collective nods as the other members jumped down from the trees they had been standing in to the small clearing down below.

Pein watched his members for a second and then brought his gaze back to the village which he had been so stupidly fooled by. _There will be no more mistakes. I refuse to let there be. _

* * *

**A/N: Well Zetsu's dying and the first squad of the Akatsuki has shown up. **

**Pleasant ^-^u**

**I know this might have been really confusing and fast-paced/slow. But did you get how both Deidara and Sasori's 'dreams' ended up molding into one eventually? **

**I have a lot of exciting things to put in the next chapter so look out for it :D**

**A plan to take down the no-name woman is put into place, and the Akatsuki meet up with Deidara?**

**Next update will be soon enough!**


End file.
